History is Written by the Victors
by SlytherinNinjaKnight
Summary: The Second Blood War is over but the damage has been done. Wizarding Britain has suffered horrendously and stands on the brink of anarchy and collapse. In a desperate and fool hardy scheme, Harry decides to turn back the sands of time to stop the war before it even starts, and save all those he can. But will he succeed or make things worse? (New Title)
1. The End is only the Beginning

**Disclaimer:** _ **Harry Potter**_ **is NOT mine! I don't own any of the wonderful world that JK Rowling created, except for some copies of the books and films.**

It was over. It was finally over. Harry Potter sat upon a large marble piece of rubble that was once a part of the Grand Staircase. The sun was streaming through the shattered windows and holes in the castle walls but Harry did not feel any warmth from it or the congratulations that came from the survivors of the Battle.

Harry's normally vivid green eyes were bloodshot and tear tracks lined their way down his dirty cheeks. What should have been a time of great celebration and happiness, as Voldemort and his Death Eaters had been defeated, was not. The War was won but the cost had been much too high. The Death Eaters had battled on even after the fall of Voldemort, in fact it seemed that Voldemort had almost been holding back his followers' destructive abilities and tendencies. In the end, ninety percent of the invading army, Death Eaters and Snatchers, had been defeated or captured but both the Order and the DA had been devastated by the attack.

The casualties were incalculable. Just a fraction of the Order of the Phoenix remained, and the survivors all had some sort of injury. Remus Lupin, the last surviving Marauder, had been killed by Antonin Dolohov just before the Death Eater had been felled by Professor Flitwick. Tonks, who wasn't even supposed to be at the castle, had been killed by her aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. Lestrange had been almost unstoppable after Voldemort's death, casting **Killing Curses** at will and without hesitation. It had taken a team effort of Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Mrs. Weasley to take the left hand of Voldemort down but not before Ginny had been hit by such a strong **Cruciatus Curse** that she had fallen into a coma almost instantly.

Professor McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley all had tried to battle Voldemort but even with their combined magical abilities and strength they had fallen at the feet of the Dark Lord. Voldemort had toyed with the trio for a few moments, casually batting aside their spells until he grew tired of them. With frightening ease, Voldemort deflected all three spells before casting a trio of **Killing Curses** so quickly that no one could do nothing more than watch as the curses tossed McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley aside like rag dolls.

Harry had somehow defeated Voldemort, namely through a lorry load of luck and the fact that somehow Harry was the Master of the Elder Wand. Even though the Dark Lord had fallen, the Death Eaters had continued to fight. Harry had nearly been killed after defeating Voldemort by a curse from the wand of Walden Macnair, it missing Harry by mere inches. Arthur Weasley had taken Macnair down with a **Blasting Curse** but the former Ministry dangerous beasts executioner managed to fire off one more spell before dying. It was a Dark cutting curse that sliced through Arthur's left arm like butter

And those were not the only casualties that the Weasley family had suffered in the battle. Along with Arthur's injury and Ginny's condition, Fred had been killed earlier in the battle by a collapsing hallway, and Ron had died from a bite from Nagini. Voldemort's snake had bitten him while he and Hermione had been chasing Nagini down. Neville had killed the snake with the Sword of Gryffindor but it had been too late. Harry had found Hermione huddled in a corner of the Great Hall, alternating between sobbing hysterically and laughing like a mad woman, right next to the cold corpse of Ron. As he numbly led Hermione to the Hospital Wing, he could barely make out Hermione's babbling, "He finally asked me, he finally asked me." After putting Hermione in a hospital bed and having Madam Pomfrey administer a Dreamless Sleep Potion, Harry returned to the Great Hall.

"Harry?" a familiar and weary voice asked as Harry entered the Great Hall.

"Hey there Neville," Harry answered. He noticed that Neville was still holding the Sword of Gryffindor. "A true Gryffindor, eh Neville?"

The Longbottom teen blushed as he looked down at the magnificent weapon he was holding. "I have no idea why I was able to pull it from the Hat."

"I do Neville," Harry said. "You showed the same bravery standing up to Voldemort as you did standing up to me, Hermione and…Ron in first year. You are a true Gryffindor, never forget that Neville."

Neville blushed again at Harry's praise. "Thank you Harry," he said. "And I am sorry about Ron and Ginny. If I had only been a little bit faster, then maybe I could have…"

"Don't blame yourself Neville," Harry said. "You are not at fault. Ron's death is the fault of Voldemort and his followers, no one else's. And this was war; you would have to be an absolute idiot to think that there wouldn't be casualties. Ron and Ginny were just two of them."

Neville frowned at Harry. The brown-haired teen studied Harry as well as he could, Neville prided himself on his ability to read people, their emotions and their actions. He had developed this ability as a way to survive while growing up under the stern thumb of his grandmother and at Hogwarts. Harry was holding himself quite rigidly, his face tight and controlled, though Neville could tell that Harry was as fragile as frozen glass and that anything could and would shatter him.

"Harry, when was the last time you slept?" Neville asked.

"I am fine Neville," Harry said. "There is still so much to do."

"Harry," Neville cut Harry off and put a hand on the shorter teen's shoulder. "You haven't slept in days, haven't you? You need to take a break and get some sleep. You have fought for so long, I think its time for you to take a break and let someone else shoulder the burden. Go to the Hospital Wing, I am sure Poppy can get you a bed."

"No Neville, I am fine," Harry argued even though Neville could feel Harry shaking. "I don't need to sleep."

"Yes you do Harry," Neville said. "You are about to collapse. Now, either you are going to get some sleep or I am going to Stun you and hand you over to Poppy. What is it going to be?"

Harry wanted to keep arguing with Neville but a wave of bone-crushing tiredness came over him and he could have collapsed if Neville hadn't been holding him up.

"That's it Harry, you are going to the Hospital Wing," Neville said, slinging one of Harry's arm over his shoulders. Slowly the pair made their way up to the overcrowded Hospital Wing. St. Mungo's had sent over a dozen Healers and support staff once the battle had been concluded, of course, to assist Madam Pomfrey.

"Poppy!" Neville cried as he essentially carried an unresponsive Harry into the Hospital Wing. The venerable matron of Hogwarts wearily turned at the shout but when she saw who had called and whom he was carrying, she gained a burst of energy and bustled over to Neville and Harry.

"What has happened to Mr. Potter now?" she asked, levitating Harry into an open bed.

"I don't think he has slept in quite some time," Neville explained. "He just seemed to collapse a few moments ago and I nearly had to carry him all the way here from the Great Hall."

Poppy tsked in exasperation as she waved her wand over Harry's prone body. "Oh my," she gasped. "You poor dear, why didn't you come here sooner? Potter men are so stubborn."

"What's wrong Poppy?" Neville asked. Several of the St. Mungo's workers looked scandalized that Neville would talk with Poppy so informally but they hadn't fought in the War, and in such close quarters for over a year.

"Mr. Potter is suffering from a multitude of things," Poppy said. "Most notably is a severe case of magical exhaustion, along with some bruised ribs and various cuts and other bruises. Mr. Potter is also suffering from a prolonged case of malnutrition. All in all, except for the magical exhaustion, nothing much to worry about."

"When will he recover?" Neville asked.

"Magical exhaustion is tricky," Poppy said. "It depends on the person, some recover quite quickly, others more slowly. With Mr. Potter's advanced case, I can't possibly give an estimate for Mr. Potter's recovery."

Neville nodded as he looked down at Harry in the bed. Harry was shifting in the bed with his forehead creased, and little moans and cries came from his mouth. "Is there anything you can do for Harry Poppy? He looks like he's in pain."

"Unfortunately I can not give Mr. Potter any Dreamless Sleep Potion as that would negatively affect his body's ability to recover from magical exhaustion. He will have to work through his nightmares until his core has recovered enough to safely administer the Potion."

Neville sighed heavily and nodded, hating himself for the feeling of helplessness that he felt for not being able to help Harry more. "Poppy, please let me know if anything changes with Harry?" he asked.

"Of course Neville," Poppy said. Neville thanked Poppy and turned toward the entrance of the Hospital Wing but in doing so noticed that in the bed next to Harry was Hermione. She was still out cold from the Dreamless Sleep Potion that Poppy had given her earlier. Neville quickly looked away from the sleeping Hermione, not wanting to look at the source of his guilt. He knew in his head that it wasn't his fault that Ron had died but his heart wouldn't let him forget it. If only he had been a little bit faster to kill the snake.

"Neville, you know that Hermione nor the Weasleys will blame you for Ron's death," a musical voice said from behind Neville. It was Luna Lovegood.

"My head knows that Luna," Neville sighed. "But it still feels like it is my fault. If I had just been…"

"Stop right there Neville Longbottom," Luna said sharply. "What ifs and could have beens have no place in your head or your heart. You cannot change what has happened in the past. Ron would not blame you if he was here, and Harry and Hermione will not either. Voldemort and his evil are to blame for all this death and destruction, do not burden yourself with blames that are not yours to bear."

Neville swallowed. "It's hard though Luna," he said thickly, his eyes burning. "I just keep replaying that moment in my head, wondering what I could have done differently."

"That is because you are a good person Neville," Luna said. "One of the best in fact."

Neville smiled at the small blonde. "Thank you Luna," he said. "I just wish there was more I could do for them, Harry and Hermione, they have given so much and you know that the Ministry and the rest of the world are going to want those two front and center, and on every front page, propping them up as the saviors of the wizarding world. They won't get a moment's peace."

Luna nodded sagely as she looked at the two beds where Harry and Hermione lay. Even though both were unconscious and unresponsive, Luna saw several of the Healers from St. Mungo's casting glances at Hermione and Harry, their expressions full of awe and longing. Luna frowned as she turned away from the Hospital Wing and followed Neville back into the castle to assist others in recovery and cleanup effort.

* * *

It was dark when Harry's eyes flew open. He could tell that he was in the Hospital Wing due to the familiar feeling of a Hospital Wing bed and the ceiling that could always recognize even without his glasses. Slowly Harry reached to his side and found his glasses sitting on the side table. Putting them on, the Hospital Wing came into focus and Harry slowly sat up. Harry realized that it was probably past midnight as there were no Healers or Madam Pomfrey walking around the Wing, checking in on the patients. Harry also saw a nearly full moon peaking out from behind the sparse clouds that littered the inky black sky.

Harry froze when he heard a sniffling coming from the bed next to his. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and slid silently out of bed. Harry hissed at the touch of cold stone on his bare feet. Pushing aside the curtain, Harry froze when he saw that it was Hermione in the bed. She was sitting up in bed, with her arms wrapped around her knees and head was bowed between them. Her shoulders were shaking and Harry could hear her crying. Hermione was obviously trying to keep quiet but with how quiet the Wing was, Harry heard each sob. And each sob broke off a piece of Harry's heart.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered as he stepped up to the bedside.

Hermione's head shot up at Harry's call. "Harry, is that you?" she whispered. Harry flinched at the hoarseness in Hermione's voice.

"Yes it's me Hermione," Harry answered. "How are you…" Harry trailed off as he realized that asking how Hermione felt was probably the worst thing to ask right now.

The clouds shifted and gave Harry a clearer picture of Hermione's face. Her normally shining brown eyes were bloodshot and there were dark bags under them, along with little fingernail marks on her cheeks. Her clothes seemed to hang off her thin frame, her hair lank and thin rather than its normal bushy and wild look.

"He's gone Harry, he's dead," Hermione whispered, her face crumpling in pain. Harry wasn't sure whom Hermione meant between Ron and Voldemort but it didn't matter.

"Oh Hermione," Harry said. Not knowing what to do, Harry climbed into the bed next to Hermione and put an arm around her shoulders.

"He finally asked me Harry! Ron finally asked me and now he's dead!" Hermione wailed as she burrowed her face in Harry's chest and resumed sobbing. Harry cringed as Hermione's wails pierced the silent Hospital Wing. Grasping his wand, Harry quickly cast a **Silencing Charm** around the pair just as Madam Pomfrey and two other Healers came racing down the ward from Pomfrey's office. He waved them away, knowing that Hermione would only become extremely embarrassed at her reaction. Madam Pomfrey nodded and led the two other Healers away from the bed, though the Healers looked like they wanted to argue with the Hogwarts' Matron.

Harry was grateful for Madam Pomfrey's intervention and turned his attention back to his best friend. She was still weeping into his chest, he could feel two large wet spots in his nightshirt but Harry just gently held Hermione and rubbed her back, echoing the comfort that she had given him over the years they had been friends.

"Why did he have to die Harry?" Hermione sobbed. "He didn't have too, it's all my fault! It's my fault that Ron is dead."

"No Hermione, no," Harry said sharply. "You are not to blame. Ron would never blame you for what happened."

"How would you know?" Hermione snapped, pushing away from Harry. "You weren't there! You didn't see what happened! Nagini was about to bite me; I had tripped over a piece of rubble and Nagini struck. But Ron dove on top of me, and was bitten. He died protecting me, and you think he would not…"

"Hermione, Ron cared about you so very much," Harry said. "He choose to protect you, rather than himself. He would not want to blame yourself."

"But, but," Hermione stammered.

"No buts Hermione," Harry said. "We both know Ron, he wouldn't want us to blame the other, or ourselves about what happened. There has been too much death and destruction for us to lay blame at the feet of those who do not deserve it."

"It hurts Harry," Hermione whimpered. "It hurts so much. He had finally kissed me and asked me to be his girlfriend when…"

"I know Hermione," Harry said. "I can only say that the pain will never truly leave you but hang onto the good memories that you have of Ron."

Hermione nodded against Harry's chest as more tears fell from her eyes. Harry laid back, gently bringing Hermione with him so that they lay side by side, much as they had during the cold winter nights spent in the tent, huddled together to keep warm. Harry kept stroking Hermione's back as she cried herself back to sleep before he followed her.

* * *

"Master Harry, Master Harry, you must wake up," a deep, almost bullfrog-ish voice pierced Harry's travels through his dreams.

Groaning, Harry tried to sit up but found out that he was being held down by a warm weight on his chest. Looking down, Harry saw the wild brown hair of Hermione obscuring his gaze past his chest. Turning his head, Harry saw the familiar figure of Kreacher, the House-Elf that he had inherited from Sirius. Dimly, Harry recalled that during the Battle, Kreacher had led the Hogwarts' House-Elves into the fray, blasting several Death Eaters into the walls of the Great Hall.

"Kreacher!" Harry said softly, as not to disturb Hermione. "How are you?"

"Kreacher is well Master," Kreacher said with a low bow. Harry winced at Kreacher's address of him and the bandages that were wrapped around his thin torso. "But Kreacher has woken Master because there are people coming to talk with Master."

"Who is coming Kreacher?" Harry asked.

"Kreacher does not know Master," Kreacher said. "But Kreacher did hear them say they were from the Ministry."

Harry groaned as he fell back against his pillow. He should have known that the Ministry would want to talk with him, about the Battle and how he had defeated Voldemort. "Thank you Kreacher," he said carefully extracting himself from Hermione's grip, which was very difficult, as he did not want to wake her. This was arguably the first night either of them had slept in nearly a year where they were completely safe, at least from forces outside of the demons of their own minds.

Harry slid off the bed, stood up and stretched, wincing as he heard several pops coming from his back and shoulders. Looking down at his dirtied and tattered clothing, Harry grimaced. "Kreacher, are you able to find me some robes?" he asked the elderly House-Elf.

"Yes Master, Kreacher shall return promptly," the House-Elf said before vanishing with a sharp pop.

Harry looked at Hermione, who had stirred slightly at Kreacher's departure but she stayed asleep. Walking around the curtain, Harry found a vanity with a mirror and a bowl of water to clean a Healer's hands. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Harry inwardly remarked that he looked very much like Sirius did after he escaped from Azkaban. Harry's black hair was lying limp and lank on top of his head, nearly reaching his shoulders. It hid his scar from view, which Harry was happy about. Harry's face was a gaunt and thin as Sirius' had looked in the Shrieking Shack, cheeks sunken and eyes seemingly bulging from their sockets. Harry dipped his hands into the water bowl and splashed his face in an attempt to both wake himself up and clean at least some of the dirt, grime and dried blood that covered his face.

Harry dried his hands and face with a nearby towel and looked at his reflection in the mirror again and saw that not much had changed, his face was still gaunt and thin with large dark bags under his eyes and his hair hanging over his eyes and hiding his scar.

"Master, Kreacher has returned," Kreacher said after reappearing and carrying a set of black robes.

"Thank you Kreacher," Harry said. He picked up the robes and pulled them on over his tattered and dirty sweater and jeans. They were warm and soft, and fit exceptionally well. He then noticed the two crests that were above the Gryffindor crest. "Kreacher, what are these crests?" he asked.

"Those are the Potter and Black House crests Master," Kreacher said. "You, Master, are the Head and Lord of both House of Potter and House of Black, and so you may wear those crests."

Harry shrugged as he heard someone push open the doors to the Hospital Wing. Turning, Harry saw three people quickly making their way up the ward toward him. He recognized none of the group, two wizards and a witch, walking toward him.

Harry Potter," the youngest newcomer said. He looked to be a few years older than Mr. Weasley. "I am Octavian Weatherspoon, and my companions are Maximilian Albrecht and Calogera Durante. We are representatives of the ICW, the International Confederation of Wizards."

"Hello," Harry said. "Um, I don't mean to be rude but why are you here?"

"Ah yes, well simply put, we have been sent by the ICW to assist in the restructuring of the British Ministry of Magic," Octavian said with a winning smile.

Harry didn't return the man's smile instead he frowned. "Why?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I don't understand you questions Mr. Potter," Octavian said. "I am sure that I made myself perfectly clear."

"No, I am asking why are you all showing up now?" Harry asked. "We have been fighting this war for two years, and you are the first ICW members that I have ever seen aside from Professor Dumbledore."

The three ICW members all deflated before Harry's eyes. The two older members, Maximilian and Calogera, dropped into nearby chairs while Octavian took a handkerchief from his pocket and moped his sweaty brow.

"Ah yes," Octavian said. "Mr. Potter, there is something you should know about the ICW, and the wizarding world itself. We are a very isolated group, and while the ICW is made up of witches and wizards from each country, it has very little power and no power to send foreign troops or Aurors into another sovereign country without the consent of that country's government, as it could be considered an act of war."

Harry blinked and his mouth fell open. "You mean you couldn't send help?" he asked.

"Yes," Octavian admitted. "And while some countries were willing to assist, most of Europe saw this Dark Lord as Britain's problem, and were willing to stay out of the fight in fear of starting another Great War, like the one against Grindelwald."

Harry sat down heavily in a chair as he tried to absorb this new information. He had never thought that much about the ICW, Binns had rambled on and on about the goblin wars and the Statue of Secrecy, and Hermione never volunteered much information about it other than that the ICW was a bit like the Muggle's United Nations.

"Ok, so you all couldn't help us against Voldemort but why are you three coming to me instead of a Ministry official or the Headmistress?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, we have been informed that the vast majority of Ministry officials, that were not supporters of the Dark Lord, have either been killed or are seriously injured and still recovering. As for the staff of Hogwarts, only Professors Flitwick and Sprout survived from the senior staff, and both are unconscious at the moment. And the Order of the Phoenix, we have spoken to several members and they all have pointed us in your direction as the leader of the Order."

Harry's mouth dropped. ' _Me, the leader of the Order?_ ' Harry thought. ' _That can't be right!_ ' "What about Professor McGonagall, or Kingsley Shacklebolt? They are more qualified than I am."

"I am sorry to say Mr. Potter, but Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt both perished in the battle, reportedly at the hands of the Dark Lord himself," Maximilian said in a thick German accent. "According to the surviving members of the Ministry, Order and this Dumbledore's Army, you are the leader now."

Harry swallowed thickly as he sat back in his chair. "Ok, what do you want of me then?" he asked, still not believing.

Octavian smiled warmly at Harry. "Mr. Potter, I am sure this has come as quite a shock to you, especially after what has happened," he said. "And I must say, you are taking this predicament quite well. But as for your question, we don't need much assistance, just your knowledge of trustworthy people who can help us rebuild the Ministry."

Harry nodded. "I can do that, though I don't know a lot of people who worked at the Ministry," Harry said. "And honestly, I haven't had the best relationship with the Ministry. I would speak with Arthur Weasley, he is the only honest Ministry worker that I know personally."

Octavian nodded. "Thank you Mr. Potter, you have given us a good starting point," he said. "Perhaps we can talk again at a later time."

Harry nodded and rose to shake the three representatives' hands. They did so and silently left the Hospital Wing, chatting amongst themselves.

"I know you are awake Hermione," Harry said. He pushed aside the curtain surrounding Hermione's bed, revealing Hermione sitting up in bed. "How much did you hear?"

"Most of it," Hermione answered. "I can't believe Professor McGonagall and Kingsley are dead, how many others died last night Harry?"

"I am not sure Hermione but I probably should go and find out," Harry said. "Stay here Hermione, I will be back in a bit. I am sure Madam Pomfrey can get you something to eat."

"Master, Kreacher can get the Mistress some breakfast from the kitchens," Kreacher said, speaking for the first time since the elf had retrieved Harry's robes.

"Oh ok Kreacher," Harry said. "Thank you." The elf bowed to Harry before vanishing in a sharp pop. Harry turned to Hermione, waiting for the sharp reprimand that he was sure to come from Hermione about using House Elves as servants. But it never came; Harry saw that Hermione sitting up in bed, much like the previous night, her arms around her legs and her chin was resting on her knees. Harry was quite scared to see that Hermione's normally expressive eyes had gone quite blank.

"Master, here is Mistress' breakfast," Kreacher said, arriving with a pop and carrying a tray. The tray had a glass of pumpkin juice, several eggs, two pieces of toast and three sausages, a typical Hogwarts breakfast.

"Thank you Kreacher," Harry said. Kreacher set the tray down at Hermione's bedside, bowed to Harry and vanished with a pop.

"Please eat something Hermione," Harry said. "When I get back, I want to see that tray clear of food."

Hermione just nodded, without looking at Harry. Harry sighed and turned away from Hermione to leave the Hospital Wing when he heard the sound of the tray being picked up and cutlery being used. With the first smile he wore in what felt like a year, Harry made his way out of the Hospital Wing.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up at the sound of his name and saw Neville and Luna walking toward him, coming out of the Great Hall.

"Neville, Luna," Harry greeted the pair. "How…how bad is it in there?" he asked.

"They've removed all the bodies, ours and theirs," Neville said. "Moved them to separate rooms, off the Great Hall."

Harry nodded. "How many?"

"Too many," Luna said, her musical voice low and sad. "They haven't completed the count but it is rumored to be over 100."

Harry nearly fell to the floor at the thought of over one hundred dead, one hundred people dead because a madman wanted him dead.

"Harry Potter, do not believe you are to blame for those dead," Luna said sharply. "They choose to fight against a mad man and his twisted and evil ideas. You are not the reason those people died last night."

Harry swallowed and he wiped his eyes clear of tears. "I know Luna, I know that in my head but in my heart it hurts, it hurts a lot."

Luna nodded and walked up to Harry and gave him a hug. "It is ok to hurt Harry, it proves that you are human and a good person at that. But do not forget to live the life that these people gave theirs for. Live a life your parents, Sirius and those who have died would be proud off."

Harry nodded, and took a deep breath while straightening up. "Thank you Luna," he said. "I needed that. I also need to see who did die, show me."

Neville glanced at Luna who nodded. "Follow me Harry," he said. The trio entered the Great Hall without a word and Neville and Luna led Harry back into the same backroom that the Triwizard Champions were first briefed four years ago. Harry mentally scoffed at the location, both times he would enter this room, and it would be the place he least wanted to go. Neville pushed open the door and Harrys' breath caught at the sight of so many shrouded bodies.

Blanket covered bodies stretched from wall to wall, front to back. Harry staggered but caught himself against the wall.

"It's not pretty Harry," Neville said. "But I will say for each one of ours, the Death Eaters lost one or more of theirs."

Harry nodded silently, barely hearing Neville's words. Walking gingerly through the rows of bodies, Harry made his way to the back of the room where several bodies were laying on a table.

"Harry, I don't know if you should…" Neville was cut off by Luna laying a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"I need too Neville," Harry said. "They were my friends, classmates and teachers. I owe it to them, to see them."

Harry knelt down at the head of the nearest body and with a trembling hand, pulled the shroud partially off. It was Minerva McGonagall. Harry swallowed a sob as his eyes burned with unshed tears. The aged Transfiguration Professor and Gryffindor Head of House looked like she was only sleeping. Her lined face was smooth and unburdened.

"Voldemort killed her," Neville said. "She, Kingsley and Slughorn were fighting him, and then he just tossed them aside like rag dolls."

Harry hastily wiped his stinging eyes and recovered McGonagall's face with the sheet. "I saw," he said thickly. "I am sorry Professor, I am so sorry. I should have been faster, stronger, better."

"Harry," Neville said.

"I know Neville but it's just hard," Harry said. "McGonagall, I never imagined her to die like this. She was just always there, even in my darkest thoughts I could picture her leading first years into the Great Hall for their Sorting or making sure the Quidditch Cup was prominently displayed in her office."

Neville nodded as he wiped his own eyes and nose. "I know, I thought the same thing," he said. "McGonagall was a lot like Gran, just a survivor, too tough to die."

Harry moved over to the next body and removed the shroud. This time it was Kingsley Shacklebolt. The tall black man's bald head was smooth and clean, even though Harry saw a great cut marring Kingsley's face, from his right ear all the way across his cheeks to his lips. His golden hoop earring was missing as well.

"Kingsley was another person I never thought would die," Harry said. "I mean, he was one of the best Aurors ever, he had fought in the last war and fought Voldemort last August too. You know, I kind of thought that Kingsley would end up becoming Minister when this was all over. He knew right from wrong, and was willing to fight for it."

Harry moved onto the third body after recovering Kingsley's face. It was Slughorn. "Slughorn, I thought would somehow survive just because that's what he was, a survivor," Harry said. "That he would just slink back into the shadows like before."

Throwing the blanket back over the corpulent form of Horace Slughorn, Harry stood up and turned. "No," a broken whisper fell from Harry's lips when he saw the shrouded form that was easily identifiable due to its size.

"It was Voldemort and Bellatrix," Neville said in a thick voice. "He was their last victim though. He dove in front of a couple of third years, protecting them and took a couple spells in the back. Voldemort and Bellatrix finished them off."

"Hagrid," Harry's voice was as quiet as Death as he took in the shrouded form of Rubeus Hagrid, his first friend. Harry stumbled over to Hagrid's body and fell to his knees next to it. "No Hagrid, not you too," he whispered, bowing his head at the friendly half-giant's head.

"He died a hero Harry," Neville said. "And he will be remembered as one."

"And he knew that you were alive Harry," Luna said. "When you revealed yourself at the end, Hagrid knew that you would win and he was happy."

Neville stepped over to Harry and put a hand on Harry's shaking shoulders. "What was that Harry?" Neville asked.

"Where are their bodies?" Harry asked. Neville and Luna shivered at the frigid tone in Harry's voice.

"Whose bodies?" Luna asked, though she already knew whom Harry was asking about.

"Voldemort and Bellatrix," Harry growled. He raised his head and Luna swallowed thickly at the murderous look in Harry's dark green eyes. She could feel the magic pouring off Harry in his anger.

"They are this way Harry," Neville said. "But why do you need to see them Harry. They are both dead, they can't hurt anyone any more."

"This isn't about them hurting anyone Neville," Harry said. "This is about ending things, permanently and ensuring that these two will never return. Now show me."

"Ok Harry, follow me," Neville said. Harry got to his feet and followed Neville and Luna through another door to the adjourning room where all the dead Death Eaters were kept. And just like the other room, there was a table at the front of the room where three bodies were laying: Voldemort, Bellatrix and Dolohov.

"Leave me," Harry said, his voice thick and heavy. "Leave the room and do not look back, no matter what."

Luna wanted to argue but Neville shook his head and steered her toward the door. He had an inkling of what Harry was going to do, and was not going to deny Harry this, even though he wanted Bellatrix's body for himself.

Harry had his eyes closed until he heard the door close. He opened them and stared down at the three bodies in front of him. Memories of green lightening, his mother's screams and please for mercy, Sirius falling back through the Veil, and then Hermione being struck by a streak of purple flame.

"You three have haunted me and my friends for far too long," Harry said withdrawing his wand from his pocket. "No more. No longer will any of you haunt me or anyone else ever again. You will not receive a funeral or any type of memorial, you and your ilk will fade from memory like the ashes from a fine." Harry raised his wand and Transfigured the table into a wide metal bowl, in which the three bodies slid to the bottom. " **Flagrante!** " Harry said. A stream of bright white flames flew from his wand and quickly engulfed the three corpses.

The heat from the flames was so high that Harry was sure that he had lost some of his scruff and even his eyebrows were probably singed, but his gaze never wavered as the flames quickly consumed the three corpses. Within three minutes, the bodies were nothing but ashes; everything was gone, bones, robes and even their wands, were now nothing but ash.

" **Evanesco** ," Harry muttered, slashing his wand through the air and Vanishing the ashes and the metal bowl. "It's over."

 **Author's Note: There you have it, the first chapter of " _A Chance? A Hope?"_ my newest story, my newest attempt to write a compelling, full-length fanfic that goes into a topic that is as convoluted as Harry Potter itself is, time travel. While time travel opens up a whole new dimension of topics to write, characters and ideas to delve into. I am about to start a new job, so updating might be a little haphazard but I'll do my best and hopefully you all like this**

 **Til next time,**

 **SlyNinjaKnight**


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is NOT MINE! I own nothing to do with the magical and wonderful world that JK Rowling created, owns and that Warner Bros operates, aside from copies of the books and films. **

In the weeks following the battle, Harry spent a vast majority of his time in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts, looking after Hermione and listening for any word on Ginny who was also confined to the Hospital Wing. The Weasley daughter had been cursed by Bellatrix Lestrange before the crazed lieutenant of Voldemort had been killed in a combined effort of Molly Weasley, Hermione, Ginny and Luna. The curse, as best as Madam Pomfrey and curse experts from St. Mungo's could tell, was a variation of the **Cruciatus Curse** that attacked Ginny's ability to perform magic, making Ginny suffer tremors and excruciating pain whenever she tried to case even the simplest spell.

Hermione was still barely speaking to anyone, and had only moved from her bed to use the lavatory. The only person who could get close to her without Hermione screaming or lashing out at was Harry. She would constantly wake up in the middle of the night, screaming in terror, so much so that Madam Pomfrey had to put a **Silencing Ward** around her bed so she wouldn't take the other patients. Harry had suggested a **Dreamless Sleep** potion but Madam Pomfrey had reminded him that the potion was very addictive and that was the end of Harry's attempts to sedate Hermione.

Harry learned the true causality list for the Battle of Hogwarts three days after the battle. The final death total for the defenders was 136 people, including 67 students. It was rumored that Voldemort had attacked the school with about one hundred Death Eaters, and around other three hundred Snatchers, while the defenders had maybe 150 students and staff, though a little over a hundred Hogsmeade villagers and family of the defenders came late in the battle. Harry grimly did acknowledge that the Death Eaters and Snatchers suffered horrendously for the attack. Over sixty Death Eaters were killed and another thirty were captured, the Snatchers suffered similar numbers and fates with less than fifty Snatchers escaping the battle.

The British Ministry of Magic was in shambles. Most of the high command had supported the Voldemort reign, and had either died or been captured in the battle. The few Ministry officials that had not supported Voldemort had also suffered greatly. As far as Harry knew, the only surviving senior Ministry official that hadn't been killed or captured was Arthur Weasley. But Mr. Weasley occupied one of the many beds in the Hospital Wing, and had suffered a grievous injury by the way of losing his wand arm to a curse from Macnair. The three representatives from the ICW were quickly taking over but even they couldn't battle against such a manpower shortage.

But what was worse was that the funerals for the fallen defenders were beginning. The bodies of the Death Eaters and Snatchers were buried in unmarked graves or burnt, the few families that came to collect their fallen were treated coldly but allowed to take their fallen family members away from Hogwarts.

The Weasleys had left for the Burrow two weeks after the Battle for the dual funerals of Ron and Fred. Arthur had recovered enough to be moved and while Ginny was still unable to use magic, there was nothing more that the Healers could do for her, and it was decided to allow Ginny to return home. Harry and Hermione were invited to the funeral but both were terrified of what their reception would be.

"I don't want too Harry," Hermione said. "I am the reason Ron is dead, he died protecting me. What will Arthur and Molly think or say if I came?"

"Hermione, the Weasleys want us there, "Harry said, pushing his own unease and guilt down deep. "Arthur and Molly won't blame you for Ron anymore than they will me for what happened to Ginny. You know that Bellatrix used that spell on Ginny to hurt me."

"But Harry…"

"No Hermione, we are going," Harry said. "I know that if we don't, we will regret it for the rest of our lives. Ron and Fred deserve us being there."

Hermione nodded though tears were welling up in her eyes. Harry sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed and pulled Hermione close, so she could lay her head on his shoulder. Harry began to hum an unknown tune, and gently rocked Hermione, watching as her eyes slowly drooped and closed. After laying Hermione back on her bed, Harry silently left the Hospital Wing and made his way up to the Gryffindor Common Room. With each step, Harry could see memories flash past his eyes, random flashes of he, Ron and Hermione walking through the corridors, playing chess and losing against Ron, Hermione berating and chastising he and Ron into doing their homework, playing Quidditch with Ron and Ginny, and having tea with Hagrid.

"Why?" Harry cried as his vision blurred with unshed tears. He reached out finding the wall and sank down against it as tears began to spill from his screwed shut eyes. "Why? Why did you have to take Ron, Hagrid, Remus? Why couldn't it have been me?"

Harry's cries and sobs echoed all up and down the corridor as tears poured down his cheeks. Soon it began to hurt to cry, Harry took great deep breaths, trying to calm himself. His throat felt like he had just swallowed an entire bottle of Firewhiskey and it had just remained in his throat instead of going down to his stomach. It hurt even to breathe.

Weakly, Harry got back to his feet. He cursed himself for breaking down; he knew that he had to be strong, not only for himself but also for Hermione and the Weasleys. They had always been so strong for him in the past, now it was his turn. Harry stumbled up to the Gryffindor Common Room, completely on memory as so much of the castle was still in shambles. He climbed the spiral stairs to an empty dormitory and fell into bed, praying to any deity known or unknown that he would not be visited by the memories or nightmares again. But Harry knew that he would be visited, no matter how much he prayed. Harry wondered if this mental anguish was his penance for causing so much death, or his reward for surviving when so many others didn't.

* * *

"Master, it is time to wake up," Kreacher's bullfrog voice dragged Harry from a very fitful sleep.

"Kreacher?" Harry asked as he grabbed his glasses from the bedside table.

"Yes Master," Kreacher said. "You must get up, you are meant to be at the red hair's funerals in one hour."

Kreacher's words registered immediately with Harry as he shot up in bed. "Bollocks," he cursed. Harry leapt from his bed and raced into the bathroom to wash and change. "Thank you Kreacher," Harry said. "Can you make sure that Hermione has gotten up and is ready?"

"Yes Master," Kreacher croaked. The elf vanished with a pop as Harry closed the bathroom door.

Freshly washed and in clean robes, Harry made his way down to the Hospital Wing where he hound Hermione waiting for him. She wore a set of black robes over a black dress; her hair lay flat in soft waves. Hermione seemed smaller and more fragile than Harry had ever seen her. He could se the slight shimmer of a **Glamour Charm** Hermione wore to conceal her red eyes and blotchy cheeks.

"Are you ready Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head meekly. "No I'm not Harry but I have to go," she said. "You were right, if I don't go I will regret it for the rest of my life."

Harry smiled softly at Hermione as he pulled her into a hug.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger," Madam Pomfrey said. "You can use my office's fireplace if you would like? I've spoken with the Weasleys, so they know to expect you."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey," Harry said. He led Hermione into Madam Pomfrey's office and over to the fireplace nestled in the corner. A small jar was on the mantel, full of Floo powder. Harry and Hermione each took a handful of Floo powder.

"I'll be right behind you Hermione," Harry reassured Hermione who had stopped a few feet from the fireplace. "Do not worry, you will be fine."

Hermione gave Harry as small smile before stepping up to the fireplace; she tossed the Floo powder into the flames, turning them the same shade of green as Harry's eyes, Hermione noted. "The Burrow," Hermione said clearly before she stepped into the flames and vanished.

After the flames returned to their normal orange, Harry tossed his handful of Floo powder into the flames and called out, "The Burrow," and followed Hermione through the flame portal to the Weasleys' home.

"Harry," the somber voice of Arthur Weasley welcomed Harry as he stumbled out of the fireplace, a nearby chair preventing his fall.

"Mr. Weasley," Harry said, his gaze taking in the pale and downtrodden Weasley patriarch. The empty sleeve of Arthur's robe drew Harry's gaze, and Harry's eyes softened. "I am sorry about…"

"No apologies necessary Harry," Arthur said. "You are not to blame for any of this, in fact if you hadn't defeated Voldemort when you did, the causalities would be even worse than what they were. Never think Molly or I blame you or Hermione for anything that happened."

Harry felt as if an immense weight had been removed from his shoulders. "Thank you sir," Harry said. "You don't know how much that means to me, and Hermione."

"I think I do," Arthur said, stepping up to Harry and putting a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Now let us go and say our…"

"Goodbyes," Harry finished thickly. Arthur nodded.

"Yes, our goodbyes," Arthur said. "And son, you certainly have earned the right to call me Arthur."

Harry nodded. "Of course Mr., I mean Arthur."

The two men left the Burrow's kitchen and made their way out the back to the orchard and the small hill that overlooked the Weasley home.

"This is where we Weasleys have been lain to rest for generations," Arthur said. "And it will be where we lay Fred and Ron today."

Harry swallowed a thick throat. He had never been set foot on this hill in all the time he had spent at the Burrow. Ron and Ginny had told him that the hill was sacred Weasley ground and that only those of Weasley blood by birth or marriage could walk upon it, unless invited by the Head of the Weasley House.

Waiting at the top of the hill were the other Weasleys, Hermione and the surviving members of the DA and the Order of the Phoenix. At the top of the hill were two wooden pyres with the shrouded forms of Ron and Fred. Harry walked over to Hermione and put an arm around her shoulders. She immediately turned into his shoulder, unable to look at the still forms of Fred and Ron. Next to Harry and Hermione was a catatonic George who was flanked by Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. Alicia Spinnett and Lee Jordan had both died in the battle, or Harry was sure that they would be here now. The surviving Weasleys were staring silently at the pyres. Bill was kneeling next to a wheelchair-bound Ginny with Fleur standing behind her husband. Charlie stood next to his mother, holding her closely as she sobbed. Percy was standing at the end of Weasley, staring unblinkingly at Fred's body. Harry had heard that Percy had barely spoken five words since the Battle.

Arthur stepped up to the front of the gathering in-between the two pyres of his sons. "Thank you all for coming," he began. "We are all here to honor and remember two extraordinarily brave young men. Fred Hugo and Ronald Bilius Weasley, my sons, your friends and comrades. They gave their lives defending their family, their friends, their loved ones against an enemy who deemed them traitors to their own kind because they refused to bow down to a monster. They fought for what they knew was right, and I could not be anymore proud of them."

Harry wiped his eyes clear as he felt Hermione continue to sob into his robes. Even the weather seemed to be in a state of mourning as the sky was overcast and there was the threat of rain all around them. He turned his attention back to Arthur as the Weasley patriarch continued.

"I ask all of the Weasley ancestors who have passed on before them to guide Fred and Ron onto the next great adventure, and where they can watch over us," Arthur said. "And let them both know that we will never forget them and that they will always be in our hearts, forevermore until we meet again."

With a shaky hand, Arthur drew his wand and silently cast a flame spell to ignite the pyres. Harry tried to tune out the wailing of Molly and Hermione, the other Weasleys and mourners, and the crackling of the flames as they ate away at the wooden pyres and shrouded forms of Ron and Fred. Flashes of memory flew past Harry's unseeing eyes, times spent with Ron playing chess in the Common Room, or flying at the Quidditch Pitch, Fred and George giving Harry the Marauder's Map or playing Quidditch for Gryffindor. As more and more memoires flashed through his mind's eye, Harry couldn't stem the flood of tears streaming down his cheeks and nose, dripping down into Hermione's hair.

Within minutes, the flames had consumed the bodies of Fred and Ron. Numbly Harry noticed that the flames that consumed Fred's body burned a bright purple, almost exact shade as the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop in Diagon Alley. The flames the consumed Ron's body turned a bright orange, just like the Chudley Cannons. And upon seeing those two colors, somehow Harry felt a little bit better, as a fragile smile made it's way onto his face. One of the first smiles that Harry could remember wearing since the battle.

* * *

Harry sighed heavily as he pulled on his robes, no his mourning robes as he called them, once more. This time Harry and Hermione were not leaving the Hogwarts' grounds, as it was time to lie to rest the staff members of Hogwarts that had fallen in the battle, including Professor McGonagall and Hagrid. Harry was still having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that McGonagall and Hagrid were dead. Never in his worst nightmares did Harry ever think McGonagall or Hagrid would die in the war, they had featured so heavily in his life and his dreams for the future that he couldn't contemplate the two not being a part of his life.

"Are you ready Hermione?" Harry asked as he entered the small common room that he and Hermione shared. Hermione had been released from the Hospital Wing the day after the Weasley funeral, and the pair had moved into the Head's suite off of Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione nodded and the pair left the Suite and began their trek down to the grounds. McGonagall and Hagrid were to be laid to rest right next to Dumbledore, in memory of the countless years that the pair had given to Hogwarts. Harry looked down at Hermione who looked as pale as one of the ghosts. Harry knew that Hermione wasn't taking the constant funerals well, hell he wasn't either but Harry refused to show it. For the longest time it had been Hermione who had been the rock that had kept Harry stable, now it was his turn to be there for Hermione. She had idolized McGonagall, thinking that the Deputy Headmistress was exactly what she wanted to grow to become.

And Hagrid had been Harry's first real friend. The man to introduce Harry to the magical world, gave Harry his first birthday present, Hedwig, and arguably his best present, the photo album Hagrid had given Harry at the end of Harry's first year.

The Order of the Phoenix and the DA were assembled around the two caskets, along with members of the Ministry and Hogsmeade village. Harry glanced at the white marble tomb that held the body of Albus Dumbledore, his mind drifted to the conversation that he had had with Dumbledore at King's Cross, how the Headmaster had orchestrated much of Harry's life in an attempt to destroy Voldemort. Harry wasn't exactly sure what he felt for the former Headmaster but Harry shook those thoughts from his mind as he sat down next to Hermione.

Hermione's eyes were glued on the casket that held the body of Minerva McGonagall. She just couldn't believe that the Professor was dead. Professor McGonagall had been Hermione's mentor, ever since Hermione had entered the wizarding world, and was the person who Hermione had looked up too the most. McGonagall was the epitome of a witch in Hermione's eyes; no-nonsense, fair, rule abiding, courageous and willing to do what was right instead of what was easy. In the back of her mind, Hermione thought that she would follow in McGonagall's footsteps, work at the Ministry for a time, then return to Hogwarts and become a Professor then Head of House and finally Headmistress. A fresh wave of tears spilled from her eyes as she mourned the loss of her mentor and favorite teacher.

Harry heard Hermione resume crying and pulled her against him, letting her bury her grief into his shoulder and chest. Harry barely heard the same little wizard who had presided over Dumbledore's funeral give the eulogy for McGonagall and Hagrid. A wave of frustration came over Harry as the speaker mentioned that Hagrid had been expelled in conjunction with the death of Myrtle, even though he had been exonerated when it came to light that the real culprit was Tom Riddle. The wizard extolled on Hagrid's gentle nature, even through his mother's brutal heritage, and his love of animals, regardless of their nature.

Soon the service was completed and the guests left, leaving just Harry and Hermione. Hermione had cried herself to sleep during the service, and was clinging to Harry while she slept. Palming his wand, Harry cast a **Weight-Lessening Charm** on the sleeping Hermione and carried her back up to the castle and to their suites. Once Hermione was tucked away in her bed, Harry slowly made his way back down to the grounds and the tombs.

"I thought that I would find you here Mr. Potter," a weak but familiar voice said from behind Harry. He turned to find Professor Flitwick behind him, leaning on a crutch, Harry's eyes instantly drawn to the half-goblin's missing leg. Flitwick looked down at his injury. "Do not concern yourself with this Mr. Potter, what's done is done."

Harry swallowed and nodded. "Professor…"

"Come now Mr. Potter, you have certainly earned the right to call me Filius," Flitwick said.

"Then please call me Harry," Harry said.

"Agreed," Filius said. He made his way over to Harry's side, and looked at the two tombs. "They all thought extremely highly of you Harry," Flitwick said. "Albus, Minerva and Rubeus all believed that you would defeat Riddle in the end."

Harry bowed his head. "They had more faith in me than I did in myself," he admitted. "I honestly had no clue how I was supposed to beat Voldemort. I got lucky. Riddle should have won Professor, he really should have. If not for a whole lot of luck, he would have."

Flitwick's eyes widened at Harry's admittance but kept silent. He walked up to McGonagall's tomb and laid a hand on its cover. "Perhaps you think that but it doesn't really matter now, does it? Riddle and his ilk are defeated, and you are alive. That is all that matters."

"I suppose," Harry said. "I just wish it hadn't come at such a high price."

"I do not believe that Albus, Minerva or Rubeus would believe that their lives were too high a price to pay for Voldemort's defeat," Flitwick said.

"It was too me," Harry argued.

"That is what all men say when they survive and others do not," Flitwick said. "Mourn our loses Harry but do not forget to live the life they themselves gave their lives for."

Harry nodded. "What will happen now Professor? With Hogwarts I mean," he asked.

"I don't rightly know Harry," Flitwick said. "But what I do know is that Hogwarts will reopen in time."

"In time for what?"

"Just in time Mr. Potter," Flitwick said with a Dumbledore-like air of vagueness.

Harry laid his hands on the two tombs and bowed his head. ' _Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, I am so sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you,_ ' he thought.

"Mr. Potter, Harry," Flitwick asked. "Perhaps tomorrow you would come to my office, I have some mementos that I am sure that Minerva would have wanted you to have."

"Um ok Professor," Harry said. "I will stop by your office tomorrow. I should go, I need to check on Hermione."

"Of course Harry, until tomorrow then," Flitwick said before limping away back toward the castle. Harry spent another five minutes between the two tombs, trying to keep his tears from spilling out as more memories of McGonagall and Hagrid passed through his head.

The sun dropped behind the mountains to the west of the castle when Harry began his slow trek back inside.

* * *

"What is this?" Harry demanded, brandishing a thick piece of parchment.

"I don't know Harry," Hermione said, sounding a bit like her old self. "I need to see if first."

Harry handed over the parchment to Hermione, who put it on the table and quickly read it.

"Well Harry, it seems that we both have been called as witnesses for one Draco Lucius Malfoy in the case against him by the Ministry," Hermione explained.

"What in Merlin's name is Malfoy playing at?" Harry asked. "Why would we even think of defending that bastard?"

"Well Harry, we are obligated to show up now Harry," Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"If you had bothered to read or help me back in third year with Buckbeak's appeal, you would know that once the letters are received and opened, the recipents are magically bound to show up and give testimony."

"Are you kidding me Hermione?" Harry shouted. "I am not helping Malfoy slip out of his punishment!"

"We are not going to let that happen," Hermione said. "We only have to show up and give testimony and tell the truth. We both know that Malfoy is guilty, and I am sure that the Ministry will find him guilty."

"I hope you are right Hermione," Harry said. "I don't want the same mistakes of the last War to be repeated. I will not let the remaining or surviving Death Eaters escape punishment."

* * *

The next morning Harry and Hermione donned their best robes, Harry's House crests standing out prominently, and Floo'd from Hogwarts to the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. The Atrium was packed with people, obviously aiming to be witness to the start of the Death Eater trials.

"Mr. Potter! Ms. Granger!" an excited voice cried out. Immediately, the crowd turned as one and began clamoring for Harry and Hermione's attention. They began pressing in closer and closer to Harry and Hermione, trying to touch the Man-Who-Won and the Brightest Witch of the Age. Harry felt Hermione slid behind him and clutch his arm with an ever-tightening grip. Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw that Hermione's face had gone very pale and her eyes were darting back and forth like a cornered animal.

"Enough!" Harry shouted, his wand raised above his head as he fired off a **Cannon Blast Charm** that startled the crowd. "Back off, all of you!" Harry growled. "If you don't, I will start using this."

The crowd instantly began backing away, not wanting to be at the end of the Man-Who-Won's wand. Harry put an arm around Hermione's shoulders and led the shivering witch through the crowded Atrium.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger," a red-robed Auror said from nears the lifts. "My name is Gawain Robards, and I have been ordered to escort you both down to the courtroom."

"Thank you," Harry said, noticing that three other Aurors had taken up positions behind Harry and Hermione, blocking the crowd from getting closer to the lifts.

The Auror bade Harry and Hermione into a lift and pressed his wand to the wall. The buttons glowed a soft blue and a new button appeared with the number 10 on it. Robards pressed the button and the lift shuddered into motion.

"Security feature," Robards said. "Only Aurors or Unspeakables have the authorization to take the lift all the way down to the courtrooms."

Harry nodded and turned to Hermione. "Are you ok Hermione?" he asked.

"I'm ok now Harry," Hermione answered. "I just didn't expect all those people. It was just too much."

"I understand Hermione," Harry said. "Once this is over, we will go right back to the castle." Hermione nodded and leaned closer to Harry. Harry himself was fighting to keep it together. He had not been surrounded by so many people since the battle, and the crowd in the Atrium had sent him spiraling back to the battle.

The lift came to a noisy halt and the door opened.

"Please follow me Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger," Robards said. The Auror led the pair down the same dark hallway that Mr. Weasley had led Harry down three years previously for Harry's disciplinary hearing. But instead of leading the pair to the large door that led to the courtroom, Robards turned to the left and down another hallway.

"Where are you taking us Auror Robards?" Harry asked.

"The waiting rooms," Robards said. "The witnesses waiting room to be specific. Unfortunately you and Ms. Granger will need to be separated, as to insure there is no witness tampering."

Both Harry and Hermione froze at the Auror's admission. They looked at one another, fear flooding their faces. Harry turned to Robards. "Is that really necessary?" he asked. "Neither of us like Draco Malfoy, we want to see him in jail, why would there be any tampering between us?"

"I am sorry Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger but if you don't, there is a chance that Mr. Malfoy could be set free on a technicality," Robards said. Harry could tell that the Auror was sorry but he also wasn't going to budge.

Harry sighed. "Could you give us a moment?" he asked. The Auror nodded and opened a door behind him. Harry led Hermione into a small waiting room. "Thank you."

Robards closed the door and Harry turned to Hermione who had sat down at the small table in the middle of the room. "Hermione, are you all right with this?" he asked.

"No Harry, I'm not really," Hermione answered. "But I will not let Malfoy get off because I was too weak to stand being alone for a bit."

"Never think yourself as weak Hermione," Harry said. "You are the strongest person I know."

Hermione giggled softly. "This is a reversal," she said. "Normally I am the one who says you Harry are the strongest person I know."

"Well then Hermione, I need to remind you more often then," Harry said. "You have given up so much for me, just to be my friend and ally. You have been my biggest supporter and have always been by my side, even if I haven't always deserved it. But Hermione, if you really aren't comfortable being alone, then who cares if we are breaking the rules."

"No Harry, I will be okay," Hermione said. "Let's just get this over with. The sooner we are out of here, the better."

Harry nodded. "Ok," he said. "Auror Robards, we are ready."

The door opened and Robards stuck his head inside. "Mr. Potter, if you will follow me," he said. Harry squeezed Hermione's hand once more before following Robards out of the room and down the hall to another waiting room.

"How long will we be down here?" Harry asked as he sat down at the table provided.

"Shouldn't be long Mr. Potter," Robards answered. "Trials usually go by pretty quickly. You and Ms. Granger should be out of here in a couple of hours at the worst."

Harry nodded and Robards stepped back into the hallway, leaving Harry alone.

There were no clocks in the room, and both Harry and Hermione had surrendered their wands to Aurors Robards as a security measure. Harry had handed over his holly and phoenix feather wand to Robards, not the Elder Wand which had remained back at Hogwarts.

Harry looked up as a knock sounded at the door. "Mr. Potter, its time," a female voice called through the door. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Harry said, getting to his feet and stretching. An attractive female Auror entered the room; she had long black hair and bright blue eyes, and seemed only a few years older than Harry.

"If you would follow me sir?" the Auror asked. Harry nodded and followed the Auror out of the room. He noticed that there were no other Aurors waiting outside in the hallway, nor outside Hermione's room.

"Has Hermione already been called to testify?" he asked, trying to sound calm while his mind was racing with consistently more and more terrible thoughts about Hermione.

"I can't answer that Mr. Potter," the Auror said. Harry slowly nodded and kept following the Auror down the hallway. "Through here Mr. Potter," the Auror said, holding open a door for Harry.

Harry walked through the door and instantly recognized where he was, the Wizengamont courtroom that he had been tried in back before his fifth year. In the middle of the chamber was Draco Malfoy, sitting in the same chair that Harry had sat in. His mother, Narcissa, and a thin weedy looking man who was obviously his barrister were standing behind Draco. Up in the first row, Harry spotted Hermione, looking very pale but she gave Harry a smile when they made eye contact.

"Mr. Potter, if you would please sit down in the witnesses' chair?"

Harry looked up to see Octavian Weatherspoon sitting in the same seat where Cornelius Fudge had sat. Weatherspoon was pointing at the chair that Malfoy currently occupied. Malfoy stiffly rose from his seat and stepped aside to allow Harry to sit down. Harry noticed that while Malfoy had his customary sneer on, his face was paler than normal and his eyes were wide and slightly bloodshot. Harry sat down in the defendant's/witness chair and looked up at the reduced Wizengamont. Harry knew that quite a few of the missing members were awaiting trial themselves for following Voldemort among other crimes.

"Mr. Potter, you have been called before this council to give testimony on one Draco Lucius Malfoy, regarding this list of charges: belonging to a terrorist organization, three counts of attempted murder, the use of an Unforgivable Curse, the **Imperious Curse,** attempted use of an Unforgivable Curse, the **Cruciatus Curse** , and multiple counts of accessory to kidnapping. Now Mr. Potter, in order to gather truthful testimony, all witnesses and defendants are required to take Veritaserum, do you understand Mr. Potter?"

Harry was a little surprised at the use of Veritaserum but nodded his agreement. The female Auror who had escorted Harry into the chamber stepped up to the chair and showed Harry a vial of clear liquid. Harry stuck out his tongue and the Auror dropped three drops of Veritaserum onto Harry's tongue. Harry blinked slowly as he felt a haze settle over his mind.

"Mr. Potter, can you hear me?" Weatherspoon asked from the judge's podium.

"Yes," Harry answered in a dull, monotone voice.

"Excellent, we can now begin," Weatherspoon said. "You are Harry James Potter, so of James Charlus and Lily Elizabeth Potter? Born on July 31st, 1980, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good, now Mr. Potter, did Mr. Draco Malfoy attempt to use an Unforgivable, namely the **Cruciatus Curse** , on you on the date of May 6th 1997?"

"Yes," Harry answered. The Wizengamont began muttering around him but he couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Did Mr. Draco Malfoy belong to the terrorist organization, the Death Eaters?"

"Yes."

"Did Mr. Draco Malfoy ever cast or admit to casting the **Imperious Curse** in your presence?"

"Yes." More mutterings came from the gallery.

"Please describe to the Wizengamont the event of June 28th 1997, the events that led to the death of former Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore?"

Deep in Harry's mind, he felt a spike of panic at the request but the Veritaserum forced him to answer. "The Headmaster and I had just returned to Hogsmeade after searching for an artifact that Voldemort had corrupted in a way that is unspeakable. We saw that the Dark Mark had been cast over the Astronomy Tower, and we flew up to the Tower on brooms borrowed from Madam Rosmerta. Malfoy appeared a few moments later, he Disarmed Dumbledore and began telling all that he had done that in in his attempt to kill Professor Dumbledore under orders from Voldemort, including putting Madam Rosmerta and Katie Bell under the **Imperious Curse**."

The murmurs and mutterings of the Wizengamont grew in volume once again. Draco paled drastically as his mother put a hand on his shoulder to steady her son.

"Very well," Weatherspoon said. "Mr. Easton, do you have any questions for this witness?"

"I do Chief Warlock," Malfoy's barrister said. "Mr. Potter, my client does not recall seeing you in the Tower that night, so how can we trust your testimony?"

"I was hidden under my Invisibility Cloak as ordered by Professor Dumbledore," Harry said.

"If you were there, why didn't you help the Headmaster? Your OWL grades showed a remarkable aptitude for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I was immobilized by Dumbledore just before Malfoy arrived," Harry said. "The spell only wore off after Severus Snape killed the Headmaster."

"I see. Mr. Potter, did you believe that my client was truly capable of killing Albus Dumbledore or anyone else?"

Harry paused. The Veritaserum was beginning to weaken but it still compelled Harry to tell the truth. "No, I did not think that Draco Malfoy would kill Dumbledore," he said. "Or anyone else." The mutterings suddenly ceased.

"And why do you believe that Mr. Potter?" Easton asked.

"Draco Malfoy is a coward," Harry said. "A coward and a bully. Not a killer."

"Why do you say that Mr. Potter?" Easton asked, as Narcissa held Draco down in another chair.

"Ever since I first met Malfoy, he has always needed someone bigger or stronger than him to protect him," Harry said. "Whether it be his father, Snape or Voldemort, Malfoy would always talk big but when it came time to deliver, he would always fall short. Malfoy would constantly spout off pureblood supremacy nonsense but could never back it up. He would say he was better than any muggleborn or half-bloods just because he was a pureblood but look at his grades, his strength, they all fell flat compared to most muggleborns and half-bloods."

"Yes, pureblood supremacy," Easton said. "Now Mr. Potter, if you had grown up in Mr. Malfoy's environment, under the constant pressure to conform to the view of your parents, would you not try as much as you could to have your parents' approval? And would you be able to stand it that if you were to deviate from their beliefs, you would be punished?"

"I know exactly how that feels sir," Harry answered. "My Aunt and Uncle are Muggles who hated me just because I was a wizard. I didn't know I was a wizard until I turned eleven before then my 'family' did all they could to make sure I was 'normal'. They claimed they wanted to stamp the magic out of me. They treated me like a House-Elf and I was punished when I had any episodes of accidental magic. So I know exactly what its like to grow up in a place were any action or belief that goes along with the narrow view of bigots. I do not know what it was like to grow up in a loving environment where anything and everything I asked for was handed to me on a silver platter, like your client did."

The chamber had gone silent at Harry's admission. Most people believed that Harry had grown up in a loving environment, away from the wizarding world for his safety, this story being constantly told by Albus Dumbledore.

"No more questions Chief Warlock," Easton said stepping away from Harry, looking like he had had his entire worldview shattered.

"Very well, Auror Richards, if you would please give Mr. Potter the antidote?" Weatherspoon asked. The female Auror stopped from the shadows behind Harry and gave him a small vial of a light blue liquid. Harry quickly downed the vial and the haze of the Veritaserum fell away, leaving his mind free and clear. He stepped down from the witness chair and climbed the stairs of the gallery and sat down next to Hermione.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"Not really but I will be," Harry said.

The trial continued on, as both the Wizengamont and Malfoy's barrister called several more witnesses including Pansy Parkinson and Narcissa Malfoy. Both women extolled on how Malfoy was just a child who had been intimidated into joining the Death Eaters, and that he was under duress and the threat of his life and the lives of his family if he didn't go along with the Dark Lord's orders.

Harry watched the Wizengamont members as Pansy and Narcissa made their pleas, and wasn't very glad with what he saw. Several of the members were nodding and looking sympathetically at Draco. ' _They can't honestly be thinking of letting Malfoy go free? He's guilty!_ ' Harry thought.

"Mr. Easton, are you ready to give your closing statements?" Weatherspoon asked.

"I am Chief Warlock," Easton said. He stepped to Draco's side, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Esteemed members of the Wizengamont, my client, Draco Lucius Malfoy, has made some very bad choices, there is no question about that. But those choices were made out of necessity and a feeling of helplessness. Young Mr. Malfoy grew up in an environment in which he was expected to be the best, the epitome of the wizarding world, and to follow in his father's and grandfather's footsteps as the right hand of a master manipulator, a man that essentially brainwashed dozens of intelligent wizards and witches into following him. How is a young man, one who was a hostage in his own home, supposed to refuse the Darkest Wizard of all time when he demands of you an impossible choice: kill someone or watch your entire family killed in front of you before being killed yourself? I ask you, what would you do? Would you be able to stand up against the Darkest Wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort, or would you do all that you could to protect your family from a monster's rage?"

Harry had to admit that Malfoy's barrister made a compelling argument, saying that Malfoy didn't have a choice but to go along with his family and join the Death Eaters but Harry knew that Malfoy had always wanted to follow in his father's footsteps; to become a Death Eater and join Lord Voldemort, to rule over those he felt lesser than he was. Malfoy had made it clear from the very beginning that he thought himself better than others just because of his blood and name, and had never shied away from letting the whole world know it. Harry knew that Malfoy had just gotten cold feet when he realized what it meant to follow Lord Voldemort. Harry might have felt some pity for Malfoy but it was quickly squashed when he recalled all the times that Malfoy had mocked him, his friends and loved ones. ' _Shoe is on the other foot now, isn't it Malfoy?_ ' Harry thought as the Wizengamont members stopped talking amongst themselves.

"It seems that the Wizengamont has finished deliberating," Weatherspoon said. "We will now tally the votes. For each charge, I will ask the Wizengamont to raise their wands, alit, for a guilty or innocent vote. On the first charge; belonging to a terrorist organization, the Death Eaters, how does the Wizengamont find Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

Harry looked around the chamber as members raised their wands, the majority of them lit.

"The Wizengamont finds Draco Lucius Malfoy guilty of belonging to a terrorist organization, namely the Death Eaters," Weatherspoon announced. "The next charge will be a total of three counts of attempted murder, all of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. How does the Wizengamont find Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

The majority of wands were lit, though there wasn't as many as for the previous charge.

"Very well, the Wizengamont finds Draco Lucius Malfoy guilty on the multiple counts of attempted murder, against one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Weatherspoon said. "Now for the charge of using an Unforgivable, the Imperious Curse, on Madam Angelique Rosmerta and Katie Elizabeth Bell, how does the Wizengamont find?"

Again a vast majority of wands were lit, signaling a guilty verdict. Harry watched as Malfoy sank into his chair, his face in his hands. "On the charge of attempted use of an Unforgivable, the Cruciatus Curse, against Harry James Potter, how does the Wizengamont find?"

Only a few members raised lit wands, much to Harry's surprise. And so the Wizengamont found Malfoy not guilty of that charge. "On the count of accessory to kidnapping, the victims being Garrick Ollivander and Luna Selena Lovegood, how does the Wizengamont find?"

Again, only a few members raised their wands. This time Harry wasn't surprised as he knew that Malfoy wasn't directly involved in the kidnapping of Ollivander and Luna, his only crime there being living in the house that they were being kept.

"On the charge of accessory to kidnapping, the Wizengamont finds Draco Lucius Malfoy innocent," Weatherspoon said. "We shall no deliberate on sentencing." The three ICW members gathered together, and a shimmering cone surrounded their heads. Harry glanced down at Malfoy who was being comforted by his mother, though Harry could see that Malfoy was terrified.

Harry felt the magic in the chamber shift as the **Silencing Spell** around the heads of the ICW members vanished. They turned to face the chamber and Malfoy. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, please rise," Weatherspoon said. Malfoy stood up and looked up at the three ICW members who were about to decide his fate. "Normally, the guilty verdicts leveled against you, including the use of an Unforgivable, would mean an automatic life sentence in Azkaban," Draco nearly fell to the floor in fright and despair but his mother and barrister kept him upright, "however, due to your age and the circumstances surrounding your crimes, we have decided to sentence you to twenty-five years in the maximum security prison, Le Bastille, in France." Weatherspoon raised his wand and swiftly brought it down, signaling the end of the trial.

Harry looked at Hermione, and saw that her face mirrored his own expression of utter disbelief and shock. ' _They can't be serious!_ ' Harry thought. ' _The use of an Unforgivable on a witch or wizard means a one-way ticket to Azkaban!_ '

"Harry, they can't be doing this, can they?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure but I am going to find out," Harry said. "Stay here. I'll be right back." He stood up and made his way over to the three ICW judges. "Mr. Weatherspoon, could I have a word?"

"Of course Mr. Potter," Weatherspoon said. "I assume this is about Mr. Malfoy's sentencing."

"Yes it is," Harry said. "The use of an Unforgivable on a witch or wizard is supposed to be a life sentence in Azkaban, and Malfoy used the Imperious several times."

"Yes, under normal circumstances, Mr. Malfoy would be serving a life sentence in Azkaban," Weatherspoon said. "But there were several mitigating circumstances which led to our decision. First was the fact that Azkaban is not, and has never been a suitable place for a prison, especially with the use of Dementors as guards, in the eyes of the ICW, regardless of . The ICW has always hated that the British Ministry of Magic has used such monsters as guards. Even a small stint in Azkaban can cause long-long problems. And second, we all agreed that Mr. Malfoy was trapped in a very bad situation. He was essentially a hostage in his own home…Please Mr. Potter, do not believe we are letting Mr. Malfoy off easily, Le Bastille is the most secure prison in all of France, and Mr. Malfoy will not find his time there pleasant."

Harry didn't look happy with the reasons that Weatherspoon gave but Harry could tell that nothing he did would change their minds. He nodded to the ICW judges and then made his way back to Hermione, and together they headed back to the lifts that would take them back up to the Atrium.

"Mr. Potter! Ms. Granger! What are your reactions to Mr. Malfoy's sentencing?"

The pair was immediately accosted by a mass of reporters, photographers and others who had been trying to sneak their way down to the trial.

"Can we get a statement Mr. Potter?"

"Why didn't you defeat all the Death Eaters?"

"Are you and Ginny Weasley going to get back to together even though she is stuck in St. Mungo's like a cripple? Or will you be…"

There was a deafening crack as the reporter was thrown across the Atrium, slamming into the opposite wall, her photographer stuck right next to her.

"Rita Skeeter!" Harry snarled, an angry red glow at the tip of his wand. "If I head one more word out of your mouth, you will wish that Hermione had kept you in that jar."

"Oh Harry dear, I am just asking the questions that need to be answered," Rita beamed, even though she was stuck to the stone wall like a chewed piece of gum. "The people want and deserve to know."

"You horrible little shrew," Hermione hissed. "How dare you! How dare you think of even asking these type of questions?"

"If you ever come near me, my friends or my family again, you'll find out why Voldemort is dead and I'm still alive Rita," Harry snarled. Rita paled beneath the heavy layer of makeup she wore while her photographer's pants gained a new stain down their front.

"Come on Hermione," Harry said. Hermione nodded and tucked herself under Harry's arm as they headed toward the nearest fireplace, the crowd parting before them like the sea before Moses.

 **A/N: Well there you have it, the next installment of _A Chance? A Hope!_** **Sorry that it's taken so long, I've started a new job since I posted the first chapter of this story as well as moved, so things have been a bit hectic. But things have started to calm down, and that has allowed me to finish up this chapter and get around to posting it. I hope you all like it, I am sure that there are some things that I've messed up. I am an American, so I do not know the particulars of the British judicial system, so I am just basing my courtroom scene on Harry's hearing in _Order of the Phoenix_. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please let me know. Til next time,**

 **SlyNinjaKnight**


	3. Reparations and Reasoning

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is NOT mine! The characters, settings and world of _Harry Potter_ all belongs to JK Rowling, Warner Bros and whoever JK Rowling deemed worthy of owning a piece of her masterwork. I am just rummaging through her amazing world and having some fun with it.**

 _ **June 16th, 1998**_

 _ **The Burrow**_

 ** _Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, England_**

"Harry dear, you have a letter here from Gringotts," Mrs. Weasley said as Harry ambled into the Burrow's kitchen.

Harry frowned as he sat down at the table and took the heavy letter from Molly. He had never gotten anything from Gringotts before, Harry looked up as Bill entered the kitchen, all the Weasleys as well as Harry and Hermione had returned to the Burrow, mostly to placate Molly and draw strength from their loved ones. Ginny and Arthur had been discharged from St. Mungo's, and were living at home.

"Bill, do you know what this is about?" Harry asked. "I've never gotten any post from Gringotts, is it some sort of account statement?"

Bill looked very nervous as he took the envelope from Harry. "I haven't been on very good terms with the goblins since I went into hiding," he said. "The goblins believe that I was taking the coward's way out when I went into hiding."

"Why would they think you were taking the coward's way out?" Harry asked. "The Death Eaters had taken over the Ministry and Gringotts, and you are a known member of the Order. You would have been captured if you had stayed."

"I know that but the goblins hold themselves and their employees to a higher standard," Bill said. "Also, with what you, Hermione and…Ron pulled back in May, being a Weasley isn't a good thing in the goblins' eyes right now."

Harry blushed at the memory of his, Hermione and Ron's frantic escape from Gringotts. "I'm sorry Bill," he said. "We didn't mean to make things so bad for you but there was something we needed in the Lestrange Vault that was vital to defeating Voldemort."

"I understand Harry," Bill said. "Now that letter is probably the goblins demanding an explanation and for you to pay them for the damages that were caused. I would read it and answer back as soon as possible. The goblins do not like being kept waiting. You should be happy that goblins don't use Howlers."

Harry peeled open the envelope and pulled out the letter.

 _ **DEAR MR. HARRY JAMES POTTER,**_

 _ **IT HAS BEEN DETRIMINED THAT YOU, ALONG WITH YOUR ACCOMPLICES, A MR. RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY AND MS. HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE INCIDENT ON MAY 1ST, 1998 THAT CAUSED DAMAGES TO A DOZEN HIGH-SECURITY VAULTS, THE MAIN HALL OF GRINGOTTS, THE THEFT OF SEVERAL GOBLIN-WROUGHT ARTIFACTS INCLUDING THE SWORD OF RAGNUK THE FIRST, AND THE DEATHS OF OVER TWO DOZEN GRINGOTTS EMPLOYEES.**_

 _ **YOU, RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY AND HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER HAVE ONE WEEK FROM THE RECEPTION OF THIS NOTICE TO APPEAR BEFORE GRINGOTTS BANK TO ANSWER THESE CHARGES OR YOU WILL BARRED FROM ENTERING ANY GRINGOTTS BRANCH FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES AND ALL OF YOUR FAMILIES' ASSETS WILL BE CONFISCATED EN MASSE AS REPARATIONS.**_

 _ **ROCKHOUND**_

 _ **POTTER FAMILY ACCOUNT MANAGER**_

"What does the letter say Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, noticing Harry's pale face. Harry wordlessly pushed the letter across the table to Bill and Mrs. Weasley. The pair quickly read the letter.

"They can't do that!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, sounding for a brief instant like her old self, screaming through a Howler at the twins. "Bill, you must do something about this!"

Bill brushed his long hair out of his face while staring at the letter. "Harry, you need to send a reply to this as soon as possible," he said. "And you need to tell me exactly what happened when you, Ron and Hermione left Shell Cottage."

Harry sighed but agreed and told Bill, and Mrs. Weasley the whole story, from the trio's departure from Shell Cottage to the infiltration of Gringotts, all the way to their daring escape on the back of a Gringotts' guard dragon. Bill and Mrs. Weasley were an exceptional audience, gasping for air or cursing at all the right times.

"I don't know whether to hug you, slap you upside the head or give you the Howler of all Howlers Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. "I cannot believe you would do something so reckless as to rob a Gringotts vault, let alone the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange."

"It was something that needed to be done Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. "That vault had something absolutely vital to Voldemort's defeat, and it needed to be destroyed. We wouldn't have needed to wreck the bank if Griphook hadn't betrayed us."

"I told you not to trust Griphook," Bill said. "You should have told me exactly what you three were planning from the beginning, then I could have helped you."

Harry ducked his head. A small voice was telling him to tell Bill that Dumbledore had said to only include Ron and Hermione but a louder voice was shouting at him that it was Dumbledore and his secrets that had put him in this mess.

"You are right Bill," Harry admitted. "We should have told you, all I can say in my defense is that Dumbledore told me to only tell Ron and Hermione about what we were searching for."

"That man and his secrets," Mrs. Weasley muttered.

"And what were you searching for Harry?" Bill asked.

"Voldemort's Horcruxes."

There was a clatter that echoed throughout the kitchen as Bill fell back in his chair.

"He made Horcruxes, as in multiple?" Bill asked.

"Yes, seven."

Bill nearly fainted at Harry's answer.

What are you talking about?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "What are these Horcruxes?"

"The foulest piece of magic ever to exist mum," Bill said weakly. He flicked his wand and a bottle of Firewhiskey flew into his hand.

"Bill!"

"No mum, trust me, we will need this," Bill said. Summoning three mugs and splashing some of the fiery liquid into the mugs, he handed them to his mother and Harry. Bill quickly drained his mug and then refilled it.

"What are these Horcruxes Bill?" Molly asked. "I have never seen you act so frightened."

"Like I said mum, Horcruxes are among the foulest pieces of magic in existence," Bill said. "They are created when a Dark witch or wizard places a piece of their severed soul into an object as a way to not die."

The mug fell from Molly's grasp and shattered on the floor as the Weasley matriarch dropped into a nearby chair.

"How do you know so much about them?" Harry asked Bill.

"During my work in Egypt, I ran into two of them," Bill answered. "The ancient Egyptian pharaohs used them to try and become immortal, they are nasty things."

"You know how to destroy them?" Harry asked, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes," Bill said. "You have to perform two things; you have to destroy the object in such a way that it can't be repaired magically, and you have to destroy the soul fragment. There are only three things that I know of that will destroy the fragment; a corrosive venom or acid so powerful that it is nearly incurable, **Fiendfyre** or the **Killing Curse**. I suspect that the goblins have other methods since they don't carry wands but I'll never know."

Harry sighed, he had hoped that Bill would have known more about Horcruxes than he or Dumbledore did, just so Harry could blame Dumbledore for not telling him more about Horcruxes but it seemed that the Headmaster had told Harry all that Dumbledore had known or discovered.

"Are you sure that you destroyed all of them Harry?" Bill asked.

"Yes Bill, I am sure," Harry said. Bill nodded, some color returning to his face.

"Good, now back to this business," Bill said, indicating the letter from Gringotts. "Here is some parchment and a quill, you need to write back to the bank and tell them that you will meet with Rockhound tomorrow if he is available."

Harry nodded and quickly scribbled out the letter, and it was sent off with Errol, the Weasley's family owl.

"Harry, you must tell only the truth when talking with Rockhound," Bill said. "And you will need to be ready for goblin negotiations, they are going to demand a lot from you Harry. Do not be surprised if they demand your entire holdings in recompense for the damages. Also do not hesitate to remind them that because of you, they once again run Gringotts without interference from the Ministry. I know you don't like to use your fame but in this case it will be for the best."

Harry agreed, he would need to use the Boy-Who-Lived/Man-Who-Won card. Harry didn't care about the money, and was willing to pay for the damages that he, Hermione and Ron had caused but he was not going to let the goblins take everything that his parents, Sirius and Dumbledore had left him.

* * *

 _ **June 17th, 1998**_

 _ **Diagon Alley,**_

 _ **London, England**_

Harry received a response from Rockhound later that evening and a meeting was set up for the next morning. The problem was that Rockhound was demanding that both Harry and Hermione present themselves to the goblins, however Hermione was still in no condition to meet with anyone, let alone the goblins. Bill had warned Harry that the goblins would not take lightly to Harry not following their instructions to the letter but Harry refused. He didn't want to harm Hermione's chance of recovering, and Harry said that it was his idea to break into Gringotts, and because of that, he would take full responsibility for what happened. Bill didn't like it but in the end, he submitted to Harry's decision to go the bank alone.

Harry looked up at the towering white marble building that was Gringotts as he approached. He was wearing a clean, simple black cloak over his Potter and Black robes, with his hood up. Diagon Alley was packed with people, still celebrating the fall of Voldemort. Harry felt a pit of anger flare in his stomach at the sight of dozens of people celebrating a victory that they took no part in achieving, celebrating the freedom that dozens of others had shed blood for while they huddled in their homes, hiding away from danger.

"Halt wizard!" a gruff voice said as Harry reached the top of the steps of the bank. "No one enters these halls disguised or masked, remove your hood," the goblin demanded.

Harry slowly raised his hands slowly, showing them to the goblin as it was fingering the spear it was holding, and then lowered his hood.

"You!" the goblin snarled, its spear point trembling just inches from Harry's throat. "Potter!"

"Yes, I am Harry Potter," Harry said. "I have an appointment with Rockhound in thirty minutes, may I pass?"

"Why shouldn't I just run you through with my spear for all the lost profit and death you brought upon my people?" the goblin snarled.

"Because if you do, the entire wizarding world will come crashing down on you for murdering the Man-Who-Won," Harry said. "The only reason you all have control over your bank is because of me, and my friends. Now, will you please stand aside and let me attend my meeting?"

The goblin glared up at Harry, who met its gaze evenly. "Fine human," the goblin spat stepping aside to let Harry pass. "You better pray human, that you receive a warmer welcome inside."

Harry ignored the goblin guard and walked into the bank's lobby. Immediately all sound went silent as every head, goblin or human, turned to face and stare at Harry. Harry ignored the stares and quickly approached an open teller.

"Good morning sir, I have a meeting with Manager Rockhound at 9:15am," Harry said. "Could you please inform him that Harry Potter has arrived and I await at his pleasure?"

The goblin teller just stared at Harry in uncomprehending astonishment. "You have some nerve showing your face here Potter," the teller snarled when it regained its composure.

"I have already gone through this with the guard at your door," Harry said. "I have come here to negotiate with my family's account manager, and the directors of Gringotts the payment needed to repair this bank, though obviously you have already completed the repairs."

The goblin teller looked ready to leap across the counter and attack Harry but it kept its seat as a gemstone glowed on the desk. The goblin touched the stone and spoke in a guttural tone, in some language that Harry didn't understand. "You will wait here," the goblin growled. "Rockhound will escort you to the Board of Directors where your fate will be decided."

Harry nodded his thanks to the teller and stepped away from the counter to allow the next customer to step forward.

Five minutes later, a pair of armored goblins appeared from around the counter and approached Harry. The lobby came to another standstill as the goblins stopped at Harry's side. "Potter, we shall escort you to Manager Rockhound, follow us."

Harry nodded without a word, falling into step with the two goblins. He heard mutters and whispers coming from the crowd around him but ignored them, Harry had plenty of experience ignoring rumors and stares. The two goblins led Harry down a back hallway behind the counter. There were gleaming wooden doors every twenty or so feet with a golden plate nailed to it. The goblins stopped in front of a door a little over halfway down the hallway with a plaque that read: ROCKHOUND, ACCOUNT MANAGER, HOUSE OF POTTER.

"Rockhound is waiting for you," the closest goblin guard said.

"Thank you," Harry said to the two guards before knocking on the door, missing the perplexed looks of the two guards behind him.

"Enter," a deep, throaty voice came from inside the office. Harry pushed open the door and stepped inside. In an ornate chair behind the desk sat a stout goblin with gray hair and dark, beady eyes, eyes that were a mix of Hagrid's and Snape's, very sharp and shrewd but not the soulless pits that Snape's had been.

"Mr. Potter," the goblin said, folding his hands together on the dark wooden desk.

"Manager Rockhound," Harry said with a bow of his head. "I am sure you want answers for what happened back in May."

"I do," Rockhound said. "Sit down Mr. Potter and please tell me why I shouldn't call in the guards to remove your head for what you and your accomplices did to this bank."

Harry took the offered chair and paused to gather his thoughts. After a moment, he looked up into the goblin's eyes. "Manager Rockhound, the reason my friends and I infiltrated Gringotts was because we discovered that Voldemort had placed an object vital to his survival within the Lestrange Vault. I had hoped to retrieve the object and destroy it and then leave before anyone found out but that obviously did not happen. We had no desire to cause the damages that we unfortunately caused. In fact, we had hoped that the item would never leave the vault, even after we destroyed it."

Rockhound stared at Harry without blinking, making Harry feel like he was being studied under a microscope. "What was this supposed object?" the goblin asked.

"It was a Horcrux," Harry said.

Almost instantly the office, which had been pleasantly warmed by a roaring fire and several torches in wall brackets, went frigidly cold.

"A Horcrux?" Rockhound growled. The torchlight reflecting in his dark eyes making them look like pools of liquid black. "The Dark Lord put a Horcrux in my people's bank?"

"Yes he did Manager Rockhound," Harry said. "And that was why my friends and I had to get into the Lestrange Vault, to destroy the Horcrux in order to defeat Voldemort. We couldn't come to the bank as ourselves since Voldemort and his Ministry were hunting us, and since the Ministry had taken over the bank, we couldn't trust anyone else for this task. If Voldemort had caught wind of what we were doing, then he could have gone to check on his other Horcruxes and the war would have been lost."

"He made multiple Horcruxes?"

"Yes, he made a total of six," Harry answered. He kept quiet about the seventh Horcrux, himself, as according to Dumbledore, Harry had been an accidental Horcrux.

Rockhound cursed. "How could one human be so stupid?" the goblin asked aloud, though Harry didn't answer. "How can I believe you Potter? You could be making this story up to get out of serving your punishment."

"I am not lying Manager Rockhound," Harry said. "I am willing to take any test you wish to prove my truthfulness."

Rockhound stared at Harry, leaning over his desk. Harry met the goblin's gaze without blinking. After a few moments of silence, Rockhound sat back in his chair. "Very well Mr. Potter, you will get your chance to prove your truthfulness." He touched a stone of his desk and growled something in his native tongue. Looking back up at Harry, Rockhound folded his hands and said, "Our methods to discover the truth are not so gentle as you wizards have, your truth serum for one, blood will be spilt if you are lying to us."

"I understand Manager Rockhound," Harry said.

Ten minutes later, there came a knock at the door and Rockhound bade the visitors' entrance. Five goblins entered, two were carrying an ornate box while two others were leading a familiar goblin, Griphook, between them. Harry and Griphook locked gazes and Harry could see the rage he felt mirrored in the goblin's eyes.

"I see you recognize our witness Mr. Potter," Rockhound said with a thin smile.

"I do," Harry said. "The goblin who helped us sneak past your bank's defenses."

The goblins turned their attention instantly on Griphook, whose face turned an Uncle Vernon-shade of puce.

"Is this true Griphook?" Rockhound asked.

"Lies!" Griphook shouted. "I only went along with these human's orders because they were holding me captive."

"We saved your life," Harry argued. "We rescued you from Malfoy Manor, nursed your back to health and you agreed to help us recover the item and destroy it, in exchange for payment."

Griphook opened his mouth to argue back but a hand slamming on the desk by Rockhound silenced the room. "Enough bickering," he snarled. "We shall have our answers. You two, place the orb on my desk."

The two guards carrying the ornate case stepped forward and placed the box on the desk before stepping back. Rockhound opened the case and drew out a black rock and placed it on the desk. Harry knew immediately that there was something different about the rock: for one, it seemed to absorb the light of the room, and secondly, Griphook had ceased struggling in the grips of his guards, his gaze fixed on the black stone.

"This is the Stone of Absolute Truth," Rockhound said. "You will place your hand on the stone while giving you story, if you are lying we will know. So Mr. Potter, place you hand on the stone."

Harry rose from his chair and walked up to the desk. He placed his hand down on the stone, staring directly at Rockhound. The black stone was ice cold and very smooth to the touch. Harry felt a slight pull on his magic when he touched the stone; it was coming from the stone.

"Now then Mr. Potter, you will tell me the real reason you broke into Gringotts," Rockhound ordered.

"Manager Rockhound, my friends and I broke into Gringotts in order to find and destroy one of Voldemort's Horcruxes which had been hidden in the Lestrange Vault," Harry said tonelessly. He could feel the magic of the stone compelling him to speak and speak truthfully.

"Were you attempting to steal anything from the Lestrange Vault or any other vault in Gringotts?" Rockhound asked.

"No," Harry said. "We were only there to find and destroy the Horcrux."

Dimly, Harry could tell that this answer was something of a shock to the goblins.

"Did you risk your life for the goblin called Griphook?"

"Yes," Harry said. "He had been captured by Death Eaters, I don't know how, and was being held at Malfoy Manor. My friends and I were captured later on, and were rescued thanks to the efforts of a House Elf named Dobby. He took Griphook, Luna Lovegood, Mr. Ollivander and Dean Thomas to a safe house before returning to help Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and myself escape. We nursed Griphook back to health, and spoke to him about the possibility of Voldemort having hidden one of his Horcruxes in one of his followers' vault here at Gringotts. Griphook gave us the basic layout of Gringotts's security in order to find and destroy the Horcrux."

"What did Griphook want in exchange for his help?" Rockhound asked, glaring at the cringing Griphook.

"Griphook demanded that we hand over the Sword of Gryffindor as payment," Harry answered. Rockhound and the other goblins froze when Harry mentioned the Sword.

"The Sword of Ragnuk the First," Rockhound said. "You have the Sword of Ragnuk the First?"

"No," Harry said. "The Sword is where it belongs, at Hogwarts, ready to be called by a worthy Gryffindor to defend the school."

"Lies!" Griphook shouted, speaking for the first time since entering the office. "Your people's witchcraft stole the blade from its rightful owner, us, the Goblin Nation!"

"Silence Griphook," Rockhound snarled. He turned to Harry. "Thank you Mr. Potter; one final question: What are you will to do to restore your name in the eyes of the Goblin Nation and Gringotts?"

"Whatever it takes," Harry answered. "I understand that our escape caused a lot of damage, and I am willing to pay for the repairs that we caused. I will point out however, that if it weren't for Griphook's betrayal, we wouldn't have needed to escape in such and dangerous and destructive manner."

"You claim that Griphook stole the Sword but you said you would give it to him as payment," Rockhound said. "Explain!"

"The Sword was the only item that we had that could destroy a Horcrux," Harry stated. "We were planning on keeping the Sword, at least until all the Horcruxes had been destroyed."

Rockhound stepped right up to Harry, pulling the teenage down to eye level by the front of Harry's shirt. "You would go back on your word human? To a goblin?"

Harry hesitated, fighting the compulsion to tell the truth coming from the stone he was touching. But the compulsion was too strong. "Yes and no," Harry said. "We were going to give the Sword to Griphook but only after the Horcruxes had been destroyed. When Griphook took the Sword before we could destroy the Horcrux, we had to make our escape in a hasty way and a way to ensure that we couldn't be followed and captured. I am deeply sorry at the damages, injuries and deaths we caused but if we had been caught, then our mission would have failed and Voldemort would have won the war. And if he had won, do you really think that he would have allowed the goblins to keep control of Gringotts?"

The goblins looked at one another, Harry could tell that this was something that they knew as well. Voldemort would never share power with anyone, but especially with someone who he felt was inferior to the Dark Lord, and goblins certainly were that.

"I have no issue with the Goblin Nation controlling Gringotts," Harry said. "I saved Griphook's life because no one, no witch or wizard, muggle or goblin deserves to be treated like Voldemort would treat those who he deemed unworthy or inferior to him. I have come here to repay mine and my friends' debts due to our actions back in May, that is all."

"Very well Mr. Potter, you may sit down," Rockhound said. Harry peeled his hand from the stone and sank back into his chair, wiping the sweat he felt from his forehead. "Griphook! Approach and speak."

Griphook looked like he wanted to run but the two guards stepped to his side and in an instant all the fight drained out of the goblin. He walked up to the desk and put his hand on the stone. Instantly Griphook flinched and moan, Rockhound and the other goblins took notice, and Rockhound immediately began questioning Griphook. The goblin quickly confirmed what Harry had said, that he had been rescued by Harry from Malfoy Manor, and had helped the group get into Gringotts in exchange for the Sword of Gryffindor. Of course Griphook also admitted that he had intended to betray Harry and his friends as soon as he could. Harry bit his lip in an effort to keep from attacking Griphook when he heard how much joy Griphook took in planning his betrayal.

"I see," Rockhound said walking away from Griphook. "Take this scum away, the Council will decide his fate." The two guards walked up to Griphook and carried him from the room. Griphook didn't struggle as he was essentially dragged away. Rockhound sat down behind his desk and looked over his clasped hands at Harry who was sitting quietly.

"Well Mr. Potter, we have quite a dilemma," Rockhound said. "On one hand, you and your friends broke into my people's bank, causing much damage, injury and death but on the other, you did not break into Gringotts for personal gain, you sought to destroy something key to the Dark Lord's survival and ending his subjugation of my people."

"Manager Rockhound, my friends and I did not mean to cause all the damage that we unfortunately did," Harry said. "But we did cause it, I am offering to repay Gringotts from my vaults for the damage cause and to the families of the goblins who were hurt or died due to our actions."

"What is stopping us from taking all of your gold in recompense?" Rockhound asked.

"Nothing I suppose aside from your personal honor and the honor of your people," Harry said. "You know that we were not trying to steal anything from the bank, and that if we hadn't completed our mission, you and your people would still be under the control of Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Rockhound nodded, conceding Harry's point. "Then we are in a bit of a conundrum Mr. Potter," the goblin said. "My superiors are looking for someone to blame for what happened, and you have admitted to being the cause. However, you make a strong point in saying without the destroying the Dark Lord's Horcrux, my people would still be under the heel of the Dark Lord. So then, how about we make a deal?"

"Of course Manager Rockhound, what do you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"The contents of the Lestrange Vault will cover the cost of replacing the dragon you freed, as well as training it," Rockhound said.

""Wait, why are you asking me about the Lestrange Vault?" Harry asked. "I am not a member of that family."

"According to our records, you were named the Heir of Sirius Black, the last Head of House of Black, and the House of Lestrange owed much of their wealth to the House of Black," Rockhound said. "And since you control the House of Black, you also control the House of Lestrange."

Harry blinked in surprise. "Brilliant then," he said. "You can have that vault. I can't think of anything better than for the most devout followers of Voldemort for their money to be taken by…goblins." Harry felt a bead of sweat trickle down the back of his neck; he had nearly said that the goblins were a species beneath witches and wizards.

"For the injuries and deaths that your escape caused, the Goblin Nation claims 85% of the Black family vault," Rockhound said.

Harry fell back into his chair at the amount that the goblins were asking for. ' _That is outrageous!_ " he though but kept quiet. Then Harry remembered a distant memory from his time at Privet Drive, recalling one of the many rants that his Uncle Vernon had made about banks, ' _flithy, money grubbing no-good bastards'_ he called them. So Harry decided to play one of the two remaining cards that he had.

"Manager Rockhound, you insult me," Harry said. "I came to you in good faith, in hopes of making amends for the damages I caused but now I see you are trying to steal from me."

"Steal from you human!" Rockhound growled. "You claim much!"

"So do you," Harry countered. "Remember I killed Voldemort, freeing your people just as much as my own. If Voldemort still lived, Gringotts would be still under his control not the Goblin Nation's."

Rockhound frowned. The human had scored a major point, as loath as he was to admit such a thing. "Indeed, you have made that point quite clear," Rockhound said. "Very well, we shall only take 60% of the Black family vault for reparations. That is in addition to confiscating Griphook's own vault for his betrayal of the Nation and of you."

"How much does the Black vault hold?" Harry asked. "And the Potter vault too."

Rockhound blinked. "You do not know your wealth?" he asked.

"Honestly no," Harry said. "I can't remember ever getting any mail from Gringotts. The last time I even set foot in Gringotts, aside from the day in question, was before my third year at Hogwarts."

"This is very bad," Rockhound said, looking up from a stack of parchment on his desk. "Our records show that you received statements once every month since your first visit here in July of 1991."

"Manager Rockhound, I swear to you, I have never gotten any mail from Gringotts," Harry said. The goblin stared directly into Harry's eyes for a few moments.

"You are telling the truth," Rockhound said. "This presents a problem, and some answers." He ruffled through some papers before pulling a pair from the stack. "Here are the most recent account statements for the Potter and Black vaults."

Harry took the papers and looked them over, noticing that the Potter vaults had very little movement in it while quite a bit of money had been moved from the Black vaults in recent years, though it still contained nearly twice as much as the Potter vault. "Wow, I never knew how much money the Blacks had, or my parents had," he said.

"The Potter and Blacks have always been two of Gringotts' biggest depositors since Gringotts came into being," Rockhound explained. "So then Mr. Potter, do we have a deal?"

"Yes Manager Rockhound," Harry said. "We have a deal, the Lestrange vault will cover the cost of the dragon, and 60% of the Black vault will cover the rest, along with Griphook's vault."

"Agreed," Rockhound said. He pulled a piece of parchment from his desk drawer and quickly scribbled out a contract. The goblin opened a small box on his desk and withdrew a thin black quill. Harry instantly recognized the quill and the scars on his left hand flared with phantom pain. Rockhound noticed Harry's reaction and paused. "Mr. Potter, what is wrong?"

"That is a blood quill, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yes it is, quite astute of you," Rockhound said. "Not many humans can recognize this, how?"

"I have intimate experience with one of those things," Harry said, nearly spitting his words.

"How? The only uses these quills have are for the signing official documents from Gringotts or your Ministry."

"Or torture," Harry said placing his scarred left hand on Rockhound's desk. The goblin stood up and bent over to examine Harry's hand.

"How did this happen Mr. Potter?" Rockhound asked, his voice full of surprise.

"Dolores Umbridge made me write lines with a blood quill in detention during my fifth year at Hogwarts," Harry explained. "I don't know how long or how many times I was forced to use it but you can see the results."

"I now see why you had such a reaction Mr. Potter," Rockhound said. "But you will have to use this quill to sign your name or our contact will not be valid."

Harry sighed and then nodded. "Very well, let's get this over with," he said. Rockhound signed is name at the bottom of the parchment and pushed it across to Harry. Harry read the contract closely, having learned from his time under the control of the Goblet of Fire. After reading it, Harry picked up the quill and quickly signed the parchment, not flinching as the quill cut into his skin and drew his blood to use as ink. Once he had set the quill down, the parchment glowed a bright blue before vanishing in a burst of light.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"The contract has been sent to my superiors," Rockhound said. "To be recorded and kept safe."

Harry nodded.

"Now then Mr. Potter, do you have any other business that you require of Gringotts?" Rockhound asked.

Harry opened his mouth to say no but a stray thought gave him pause. "Actually there is something I would ask of Gringotts, oh actually there are two things," he said.

"And they are?" Rockhound asked.

"I have been named as the godfather to Edward John Lupin, the son of Remus and Dora Lupin," Harry said. "Is there a way to create a vault for Teddy, like the one my parents set up for me?"

"I can do that Lord Potter-Black," Rockhound said. "Something wrong?" the goblin asked noticing Harry's expression.

"Please just call me Harry, or Mr. Potter if you have to be formal," Harry said. "I don't think I deserve to be called Lord, and it reminds me too much of Voldemort.

The goblin blinked slowly at Harry but nodded. "Very well Mr. Potter," Rockhound said. "Back to your request, yes I can create a vault for your godson. How much would you like to place in the vault?"

"The same amount that was in my vault," Harry said.

The goblin marked down something on a piece of parchment. "That can be easily completed," Rockhound said. "Will there be anything else Mr. Potter?"

"I would like to visit the Potter vault, if that is possible?" Harry asked.

"I shall escort you down myself," Rockhound said. "Word has surely spread through Gringotts about your presence here, and there might be some who wish to take their pound of flesh, as you humans say."

"Thank you Manager Rockhound," Harry said with a smile.

The walk out of Gringotts was much less harrowing than the walk into the bank. The fact that Harry still had his head, and all his limbs attached must have shown the goblins he passed that Harry had come to some sort of agreement with Rockhound. But Harry kept his hand gripped around his wand all the same, and it wasn't until he had left the bank and was nearing the Diagon Alley Appariation point that Harry finally relaxed.

* * *

 _ **June 23rd, 1998**_

 _ **The Burrow**_

 _ **Ottery St. Catchpole,**_ _ **Devon, England**_

"Harry, are you sure about this?" Mrs. Weasley asked, two weeks after Harry had met with the goblins of Gringotts. She had barely let Harry or Hermione, or any of her children out of her sight since. "You don't have to…"

"Yes I do Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. "Remus named me Teddy's godfather, and I haven't yet seen him. I am not going to be an absent godfather like Sirius was, even if it wasn't truly Sirius' fault."

Mrs. Weasley huffed but she could see that Harry was determined to go. She turned to Hermione who was sitting next to Harry at the table. "Fine then. Hermione dear, could you at least go with him? Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble."

Hermione nodded before returning to her reading of the _Daily Prophet_. The front-page story was all about the Ministry's constant search for the Death Eaters that had escaped the Battle of Hogwarts. With the Ministry still in shambles, the search was not going very well.

After breakfast, Harry and Hermione made their way out of the house and Disapparated. They reappeared in the backyard of Arabella Figg's home on Privet Drive.

"What are we doing here Harry?" Hermione asked. "I thought we were going to the Tonks'?"

"We are but I don't know exactly where in Greater Whinging the Tonks live," Harry said. "So I thought we could Apparate here and then find a cab or take the bus."

Hermione nodded at the pragmatic approach Harry was taking, it was quite the difference from his plans would take in previous years. "OK Harry, following your lead here," she said. Hermione wrapped her arm around Harry's as the pair walked around Ms. Figg's house and down Privet Drive. They both noticed the currently under-construction Number Four Privet Drive as they passed. Harry had learned that Death Eaters had destroyed the original house the very same night that the Order had left. The Dursleys had also not returned to Privet Drive, remaining at the safe house in Bristol that the Order had set up for them.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked as they passed the former home of the Dursleys.

"I am fine Hermione," Harry said. She didn't look convinced so Harry continued, "Hermione, that house holds no happy memories for me. For the longest time, my one wish was to get away from that place. Now I am free of it, so don't worry about me Hermione."

The pair reached the bus station at the end of Privet Drive and within a few moments they were on their way into the bustling suburb of Greater Whinging. After fifteen minutes, the pair got off in the middle of town.

"Where do we go from here Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a scrap of parchment.

"Now we catch a cab," Harry said. "I had the goblins find Mrs. Tonks' address and write it down."

Hermione blinked but gave Harry a small smile and nodded. Harry hailed a cab and gave the Tonks' address to the driver.

They arrived at a handsome two-story brownstone fifteen minutes later. Harry paid the cabbie, and he and Hermione walked up the stone steps. Harry had to clench his hands into fists to keep them from shaking. He had no clue how Andromeda was going to react when she saw Harry and Hermione.

"Are you all right Harry?" Hermione asked as the pair reached the top step.

"I don't know if I can do this Hermione," Harry said. "I am only seventeen years old, how am I supposed to raise a baby?"

"Harry, you won't have to do this alone, you know that," Hermione said. "I'll be there, Mrs. Weasley will be there and I am sure that Mrs. Tonks will be there as well."

Harry gave his best friend a small but grateful smile. "Thank you Hermione," he said. He knocked on the door sharply and stepped back. Less than a minute later the front door opened and a House Elf appeared.

"My mistress awaits you in the sitting room," the elf said. "Please follow me."

Harry glanced at Hermione but she just shrugged. The pair followed the female elf into the house.

"What is your name?" Hermione asked the elf.

"I am called Mipsy, Ms. Granger," the elf said. She pushed open a dark wooden door and stepped inside. "Mistress Andromeda, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger are here."

"Thank you Mipsy," the voice of Andromeda Tonks said. "Please come in Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger."

Harry slowly walked into the sitting room, Hermione following behind. Andromeda Tonks was sitting in a dark green armchair by the fire, with a crib next to her. Harry's eyes were drawn to the small baby that was laying on his back, reaching up for the slowly spinning mobile that hung above the crib.

"Oh he's adorable," Hermione gushed as she walked over to the crib and looked down at Teddy.

"Yes he is," Andromeda said with a smile. "Please take a seat you two, and Mipsy will bring us some tea."

Hermione quickly took the empty chair that was right next to the crib, cooing and smiling down at Teddy. Harry sat down opposite Andromeda, his hands clasped between his knees.

"Mr. Potter," Andromeda said. Harry looked up and swallowed as he took in Tonks' mother's appearance, which was a lighter version of the dead Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Mrs. Tonks," Harry began.

"Harry, you can call me Andromeda or Andy," Andromeda said, "if I can call you Harry. We are family after all."

Harry felt an immense weight fall away from his shoulders. "Ok Andy," Harry said. "I am sorry that I haven't come by before now, I…"

"Harry, I understand," Andy said with a raised hand. "You had other responsibilities as well as the pressures that have been heaped upon you since the Battle. And what was put upon you by my daughter and son-in-law."

Harry frowned at Andromeda's comment. "What does that mean?" he asked.

Andromeda sighed and glanced down at her grandson who was reaching up with pudgy arms, trying to garb Hermione. "Harry, you are only seventeen, a child still in the eyes of many," she said. "Naming you godfather to Edward was a touching gesture I am sure but have you ever cared for a child, of any age let alone a baby?"

Harry shook his head. "No I haven't Andy," he said. "But that doesn't matter. I will care for Teddy like he is my own. Remus and Tonks named me Teddy's godfather, and I will make sure that Teddy is well taken care of, happy and loved."

Hermione looked up at Harry as he spoke with Andy, a surprised expression on her face at the tone Harry was using. She fought down the urge to berate Harry for nearly shouting when she saw the small smile that Andromeda wore.

"I see why Remus and Dora spoke so highly of you," Andromeda said, sitting back in her chair and sipping a cup of tea. "You have a fierce heart don't you Harry?"

"Yes," Harry said without any hesitation. "I have lost too many people close to me, and because of that, I will do whatever it takes to protect those I care about."

Andromeda nodded. "Yes, you and I have lost quite a lot," she said. "While I have begun to reach the age where life takes things away from me, you have had much too much taken from you at such a young age, and you have borne that burden so well." Harry nodded. "Harry, the reason I told you about your age is because I am afraid."

"Afraid?" Harry asked. Hermione looked confused at Andy's comment.

"Afraid that you would take away my grandson," Andromeda said much to the shock of Harry and Hermione. "You see Harry, Edward is my last remaining blood relative, my grandson, the last link to my daughter and my husband. With you named godfather, and your recent fame as the defeater of the Dark Lord, the Ministry would do anything to stay in your good graces, including taking away my grandson from me."

"What!" Harry and Hermione shouted. Their combined shout caused Teddy to jump and begin wailing. Harry froze and turned very pale. Andromeda shot both teens a stern look, one that was very similar to a look that Professor would give them when they did any rule breaking. Andromeda rose from her seat and scooped Teddy up from his crib.

Harry and Hermione watched as Andromeda quickly soothed the screaming Teddy before handing the babe off to Mipsy, who was take him off for a nap.

"Mrs. Tonks, what did you mean by the Ministry would take Teddy away from you if Harry asked it?" Hermione asked. "You are his grandmother, they can't do that!"

"The Ministry has a history of doing what it wants, regardless of who it hurts along the way," Andromeda said. "I am sure you have dealt with the Ministry's heavy-handedness, haven't you Harry?"

Harry nodded, he had dealt with the Ministry running rough-shod over whoever they wanted; himself, Sirius and Remus just to name a few. "Yes Andromeda, I have," Harry said. "But the Ministry is changing, the ICW is going to change everything."

Harry and Hermione were shocked to hear Andromeda suddenly begin to laugh. It was stunning to see the stately and composed Andromeda suddenly lose all composure and laugh so hard that tears were starting to flow from her eyes.

"Oh my, I haven't laughed so hard in years," Andromeda said, wiping her eyes clear. "Harry, Miss Granger, the ICW is just as bad as the Ministry but on a much larger scale. While we suffered under the heel of a corrupt Ministry and a Dark Lord for years, the ICW did nothing. They let us suffer and die all because they are cowards, afraid of doing what was right. They let my husband and daughter be killed because they were afraid, afraid of their precious Secrecy and afraid for their lives."

Hermione leapt from her chair and gathered the older woman in a hug. Andromeda dissolved into tears as she clutched at Hermione like a life raft. Harry didn't know what to do as he watched the two women held each other, he was surprised to see tears coming from Hermione's eyes as well.

"Andromeda, I promise you, we will not let anyone take Teddy from you or us," Hermione said. "Harry has been talking with the ICW representatives and he will make sure they know that Teddy is off limits." She looked back at Harry and finished, "Isn't that right Harry?"

"Of course," Harry said. "I promised Remus that I would look after Teddy and I am not going to go back on my word."

Andromeda looked up at Harry, her tear streaked face causing a painful lurch in Harry's chest. He slid off his chair and knelt in front of Andromeda and Hermione. "Andromeda, I swear to you that nothing will happen to Teddy as long as I have the strength and ability to prevent it," he vowed, a soft white glow surrounding Harry as he spoke.

 **A/N: Well there you have it, the next installment of _A Chance, A Hope?_ , I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you all thought of the chapter, your constuctive criticism is always helpful. I do wish that would allow for some more formatting options when uploading and editing chapters, everything is very basic which is ok but it would be nice to add some more flair to the story. Anyway, until next time,**

 **SlyNinjaKnight**

 **PS: Please check out my newest story ' _The Name's Potter, Harry Potter_ ', it's as you can guess, a Harry Potter/James Bond crossover, focusing on Post-Hogwarts era. I think it is a nice balance to this story.**


	4. Another Obstacle

**Disclaimer: The _Harry Potter_ universe from which this tale has been spawned does NOT belong to me. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and whoever JK Rowling has deemed worthy of owning a piece of it. I only have copies of the novels and films. I am just having some fun with JK Rowling's masterpiece, and am making no money from this tale.**

"Ah!"

Harry sat upright in a blur, the final images of his latest nightmare fading away. Harry wiped his eyes and face clear of the sweat and tears as his left hand searched for his glasses. Finding them on the side table, he placed them on his nose and his bedroom at Grimmauld Place came into view and focus. Harry threw his quilt away and swung his legs out of bed. He leaned over, his elbows on his knees as Harry rubbed his eyes.

"Damnit," Harry muttered as he slid out of bed and crossed the room to the door. He quietly made his way down to the basement kitchen of Grimmauld Place, as to not to wake Hermione up.

He reached the kitchen and walked to the charmed icebox and pulled out a flagon of pumpkin juice. Filling a glass, Harry sat down at the table and closed his eyes.

A cold sweat broke out on Harry's forehead, even in the cold basement kitchen as flashes of people sped through his mind's eye. Most of the figures were nothing more than shadows in the dark but Harry knew who they were. The shades were the souls of all the nameless Muggles, witches, wizards and others who had been killed by Voldemort and the Death Eaters during their reign of Britain. In the forefront of the crowd was another group of people but the difference was that Harry could identify each and every person in this group.

James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus and Nymphadora 'Tonks' Lupin, Fred and Ron Weasley, Professor McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid were all surrounding Harry, their arms outstretched and pointing accusingly at Harry. Their voices sounding as one, they chanted, " _ **You killed us! You are the reason we are dead! Why didn't you save us?**_ "

Harry bit his lip, trying not to cry out at the phantoms that surrounded him. He had battled this nightmare ever since the final causality tally from the Battle had been counted; it had been a very frequent visitor to Harry's dreams. And it was always the same, hordes upon hordes of people chanting that it was his fault that they were dead, or why hadn't he saved them or why hadn't he defeated Voldemort sooner than he had. These phantoms of Voldemort's victims had haunted him nearly every night since the Battle, the only times when they didn't visit Harry was when he either drank himself into a stupor, or he managed to sneak a **Dreamless Sleep Potion** from Madam Pomfrey, or when Hermione had climbed into bed with him in an effort to escape her own nightmares.

"Harry?" a soft voice came from the door. Harry looked up to see Hermione standing in the doorway, wearing a furry red robe with slippers over a pale green nightgown.

"What are you doing up Hermione?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing Harry," Hermione said, walking over to the table and sitting down next to Harry. "Nightmares again?"

Harry nodded, looking down at his cup of pumpkin juice. With a gesture, Harry **Summoned** a second glass and filled it with pumpkin juice.

"Harry, what did you just do?" Hermione exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Harry asked, a frown twisting his lips.

"You just performed wandless magic by **Summoning** that cup!" she gasped, pointing at the cup as if it offended her.

"Oh, that," Harry said with a shrug. "Well ever since the Battle, I've felt my magic better if you can understand, and I've found that I can perform some simple spells without a wand."

"Like what spells?" Hermione asked. Harry smiled as he saw a glimmer of the old Hermione break through, the Hermione who would devour whole books searching for answers.

"Just simple ones like **Accio** , **Lumos** and **Nox** ," Harry said. Hermione shook her head as she grabbed her glass of pumpkin juice. Harry set his glass down and looked at his best friend. "Do you want to talk Hermione?" he asked.

"What's there to talk about Harry?" Hermione retorted. "That I can't go to sleep, or even close my eyes, without seeing all those bodies, dead. Or having Ron appear and accuse me of killing him."

Harry pushed himself away from the table and pulled Hermione into a firm hug. "Never think that happened Hermione," he said. "Ron would never blame you!"

"I know Harry but I just can't help it," Hermione sobbed, hurrying her face into Harry's chest. "It hurts so much."

"I know Hermione," Harry said. "But I am here for you. You were always there for me when I needed it, now it's my turn. Let me be the one who comforts you."

Hermione broke down as she clutched at Harry with impressive strength, he could feel her short nails scraping against his chest even through his T-shirt. Harry just gently ran his hand through Hermione's hair, trying to sooth her. Slowly Hermione's sobs subsided and her breathing evened out. Gently Harry picked Hermione up bridal-style and carried her back up to her room and laid her on the bed, before tucking her in.

"Master, I have cleared the kitchen," Kreacher said as Harry gently closed the door to Hermione's room. The House-Elf had snuck up on Harry so many times in the four months since the Battle that Harry had finally stopped jumping in fright only two weeks beforehand.

"Thank you Kreacher," Harry said. "Go and get some rest."

"Yes Master," Kreacher said before vanishing with a pop.

Harry made his way back to his room, which had been Sirius' room. He had remade the room, with the help of Hermione, into a room that he knew Sirius would be proud of. The walls were painted a deep blue, much like the colors of Ravenclaw, while the ceiling was painted a deep golden shade of yellow like the gold of Hufflepuff while on the floor, was an emerald rug for Slytherin. Harry had baulked at the idea of having anything representing Slytherin but Hermione wore him down, reminding him that not all Slytherins were evil, as well as that green rug brought out the green in his eyes. His bed was a copy of the four-poster that he had slept in at Hogwarts. Deep red hangings and quilt covered the bed with crisp white pillows and sheets completed the room. He climbed into bed and pulled his covers back up to his chin, and closed his eyes, praying to whatever deity that might be out there for several hours of dreamless rest.

* * *

A week later found Harry sitting in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place huddled over a very large book. The book was one of several tomes that Harry had taken out of the Potter family vault.

"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione asked as she entered the room, carrying a mug of tea in her hand.

"Reading of course," Harry said. Hermione shook her head, all Harry had been doing for the last week was read, and she told him so. "That's a bit rich coming from you Hermione, weren't you the one who slept with _Hogwarts: A History_?"

Hermione blushed as she sat down opposite Harry. "Very funny you prat," she said. "What are you reading then?" she asked.

"A book on rituals that was apparently written by an ancestor of mine," Harry said. "The name on the book says Arthur Matthew Potter, dated 1076."

"That's only a hundred or so years after Hogwarts was founded," Hermione said, forgetting about her tea and moving around the table to read alongside Harry. "What the? Why can't I read the pages, they are blank!"

"Oh right, the book said that only those of Potter blood or Potter magic could read it," Harry said. "A defense measure to make sure the spells didn't fall into the wrong hands."

"But that's not…" Hermione began.

"Hermione, if I am reading any of this correctly, then I can completely understood why they didn't want any enemies to get their hands on these spells," Harry said.

"What kind of spells are they? And rituals?" Hermione asked eagerly. Harry shook his head in fond remembrance. He began to tell her what the spells and rituals he had uncovered could do but he noticed that Hermione was frowning at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I couldn't hear what you said," she said. "Your mouth was moving but no sound or words were coming out."

Harry frowned. "That's weird," he said. "I wonder if it's another defense that the book has to keep its secrets safe."

Hermione huffed. "That's not fair," she said.

"Well you could always marry me if you want to read these so much," Harry joked but he instantly regretted it when he saw Hermione's face. It had crumpled inward, tears beginning to fall from her lashes into her now cold mug of tea. "Hermione, I'm sorry," Harry said. "I didn't mean anything by that."

"I know Harry," Hermione said, wiping her eyes. "I know you didn't mean anything by what you said. It just caught up with me; it still hurts Harry. It's like there is a hole in my heart, and its not going away."

Harry set the book down and slid over to Hermione's side and pulled her into a gently hug. Images of Ron's still body flashed past Harry's eyes as he held a crying Hermione. Soon his own tears joined Hermione's as the memories and visions of all the dead from the Battle joined that of Ron's. Harry dimly noticed that Kreacher appeared and refilled Hermione's mug and added one for Harry, and provided some sandwiches.

"Thank you Kreacher," Harry said, drying his eyes. The elderly House Elf bowed to Harry before vanishing. "Come on Hermione, have something to eat and drink, you'll feel a bit better."

Hermione just silently picked up a ham and cheese sandwich and took a small bite. Harry sighed as he picked up the book and turned the page. The heading at the top of the page suddenly became legible. It read ' _The Sands of Time_.' The title intrigued Harry. Setting aside his plate and mug, Harry pulled the book closer to him and began reading intently.

"Harry, what are you reading?" Hermione asked. Harry jumped slightly at her touch and looked up.

"Sorry, what was that Hermione?" he asked.

"What are you reading that has got you so interested?"

Harry paused. He knew that the magic of the book would prevent him from speaking of the ritual he had discovered. "I found just a wild fantasy," Harry said. "A fool's hope for the wildly desperate."

"Harry, you can tell me," Hermione said. "Honestly, wild and desperate hope is what got us through the War. Relying on an untrained wizard to defeat the Darkest Wizard of all time was certainly a desperate hope, even with the prophecy in play."

Harry's eyes widened at Hermione's not-so-veiled criticism of their former Headmaster, Dumbledore, and Harry had to agree with what Hermione pointed out. Dumbledore had done very little to actually prepare Harry for his fight against Voldemort. Sure, Harry admitted, there wasn't a lot to go on for Dumbledore to teach Harry but the Headmaster still could have taught Harry more spells, talked to him about Voldemort and his possible weaknesses, and even showed Harry how to destroy the Horcruxes. Things had worked out in the end for the most part but Harry did feel that things could have been easier, or at least gone smoother, especially if Dumbledore had shown Harry what went into finding and destroying the Horcruxes.

Harry sighed. "We've had this conversation before Hermione," he said. "And he is dead and the War is over, can't you just let this go."

"No Harry, Dumbledore led us all by the nose, he 'raised' you as a pig for slaughter," Hermione snapped. Harry was suddenly flung back to the night of the Battle, inside Dumbledore's Pensieve, seeing Dumbledore and Snape discuss his fate and remembering Snape using the very same words that Hermione had just used. A spring of anger welled up within Harry as he shook his head, casting away his memories.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked, noticing that Harry had fallen silent.

"Just remembering something Hermione," Harry said. "It's nothing."

Hermione didn't look convinced but she didn't press Harry. "Harry, I know something is bothering you. You won't have to tell me, but I am here if you do want to talk. You've done so much for me since the Battle, and I want you to know that you can lean on me too."

"No Hermione, there's no need," Harry argued. "I owed you for always being there for me Hermione, you have never abandoned me or betrayed me. I owe you a debt that I will never be able to repay. I would have never been able to defeat Voldemort, let alone survive this war if it hadn't been for your help."

Harry's vision was suddenly clouded by a mass of bushy brown hair as Hermione threw herself into his arms and hugged him. Harry held Hermione as she tightened her arms around him, almost squeezing the breath out of him.

"Harry," Hermione said quietly when she finally released Harry. "I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I need to find my parents," Hermione said, looking down at her hands. "It's been months since the end of the War, all the trials and…funerals are done with, so now is the perfect time to go."

Harry nodded, seeing Hermione's point. "When do we leave then?" he asked.

Hermione blinked in surprise, though she did realize that of course Harry would want to come along. "Harry, I appreciate you want to come along but I need to do this alone. I was the one who sent them away, I need to be the one who finds and brings them home."

Harry paused, holding off from telling Hermione that going off alone was a terrible idea. She seemed quite serious about her decision, and Harry knew from experience that once Hermione made up her mind, there was very little chance of changing it. But he had to try. "Hermione, are you sure this is the right course? Going off by yourself?" he asked. "There are still some Death Eaters who managed to escape the Battle, and the Ministry doesn't have the manpower to search for them. What if they somehow manage to track you down? You'll be on your own."

"Harry, I seriously doubt that any Death Eater would possibly be able to track me in the muggle world," Hermione said. "But I will take precautions. I still have the false passport that I used to go down with my parents to get them settled in and all, so I will use that instead of my real name."

Harry shook his head. Of course Hermione had plans, and probably backup plans on top of those first plans. "Ok Hermione, you obviously have thought this through," he said. "But I would feel better if you let me come with you."

Hermione smiled at Harry but shook her head. "I know you would Harry, and frankly so would I but this is something I need to do alone," she said. "There are just some things that need to be done alone, you know all about that, don't you?"

Harry nodded, he knew that Hermione was referring to Harry going off to the Forbidden Forest by himself during the Battle, and handing himself over to Voldemort. Harry bowed his head in shame, he had never told Hermione why he had gone to Voldemort, she didn't know that his scar had been a Horcrux.

"Ok Hermione, I won't argue with you anymore about this but I still don't like it," Harry said. "When do you leave?"

"I'll need to speak with an agent and set up tickets and such," Hermione said. "I estimate I will leave in about a week, maybe ten days."

"And come back when?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione said. "Whenever I find my parents I suppose."

"How long will that take do you think?"

"I have no clue," Hermione admitted. "I hope to find them rather quickly, they should still be in Perth where I left them. Probably a couple of weeks at the least I suspect."

"Ok Hermione but please, just be careful," Harry said.

"Of course I'll be careful Harry," Hermione said. "I'm not you, I don't go searching for trouble."

"Hey, I didn't search for trouble, it found me," Harry argued with a big smile. Hermione laughed and nodded.

"I guess you have a point about that Harry," Hermione said. "Are you going to be ok with me gone? I know you still have nightmares."

"Don't worry about me Hermione, just worry about you and your parents," Harry said. "I'll be fine."

"I can't help but worry about you Harry," Hermione said. "You are my best friend, and someone I consider a member of my family."

"What?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Well of course Harry," Hermione said with a smile. "You know that I am an only child, and I don't have many cousins, all of them live in France. The Weasleys have welcomed us both into their home and hearts but coming from such a small family, it can be a bit overwhelming. Don't get me wrong, I adore the Weasleys but it just gets too much sometimes. I rarely had anytime to think while I was there."

Harry nodded again, agreeing with Hermione about the Weasleys. He loved the red-haired family dearly but it did get too much sometimes at the Burrow. Thinking of the Weasleys brought back the fact that the family was two members down and Ginny was still recovering from the curse placed on her by Bellatrix Lestrange. "Hermione, before you go to find your parents, you should go see the Weasleys," Harry said. "Maybe Mr. Weasley can help you."

"Harry, you know as much as I do that while Mr. Weasley means well, he doesn't know very much about the muggle world, regardless of his job title being Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office in the Ministry," Hermione said. "And he certainly won't know anything about planning a trans-continental trip."

"I guess you are right," Harry said, seeing Hermione's point. "But still you should see them."

"I will Harry," Hermione said. "Haven't you gone and seen Ginny yet?"

"No, not since we moved away," Harry admitted. "Mrs. Weasley said she would owl me when Ginny recovered, she apparently still barely recognizes her own family."

Hermione sighed and sat down next to Harry. "I understand but I think seeing more familiar faces will help Ginny. Who knows maybe your face is the one that will bring her out of it?" Hermione suggested.

"Ok Hermione, when you go to visit the Weasleys, I will come along," Harry said.

"Good," Hermione said with a smile.

Later that night, Harry once again was looking over the book of his ancestor, Arthur Matthew Potter, and the intriguing ritual called _The Sands of Time_. As Harry read deeper and deeper into the ritual, he realized that the ritual formed the basis of a Time Turner, but only much more powerful. From what Hermione had told him, Time Turners only could turn back time 24 hours at most, though most users only went back a few hours at most, like he and Hermione had in third year. But this ritual claimed that it could send two people back up to ten years in time, and it could send a single person back even farther, up to twenty years in time. Of course, the more people sent back meant the less time that they could be sent back. Harry was astounded; here was a way that he could fix everything. He could go back and stop the war from ever happening, save everyone. The problem was that Harry had never performed a ritual in his life, at least not as a willing participant. Harry had been part of Voldemort's rebirth ritual but as an ingredient and witness. Now the question was how far to go back? And how to convince Hermione to come along, Harry knew that he had no choice of succeeding without Hermione.

Harry shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts about Hermione not coming with him, and turned back to the book and list of ingredients needed for the ritual. His shoulders slumped as he failed to recognize a good half of the ingredients he needed. Another reason to bring Hermione in on the project, he mused. ' _I suppose I should at the very least find the ingredients that I know of and perhaps work out when we would actually go back to,_ ' he thought.

Summoning a piece of parchment and grabbing a pen off the desk, Harry began writing down the ingredients he knew of, grinning at the ease in which his pen glided across the parchment. Using a pen to write with was much easier than writing with a quill, and he also didn't have to refill a pen every few words like he would a quill.

Setting aside his list of ingredients and the book, Harry began working up the plan of when he and Hermione would return too. He knew he couldn't go back far enough to save his parents, unless he went alone, and Harry wasn't going to do that. He needed Hermione, and so he had to limit his timeline to 1988 or later. The first spot that popped into Harry's head was the day before the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, which would let him save Sirius by not being fooled by Voldemort's vision. The second spot was the beginning of fourth year in order to save Cedric, and perhaps use his inclusion in the Triwizard Tournament to train himself up, to prepare for the war without many questions. The third spot was to go back to the night of Pettigrew's escape at the end of third year, though Harry wasn't sure if that was even possible due to Trelawney's second Prophecy.

"Harry, what are you still doing up?" Hermione asked.

"Oh Hermione, I didn't know you were still up," Harry said. "Just doing some more reading from Arthur's book."

"Ok then, what has got you so interested then?" Hermione asked.

"Well, promise me that you won't laugh," Harry said. She nodded her promise. "I was planning on talking to you about it when you got back with your parents. But I found a ritual in the book that could make everything different, and better."

"Better? Better how?"

"Well it would give us a second chance and a way to save nearly everyone, Sirius, Cedric, Ron, Fred, everyone," Harry said.

Hermione's eyes widened when her mind caught up with what Harry had described. "You are talking about time travel, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"But Harry, a Time Turner can only go back a day at most," Hermione said. "You wouldn't be able to save them."

"True, Time Turners can only go back a day but I think I've found a ritual that could send two people back up to ten years," he said. "Think about it Hermione, we could save everyone and stop the War from even starting."

"Harry, don't you remember what Dumbledore told us," Hermione said. "Terrible things have happened to wizards that meddle with time. Even if we did go back, we could make things worse Harry. No, put this crazy idea out of your head."

Harry fell back into his chair in disbelief as Hermione spun and walked out of the room. In the resulting silence, Harry thought he could hear Hermione sobbing before she reached her own room. He winced as he realized he had probably been pretty tactless just then with Hermione. Harry knew that beneath the strong façade that Hermione was putting on, she was still hurting a lot from the Battle. Setting aside his parchment and book, Harry extinguished the lights of the room and made his way up to his bedroom, trying to quiet his racing mind as he went. But it was going to be quite difficult as the faces of his loved ones and friends kept appearing before him.

Meanwhile in a room down the hall from Harry's, Hermione lay in her bed trying to do the same as Harry was banishing the faces of her loved ones and friends from her consciousness. She had been battling these demons ever since the Battle, trying to keep them from her head and thoughts, not to forget them but to allow herself some peace. And now just as she was beginning to move past her losses and nightmares, Harry had to provide that foolhardy idea of time travel. It was something that had crossed Hermione's own mid in her days of grief and madness, one brought on by desperation and grief. But she knew that playing with time was dangerous, there could be unforeseen consequences, even if things went right. Hermione wasn't sure she could handle seeing all those who had died alive again, Fred's laughing face, Remus' warm smile, Tonks' constantly changing face but most of all Ron's bright blue eyes and booming laughter.

A wave of fresh tears spilled from Hermione's eyes as Ron's face appeared in her mind, every freckle in its proper place, his blue eyes sparkling with laughter and the touch of his warm, slightly chapped lips on hers.

"Ron," she whispered to the silent room, praying to God or whatever was out there to let her feel that touch just once more. But her plea went unanswered and soon Hermione fell into a fitful sleep with images of Ron, her parents and all those lost in the war dancing around her.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Hermione dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "You don't have to go alone, or by Muggle methods, I am sure Arthur can help you."

"Thank you but no Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said. "I need to do this alone, it will be safer if I travel by muggle transportation and less conspicuous, no Death Eater will know how to track me, they hate anything Muggle. And also, the less people who know about me leaving the better."

"I can understand why you feel that you must go alone," Mrs. Weasley said. "But my dear, you are just a gi…young woman, it is dangerous to travel alone, and to go so far."

"No less dangerous than before," Hermione answered. "And certainly less so now that I don't have a death warrant out on my head. My mind is made up Mrs. Weasley, and I will not change it."

Mrs. Weasley stayed quiet, realizing that the conversation was over with. Harry was quite surprised that Mrs. Weasley had backed down, though the Weasley matriarch had changed drastically since the Battle. She had lost quite a bit of weight, almost to the point that her robes were just hanging off her frame, and her kind face was lined and shadowed along with her eyes.

"Harry dear, you aren't planning on leaving anytime soon?" Mrs. Weasley asked turning back to Harry. "I am sure Ginny will be up and about soon, and I know that she would love to see you again."

Harry gave Mrs. Weasley a weak smile and nodded. He glanced at Hermione who gave him a sad smile. Harry knew that Hermione was still hurting from Ron's death and he did not want to get back with Ginny so quickly, as it would remind Hermione of what she had lost.

"So do you have everything you will need?" Harry asked as Mrs. Weasley went upstairs to give Ginny her lunch. "Do you need anymore money? I can go to Gringotts and exchange some more Galleons."

"No Harry," Hermione said, shaking her head. "You've done enough for me."

"I just wish that you would let me come with you Hermione," Harry said. "I know you can look after yourself but you are my best friend, and I am going to worry about you."

"I know Harry but I've told you this I don't know how many times already, I have to do this by myself," Hermione said. "And no, I have enough money."

"When does your flight leave?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow morning from Heathrow," Hermione said. "It will have a stop over in Singapore before arriving in Perth around midday the day after."

Harry nodded. "Ok Hermione, I just wish you'd let me come with you," he said. "Yes, we've had this discussion many times already and I have accepted your decision but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Hermione smiled as she patted Harry's hand. "Thank you Harry," she said. "Are you going to go up and see Ginny?"

"Not today," Harry said. "Ginny has just started recognizing her family, and I don't want to overwhelm her. And besides we have to go see Andi and Teddy. You need to explain to Teddy why you will be gone for who knows how long," he added with a smirk, which grew seeing Hermione's face pale slightly. She and Teddy had immediately bonded, Hermione becoming a mix of an older sister and a mother to Teddy with an ease that astounded Harry. He was making progress with Teddy but it was tough for Harry to see the son of Remus and Tonks, knowing that they could have been raising their son if he had been quicker, stronger and braver.

"Be careful Hermione," Harry said as he embraced his best and oldest friend in the international terminal of London's Heathrow airport.

"I will Harry, and you do the same," Hermione said. "Look after yourself and Teddy, tell him that I will be back as soon as I can. And go visit Ginny, she wants to see you Harry, and I know you want too as well."

Harry nodded. "Good luck Hermione, I hope you find your parents," he said. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to owl me. And I'll be on the next flight."

"I will be fine Harry but I will send you a letter if something happens," Hermione promise. "I need to go now Harry."

Harry let his arms fall from around Hermione as she stepped back. She looked over her shoulder briefly before surprising Harry by quickly leaning forward and kissing Harry's cheek. "Goodbye Harry, I'll be back before you know it."

Harry watched as Hermione spun around and walked away down the terminal toward her gate, leaving behind only the phantom warm touch of her lips and the flowery fragrance of her shampoo.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Hermione had left to find and retrieve her parents but there had been no word since that brief kiss at the terminal in Heathrow. And Harry was growing more and more frantic with each passing day. The only reason that he had not gone after Hermione is the fact that he had very little clue on how to navigate the muggle world let alone an entire new country, like Australia. So Harry decided to spend at least one hour per day traveling throughout London as a Muggle in order to reacclimatize himself to the Muggle world.

He also spent time with Andi and Teddy as often as he could, slowly opening up to the older woman and his godson. Andromeda was a goldmine of information about the politics of the magical world, and even had some stories about Remus, Sirius and James Potter from the first war. Harry had been surprised that Andromeda knew so much about Sirius and James, but Andromeda reminded Harry that she had been Sirius' favorite cousin, and how he had been the one Black family member who was willing to speak to her after she had eloped with Ted Tonks.

"Harry, please calm down," Andi said as she watched Harry pace back and forth in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place while she rocked Teddy. "I am sure that Miss Granger is fine."

"I just can't help it Andi," Harry said. "She is my best friend, my oldest friend, we've always been there for each other, and now she's all alone and half a world away."

Andi smiled at Harry's automatic and passionate response. ' _He loves her, that's for sure,_ ' she thought. ' _But what kind of love, that's the question. And he probably doesn't even know himself._ '

"Come now Harry, just sit down," Andi said. "Hold Teddy while I go and get us some tea."

Harry stopped pacing and sat down, while Andi set Teddy down in his lap. The baby, nearly six months old, looked up at Harry with wide brown eyes, his hair and features a near exact match to Remus'. The baby gurgled and reached up with pudgy hands, aiming for Harry's glasses. Harry had learned early on that Teddy liked taking his glasses from Harry's face, and also Harry learned that Teddy liked to throw those same glasses to the floor.

Andromeda returned from the kitchen carrying a tray complete with two cups, a teapot and a bottle for Teddy. Andi set the tray down and handed Harry the bottle. Harry settled a squirming Teddy in his arms and fed him the bottle. Soon the baby was sucking greedily on the bottle as Andromeda smiled at Harry over the rim of her cup.

"Harry, have you given any thought of what you are going to do now?" Andromeda asked as Harry set the bottle down and began burping Teddy by gently patting the baby's back. Harry looked up at the older woman.

"I haven't given it much thought to be honest," Harry admitted after a few moments of silence. "I honestly didn't think I was going to survive the War, I mean even though I was supposedly destined to defeat Voldemort but he had nearly fifty years experience over me and was considered as strong as Dumbledore at his height. During my fifth year, that career advice meeting, I tossed out becoming an Auror because it sounded cool and it would annoy Umbridge. I've had enough hunting Dark wizards and witches, or them hunting me for a lifetime."

Andi nodded. "A noble thought," she said. "I seem to recall Nymphadora talking about a group of students you taught Defense Against the Dark Arts a few years ago, quite well according to her. Perhaps you could think about teaching?"

Harry looked up at Andi in surprise. He had actually never thought about teaching, he had enjoyed the DA and the prideful feeling he had gotten whenever a member would master a new spell. "I did like teaching the DA," he said. "But I don't know if I could go back to Hogwarts, all the memories that I have of the castle, good and bad, might be too much."

"Well only you know Harry," Andi said. "But think about it."

Harry nodded and then winced as he heard Teddy belch and spit up on the towel that covered his shoulder, just for this case.

"I think its now time for his nap," Andi said, waving her wand and cleaning up the sick and then picking a drowsy Teddy up. "Get something to eat and when I return, we shall continue discussing your future."

Harry just nodded again as Andi left the sitting room, carrying a sleeping Teddy up to the room that they had made up for when Teddy and Andi spent the night.

CRACK!

Harry leapt to his feet, his wand appearing in his hand in a flash and raced into the entrance hall to find a disheveled and dirty Hermione standing there.

"Hermione, you're back!" Harry cried, quickly holstering his wand. He took two steps toward Hermione but when she turned to face him, Harry felt like the floor had fallen out from beneath him. Hermione's face was pale and sunken nearly as much as Sirius' had been when he escaped from Azkaban. There were great dark bags under her red and bloodshot eyes. Her hair was hanging lank and lifeless about her face.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered as he took a slow step toward his returned friend. It looked like she was a rabid animal, ready to leap and attack, or run off and flee at the slightest movement.

Hermione looked at Harry for a brief second before her legs buckled and she began to fall to the floor.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted as he lurched forward and caught Hermione just before she hit the floor. Harry's heart dropped as he saw Hermione's vacant looking eyes screw up with tears.

"Harry!" Hermione wailed as she buried her face in his shirt while dissolving into sobs and tears.

"What's going on?" Andi cried as she appeared at the top of the stairs. "Oh dear Merlin! Harry, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "She just Apparated in, looking like this and suddenly collapsed."

Andi came running down the stairs to Harry, who was cradling a sobbing Hermione. "Let's take her into the sitting room," she suggested. Harry picked Hermione up and quickly carried the distraught Hermione into the sitting room and laid her gently on the couch. He tried to stand back up but Hermione's hands wouldn't let him go. Harry looked up at Andi, his eyes asking for help. Andi smiled down at the helpless Harry and waved her wand over the crying Hermione. As the results came back, Andi's smile turned into a frown.

"What's wrong with Hermione, Andi?" Harry asked.

"She is exhausted, both physically and magically," Andi answered. "Aside from that and some various cuts and scraps, she is fine."

Harry turned back to Hermione who had slightly released her grip on Harry but was still crying. "Hermione, what happened? Please tell me," Harry pleaded.

Hermione mumbled something into Harry's shirt that neither Harry nor Andi could make out. "Hermione dear, what was that? We didn't hear that," Andi asked.

"They're dead!" Hermione wailed.

Both Harry and Andromeda instantly knew who Hermione was talking about, her parents. Harry felt as if the world had just gone dark. ' _Dear Merlin, how much more must be taken from us!_ ' Harry mentally screamed. ' _Haven't you taken enough from us? Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus, Ron, and now Hermione's parents!_ '

"Oh Hermione, I am so sorry," Andi said, kneeling next to Harry, and gently pried the crying teenager from Harry, freeing him, and allowing Hermione to latch onto her. "There, there dear, let it all out," she said, stroking Hermione's hair in an attempt to calm the sobbing teen down.

"How?" Harry asked softly.

Hermione looked up from Andromeda's embrace, staring off into the distance. "They were killed in a car accident two months ago," Hermione whispered. "A drunk driver swerved into their lane apparently, the officers told me that both Mum and Dad were killed on impact, so they didn't suffer," Hermione barely managed to finish before she dissolved back into tears.

Harry fell back onto the floor. He honestly didn't know what to feel about what had happened to Hermione's parents. While he had lost his parents, the difference between Harry and Hermione was that Harry had no memories of his parents, other than that of their deaths, while Hermione had lived with her parents for years, grown up under their care and love but now that had been ripped away. And in a way that left Hermione unable to say goodbye to them.

Harry slowly crawled forward on his knees to Andi and Hermione and wrapped his arms around his best friend, offering what support he could.

 **A/N: Well there you have it, the newest chapter to _A Chance? A Hope?_ It is a bit of a heavy chapter but I've always felt that JK Rowling glossed over the effects that the War would have had on the Trio and the other characters in the series. I believe that _Cursed Child_ was as much about the next generation as it was about Harry and comp. still showing the effects of the War. And since we won't be venturing into _Cursed Child_ territory, I needed to show how our heroes were doing with the aftermath of the War. Til next time,**

 **SlyNinjaKnight**


	5. A Chance at Normal

**Disclaimer: Since I am not JK Rowling, I do NOT own _Harry Potter_! I am just having some fun with the wonderful characters and world that she created, not for money or anything except for fun and experience. **

In the weeks following Hermione's return from Australia, Hermione was barely functioning. Harry, Andi and Kreacher brought Hermione her meals, made sure that she ate and bathed, but it was extremely difficult to watch as Hermione barely interacted with the world. It was exactly how she had acted in the immediate aftermath of the Battle, after Ron had died. Harry spent as much time as he could with Hermione, trying to get her to at least interact with him. Any time he wasn't with Hermione, he was spending researching more and more in depth the ritual he had discovered in his ancestor's book. Harry, after learning of Hermione's parents, had nearly fully committed to performing the ritual and sending himself back to the start of his fourth year at Hogwarts, to stop the war from ever happening. The only thing that was holding Harry back from going back in time was Teddy.

His godson was the long bright spot in Harry's life at the moment. The baby had quickly broken through the mental and emotional barriers that Harry had created after the Battle. Harry wanted to take care of Teddy and make sure he grew up knowing he was loved, unlike Harry's childhood. But it was difficult for Harry to ensure that Teddy would grow up in a normal childhood-type of way, like Dumbledore had hoped, and failed to provide for Harry. The **Prophet** was constantly trying to reach him for an interview, while the slowly rebuilding Ministry, led by the three ICW representatives, was also asking for Harry's help, even after Harry had said he had no inkling of going into politics or the Ministry.

Harry had gotten condolence letters from the Weasleys, Neville and Luna after they had had heard about the fate of Hermione's parents. Mrs. Weasley had insisted, in print and in person, that Hermione and Harry leave the dreary and dark Grimmauld Place and move back to the Burrow. But both Harry and Hermione refused as Andi and Teddy had fully moved into Grimmauld Place and there was no room for Andi and Teddy at the Burrow. Harry also noticed the growing tension between Mrs. Weasley and Andromeda Tonks, and when Harry asked Andromeda what was going on, all she said was that Mrs. Weasley was realizing that there was another woman in Harry's life, rather than it be solely her like it had been in the past.

Harry hadn't realized that Mrs. Weasley had been partially replaced by Andromeda Tonks until Andi had pointed it out. And it rankled Harry the way that Mrs. Weasley was treating Andi, like she was stealing Harry away. Harry would always be grateful to the Weasleys for the kindness they had shown both Harry and Hermione but Andi and Teddy were just as much of Harry's family as the Weasleys were.

Harry jumped in surprise when Hermione sat down next to him while he read more into the time travel ritual that his ancestor, Arthur, had created.

"Hermione! You're up!" Harry exclaimed. "Are you all right? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"I am fine Harry," Hermione said with a clipped tone. "Is that the time travel ritual you found?"

Harry nodded.

"Hand it over," Hermione ordered.

"But Hermione, you can't read the book remember, and I can't tell you the ingredients or directions for it," Harry said. "The magic of my family protects it from being shared."

"Just write it down then and I will look over it," Hermione said.

"Hermione, why are you doing this? You were so against this only a month ago," Harry said.

"Things have changed Harry," Hermione said shortly. "We have a chance to change things for the better, and we are obligated to at least try."

Harry wet his lips, a nervous tick of his, much like running a hand through his hair. "Hermione, are you sure you should be thinking about this? This isn't a knee-jerk reaction to what happened to your…"

"That isn't it Harry," Hermione interrupted. "At least not all of it, I suppose. But we could save so many people if this were to work."

Harry nodded and began writing down a second list of ingredients that were needed for the ritual, the ingredients that Harry didn't recognize from Potions or his textbooks. After scribbling down the list he pushed it over to Hermione and then dug through his notes and found the other list of ingredients that he had written down over a month ago.

"What are these?" Hermione asked, picking up the two lists.

"They are the two lists of ingredients that are listed in the ritual," Harry said. "The first list is the ingredients that I don't recognize from Potions or other books, and second list is of the ingredients that I do recognize."

Harry read through the two lists. "Many of these ingredients are really rare; freely given unicorn blood, phoenix feather, a dozen dragon heartstrings, one each from a different breed. They won't be easy to find or obtain."

"I figured but that's probably why people haven't done this sort of thing before," Harry said. "The materials and cost of getting them limits things. But Hermione, are you sure we want to do this? To be honest, things are better now, I mean, having Teddy and Andi in my life has been a Godsend. It's like I have been given a second chance with a real family."

Hermione set the two lists down on the desk and looked at Harry. Harry was slightly frightened at the dead look in Hermione's eyes; they were almost exactly like they had been right after the Battle, and Ron's death. "Harry, I am happy for you, I really am but you can still have all this, and Sirius and Remus," Hermione said.

"And Ron too," Harry added. Hermione nodded, emotion flickering deep in her brown eyes.

"Yes, Ron too," Hermione admitted. "Please Harry, there is nobody here for me. My parents are dead, because of my decision to send them away."

"Hermione, no you can't think like that," Harry argued. "Your parents' deaths were not your fault. You sent them away to protect them, they would have most likely been killed by Death Eaters last year or worse. What happened to your parents, Hermione, was a terrible accident, and most certainly not your fault. Never think like that, please Hermione."

Hermione shook her head but looked back up at Harry with flat eyes. "I will try Harry," she said. "It was my decision to send them away and I didn't even get to say goodbye. I would do anything to see my parents and Ron just one more time."

"Ok Hermione, I will try and get all the instructions written down so that you can look them over, and then you can decide if you truly want to go through with this," Harry said. "But you also need to make an effort to spend more time with Teddy. He needs a mother figure in his life."

"What about Andi?" Hermione asked. "She's been raising him ever since Remus and Tonks died. She's certainly young enough to be Teddy's mother figure."

"I suppose but still, you are just thinking about all the people we've both lost," Harry said. "What about the people we still have in our lives too? Like I said before, with Teddy, Andi now in my life, and you and the Weasleys, I don't know if I want to go back."

"But what about Sirius, Remus, Cedric, Ron? Don't you want to see them again?" Hermione asked with a slightly accusatory tone.

"Yes I do but I also know that I will see them again in time," Harry said. When he saw Hermione's confused expression, Harry continued, "Hermione, when I went into the Forest to face Voldemort, I fully expected to die there. And I suppose that I did die."

"I don't understand Harry," Hermione said.

"We are getting off track," Harry said. "Anyway, you remember the Snitch that Dumbledore left me in his Will?" Hermione nodded, not knowing where Harry was going. "Well inside the Snitch was the Resurrection Stone, the Stone that could recall the dead to the living."

"Harry, no magic can bring back the dead," Hermione said.

"Right, I didn't mean it brought them back to life but they were more than ghosts but less than actually being alive, if that makes any sense? I know why Cadmus Peverell was driven mad by the Stone's magic, the ability to bring back your loved ones but they not truly be able to interact with the world and you is torture. Anyway, while I was walking through the Forest, I used the Stone to bring back my parents, Sirius and Remus. They were with me all the way until Voldemort with another **Killing Curse**. They, my loved ones, will never truly leave me as long as I remember them, and that I would see them again in time. That gave me the strength to go through with Dumbledore's foolhardy and risky plan, to get rid of the Horcrux in my scar."

Hermione's face flashed with anger at the mention of Dumbledore and his plan.

"So Hermione, I know that I will see my parents, Sirius, Remus and yes Ron too again," Harry said. "While I would love to see them sooner rather than later, and certainly having them alive would be even better but I am certainly not in any hurry to see them if it means my death."

Hermione's face fell into sadness. "But you got to say goodbye to them, I didn't," she said. "Do you still have the Stone? Do you think it would bring my parents back, at least so I could say goodbye and that I am sorry?"

Now it was Harry's turn to have his face fell. "No Hermione, I don't have the Stone," he admitted. "I left it in the Forest somewhere. And I don't know if the Stone's magic would work on your parents since they didn't have magic themselves."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and Harry quickly pulled her into a hug as the tears began to fall.

"I am so sorry Hermione," Harry whispered. "I wish I could do more."

"It is all right Harry," she said thickly. "Something like that should be hidden away, for the good of everyone."

"Hermione, I want you to promise me that you won't go looking for the Stone," Harry said. "I know what it is like to obsess over something like this, it isn't worth it. Please don't dwell on a dream that can't come true, and forget to live your life."

"I promise Harry," Hermione whispered, knowing that Harry was right. They both recalled Harry's experience with the Mirror of Erised back in their first year, and the Veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries.

"Hermione, why don't you go freshen up and I'll make us some dinner," Harry said.

"Actually Harry, do you mind if we go out to eat?" Hermione asked.

"Go out?" Harry squeaked.

"Not like that!" Hermione snapped with a blush. "I want to get out of here and forget the magical world and magic, at least for one night."

"Of course," Harry said quickly. "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "Why don't we just go to the Leaky Cauldron and then walk around London."

"Sounds good to me," Harry said. "When do you want to leave?"

"About an hour."

Harry nodded. "I'll just clean all this up and then get washed up," he said. Hermione gave him a brief hug and then left the room to get changed.

* * *

"Are you ready to go Harry?"

Harry looked up from his letter to see Hermione standing in the doorway, looking quite nervous and quite pretty, wearing a pair of dark jeans and a cream sweater. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail that accentuated her face and neck.

"Harry?" Hermione asked again, seeing Harry staring at her blankly.

Harry blinked. "Oh I'm sorry Hermione," he said. "I kind of spaced out there. What were you saying?"

"I was wondering if you were ready to go?" Hermione asked after shaking her head.

"Right, of course," Harry chuckled. "Yes, I am ready."

Harry stood from his seat and stretched his arms above his head. Hermione quickly looked away as Harry's shirt had risen up and revealed his stomach. ' _Quidditch and training really did wonders for him,_ ' Hermione thought. ' _I wonder what Ron's body looked…_ '

Harry looked over at Hermione who had gone suddenly silent. "Hermione, are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, of course I am," she said, quickly wiping her eyes. "Shall we go?"

"Lead the way," Harry said, not saying anything about Hermione's odd behavior.

Hermione nodded and watched as Harry grabbed a leather jacket from the table. "What's that?" she asked as Harry pulled the jacket on.

"Oh, this?" Harry asked. "It was actually Sirius', he had it made after he had graduated from Hogwarts and gotten his bike." Harry turned to show Hermione the back of the jacket. Emblazoned across the back in gold letters was ' _The Marauders_ ' with a shield beneath it that had a picture of a stag, a wolf, a fox and a Grim on it.

"Sirius told me that he replaced the rat's picture after he betrayed everyone," Harry said. "And put in my mum's Animagus form instead."

"Your mother was an Animagus? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know until a few weeks ago," Harry said. "I found a letter from Sirius in his room and it explained some thing. Anyway, shall we go?"

Hermione nodded and looped her arm through Harry's and the pair stepped out of Grimmauld Place and began walking toward the Leaky Cauldron, chatting about random things though both could feel an underlying level of tension between them.

"So where to from here Hermione?" Harry asked when they reached Charing Cross Road.

"I don't rightly know, let's just keep walking," Hermione answered. "I am sure that we will find something. I am really enjoying myself, just acting like a normal teenager for once, no one trying to kill us, treating us like the scum of the earth."

"It is nice," Harry agreed.

"Oh let's try here Harry," Hermione said, pulling him over to a small French café on the corner of A400 and Bear Street, just south of the Leicester Square Underground Station. Harry shook his head as he let Hermione pull him into the café.

They found seats at a window table and a waitress came by to take their orders. As they waited, Harry watched as Hermione acted very differently than he had ever seen her act, she was acting like a young woman on a…

"Hermione?" Harry asked quickly.

"Yes Harry?"

"This isn't a date, right?"

Hermione's face quickly went pale and her hands began to shake on the table. "Why do you ask Harry?" she whispered.

"Well, I have never seen you act this way," Harry said.

"Act what way Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry paused, knowing instinctively what all men knew. "Well Hermione, you brought me out here tonight, held my hand or arm all night and picked out a place that is giving me a Madam Puddifoot's feel to it," he said.

Hermione froze and quickly glanced around the café, where there were several couples enjoying the food, the atmosphere and each other's company. "Oh my," he whispered, her hand darting to cover her mouth. "I didn't realize that you might take this that way," she said. "I just wanted us to act like a normal pair of people, to get out into the world rather than hiding away in the house, looking back on regrets that we might have. Harry, I am not ready to date anyone, let alone you," she rambled.

Harry frowned. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"I mean that I was just about to start a relationship with Ronald and…" she trailed off as Harry noticed her gaze seemed to search blindly for a spot above his head. "It's nothing against you Harry, you are my best friend and I do love you but not like that, and for some reason, I feel like it would be betraying Ronald if I started a relationship with you or anyone so soon after…what happened."

Harry nodded slowly as the waitress came by to deliver their orders; Harry had ordered a sandwich while Hermione began picking at her salad. "I suppose I can understand that Hermione," Harry said. "But you know Ron wouldn't want you to be alone for the rest of your life."

"I know Harry but it's hard," Hermione said, slowly stirring her espresso. "When he were younger, and I had told my parents that my two best friends were boys, they teased me that I had also found my future husband."

Harry choked at Hermione's admission. "Sorry Hermione," he said, mopping up his spilled tea.

"Oh it is ok Harry," Hermione said. "I did the same thing when my parents first said that. I mean, I was only twelve, and I certainly didn't think about dating and getting married then. But it got stuck in my head, and I started looking at you and Ronald differently after our first year. And then in third year, with the Hogsmeade visits, hearing stories from the older Gryffindor girls about their dates in the village, and my parents' comment came back."

"And with Ron able to go to the village, you…" Harry said.

"Yes, I started to treat those visits as practice dates," Hermione admitted with a bright blush. "I didn't tell you or Ronald because I knew that you both would start acting differently around me, and I was frightened that you might not want to be friends with me any longer."

Harry opened his mouth but didn't say anything as he realized that Hermione was probably right. Honestly, he had always known that Hermione was right. He had no experience with girls growing up, Dudley saw to that, and he too had been afraid that if he acted differently around Hermione, she wouldn't want to be his friend anymore.

"And Ron just grew on me over the years," Hermione said. "Sure we had our fights, and sometimes he would just make me so angry but then he would just do or say something that would make me so happy, and I would see the man he would become."

Harry gave Hermione a sad smile and patted her hand. "Ron had his faults, that's for sure," he said. "But he was the best mate a guy could have asked for."

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?" Harry asked, setting down his tea.

"I want to try that ritual," she said, staring Harry right in the eyes.

Harry met her determined gaze with one of his own. "Hermione, didn't we discuss this already? We can't live in the past."

"I know Harry but there is just something telling me that we need to go through with the ritual," Hermione said. "I can't explain it but we need to do this. Think about it, with our knowledge, we could end the war in a matter of weeks and change the world for the better."

"Hermione," Harry sighed. "There's no guarantee that we would even succeed in getting back there, let alone change things. And if we did manage to go back, who knows might happen? We could make things worse."

"Things are worse than ever Harry," Hermione snapped. "While you've been hiding in Grimmauld Place, I've been talking with the other survivors and there are rumors that the Ministry is going to begin cracking down even more on Dark magic, in order to make sure the war doesn't happen again."

"But that's a good thing Hermione, no one wants another war," Harry said.

"That may be true Harry but the Ministry has a very narrow view when it comes to Dark magic," Hermione said. "They want to confiscate any family magic or any magic that they deem too powerful for others to have and any spells that not all witches and wizards can cast."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, his voice very soft and worried.

"The Ministry is trying to restrict what people can lean," Hermione answered. "They don't want anyone to be able to challenge the Ministry's power. And remember how they supposedly don't want people to have spells that not everyone can perform, that includes the **Patronus Charm**."

"What!" Harry barked. The remaining couples and staff looked over at their table. "Sorry," he apologized, and the Muggles turned back to their meals or work. "Why would the Ministry do that? The Patronus isn't Dark!"

"No but not a lot of people can produce a Patronus," Hermione said. "Those who can are few and far between, and they are usually very powerful witches and wizards. The Ministry wants no one to be truly strong so they can rule easily and not have to worry about anyone raising up to challenge them."

"That's…"

Hermione nodded. "It's an overreaction Harry," she said. "Many governments do the same after a war, tightening their grip on society to keep their citizens in check. The Americans and Russians did such a thing after the Second World War. The Ministry is afraid, and this is what fearful governments do."

"How do you know all this Hermione? I am sure that the Ministry would be quite keen to keep such a thing quiet," Harry said.

"I have my sources," Hermione answered. "And I trust them. They wouldn't lie to me, especially about this."

"Hermione, I still don't like this," Harry said. "What about Teddy and Andi, and the other Weasleys, we can't just abandon them."

"We wouldn't be abandoning them Harry," Hermione argued. "We would be saving those who they had lost. Think about it, Teddy would have both his parents back, Andi would have her daughter and husband back, the Weasleys would have both Fred and Ron back, even Ginny too."

Harry winced at the blanket reminder that his sort of ex-girlfriend was still struggling just to hold a fork, let alone her wand after what Bellatrix Lestrange had done to her.

"I am sorry Harry but we can fix all this," Hermione pleaded. "Please Harry, we can do this and fix everything."

Harry looked away from Hermione's pleading face. Harry knew for a face that he would cave if he looked into Hermione's wide brown eyes. "Hermione, I'm sorry, I just can't," he said. Harry winced when he heard Hermione sniff and rise from her seat.

"Ok Harry, if that is your decision," Hermione said. "I will see you later then."

Harry looked up in time to see Hermione's retreating back leave the café, and then noticed the other patrons watching him with a majority of them wearing angry looks. Harry sighed and stood up, pulling out a wad of pounds from his pocket threw them down on the table and quickly followed Hermione's path out of the café. Once outside Harry quickly realized that Hermione had already Disapparated. He slowly walked around the corner of the café into a dark alley and with a sharp POP, he vanished.

"Hermione?" Harry called through the closed door of Hermione's room at Grimmauld Place. "Are you up yet? I made you breakfast."

But there was no answer. Harry sighed and returned to the kitchen where Andi was feeding a babbling Teddy. The sight of the food splattered Teddy laughing and smiling brought a warm smile to Harry's face.

"Hermione not up yet?" Andi asked as Harry sat down at the table. A full plate appeared in front of Harry with a soft pop.

"Thank you Winky," Harry said. The female elf had come to Grimmauld Place several weeks ago, looking for work, and Harry had hired her on to help Kreacher as the older elf was getting worn down from working for Harry and the Tonks. "I suppose not, it's not like Hermione to sleep in. She's usually up before I am."

"Mister Harry Potter, Miss Granger is not here," Winky said as she picked up several plates from the kitchen table.

"What?" Harry shouted. "Where is she?"

"I do not know Master Harry Potter sir," Winky said, cringing back from Harry's shout. "She did not come home last night."

Harry's face went as white as his porridge before leaping from his chair and sprinting out of the kitchen. Andromeda heard Harry race upstairs and with a crash, burst into Hermione's room.

Harry stared, almost blindly, at the empty and barren room. Without conscious thought, Harry swept through the room taking in the empty dresser and closet. Then he spotted something on the pillow, a letter. He snatched it up and ripped open the envelope.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I am sorry to leave you like this but I need too. Our discussion was the final straw I suppose. Please believe me that this is not your fault, in fact I should be thanking you. I have been so wrapped up in the past since my parents passed that I had forgotten to truly live. I was holding you back from living your life and being surrounded by all the memories of Grimmauld Place was not helping._

 _So I've left. Please do not come looking for me, I need to be away from the magical world right now, and unfortunately that means you as well. I will write often after I get settled. Good-bye Harry, I know that we will see each other again._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

"Winky!" Harry shouted. The House-Elf appeared with a sharp pop.

"Yes Mister Harry Potter?" Winky asked.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Andromeda asked appearing in the doorway, carrying a squirming Teddy.

"Hermione's gone!" Harry said, trying to keep his voice as level as possible with Teddy in the room. "She left a letter and ran off."

"Let me see the letter," Andromeda said. She handed Teddy to Harry and quickly read the letter.

"Winky, I need you to find Hermione!" Harry ordered.

"Wait Harry! Think about this," Andi said before Winky could disappear. "Hermione is obviously upset about something and wants to be alone for the moment. If you send Winky after her, all you will be doing is pushing her farther away."

"But she could be in trouble!" Harry said. "I have already lost so much. I can't lose Hermione too."

"Harry please calm down," Andi pleaded, taking Teddy back from a frantic Harry. "You are scaring Teddy, and me."

Harry immediately stopped pacing and sank down onto Hermione's bed. "What should I do then Andi? She's my best friend," Harry said. "I have lost so much already, I don't think I can go on without her."

"You love her don't you Harry?" Andi asked.

"Of course I do, she's my best friend," Harry said.

"I know she is Harry but that's not what I asked," Andi said with a soft, motherly smile.

Harry sighed and looked down at his hands. "I honestly don't know Andi, I mean I have no idea what it means to love or be in love. You know how I was raised; the Dursleys did certainly not love me. I know my parents, Sirius and Remus loved me, and the Weasleys say I am a member of the family."

"Harry, in my opinion, I do know that you love Hermione, more than as just a best friend," Andi said.

"So like a sister then, right?"

"Perhaps Harry, but I believe it is more than that," Andi said. "You grew up alone without any siblings, so how would you know the difference between sibling love and romantic love? Did you care for Ronald the same way as you do for Hermione?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer with an immediate 'yes' but his head caught up with him. His mouth closed and he thought hard about what Andi had asked. Did he really care for Hermione the same way as he had cared for Ron? Ron was his best mate, his brother that he never had. Now Hermione, she was…Hermione, there was nothing more that Harry could say about her. She was his rock; she had been his best friend and closest confidante ever since they had become friends. She had always been there for him, always watching out for him, even when he didn't realize or think he needed it.

"I don't know what exactly I feel for Hermione," Harry said. "I love Hermione, that much is true. How I love her is another matter. I once told Ron that I loved Hermione like a sister, and I believed that. Ron loved Hermione too, and she loved him. How can I try anything with Hermione when she is still in love with Ron? And now she wants to go back…" Harry stopped, he didn't want to continue and reveal what he had found in his ancestor's book.

"Go back Harry? Go back where?" Andi asked. Harry looked at the woman, silently asking for her to drop the line of questions but Andi was a Black by blood. "Harry Potter, what did you mean by go back?"

Harry cringed as Andi's stare was very Hermione-like and he quickly caved. "I found a ritual in one of my ancestor's books that could send two people back in time up to ten years," he said, waiting for Andi's stern look. "She wants to use it to send her and I back to our third or fourth year at Hogwarts to stop the war from ever happening."

Andromeda didn't know what to say. She knew that Time Turners could only send a person a full twenty-four hours at most, and nothing she had ever read about could send someone back anymore than that, let alone ten years. "Harry, are you serious?" she asked.

"No, that was my godfather," Harry joked but it fell flat. "Sorry, couldn't resist. But yes, I did find a ritual that could send Hermione and I back but I don't want too."

"Why?"

"Because of you and Teddy," Harry said. "You two have become my family, just as much as Hermione, or the Weasleys are. I don't want to lose that, not when I have already lost so much."

Andi's eyes misted up with tears at Harry's confession. "Oh Harry dear," she said, standing up and hugging Harry with Teddy in her other arm. "You don't know how much that means to me. You and Teddy are the only family I have left. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't pray for Nymphadora and Edward to come back to me. But I've accepted that they are gone, and nothing I can do will bring them back."

"That's just the thing Andi, if this ritual were to work, they would still be alive," Harry said. "I could save Remus, Tonks, Fred, Ron, Sirius and even Dumbledore."

"If it were to work Harry, and there is a chance that it won't then what?" Andi asked.

"The book inferred that the performers would be drained of their magic and probably die if it didn't work," Harry answered.

Andi nodded. "Magic always has a price," she said. "But Harry, why would Hermione want to risk such a thing? You told me that she used a Time Turned in your third year, she has to know the risks about time travel."

"She does Andi but I don't think she cares anymore," Harry said. "She's lost so much and now she has an idea of a way to bring everyone back. And when she latches onto an idea, she will not let go."

"Harry, I understand and sympathize for Hermione, losing her parents but I don't think she is thinking clearly about this," Andi said. "Terrible things happen to those who meddle with time."

"I know but she won't listen to me," Harry said. "And to be honest, if it wasn't for you and Teddy, and the Weasleys, I would be looking hard at the ritual. I didn't have a family until you, Teddy and the Weasleys while Hermione had a loving family all her life, and after the war, it has been torn away from her. She is going to do anything to get her family back."

"Harry, you need to stop her," Andi said. "The Ministry will not look kindly upon anyone trying to mess with time. There are three things that the Ministry has deemed forbidden to research and tamper with: time, a person's soul and the dead. And with the Ministry scrambling to regain power, you can be sure that they will come down hard on anyone tampering with time, a soul or the dead, all of which could apply here."

Harry nodded, and turned to Winky. "Find Hermione, Winky," he ordered. "And bring her back here. I don't care if you have to Stun her or what, just bring her back before she gets hurt or gets found out by the Ministry."

"Yes Mister Harry Potter," Winky said before vanishing with a pop.

Harry sagged back onto Hermione's bed. "She is going to hex me so badly when she gets back," he muttered, his face covered by his hands.

"Most likely but it is for her own good," Andi said. "She is not thinking clearly right now."

Harry nodded, though he still felt anxious about the reception that he would receive when Hermione arrived.

* * *

However Harry's wait would take sometime. Winky failed to return to Grimmauld Place for nearly a week, until one early afternoon did she pop back into the Grimmauld Place sitting room with a bound and Stunned Hermione, all trussed up like a Christmas goose.

"Winky has returned Master Harry Potter," the elf answered.

"Well done Winky, but did you really have to Stun and bind her?" Harry asked. "She is not going to be happy when she wakes up."

"I is sorry Master Harry Potter but Miss Granger was very smart and difficult to find," Winky answered. "She put up wards against House Elves to block Winky, and was very rarely asleep. It made Miss Granger very difficult to bring home."

"Winky, can you please take Hermione up to her bedroom and release her?" Harry asked. "Oh, and reinforce the Anti-Apparition Wards around the house as well. I am sure that once Hermione wakes up, she will not be happy and try to leave again, once she has stopped hexing me."

"Yes Master Harry Potter," Winky said. She and Hermione vanished with a soft pop. Harry sighed and turned back to the fire that was burning merrily in the hearth. He knew that he was going to have a ringing pair of ears and probably much more when Hermione awoke.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Harry winced hearing Hermione bellow his full name.

' _Here we go,_ ' Harry thought as he heard Hermione come thundering down the stairs.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking Harry James Potter!" Hermione shouted as she burst into the sitting room. "Sending Winky to kidnap me! I told you that I needed to be alone, that I didn't want to see you for a while."

"Yes Hermione you did," Harry admitted. "But the problem is I know you Hermione, you were going to try and find a way to re-create the ritual by yourself. You said the Ministry was cracking down on people who might be strong enough to challenge them, and both of us fit that criteria perfectly. We are war heroes, and possibly the strongest witch and wizard around, and both more popular than the Ministry. And now you want to meddle with time, if the Ministry were to catch wind of your plans, what do you think they'll do?"

"I don't care Harry!" Hermione screamed. "Why should I care? My parents are dead! Ron is dead! And you have a chance of getting them all back and save everyone else, but you are too much of a coward to do this!"

Harry winced at Hermione's claim of cowardice. But her claim did have a grain of truth to it. "You are right Hermione," he admitted. "I am being a coward."

Hermione paused mid-breath at Harry's admission.

"The truth is I am terrified of this ritual," he said, looking up at his best friend. "What if we were to try the ritual and it failed, what then? We would be dead, and nothing would have changed. I have already lost so much Hermione; my parents, Sirius, Remus, Ron, I can't lose anyone else, you, Andi, Teddy, anyone. I am afraid of dying too; I don't want to die again. I have already walked to my death once before, I don't have the courage to do so again."

Hermione couldn't believe what Harry was saying. "Harry," she said. "You don't honestly believe that we will fail if we try the ritual, do you?"

"I don't know for sure," Harry said. "You are brilliant Hermione, no one can deny that. But this is on a totally different scale than Polyjuice Potion. If one little thing goes wrong, then we could all die and leave Teddy, Andi and the Weasleys all alone. I can't do that Hermione, no matter how much I want Ron, Sirius, Remus and the others back."

"Harry, do you trust me?" Hermione asked, kneeling at Harry's feet.

"How can you say that? Of course I trust you Hermione, I trust you more than anyone," Harry said.

"Then trust me now," she pleaded. "Trust me when I say that I can do this. I can perform this ritual properly and we can save everyone. But I will need your help."

"Hermione, you can't do this," Harry said. "If you do, you could get caught by the Ministry and who knows what might happen?"

"I don't care Harry," Hermione said. "What can the Ministry do to me that is worse than what Bellatrix did, or how empty I feel right now?"

"That's because you won't let anyone in," Harry said. "Ever since you returned from Australia, you've been pulling farther and farther away from me, the Weasleys and the others. You are not alone, Hermione, don't keep pushing us away. We want to help you."

Hermione glared at Harry, rage burning in her eyes, but then that rage drained away rapidly, leaving Hermione swaying in place before she began to collapse with her eyes rolling back into her head. Harry surged forward, catching Hermione just before she hit the floor. Up close, Harry could see how exhausted Hermione was; dark rings under eyes, her cheeks were pale and drawn, and her hair hung limp atop her head.

"Mister Harry Potter?" Winky asked, peaking her head around the corner of the couch.

"It's ok Winky," Harry said. "Hermione is just exhausted, and needs rest. I will take her up to her room." The House Elf nodded and popped away. Harry gathered Hermione up in his arms and carried her upstairs to her room. He could tell that she wasn't eating enough by how light she felt. Harry tucked Hermione in, casting a simple **Alert Charm** over the bed to inform him when she would wake up. Straightening the quilt, Harry looked down at Hermione with a small frown.

"Please Hermione, come back to me," Harry whispered. "You, Andi and Teddy are the closest thing I have to family." He leaned over the bed and kissed Hermione on the forehead. "Sleep well Hermione," Harry whispered before leaving the bedroom.

 **A/N: Well there you have it, the newest installment of _A Chance? A Hope_. I know it has been sometime since I last updated this tale, work has eaten up my free time and I wanted to get more of a buffer with pre-written chapters and posted ones. Please let me know what you all think of the chapter. I hope that it has lived up to the wait, I hope to upload quicker and more frequently in the future but I can't promise anything since work comes first.**

 **Til next time,**

 **SlyNinjaKnight**


	6. Moving Forward

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is NOT mine! I don't own any part of JK Rowling's masterpiece, just some copies of the books and films. I am just having some fun in JK Rowling's amazing and wonderful sand box. **

In the weeks that followed Hermione's return Harry saw a marketed improvement in Hermione's attitude. She spent more and more time with Harry, Andi and Teddy, and less time obsessing over the time travel ritual. The Weasleys also came by Grimmauld Place, which brought smiles to Harry and Hermione's faces, and new people for Teddy to imitate. Molly broke down when she was handed Teddy after the baby morphed into a twin of Fred when he was a baby. Andi quickly stepped forward to take Teddy from Molly but the Weasley mother just waved Andi off and sat down in a nearby chair and began playing peek-a-boo with Teddy.

"It's something she did will all the children," Mr. Weasley said thickly. Harry wiped away a couple of stray tears as he watched Molly play with a squealing Teddy.

"Hello Harry," a soft voice said from behind Harry. Harry flinched before turning around.

"Hello Ginny," Harry said.

Ginny Weasley was wearing a fetching outfit of a cream colored sweater and a pair of blue jeans. She looked much better than the last time Harry had seen her, at Ron and Fred's funeral.

"How are you doing Ginny?" Harry asked, wincing at how awkward he sounded.

"As well as I can be I suppose," Ginny shrugged, "It's weird to not be able to use magic after being surrounded by it all my life. The tremors and shaking have eased enough now that I can eat by myself."

"Ginny, I am so sorry," Harry said. "This is all my…"

"Harry, this is not your fault!" Ginny snapped. "It is Bellatrix's fault, and a bit of my own. I didn't take Bellatrix seriously enough, and I paid the price for it."

"Ginny, you shouldn't blame yourself for what the bitch did," Harry growled.

"If I can't blame myself, then you can't blame yourself Harry," Ginny said, putting her hand on Harry's cheek. "Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good, so what have you been doing since I last saw you?" she asked. Harry winced again, Ginny's tone was light but he could still feel the rebuke.

"I am sorry Ginny, I should have come and seen you," Harry said. "I got caught up with Teddy and Hermione, and a bunch of other stuff but that's no excuse. You are one of my friends, and you were hurt and I should have been there for you."

Ginny smiled at Harry's rambling apology. It was so Harry. "I understand Harry," she said. "You had a lot on your plate, recently, and I wasn't up for visitors."

"That's still no excuse for not seeing you Ginny," Harry argued.

"Harry, are we friends or more?" Ginny asked suddenly. "At Dumbledore's funeral, you said we couldn't be together because it wouldn't be safe. You-Know-Who is dead now, so…"

Harry sighed. He should have been expecting this from Ginny; he knew it wasn't fair to Ginny for him to keep stringing her along. But Harry also knew he wasn't ready for a relationship, even if it was the continuing of a previous one.

"Ginny, I am sorry about not talking to you about our relationship," Harry began. "During the war, while me, Hermione and Ron were running around, searching for Voldemort's anchors, knowing that you were safe, or at least safer than we were, at Hogwarts kept me from losing. I wanted to get back to Hogwarts, to you and the others, and not have to worry about the war anymore."

"I sense a but coming," Ginny said.

Harry nodded. "Things have changed Ginny, I've changed, you've changed," he said. "I effectively died during the war."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"When Voldemort used my blood to bring himself back, it created a link between us, and when he used the **Killing Curse** on me in the Forest, the spell didn't work properly. But I went to this limbo place, and things happened that changed me in ways I couldn't possibly explain. And Ginny, I just don't think I am ready to start, or restart, a relationship."

"When will you then Harry?" Ginny asked, "I waited for you for years! I waited for years just to gather up the courage to talk to you. I waited years to get you to see me as a girl, not as Ron's little sister, and I waited all lost year while you were with Ron and Hermione alone. I am done waiting Harry Potter."

Harry was stunned to see tears begin to well up in Ginny's brown eyes, she very rarely cried. "Ginny, I am sorry but I can't change how I feel," he said, "I don't want you to wait for me or for anyone."

"Fine," Ginny spat. "Just don't expect me to be there waiting for you to make up your mind." She then spun on her heel and stormed off, leaving Harry watching.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked from behind him.

"I am not sure," Harry admitted, "I know that Ginny wanted to get back together, and for the most part I did too. I was looking forward to getting back together with her but then that desire has just vanished."

Hermione frowned. "Harry, you can't expect Ginny to understand what has happened unless you talk to her," she counseled.

"I know Hermione but you know how hard it is for me to talk about myself," Harry said. "The only person I am comfortable talking to about this stuff is you."

"Well that's because we have been friends for years Harry," Hermione said with a blush. "I am sure if you talk with Ginny, you will soon have the same type of relationship with her that you have with me."

"Hermione, why are you pushing me to get back together with Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I just want you to be happy," Hermione said.

"What if I am not happy with Ginny?" Harry asked. Hermione opened her mouth but didn't say anything. Just then Harry noticed Arthur standing off to the side, alone, watching the rest of the party.

"Um Mr. Weasley, do you have a moment?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry, of course," Mr. Weasley said. "And Harry, call me Arthur, you certainly have earned that right."

Harry nodded and the two men stepped out of the sitting room and into a small office on the second floor.

"So Harry, what would you like to talk about?" Arthur asked.

"Mr…Arthur," Harry corrected himself at Mr. Weasley's look. "I have been hearing some things about the Ministry, some worrying rumors about policies changing and such. What can you tell me about them?"

"Ah Harry," Arthur said looking nervous. "I unfortunately cannot tell you much as I am still recovering from my injuries. Also there hasn't been much word coming down from the ICW members who now control the Ministry. If they are creating or adjusting policies, they are not telling me."

"But aren't you the most senior Ministry official from before war? Why wouldn't they tell you?"

"Because while I have been cleared for any wrongdoing or working with the Death Eaters, the ICW does not feel that the Ministry employees are completely trustworthy."

"What! How can they think that?" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, you are young, if only in age," Arthur said. "But the British Ministry of Magic has been widely considered a cesspool of corruption and crime for decades, and anyone associated with it is to be treated with a cautious hand."

"That's not fair!"

"That is politics Harry," Arthur chuckled. "There is very little fairness in politics, in our world or in the muggle world. Now, what are some of these rumors you have been hearing?"

Harry hesitated. "I have heard a rumor that the Ministry is limiting the magic that people can use," he said. "Even Light magic like the **Patronus Charm** is being limited because the Ministry is afraid of witches and wizards being too powerful."

Arthur's face tightened. "Harry, I don't know where you heard such an outrageous rumor," he said. "But the Ministry is not looking to control what a person learns unless it is for their own good. You know, better than most, that the average witch or wizard only sees their magical abilities as a source of power, not a wondrous gift that they have been given. And power, no matter how noble the pursuit is, is a corrupting influence."

"So you think the Ministry should control what we learn and know?" Harry asked.

"It is a very delicate situation Harry," Arthur sighed. "The Ministry is very weak right now, even though everyone is looking to the Ministry to lead them, protect them."

"It can do that without controlling every aspect of their lives," Harry argued. "The Ministry is acting like Umbridge, just without the bigotry and hate."

"Now Harry, you don't know all the facts," Arthur reminded him. "These things take time, and patience. Let those who have years of experience deal with these issues."

Harry felt his heart sink. Hermione had been right; the Ministry was looking to take complete control of the wizarding world. And if Mr. Weasley was right, they would never give up that power.

"Harry, Harry, are you all right son?" Mr. Weasley asked, as Harry had fallen silent.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, I am fine," Harry said, his voice sounding hollow to his ears. "Thank you for clearing things up for me."

"Of course Harry, happy to help," Arthur said, "and it is Arthur."

"Right, thank you Arthur," Harry said. Arthur nodded and patted Harry on the shoulder before leaving the office and presumably returning to the sitting room. But Harry remained in the office, staring at the back of the man who had become like a father to him over the years, a man who had just told him that the Ministry was going to take complete control over the wizarding world, and that is was for the people's own good.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked, sticking her head into the office. "We were all wondering where you had gone off too. Harry?" Harry looked up. "Oh Harry, what's wrong?"

"You were right," Harry said in a low voice. "You were right about the Ministry. Ha, of course you were right, when have you ever been wrong?"

"Harry, what are you saying?" Hermione asked, stepping into the office and closing and locking the door.

"Hermione, you were right about the Ministry," Harry said, falling back into the chair behind the desk. "I just spoke with Mr. Weasley, and he just confirmed what you said about the Ministry. The Ministry is going to take complete control over the wizarding world, mainly because everyone is looking to the Ministry for answers, strength and protection."

Hermione walked around the desk and knelt next to Harry. "So what do you want to do?" she asked.

"How certain are you that the ritual will work?" Harry asked.

Hermione gasped. "I am reasonably certain that it will work," she said. "But the ritual is from your family's history, and I can't read the book."

"Then you will have to teach me Runes," Harry said, "The ritual is best performed on a night where magics is at its strongest."

"That means one of the solstices or one of the equinoxes," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "The best time would be on the Summer Solstice," he said. "That gives you just under eight months to make me an expert in Ancient Runes, and for us to find all the ingredients we need. Otherwise we will need to wait a full year to try the ritual again."

"We can make it Harry," Hermione said. He saw the fire in her eyes, a fire that he hadn't seen in over a year. They had decided on a plan, they were going back to stop the war from ever happening."

The change in both Harry and Hermione's attitude did not go unnoticed by their friends and family. The pair had sequestered themselves in the library at Grimmauld Place, barely leaving it unless dragged out by Andi or Mrs. Weasley. The two older women and Mr. Weasley all tried to get Harry and Hermione to open on what they were working on but the pair would only say that Hermione was tutoring Harry in Ancient Runes in hopes of getting Harry to take an OWL in Runes. When Andi and Mrs. Weasley heard about this, they both offered their help, along with Bill but their assistance was refused, as Harry wanted to do as much as he could on his own, and Hermione was help enough.

During Harry's lessons, he and Hermione quickly discovered that Harry had a talent for Runes. He seemed to instinctively know which Runes would work well together, and which wouldn't. Harry had read in the Potter family histories that something similar happened to all Potters, though usually it was only one skill that the Potter found exceptional success in. With Harry, it was three skills: flying, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Runes.

Harry wasn't a savant or anything regarding Runes, or even as good as Hermione was with them but they came as easily to him as flying or Defense. Hermione wondered why Harry had never thought of taking Runes instead of Divination in third year, and Harry confessed that he had signed up for the same classes as Ron did so that Ron wouldn't be alone. Hermione gave Harry a small smile and told him he was a good friend.

In order to gather the ingredients needed for the ritual, Harry used both Kreacher and Winky to purchase them. Kreacher had plenty of experience purchasing unusual things from possibly unsavory supplies while Winky bought things from more reputable providers.

News from the Ministry was becoming increasingly scarce, which made Harry and Hermione work even harder on preparing for the ritual. The major news that they had gleamed from rumors and reading between the lines of the _Daily Prophet_ was that Hogwarts would open on September 1st, of 1999, and that those whose last year had been interrupted were expected to return on September first. Both Harry and Hermione knew that the Ministry was making attendance compulsory, just like Voldemort had done.

Harry and Hermione had obviously kept their plans secret from everyone, including their closest friends. They knew that Neville and Luna would want to come along but the ritual was only safe for two people, safe being a relative term. There was still a very large risk involved in the ritual for two people. Harry had discovered that the ritual was powered by the ingredients, the timing, the natural magic of the sight they would use and the participants' own magic. Neville and Luna, while powerful in their own right, were not strong enough. Hermione was probably the strongest witch in Britain while Harry was most certainly the strongest wizard or witch in Britain. Of course that only meant in terms of magical potential, not in amount of spells known or mastered.

Ginny couldn't go through the ritual due to the injuries she suffered during the Battle. She had progressed well in her recovery but she couldn't perform magic or even access her magical core without suffering immense pain. Also, Hermione and Harry were afraid that none of their friends would agree to go through with the ritual as well, believing that messing with time could make things even worse than they already were.

In preparation of performing the ritual, and accepting the possibility that it could fail, Harry went to Gringotts to create a Will, and named Teddy as the next Head of House Black with Andromeda named as Regent until Teddy came of age. He also named George as his next of kin for the Potter family, knowing that George wouldn't inherit much from the Weasley family, being the fourth son and the youngest surviving son.

Hermione, being the only child of her parents, had sold her childhood home and her parents' share of their practice, and had then transferred the sum to Gringotts, creating a scholarship fund for muggleborn children to attend Hogwarts. She stipulated in the contract with the goblins that the money would be spilt between all the muggleborns that were accepted at Hogwarts, and she left a list of books that would be helpful for their transition to the wizarding world.

"Ok Harry, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Hermione asked. "There a chance we will never see all these people again."

"Hermione, we have to act like nothing is wrong," Harry said. "No one knows we are doing and we need to keep it that way. And that means going about our business as usual, which means having our friends and family over for Christmas."

Hermione sighed. "And what about that Yule/Remembrance Ball the Ministry is hosting on Christmas Eve?" she asked. "The Ministry is going to expect the two surviving heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts. We are to be their crown jewel of the evening."

"Attendance is demanded then?" Harry asked.

"Not demanded but expected," Hermione answered with a rye smile. "They want us to remind and assure the people that they have everything under control."

"They want us to be their poster children then?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. "And I guess that everyone else will be there, expecting us." She nodded again. "I suppose we will have to attend. You know that if we don't, they are going to come after us."

"They probably will," Hermione answered. "I guess I will have to find a dress. And you will need some new dress robes."

"Hermione, what if I wore a suit instead of dress robes?" Harry asked.

Hermione blinked. "I think that would get the Ministry's dander up," she grinned, "I like it. We can go shopping for a suit and my dress this weekend."

* * *

 **December 23rd, 1998**

 **Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

 **London, England**

"Are you ready to go Hermione?" Harry asked, adjusting the cuffs of his jacket.

"Yes," Hermione answered from the top of the stairs. Harry looked up and felt his breath catch in his chest.

"Wow Hermione, you look…amazing," Harry said, his brain finally caught up with the vision before him. A light blush graced Hermione's cheeks as she descended the stairs, wearing a dark blue version of her Yule Ball dress, though with less ruffles. The fabric shimmered and shone in the gas lit lamp light, making the fabric look like the night sky.

"Thank you Harry," Hermione said when she reached the bottom of the stairs. "You look quite dashing yourself."

"Well I had the perfect person to help me pick out my suit with me," Harry chuckled. Hermione reached up and straightened Harry's tie and stepped back to admire the gray Burberry suit, tailored to fit Harry's wiry frame like a glove. Behind Harry, Hermione saw a hazy image of Ron grinning at her like a sap, dressed in his own suit.

"Are you all right Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head, Ron's image fading away like a mirage.

"I am fine Harry," Hermione said, brushing away Harry's concerns. "I just had something in my eye."

"Oh all right," Harry said, though he didn't believe her. "Shall we go then?"

"Yes let's," Hermione said after conjuring a tissue and dabbing at her eyes to dry them. The pair said their goodbyes to Andromeda, who was staying home to watch Teddy, and left for the Ministry through the Floo.

"Welcome Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger," the attendant said. "May I take your cloaks…" the man trailed off, noticing that neither Harry nor Hermione wore any cloaks over their attire.

"That's quite all right," Harry said with a small smile to the man. Hermione stifled a giggle as she and Harry walked past the stunned wizard. Together they attempted to slip into the Atrium, aiming to enter without the fanfare that they knew would be thrust upon them. But they were unsuccessful.

"Ah Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger! You've arrived," Octavian Weatherspoon's voice boomed out across the crowded Atrium, drawing all attention to Harry and Hermione.

"Minister Weatherspoon, good evening," Harry said with a wooden smile.

"Happy Christmas Mr. Potter," Weatherspoon said. "Ms. Granger, you look lovely."

"Thank you Minister," Hermione said with a slight curtsey.

"We are so glad you could make this evening's festivities," Weatherspoon said. "The two conquering heroes of the Battle, the people need to see their heroes, to see that everything is returning to normal."

"Agreed Minister," Harry said, his smile growing more and more forced. "If you would excuse us Minister, we just saw several of our friends."

"Of course Mr. Potter," Weatherspoon said. "Enjoy your evening Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. Oh Mr. Potter, before this evening is done I would like to speak with you, if that is acceptable?"

"Of course Minister," Harry said. "I am sure we will have time to speak together."

The Minister nodded before he and the other two ICW members walked off. Harry and Hermione watched as the three ICW members made their way through the crowd, stopping and speaking with a few attendees until neither Harry nor Hermione could spot them.

"Come on Harry," Hermione urged, gently pulling on Harry's arm. He relented and let Hermione lead him over to the refreshment table where Neville, Luna, George and the other Weasleys, except for Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, were huddled around.

"Hello Harry, Hermione," Luna said as the two approached. "That's quite an interesting choice of attire Harry, no robes?"

Harry shrugged. "I didn't see the point," he said.

"The point is that robes are a wizarding culture," Neville said. "And you are disrespecting your culture and heritage."

"Considering I have spent the majority of my life in the muggle world, I think I can be excused of not knowing a lot about wizarding culture," Harry said. "I do think most of the lessons I did get about the culture of the wizarding world were about how purebloods were better than all others while muggleborns and muggles were less than dirt."

"That's not what I meant Harry," Neville said. "Not all purebloods are like that, I am not like that."

"Then why did you attack Harry for not wearing robes?" Hermione asked sharply. Neville winced at the harsh tone that Hermione was directing at him, she was the most intimidating witch he knew, even more than his grandmother or Professor McGonagall. "We fought a war to bring this world closer together, not drive it apart."

"Neville, I am sorry for biting your head off but I am sick and tired of having to conform with this world's idea of me, when this world abandoned me on a doorstep when I was just one year old. I am my own person, and if that means ignoring some silly traditions whose only purpose is for tradition's sake, so be it."

Several people around the table, shamelessly eavesdropping were stunned at Harry's apparent refusal to embrace his heritage and family's rights.

"My entire life I have been propped up as the great hero who vanquished Voldemort since my parents were killed," Harry said. "And yet I was abandoned on the front porch of my relatives' house before my parents' bodies were even cold. The world that lauded me as this great hero never once tried to write or find me, and what's even worse they got it all wrong. I wasn't the one who defeated Voldemort in the first place; it was my mother, and my father. Their selfless sacrifice caused Voldemort's curse to be defeated, yet they are never talked about? Why is that? It can't be because my mother was a muggleborn, who like my best friend, routinely bested any pureblood or half-blood at Hogwarts, or because my father, a pureblood married a muggleborn instead of another pureblood or half-blood? So why are their contributions omitted from the history books while a fifteen-month old toddler is hailed as the savior of the wizarding world?"

The eavesdropping crowd had expanded from just around the refreshment table to roughly half the Atrium as Harry's voice rose.

"Harry, that's not true," Neville said.

"Is it really?" Harry asked, his tone biting. "Then why are all the books about that Halloween only talk about me? I have read all that I an about the accounts of that night, and they all say is that my father died first then my mother before Voldemort turned his wand on me. So tell me Neville, why shouldn't I wonder why my parents are forgotten?"

"They are not forgotten Harry," Arthur said. "There is a memorial in Godric's Hollow, and as long as we do not forget their sacrifice, they will always be remembered."

"I have seen that memorial Mr. Weasley," Harry said. "I just want to know why no one told me about it. I have only been to my parents' graves once; I didn't even know where they were buried until this year. And yet at the house, there were messages left for me. So everyone but me, their own son, knew where they were buried. Can you explain that?"

Arthur bowed his head in shame while several others did the same. Some of the attendees had traveled to Godric's Hollow and the memorial to pay their respects to the Potters, and to Harry, but they had never thought that Harry wouldn't know about the memorial at all.

"What is going on here?" Weatherspoon asked. The group turned and saw the three ICW representatives walked toward the group. Behind them was a squad of Aurors, scanning the crowd with their hands near their wands.

"Just a misunderstanding Minister," Mr. Weasley said. "Tempers grew a little heated after a few drinks, nothing to worry about sir."

"I see," Weatherspoon said. Harry noticed the man's eyes scan over the group, lingering slightly over Harry, and Harry though he saw a flicker of distaste in Weatherspoon's eyes at Harry's attire. When Weatherspoon's eyes returned to Harry, his gaze was met by Harry's emerald stare, the gaze of a young man who defeated the Dark Lord in single combat. "Well then perhaps, we should move this evening along. The time has come for the main event of the evening."

Harry and Hermione glanced at one another as the three ICW members turned and walked up to the podium that was set up at the front of the Atrium. In the back of Harry's mind, a hazy image of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle overlaid itself over the three politicians.

"Good evening honored guests and heroes," Weatherspoon said, his voice echoing all around the Atrium. "I thank you all for coming this evening as we remember all those who lost their lives in the troubles that plagued this great country in recent years. But I am here to tell you all that things are changing, no longer will our world be threatened by those who claim they are better by dint of ancestry or blood."

The crowd applauded, Harry and Hermione following along. Though it wasn't extremely enthusiastic.

"My co-workers and I are very happy to announce that the British Ministry of Magic is steadily rising to the standards demanded of all Ministries around the world by the ICW," Weatherspoon said. "We shall be opening up the Ministry for any and all who wish to work for the betterment of this country in the next few weeks. It is ours', and the ICW, sincere hope that the Ministry will quickly become the pinnacle of our world. And to always remember those who gave their lives for this new chance of a better and safer world, we unveil this memorial that shall stand as a solemn reminder of what we all have lost, and so that we never forget."

With a wave of his wand, Weatherspoon caused a black curtain to vanish revealing a black stone strip of wall with glittering golden letters that covered much of that wall.

"On this memorial is listed every single witch or wizard whose life was cut short due to the Dark Lord and his quest for power," Weatherspoon said. "With this memorial, we ensure that we will never forget the price that was paid for the freedom we now enjoy."

The Atrium burst into applause. This time Harry and Hermione joined in, as they thought that the memorial was a very touching gesture by the ICW.

"And now, Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Hermione Granger would like to say a few words," Weatherspoon announced. Harry and Hermione were stunned, they had not been told that they were supposed to speak, and they weren't very happy with the decision.

"Let's get this over with," Hermione hissed as she led Harry up to the podium where a clapping Weatherspoon and his two ICW colleagues stood, smiling at Harry and Hermione.

"Thank you Minister," Hermione said, a false smile plastered on her face. She turned back to the crowd who were waiting on her word with bated breath. "Hello everyone, first off I want to thank you all for coming this evening. It is very heart-warming to see everyone here and honoring those who died in the struggle against Voldemort. And thank you Minister for this beautiful monument, I am sure that everyone will be reminded what the cost of our freedom was in the fight against the tyrannical and evil grip of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. We all suffered, we all lost someone close to us at their hands, and yet we will all grow stronger. Let this memorial stand for all time, to remind all those who come across it the price that was paid by so many to ensure the freedom we enjoy."

Hermione stepped back, applause echoing all around the Atrium. Harry gave Hermione a pleading look, he hated speaking in front of a group of people, he always felt like he was going stumble over his words but a stern look from Hermione told him that Harry was going to speak. Harry made his way up to the podium and looked out over the crowd.

"Good evening everyone," Harry said. "I didn't expect to be speaking like this tonight, so please forgive me for my words. I will echo Hermione's thanks to Minister Weatherspoon's monument; it is a wonderful memorial for all those who were killed in the war. This way they will never be forgotten, whether their names be Albus Dumbledore or Colin Creevey, pureblood, half-blood or muggleborn." There was a slight shift behind Harry but he ignored it. "Blood doesn't matter when it comes to magic, at least outside of blood-specific rituals or potions. You either have magic or you don't. Not many know this but Voldemort was not a pureblood as he claimed. He was in fact a half-blood. His father was a muggle, for whom he was named, and his mother was a witch." This was news to the vast majority of the crowd, and several people looked ready to argue with Harry. Harry held up a hand and explained Tom Riddle's story, leaving out the Horcruxes of course.

"There is no difference between witch or wizard, pureblood or muggleborn," Harry said. "My best mate, Ron Weasley, a pureblood, my best friend, Hermione Granger, a muggleborn, and myself, a half-blood. Three different blood statuses, three different ways of life, and yet we came together to beat Voldemort. If we three teenagers can do it, why can't all of you?"

There was a murmur from the crowd, obviously not liking being talked down to by a teenager, even if that teenager was the Boy-Who-Lived and the Man-Who-Won."

"Thank you Mr. Potter," Weatherspoon said, quickly stepping up to Harry's side. "Thank you for your wise words, and your sacrifice."

Harry nodded and stepped down from the podium as Weatherspoon stood forward to address the crowd again, "Well then, that is all the surprises I have for tonight," he said, "So please enjoy the rest of your evening."

The three ICW members walked off the stage and through a door in the wall. Harry stepped around the podium and walked over to the memorial wall, staring up at the names engraved in golden letters. Hermione stepped over to his side and followed his example.

"So many," Harry said. "So many names, so much death."

"And we will save them all Harry," Hermione said, wrapping her arm around Harry's waist and laying her head against his shoulder. Harry turned his head and laid his chin on hers and sighed.

"I know we will Hermione, I know we will," Harry said.

 **A/N: Well there you have it, the newest installment of _History is Written by the Victors_ , I hope you all enjoy the new title. I think it is better than the previous title _A Chance, A Hope?_ This chapter is a bit shorter than my previous ones, mainly because this is only part one of the chapter that I had written up. That chapter was over 10,000 words, and I felt that it was better to spilt the chapter than post in just one chapter. Please let me know what you all think, and til next time,**

 **SlyNinjaKnight**


	7. Moving Back

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is NOT mine! I only own several copies of the books and films, nothing of the wonderful world that JK Rowling created.**

Weeks passed as Harry continued learning Ancient Runes under the dedicated tutoring by Hermione, and with each passing day they could feel that they were getting closer to being ready to perform the ritual. Their friends were constantly trying to get both Harry and Hermione to leave Grimmauld Place but the pair was steadfast in their refusal. Soon the public got wind of the growing chasm between Harry and Hermione and the other heroes of the Battle. And that's when the rumors began.

In the Christmas Day edition of the _Daily Prophet_ , the front page was spilt between the unveiling of the War Memorial, Harry revealing Voldemort's heritage and Harry's own attitude and attire. If one looked close enough, one could read the little tells of a changing Ministry and wizarding world at large; the subtle comparisons between the four most powerful wizards of the last century, Grindelwald, Dumbledore, Tom Riddle and Harry Potter, and how each of them were half-bloods. There were also several articles espousing upon the belief that there had not been any Dark Lords or Ladies from a spilt world family, meaning purebloods or muggleborns.

"Merlin, it must have been a slow news day," Harry said, tossing the copy of the Daily Prophet onto the table. The front-page headline read, _Where is Potter? What is he doing now?_

Hermione glanced at the paper and snorted. "They are really getting desperate to get you to respond," she said. "Though to claim you might be on your way to becoming the next Dark Lord just because you are a half-blood is a stretch I am surprised they took."

"It doesn't matter," Harry said. "The Prophet can go hang for all I care. It's not anything they haven't already done."

Hermione nodded, knowing he was referencing the _Prophet_ 's attacks on him during and after their fourth year. "The Weasleys, Neville and Luna have sent some more letters, wanting to see both of us. They are just as angry as Andi is about the _Prophet_."

"Maybe we should Hermione," Harry said. "We have been holed up here for weeks with only ourselves and Winky, not that I am gracious for your company and tutelage but I am getting a little cabin fever."

Hermione sighed. "I suppose we can take a break," she admitted, "Winky has gathered up all the ingredients that we hadn't already collected, and Kreacher has a lead on the final item we need, he should be back in a few days."

"Great! So what should we do then?" Harry asked.

"Why not just have everyone over for dinner?" Hermione suggested. "I am sure that Winky would enjoy cooking dinner for more than just you, me, Andi and Teddy."

"Sounds perfect," Harry agreed. "This Saturday?"

"Perfect," Hermione said. "I will tell Winky, why don't you contact Andi and the others." Harry nodded and rose from the table. Hermione watched Harry leave the kitchen with a lighter step than he had entered with. She looked down at the stack of notes and translations that covered nearly half of the kitchen table. They were so close, just one final ingredient and they would be ready to perform the ritual, and then save everyone.

"Welcome!" Harry said as the Weasleys piled out of the fireplace. "Thank you all for…" he trailed off when he noticed that Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were not there. "Where are Mrs. Weasley and Ginny?"

"Ginny wasn't feeling well, so Molly took her to St. Mungo's," Arthur said after a moment's pause. "They are sorry to have missed tonight."

Harry nodded, ignoring the niggling feeling that had popped up. "Please sit down, dinner should be ready any moment," he said.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked, stepping up to Harry's side at the kitchen counter.

"I am not sure," he answered, his gaze fixed on Mr. Weasley's back. "Just a feeling." Hermione tensed slightly at Harry's words, she had learned over the years to trust Harry's feelings. "Look Hermione, it is probably nothing. I am sure that I am just being paranoid."

Hermione nodded but the smile she wore was forced.

"Let's eat," Harry announced with a broad smile. There was a great clattering and scrapping of chairs as the group sat down at the table. Harry sat at the head of the table, with Hermione at his left, and Andromeda and Teddy sat to Harry's right. Mr. Weasley sat opposite Harry at the other end of the table, with Bill, Fleur, Percy and his girlfriend Audrey, and George next to Hermione. Neville and Luna sat on the other side of the table as the Weasleys, and next to Andromeda and Teddy.

"Thank you all for coming," Harry said as everyone settled in to eat. "I know that these past few months have been very difficult for us all, and Hermione and I have not been the most accessible of friends, and I apologize. It is just things have been hectic since the Battle, and with the recent turnover at the Ministry, we felt that we both would be mobbed and unable to do anything."

The others nodded, knowing that Harry's fame had increased exponentially after the Battle, and it hadn't diminished even though the _Prophet_ was taking shots at Harry and Hermione.

"And with what the _Prophet_ has been claiming, we both felt that it was better for us to just wait these rumors out," Hermione reasoned. She had been the target of several Rita Skeeter-wanna-be's, all reporting that Hermione had kidnapped Harry, dosed him with a Love Potion or even that she was carrying his child in an effort to trap him into marriage.

"So what have you two been doing?" Percy asked.

"Well mostly, Hermione has been teaching me Ancient Runes," Harry said. "I don't want to live off my 'fame', and while Care of Magical Creatures was a good elective, Divination was not. I want to be able to get a job with my grades, not my name."

Percy nodded, a small smile coming to his face.

"What do you have in mind?" Bill asked. Fleur was sitting next to him, her hands running gently over her swollen belly. She was pregnant with the couple's first child, and was due at the beginning of May.

"Honestly, I am not sure," Harry said. "During that career meeting in my fifth year, I said I wanted to be an Auror but after the War, I don't want to be fighting Dark witches or wizards all my life."

"But Harry, everyone is expecting you to lead the Auror Corps," Mr. Weasley said. "You and Hermione would spearhead the change in the Ministry. Merlin, Hermione could become the first muggleborn to become Minister of Magic."

"That's a nice thought Mr. Weasley but I don't think I could work for the Ministry either," Hermione said. "After all that has happened, I want nothing to do with the magical world."

"You can't do that!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed, leaping to his feet. "You are the Man-Who-Won and the Brightest Witch of the Age, you can't just leave us! This is your home, your world!"

"I lived outside of the magical world for over half my life," Harry said. "Some with Hermione, I was abandoned by the magical world after my parents were killed, left on the doorstep of the home of magical-hating muggles. Left there until I was needed, and then discarded once again after my job was done."

That's not what happened," Mr. Weasley argued, though his voice was weak.

"That is exactly what happened Mr. Weasley, and you know it to be true," Hermione fired back. "The twins and Ron had to pry bars from Harry's window just to get him out after first year. Harry was a prisoner in that house, just like Sirius was here, all because of Dumbledore."

"Just like my wife and daughter are now!" Mr. Weasley roared, his wand appearing in his hand.

The group froze at Mr. Weasley's shout and actions.

"What are you talking about Dad?" Bill asked.

"The Ministry needs Harry and Hermione," Mr. Weasley said. "They need both to show the people that the war is fully over, and that the Ministry is once more in control."

Harry winced suddenly, just as Winky and Kreacher appeared in the kitchen.

"Master! Witches and Wizards are attacking the wards!" Kreacher announced.

"Please Harry, Hermione, come quietly," Arthur said, his wand point fixed on Harry.

"Dad!" Bill, George and Charlie all shouted.

"Don't!" Arthur ordered. "I have to do this, for the Ministry and my family."

"What do you mean Mr. Weasley, that Mrs. Weasley and Ginny are prisoners?" Hermione asked.

"They have Molly and Ginny!"

"Who does?" Harry asked.

"The Ministry," Arthur answered. "They know that you don't want anything to do with the wizarding world, but they need you both to remain. They can't let you return to the muggle world."

"Let us?" Harry aside, ignoring the growing headache he felt due to his connection to the wards of the house.

"You are a witch and wizard, you belong with your own kind," Arthur said, though both Harry and Hermione could tell that he found the words distasteful and foul. "We have two different worlds."

"How can you say such a thing Dad," Bill said. "You are sounding just like the Malfoys!"

"This isn't about what I sound like," Arthur said. "This is about your mother and sister. I don't have a choice."

"Winky, take Andi and Teddy home," Harry ordered.

"No one is going anywhere," Arthur said, his wand turning onto Teddy. "If any of you leave, they will kill Ginny."

"What!"

"The Minister wants me, and you two, to know how serious he is," Arthur explained, tears beginning to role down his cheeks. "I am sorry Harry, Hermione, but she is my only daughter."

"I am sorry too Arthur," Harry said. " **Expelliarmus!** " A red bolt of magic flashed across the room and sent Arthur's wand flying. "Winky, go!"

The House-Elf nodded and vanished with a crack, taking Andromeda and Teddy with her. Arthur had dropped into his chair as Harry turned his wand on him.

"They are going to kill Ginny Harry," Arthur said. "What could I do?"

"You could have told us! Ask for help!" Harry shouted. "Mr. Weasley, I am not going to be the Ministry's poster boy or puppet. I have spent nearly my entire life being the plaything or chess piece of someone else. No more. Now where are they holding Ginny and Mrs. Weasley?"

"I don't know," Arthur admitted. "Ginny and Molly did go to St. Mungo's for a Healer appointment this afternoon, I pray to Merlin that they are still there."

"Fine," Harry said. "Bill, take your father and leave. In fact, you all need to leave. The wards will hold for a little longer but I need to lower them to let you all Apparate out. I don't want you all here for this."

"Harry?"

"This is not up for discussion," Harry said. "The Ministry is after me and Hermione, I will not let you get hurt, especially with Fleur pregnant. Now go!"

Bill looked angry but a hand on his arm from Fleur, who had her other hand on her swollen stomach. Bill nodded sharply. "George, you take Dad," Bill ordered. George nodded and stepped over to his father. Arthur looked up at his son, who took him by the arm. Harry tossed George Arthur's wand and the pair vanished with a sharp crack. Bill gave Harry one final, apologetic, look before vanishing with his wife in tow and Percy and Charlie following suit.

"Harry," Hermione asked, "shouldn't we leave as well?"

"Hermione, I need you to…"

"I am not leaving you Harry Potter!" Hermione shouted.

"I am not asking you to leave me behind, but I need you and Kreacher to take all the ingredients for the ritual and take them to Godric's Hollow. To Harry's Hideout at 7 Lion's Way, Godric's Hollow."

Hermione's eyes lit up as she recognized that Harry had just passed along a Secret. "Fine Harry, but you better be right behind us," she said, "You have ten minutes. Come on Kreacher.

The old elf nodded and followed Hermione from the kitchen. Harry took a deep breath before leaving the kitchen and walking upstairs to his bedroom. He knelt down and reached under his bed, pulling out a small metal box that he had purchased in muggle London. Inside that box was the Elder Wand. Picking up the wand, Harry felt a rush of power wash over him and if he had been looking in the mirror, he would have seen his eyes glow slightly behind his closed eyelids.

A bell rang through Grimmauld Place as one of the wards fell to the Ministry's forces. Harry left his bedroom and walked slowly down to the front door. Readying himself, Harry pulled open the front door and stepped out onto the stoop.

"What the bloody hell is going on out here?" Harry bellowed. He spotted at least two full squads of Aurors, in addition to the squad hanging back surrounding the Minister and his two ICW stooges. "Why are you attacking my home?"

"Ah Mr. Potter, glad to see you," Weatherspoon said. "I was beginning to think you weren't home. These men were trying to gain entry to your home on my orders. Quite an impressive set of wards you have here, quite impressive indeed. One might think you have something to hide with all these wards."

"I am a very popular person due to fame I did not want," Harry said. "And because of that, I want some privacy."

"Understandable," Weatherspoon agreed. "But you see, in my Ministry, we believe in transparency. Too much damage has been done to this great country due to the secrets of a few men in positions of power. That will no longer be the case."

"I see, now you will be the only one who has secrets I suppose," Harry said.

Weatherspoon's eyes narrowed but his smile stayed fixed on his face. "Of course not," he said. "Now Mr. Potter, if you would come with these fine officers, and we can get this all straightened out back at the Ministry."

"And if I don't, what then? You'll kill Ginny Weasley?" Harry asked. "Molly Weasley?"

"What are you talking about Mr. Potter? Why would we kill Ms. Weasley or Mrs. Weasley?" Weatherspoon asked.

"You have them, hold up somewhere under lock and key," Harry said. "That's how you found this place, because it has been hidden since before the War. Only a select few could have told you about this place."

Weatherspoon's smile slid from his face, growing hard. "Mr. Weasley was doing what was right," the Minister said. "His wife and daughter are in protective custody. You have been very secretive ever since the end of the war, and people are going concerned. No one knows what you are up too, hiding behind your wards and secrets. People have a right to feel safe, and we are duty bound to ensure that protection."

Harry laughed harshly. "You are making the same mistakes that Fudge and Scrimgeour did," he said. "You don't care about the people, you are looking for your own skins."

"Take Mr. Potter into custody for obstructing a Ministry investigation," Weatherspoon ordered, and the Aurors immediately complied, firing curses at Harry.

Harry waved his wand at the ground in front of him, and it rose up in front of him, blocking all of the spells. With a lightning quick jab, a **Blasting Curse** spat from Harry's wand, followed by a **Banishing Charm** , which sent shards of concrete, rock and dirt flying at the Aurors. The Aurors quickly conjured shields in front of them, blocking the debris.

Harry then cast a smoke spell that blanketed the area, and then raised another rock wall that curved around him to prevent the Aurors from flanking him. He grinned hearing Weatherspoon shouting at the Aurors to get rid of the smoke, and to find Harry.

" **Expecto Patronum!** " Harry said. Prongs sprang into view, cantering for a moment before looking at him. "Find Hermione, tell her to get clear now!" Prongs nodded before bounding off into the house. Harry cringed as a **Blasting Curse** rocked his barricade. Sticking the Elder Wand over the top of his wall, Harry sent a steady stream of **Stunning Spells** speeding through the air. He wasn't going to use lethal spells, at least not yet. The Aurors had not begun to use lethal spells, and Harry was not going to cast the first 'spell'.

Movement caught Harry's eyes; it was Hermione's otter Patronus. It circled Harry before sitting back on its hind legs. "We have retreated to the hideout," the otter said in Hermione's voice. "Are you coming?"

Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione's Patronus faded away. "Come out here Potter!" Weatherspoon shouted as the Aurors paused their spellfire. "We have you surrounded, and you can't escape. Stand down and you will be treated honorably. If we must, we will drag you through the Ministry like a common criminal."

"You would have to catch me first," Harry laughed. A pop made Harry turn and see Kreacher at his side.

"Master, Mistress has left and has taken all the ingredients," Kreacher said.

"Excellent Kreacher," Harry praised. "Lock down the house. No one gets in."

"Yes Master," the elf said. He turned to the house and raised his hands, palms facing the house. Harry felt a strong surge of magic come from the elf and cover the house. "It is done," Kreacher said weakly, visibly drained.

"Thank you Kreacher," Harry said. "I believe it is time to leave, cover your eyes." The elf complied, covering his eyes with his gnarled hands. " **Lumos Maximus!** " Harry shouted, standing up and raising his wand high above his head. He grinned, hearing the cries of shock and pain coming from Weatherspoon and the Ministry personnel. Harry grabbed Kreacher and the two vanished with a crack.

"Harry!"

Harry blinked away the spots that his last spell had caused and looked up. Hermione was hovering over him, her eyes frantically roving over him, looking for injuries.

"Are you all right Harry?" she asked as he sat up.

"Fine, just a bit tired," Harry said. "What's wrong Hermione?" he asked, noticing that Hermione's eyes were red and puffy.

"It is Andromeda and Teddy," Hermione wailed, throwing herself at Harry who caught her. An icy feeling began to creep into Harry's hands and legs.

"What happened Hermione? What happened to Andi and Teddy?" Harry asked.

"They've been killed!" Hermione sobbed. "It was a trap. The Ministry had people waiting for them."

An icy fist seemed to close around Harry's heart, making it hear to breathe. "What?" he croaked.

"Winky tried to protect them both but it was too much," Hermione said, her tears soaking Harry's shirt while Harry's tears began to drip down into her hair.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Winky said some of the Aurors that were there to gather the half-breed child, their words," Hermione sniffed. "They said that the Ministry was going to experiment on him. They wanted to know why he hadn't been a werewolf from birth."

The icy feeling had filled Harry's chest suddenly melted as hot rage flooded his body. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry as she wept. Numbly Harry stroked Hermione's hair until her sobs subsided, turning into moans of "Why?"

"Where are their…they?" Harry asked, unable to finish his original sentence.

"Winky was able to bring them back here," Hermione answered. "They are in the master bedroom."

Harry nodded and stood up with Hermione. Together they made their way upstairs. Harry pushed open the bedroom door and was immediately grabbed around the knees by a wailing Winky.

"I is sorry Master Harry Potter! I failed you!" Winky sobbed. "I didn't protect Mistress Andi and Master Theodore."

Harry knelt down next to Winky. "No Winky, you did not fail," he soothed the distraught elf. "I know you did all that you could, and you brought them home. Thank you Winky."

Winky's wails intensified, though they were not solely of grief now but there were now sobs of relief mixed in as she realized that Harry was not angry with her.

Harry looked up at the bed, where two shrouded forms lay. Tears prickled at the corners of Harry's eyes as his eyes zeroed in on the smaller covered form, that of his godson. A wave of crushing grief washed over him as he took in the form of Teddy, cut down at less than a year old.

"Winky, were there still any Aurors at the house when you left?" Harry asked, his voice thick and deep.

"Yes Master Harry," the elf responded.

"Good," Harry said, getting to his feet.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Doing what must be done," Harry answered. "Winky, Kreacher, stay here with Hermione and make sure no one comes near the house except me."

"Yes Master Harry," the two elves said.

"Harry, no, you can't go back there," Hermione argued. "It could be a trap!"

"It probably is a trap Hermione," Harry agreed. "But this needs to happen. Please Hermione, stay here. I don't want you to see what is about to happen."

"Harry, no…" but before she could say anything more, Harry twisted away from her grip and vanished with a crack. She tried to follow but was stopped by Winky and Kreacher, Hermione sank down against the wall, sobbing.

It wasn't until nearly midnight, well after Hermione had cried herself to sleep, slumped across the kitchen table, that Harry returned. Hermione jerked awake as the crack of Harry's appearance echoed around the silent house. She looked up just as Harry limped into the kitchen. Blood matted his hair down across his brow, his clothes were ripped in several places, as well as stained with dirt, mud and more blood.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped as she leapt from her seat and rushed around the table.

"I am ok Hermione," he said. "Just a few scraps and bruises, that's all."

"Let me get some Dittany and Bruise Healer," Hermione said. She dashed over to the cupboard and pulled out two bottles. Putting them on the table, Hermione looked Harry over. She knew that he was hiding other injuries. "Harry, take off your shirt and trousers. I know you are hiding other injuries."

It was a mark of how exhausted Harry was that he didn't blush or hesitate, he just pulled off his shirt and dropped his trousers to the floor. Hermione fought off a blush of her own at the sight of Harry's bare chest. She had seen both his and Ron's chests during the search for the Horcruxes, and it had been Ron's lanky frame that had heated her dreams during those cold winter nights. Harry's body had been what many considered scrawny, almost to the point of being unhealthy but after nearly ten months of full meals, and not running for his life, Harry's frame had filled out. He would always be slightly shorter than average, due to his years at the Dursleys but his body had grown and now he wasn't considered scrawny.

Harry hissed as Hermione ran her wand along a gash on his arm, muttering a **Healing Charm** as she did. "Put two drops of Dittany on that so it doesn't scar," Hermione ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Harry said.

The next fifteen minutes were silent aside from Harry's hisses of pain and Hermione's stern orders.

"Harry, what happened?" she asked as Harry sat back down at the table, clothes back on.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about," Harry said flatly.

"Bullshit Harry!" Hermione snapped, slapping the table with both hands. "I do need to be concerned about this. You just went tearing off on some sort of revenge mission, and you could have been seriously hurt or even killed."

Harry flinched. "Hermione, you can probably guess what happened," he said. "I went after the bastards who killed two members of my family. And I made sure they would never rip apart another family."

"How many?" Hermione asked, fearing the answer.

"I don't know," Harry said. "Three, four. What does it matter Hermione? They killed Andi and Teddy, they were following Weatherspoon."

"Of course it matters Harry," Hermione said. "You can't become what we just fought against."

"I am not going around killing muggleborns or those who don't agree with me," Harry said. "I am protecting my family. And besides, in three weeks, this 'world' won't even exist. And we will have stopped all this from ever happening. Now, there is a shovel out back."

"No Harry, you need to rest," Hermione said. "This can wait until tomorrow."

Harry want to argue but Hermione's stern look kept him quiet. He nodded and slowly made his way upstairs, Hermione watching him go. Harry passed the master bedroom, the door closed, and made his way to the second bedroom. Harry didn't even change clothes before falling into bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

The next three weeks saw a drastic shift in Ministerial policy. The Minister had called for the arrest of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger on charges of murdering four Aurors, and usage of Dark Magic. The Minister also implemented marshal law to enforce order and control while the current crisis was underway. Aurors under the control of the Ministry and the ICW swept up and down the country, taking dozens into custody, mostly those who supported Harry, including the remaining Weasleys, the Longbottoms, Luna and her father, and much of the surviving DA.

Harry and Hermione spent the final three weeks before the Spring Equinox completing their preparations. It was slow going, as they couldn't use magic outside of the protections of the **Fidelius Charm**. In early March, Hermione had discovered that the best place to perform the ritual would be at Stonehenge, where three magical ley-lines intersected.

"Are we ready to go?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. They had been all set to go for two days now.

"Everything is ready," she said, tapping her beaded bag. Harry gave his best friend a small grin.

"Right then, I suppose it is time," Harry said. "Winky, Kreacher, are you ready as well?"

"Yes Master Harry," Winky said. "We are to keep all the Muggles away from the ancient place of stone while you and Mistress Hermione set up a ritual to fix everything."

"Good," Harry said. "Let's go then."

Each elf took one of the human's hands and the quartet vanished with a pop. They reappeared over a hundred miles away, at the edge of Stonehenge. Since it was nearly midnight, the area was abandoned.

"You know what to do," Harry said to Winky and Kreacher. The two elves quickly began placing ward stones around the ancient stone structure. The ward stones, engraved and filled with bloody by Harry, were to keep any Muggles away from the site and to give Harry and Hermione time to complete the ritual. They knew that as soon as they powered up the ritual, the Ministry would know exactly where they were.

"All done Master Harry," Kreacher announced.

"Excellent," Harry said. "Kreacher, Winky, I can't thank you enough for all the help you've been. But now, you both need to leave. Neither of you will be able to come with us, and I don't want you two getting hurt when the Ministry comes."

"We is sorry Master Harry but Winky and Kreacher will stay," Winky said firmly. "We will protect our Master and Mistress."

Harry wanted to keep arguing but Winky gave him such a firm look, exactly like Hermione would when she had made up her mind, that he nodded. Kreacher stood proudly beside Winky. Regulus' locket lay on Kreacher's thin chest. "Thank you, the both of you but please be careful," he said. The two elves nodded with smiles.

"Harry, we need to start the ritual now or it will be too late," Hermione said. Harry gave the elves one last grateful look before turning back to Hermione, who was finishing up the preparation of the ritual.

Harry looked over the large piece of marble that he and Hermione had brought with them, as well as the seven circles of Runes that had been carved into it. The ritual called for both participants to fill the carved Runes with a paste made up of ground phoenix feathers, unicorn and dragon heartstrings along with a mixture of Harry and Hermione's blood.

Harry stepped onto the marble slab, at the north point while Hermione stood opposite him at the southern point. As soon as they set foot on the slab, the Runes began to glow a dull white. With each step the pair took toward each other, the Runes' glow brightened. Harry heard several pops coming from outside Stonehenge and saw the red robes of Aurors.

"Potter!" a deep voice shouted. "Stop what you are doing, and come quietly! If you do, we won't have to hurt you and your bitch!"

Harry felt a spike of anger at the man's threat but he ignored it, concentrating on the chanting in time with Hermione. The Aurors seeing that Harry and Hermione ignoring them began to cast spells at the pair. The wards held, the rune ward stones pulsing brightly. Kreacher and Winky appeared behind the Aurors and began blasting the attacking Aurors away from Stonehenge. The two elves managed to knock back six or seven Aurors before the other Aurors concentrated their spells on the elves. A cry of pain came from Winky as she was flung into one of the massive stone monoliths, and did not move again. A scream of rage came from Kreacher as he moved rapidly and blasted another three Aurors before a Cutting Curse caught him from behind.

The marble slab glowed white as Harry and Hermione reached one another and clasped hands. Just as they did, the Aurors managed to break through the wards protecting them.

"Take them down!" the Auror Captain shouted to his remaining men.

Suddenly a very familiar thrilling song filled the air, as a flash of red and gold appeared above Stonehenge.

"Fawkes!" Harry and Hermione gasped. The charging Aurors skidded to a stop at the appearance of the legendary phoenix. Fawkes swooped down to settle on Harry's shoulder, his song growing louder and louder, and the marble slab glowed an immensely bright white, causing the Aurors to shield their eyes. The phoenix song grew even louder until Harry couldn't even hear himself chanting before suddenly Fawkes burst into a brilliant flame that surrounded Harry and Hermione. Harry felt something hook him around the waist much like a Portkey, and the last thing he heard before the world was consumed by flames was Hermione's voice screaming his name.

 **A/N: Well there you have it. We have finally reached the tipping point. I know that it has taken some time but I wanted to set the stage for this. In other time travel stories, I have seen some authors just dive right into the past with no back story, and here I tried to give a back story and a reason as to why Harry and Hermione would go back in time. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the month, if not by the first weekend of April.**

 **Anyway, til next time**

 **SlyNinjaKnight**


	8. Oh Here We Go Again

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is NOT mine! I do NOT own any actual parts of JK Rowling's masterpiece, just copies of the books and films. I am just having some fun in JK Rowling's sandbox. So enjoy.**

Feeling returned slowly to Harry, he could tell that he was still wearing clothes, has his glasses on and was laying flat on his back on not the most comfortable of areas. Harry flexed his hands, feeling damp earth in them. Turning his head, Harry also felt the wet grass against his face. He slowly sat up and looked around, he was in a forest; a forest that seemed familiar but Harry couldn't place it. A low groan drew Harry's attention to his right.

"Hermione!" Harry cried, spotting his best friend lying on the ground about 20 feet away. Harry scrambled to his feet, ignoring his protesting and aching muscles.

"Harry?" Hermione mumbled, her voice low and weak.

"I'm here Hermione," Harry said, kneeling down next to Hermione, helping her sit up.

"Where are we?" she asked, gripping her pounding head.

"I don't know," Harry answered, "but for some reason, this place feels familiar. What was the last thing you remember Hermione? I thought the ritual was supposed to take us back in time, not send us somewhere else."

"I don't know why we aren't in Stonehenge Harry," Hermione said. "The last thing I remember was this blinding flash of light which was either the ritual working, or the wards we constructed crashing but as we are not dead or in Azkaban, the ritual seemed to have worked."

"You don't remember hearing something that sounded like a phoenix's song?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"We need to figure our where and when we are," Hermione said.

"Why when? We should be back in 1994, right?"

"If the ritual went right, we would be in our younger selves at Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"Oh right," Harry said, "well, we aren't dead and aren't in our younger bodies, so what does that mean?"

"It means we either have gone back so far in time that there is no young selves for us to inhabit, or the ritual failed but instead of killing us, we were sent somewhere else," Hermione explained.

"Which is it then?"

"No clue," Hermione said, "Do you have your wand on you Harry? I must have lost mine."

"I have mine," Harry said. He flicked his wand, and a second later; Hermione's wand came speeding through the air and slapped into his palm. "Here you go."

"Thank you Harry," Hermione said, taking her wand from Harry. " **Tempus!** " White glowing letter appeared in front of Harry and Hermione, spelling out **7:52 BST, August 17th, 1978**.

Two wands feel from suddenly nerveless fingers as the pair stared at the time and date Hermione's spell showed.

"1978?" Harry whispered, "There has to be some mistake, right Hermione? We can't have gone back twenty years. The ritual wouldn't be able to send two people back that far."

"I don't know Harry," Hermione said, her face just as pale as Harry knew his was. "We need to find a paper or a town to find out what is going on."

Harry nodded. "Where should we go?"

"Diagon Alley," Hermione said immediately, "We need to go to the Leaky Cauldron and get all this," she waved her hand around the clearing, "sorted out."

"Ok then Hermione," Harry said. He took her hand and the pair vanished with a CRACK!

The pair reappeared in the middle of Diagon Alley. But it was a vastly different Diagon Alley than they had left. It was full of witches and wizards, families bustling up and down the cobblestone steps, entering and leaving open and colorful shops. Harry had to fight a smile at the sight of so many happy people, it had been so long since Harry had seen so many happy people, going about their business, seemingly without a care in the world, aside from what the price of unicorn hair had risen too.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed, tugging at his sleeve. "We need to find out when we are and find a place to hide."

Harry agreed and let Hermione lead him down the Alley to the Leaky Cauldron. A wooden stand was set up near the back entrance of the pub where a sandy-haired man was selling the _Daily Prophet_.

"Do you have any money?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head; all he had were the clothes he was wearing and his wand.

"Do you?" he asked.

"No," Hermione said.

"Distract the man, I'll grab a copy," Harry said. Before Hermione could argue with him, Harry slipped over to the side of the stand, pulling his hood tighter around his face.

"Excuse me, how much for the _Prophet_?" Hermione asked the salesman.

"Five Knuts luv," the man said. Hermione made a show of rummaging through her pockets but came up empty. Harry took a side step closer to the stand and casually **Summoned** a copy of the _Prophet_ and quickly stuffed it into his pocket. "Sorry luv, no money, no paper," the man said. Hermione bowed her head in embarrassment before walking away.

"Hermione, look at this!" Harry said, holding up the front page of the _Daily Prophet_. The headline read: 5 More Killed in New Wave of Terror Attacks. Underneath the headline was the date, August 17th, 1978.

"So it is true," Hermione said, "we have gone back twenty years, somehow."

"But how is that possible Hermione?" Harry asked, "The notes said that it could send one person back twenty years at the most, not two people."

"I don't know Harry, by all laws of magic we should both be dead," Hermione said.

"Then maybe I wasn't hearing things when we did the ritual," Harry muttered.

"What was that Harry?"

"Well, I thought I heard Fawkes singing while we did the ritual," Harry said. "Just before the ritual was completed, I saw this flash of fire light up the sky, and I thought I could hear Fawkes singing. When the Aurors showed up, and after Winky and Kreacher were…killed, there was this fire that sprang up all around us, seemingly protecting us from the Aurors. I thought it was Fawkes for some reason, could it be possible that Fawkes was there and he somehow made the ritual stronger?"

Hermione nibbled on her lip as she thought over Harry's theory. "It certainly is possible," she said. "But why would Fawkes do that? And why would he even come back? No one has seen Fawkes since Dumbledore's funeral."

"Who knows," Harry said. "But do you realize what this means?"

"What Harry?"

"We are in 1978, three years before my parents are killed, two years before I am supposed to be born and one year before you are to be born," Harry said excitedly. "We can save my parents, Sirius, everyone, even before the War starts."

"Harry, we shouldn't be talking about this right now," Hermione said. "We don't know who could be listening in. Come on let's find a room where we can talk freely."

Harry quickly agreed and the pair entered the dingy pub known as the Leaky Cauldron. Tom the bartender was wiping clean a glass behind the counter, and surveying the bar with a sharp eye.

"Hello sir, is there possibly a room available for my brother and I?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, room 10 is free," Tom said, "it will be 12 Galleons a night for each of you."

Harry looked quickly at Hermione who only nodded at Tom and took the key from the bartender. As they made their way upstairs, Harry leaned closer to Hermione and whispered, "What are you doing Hermione, we don't have any money?"

"I know Harry but we don't have much of a choice," Hermione said, "We can't go to Gringotts since we technically don't exist at the moment. Not let's go inside and then we can talk."

The pair entered the room; it was different than the room that Harry had stayed in before his third year. Instead of one bed, there were two beds and there was a bathroom en-suite. Hermione shut the door and cast several charms on it to ensure that she and Harry were not overheard by anyone.

"Ok Harry, let's figure out what we should do," Hermione said, sitting down on one of the beds. Harry sat opposite her on the other bed.

"Well, we are in 1978, somehow," Harry said. "Apparently the war hasn't gotten truly started, judging by the calm down in the Alley."

"True but there are rumors judging by the _Prophet_ 's headline," Hermione said. "From what I recall about the First War, it didn't really pick up until late 1978."

"So we jumped right into the start of the war then?" Harry asked.

"Possibly," Hermione admitted.

"That means we could save everyone," Harry said, "think about it Hermione, we know what is going to happen; who is a Death Eater, where Voldemort put all his Horcruxes, everything. We could end the war before it all happens."

"We could Harry," Hermione agreed, "but should we?"

"Of course we should Hermione," Harry said, "That's what we were planning on doing anyway."

"But that was when I thought we would only be going back a couple of years, not twenty," Hermione argued. "The timeline could be…"

"Hermione, we came back in time to fix things, to change the bloody timeline," Harry said. "We don't have anyone waiting for us back in our time, and besides the ritual was a one-way trip. We have the chance to save everyone, my parents, your parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ron, the other Weasleys, and you think that we shouldn't?"

"It is not that Harry," Hermione argued. "We don't know if using our knowledge of the future will still be valid if we start changing things."

Harry paused, he hadn't thought of that. "Then what should we do? I will not stand by and let my parents be killed again, not again."

"I don't want you to have to go through that again Harry, but we need a plan," Hermione said. "We thought that we were only going back to fourth year, where we would be able to use the Triwizard Tournament as a way to train and get stronger without raising too many questions. But now, we as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger don't exist. If we barge in and start changing things, people will start asking questions, questions we don't want being asked."

"Then we make up some identities," Harry said, "I can't just hide away and do nothing Hermione."

"We won't be Harry," Hermione agreed, "Once we have a plan, then we can start changing things, and save people."

"So what is first then Hermione?" Harry asked.

"We need names," Hermione said, biting her lip. "We both need new names, we can't use our real names, especially you Harry."

Harry nodded. He knew that his father had been an only child, and he looked too much like James for comfort. "Ok then names," Harry said, "what should we call ourselves?"

Hermione opened her mouth but there was suddenly an explosion that rocked the Leaky Cauldron. Both she and Harry were thrown backward as the window was blown inward. The pair scrambled to their feet and raced over to the destroyed window.

The Alley was trashed. Storefronts and stands were destroyed and debris was scattered all over the place. Shoppers were screaming and sprinting for cover, though Harry saw several unmoving bodies lying in the middle of the street. About halfway down the Alley toward Gringotts was a group of dark robed witches and wizards, all wearing bone white masks except for a single woman.

"Bellatrix!" Harry snarled, his eyes narrowing into slits at the sight of Sirius and Tonks' killer, and the monster that tortured Hermione. "Come on Hermione, we need to help…Hermione?" Harry turned and saw Hermione standing completely still, her face extremely pale and she was trembling. "Hermione, are you all right?"

"It is her," Hermione whispered. "Bellatrix." She grabbed her left forearm, where Harry knew that Bellatrix had carved the word 'Mudblood' into Hermione's arm.

"Hermione!" Harry said sharply, placing his hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Whoa, easy there Hermione, it is just me, Harry," he said when Hermione jerked away, acting like a scalded cat drenched in water.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, as if she was coming out of a trance.

"Hermione, we need to help," Harry said. "There are Death Eaters out there, including Bellatrix. We have to help those people."

"I can't, I can't Harry," Hermione said softly, her eyes wide and scared.

Harry saw that Hermione was still gripping her left arm, and shaking in Harry's arms. "Ok Hermione, then you just stay here," he said. "I will be right back."

Another explosion rocked the Alley causing Hermione to jump in fright.

"Stay here Hermione," Harry told Hermione once more before rushing out of the room.

Diagon Alley was a war zone when Harry managed to fight his way out of the pub, pushing his way through the crowd that were fleeing the Death Eaters. Bellatrix's cackling laughter filled Harry's ears, drowning out the screams and cries of the victims.

"Harry's wand shot up and he cried, " **Reducto!** "

The spells sped across the Alley and slammed into one of the masked Death Eaters, and sent him flying through the air until he slammed into a wall, slumping to the ground and not moving.

The other Death Eaters, including Bellatrix, whirled around; stunned that anyone would dare to attack one of their own.

"Potter!" Bellatrix snarled. "And without your Mudblood whore or blood-traitor bastard as well, isn't this our lucky day. My Lord will reward me greatly when I bring your beaten corpse to him."

Harry blinked before realizing that Bellatrix thought Harry was James. Deciding not to dissuade the Death Eaters of their mistake, Harry started casting rapidly at the Death Eaters; Stunners, Blasting, Banishing and Capture Spells flew through the air. The rapid and aggressive casting caught two of the Death Eaters by surprise, putting them down and out. But the remaining Death Eaters were quicker to react and began raining down powerful and lethal spells at Harry.

Harry dove out of the way, rolling into an empty storefront. Keeping low to the ground, Harry rushed behind the counter, and then glanced back out of the broken window. The Death Eaters quickly poured into the store, their wands out and searching for Harry. Harry took a deep breath, gathering up as much of his magic as he could before spinning out of his hiding place and sending the Death Eaters flying out of the store due to an overpowered **Banishing Charm**.

Harry sank to a knee, his breath coming in great gasps. Overcharging the **Banishing Charm** had taken a lot out of Harry, but it had been worth it, clearing the store of the Death Eaters.

"Come out here Potter, you cowardly blood-traitor!" Bellatrix screamed. "Come out here so I can rend the flesh from your bones!"

' _Well with an invitation like that how can I say no?_ ' Harry thought. " **Fumos!** " he muttered. A thick black smoke spewed from his wand and spilled out into the Alley. With a tap of his wand, Harry cast a **Disillusionment Charm** over himself and raced out of the shop. He found cover behind a pile of rubble about twenty feet away from the store he had been hiding in. The Death Eaters still had their wands trained on the storefront that had smoke pouring out of its entrance.

" **Percutio!** " Harry cast, sending three bright beams of blue magic speeding across the Alley. All three spells found their mark, and three Death Eaters fell to the cobblestones, clutching at holes in their legs.

"Potter!" Bellatrix roared, whirling around. " **Avada Kedavra!** "

Harry ducked behind his pile of rubble. Bellatrix had just upped the stakes; she had cast the first Unforgivable of the battle.

Harry was about to fire back when the sounds of rapid popping filled the air. "Aurors! Everyone freeze!" a deep voice shouted. "And drop your wands!"

Harry blinked when he recognized the deep voice. It was Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Aurors!" Bellatrix hissed in rage, sounding almost like Voldemort. "Retreat," she spat before sending a flurry of spells at the Aurors. Harry flinched when he saw that two of the Aurors were caught unawares and struck by Bellatrix's spells. Their screams covered up the pops made by the Death Eaters Disapparating.

Harry peaked out from behind his cover and saw the Aurors quickly scanning the Alley, now fully alert while two white-robed Healers attended to the two downed Aurors. Harry nearly dropped his wand when he saw two Aurors standing guard over the Healers, and their downed comrades. It was James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Hey you! Don't move!" an unfamiliar voice barked at harry. He slowly turned and saw a pair of Aurors standing over him, wands drawn. One of the Aurors looked very familiar in an unfamiliar way. With a jolt, Harry realized that he was looking at Frank Longbottom, Neville's father.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here kid?" Frank demanded. "You could have been killed!"

Harry slowly got to his feet, his wand hanging loosely in his hand. He didn't say anything, starring right into the brown eyes that he had only seen in Neville's face before.

"What's your name kid?" Frank asked.

"Har…Patrick," Harry quickly caught himself. "Patrick Daniels sir."

"Well Mr. Daniels, you are very lucky, do you know that son?" Frank asked. "Anyway, you are going to have to come with me for the moment. We need to take your statement about what happened here."

"Oh right," Harry said. "Can't you just take a memory of it, wouldn't that be quicker?"

Frank blinked. "We could, are you offering one?" he asked. "Not many people offer to give up a memory copy to an Auror."

"Why?"

"Don't want someone rummaging through their heads I suppose," Frank answered. "Not a lot of people trust the Aurors these days."

"Well I trust you," Harry said, "so how do I give you the memory?"

"Just concentrate on the memory, and I will do the rest," Frank said. His partner conjured a glass phial while Frank raised his wand to Harry's temple. Harry felt his head go slightly fuzzy as Frank withdrew his wand, taking the memory strand with it. The Auror quickly put the memory strand into the phial and sealed it with a tap of his wand.

"Thank you son," Frank said. "Do you need any medical attention, a Calming Draught perhaps?"

"No sir, I will be ok," Harry answered. "I need to get back inside, I am sure that my sister is worried sick."

Frank nodded and let Harry run off back down the Alley toward the Leaky Cauldron.

"Sir? Was it just me or did that kid look a lot like Auror Potter?" Frank's partner asked.

"He did Stephen," Frank answered. "Could have been Potter's twin if not for those green eyes."

"Don't you find it suspicious sir?" Stephen asked. "Everyone knows that Potter is an only child but that boy could easily be his brother."

"True Stephen, and I suppose it is a bit suspicious but I don't believe we have anything to worry about," Frank said.

"Why is that sir?"

"That boy gave us his memory of the attack," Frank said. "I have never had a person willingly give their memory to an Auror, and end up have done something bad. No one would be that open and free with possibly incriminating evidence. Also, I could tell that that kid will be someone to keep an eye on in the future. There is something about him. Come on Trainee Proudfoot, looks like we are being called back."

"Harry!" Hermione cried as she came barreling out of the Leaky Cauldron and throwing her arms around Harry's neck. "What were you thinking?"

"Not here Hermione," Harry whispered. "Too many ears and eyes."

Hermione nodded and slowly released her grip of Harry, and took his hand before leading Harry back into the Leaky Cauldron and up to their room. After replacing the wards she had placed earlier, Hermione turned on Harry.

"What were you thinking Harry?" she demanded. "Going out there like that, you could have been killed, and then where would we be?"

"Hermione, we came back to help and stop the war," Harry said. "Any Death Eaters that we can stop now is one less then we have to fight later."

"But Harry, you can't take such risks," Hermione said. "If you are caught by anyone, your real name could be discovered and that would bring questions."

"Hermione, I couldn't just stand pat and do nothing," Harry argued. "That was Bellatrix out there, Sirius and Tonks' murderer, the bitch who cursed Ginny, and killed who knows who else. If we had gotten her, then Voldemort would lose his most powerful follower. It was a risk that I had to take."

"I can't lose you too Harry," Hermione cried, throwing her arms around Harry's neck again, burying her face into his shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, holding her gently. "I have already lost Ron, the Weasleys and my parents, I cannot lose you too."

"Hermione, I promise you that I will do all that I can to come back to you," Harry vowed. "But I will not stand back when we have a chance to save people, people we both care about."

Harry felt Hermione nod into his shoulder.

"Hermione, are you ok? Have you fully recovered from the war?" he asked.

"Of course I am Harry, why would you ask that?"

"Well, when you saw Bellatrix, you froze up and grabbed your arm," Harry said. "Right where Bellatrix…"

Hermione jumped back from Harry and held her arm close to her chest, her left arm.

"Hermione, please talk to me," Harry said, slowly approaching Hermione. "I need to know if you are ok, you are my best friend. I just want to help."

Hermione seemed to crumple in on herself. She put her face in her hands and began sobbing. Harry quickly gathered Hermione in his arms, her head once more burying itself in his shoulder.

"It is ok Hermione, I am here," he whispered.

"I am sorry Harry," Hermione sobbed. "I thought I was past this, after she had been killed I thought that was the last time I would ever see her. But seeing her again, alive and free, just made me…"

"It is ok Hermione," Harry said, gently stroking her back.

Hermione took a deep shuddering breath and sat up, Harry gently letting Hermione go. She wiped her eyes with a sleeve and gave Harry a watery smile. "Thank you," she said.

"Of course Hermione," Harry said. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. I have had plenty of nightmares, flashbacks, panic attacks, whatever, you never need to hide things from me Hermione."

"I know Harry, it is just you have always been so strong even with everything piled on your shoulders, I didn't want to be another burden," she said.

"Hermione, never say that," Harry said, "You will never be a burden. It if wasn't for you, I would be long dead."

After a few moments of silence, Hermione seemed to have finished collecting herself. She looked up at Harry. "So then Harry, what do we do now?" she asked.

"I am not sure," Harry said. "But what I do know is that my dad and Sirius, and Neville's dad are all Aurors, so my parents and the Marauders are out of Hogwarts. And possibly have already joined the Order."

"We need to come up with a plan, our previous one was thrown out the window when we landed here instead of in 1994," Hermione said, her voice gaining strength as she spoke.

"So what is first then?" Harry asked.

"Well, we know that the date is August of 1978," Hermione said. "And as you pointed out, the Marauders and your parents have graduated from Hogwarts. We know that Voldemort has made at least five of his Horcruxes by this time, with only you and Nagini not being created. We also know where at least three of the Horcruxes are, possibly all five."

"And we know who the traitor is in the Order, and the identities of the majority of the Death Eaters," Harry said.

"Harry, we don't know exactly when Pettigrew turned traitor," Hermione pointed out. "And there is no possible way for your parents, Sirius or Remus to believe us over their longtime friend. We should concentrate on finding and destroying the Horcruxes before anything else."

"But we don't have the Sword or any basilisk venom to destroy them," Harry pointed out, "and we can't use the **Killing Curse** or **Fiendfyre**."

"Then we might have to just collect all of the Horcruxes and wait until we have a chance to destroy them all," Hermione said. "Did Dumbledore ever show you how he got the ring?"

Harry frowned as he thought back. "No," he answered. "I remember asking him about how he hurt his hand, and he said that he would tell me but of course he never did. Damn him, he promised that he would tell me everything and yet he continues to hide things from me or lie right to my face."

"So while we know where the Horcruxes are, we have no way of getting them, or destroying them," Hermione said. Harry nodded morosely. "Excellent…Harry, we are going to need help. There is no way we can do this all alone."

"I know," Harry said, "but if we tell the Order, what are they going to think? They won't believe us, and Dumbledore will probably try and use us. He has too many secrets, and seems to make things even harder than they should be."

Hermione agreed. Before they had come back in time, she and Harry had created a list of all the mistakes or mishandlings that they believed Dumbledore had made regarding Harry and his upbringing, Voldemort, the Horcruxes and the War in general, and the list turned out to be quite long.

"We don't have much of a choice Harry," Hermione admitted.

* * *

Meanwhile, over five hundreds miles to the north of Diagon Alley, a group of witches and wizards were arriving at an ancient castle for a meeting, a meeting of the secretive group called the Order of the Phoenix. The head of this Order was Albus Dumbledore, a man who looked nearly exactly what muggles thought when they thought of a wizard; with a waist-length white beard, purple flowing robes and glasses. The only thing that was missing from the picture was a staff. Next to him was a rather severe-looking woman, a woman who looked more like a librarian if it wasn't for the fact that she was wearing dark-green robes.

"Albus, are you sure this is necessary?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

"Unfortunately I do Minerva," Albus said, "Voldemort has begun his quest in purging our world of all those he deems unworthy of possessing magic. And you know that our world is very divided and there are those in the Ministry and the Wizengamont who support the aims of Voldemort. We need to be prepared for the war that is about to come."

"Albus, do you really expect this to dissolve into war?"

"Alas, I do," Dumbledore admitted. "One must always be vigilant for those who would threaten the Light."

McGonagall nodded. "I suppose you are correct Albus," she said.

Slowly the room filled up with people, and the noise level in the room began to rise as well. But that noise went silent as Dumbledore stepped to the front of the room.

"Thank you all for coming and answering the call of the Light," Dumbledore said. "Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix. A brief history lesson of this group before we begin; the Order was created in the early 1930s in opposition of Grindelwald's creation of the Knights of Walpurgis, and the growing darkness that came along with it. There are some of you here that fought alongside me against Grindelwald but there are too few of us remaining to hold back the tide of Darkness that has begun to rise under the leadership of Lord Voldemort. And that is why you are here. You are the best and brightest that the Light has to offer, and with your help, the Darkness can be defeated once more."

Many of the attendees stood or sat a little straighter at Dumbledore's words, including the rookie Aurors James Potter and Sirius Black. They were sitting next to Lily Evans, James' girlfriend, and Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"The Dark wizard, Lord Voldemort, has given voice to the most vile and bigoted of our society, those who believe that only those who are pure are worthy of having magic, and all others are beneath them," Dumbledore explained. "They would have you believe that it is your blood that makes you worthy or unworthy of having magic. But that is wrong, it is our choices that makes us who we are, not our blood or our ancestors."

The aged Headmaster looked around the room, meeting each and every set of eyes. "We must all be vigilant of those who would espouse on the message that Voldemort voices," Dumbledore continued. "Now as most of you have probably heard, Voldemort's Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley this afternoon. And I am deeply saddened to announce that eight lost their lives to this senseless violence, including two children, ages of seven and ten. I ask that we take a moment to reflect on those whose lives were cut short."

The assembled group lowered their heads.

"Thank you. From witness reports, we know that Bellatrix Lestrange is a member of the Death Eaters," Dumbledore said. Sirius clenched his fists at his cousin's name. "The other Death Eaters wore masks that prevented our valiant Aurors from identifying them. However four Death Eaters were captured and taken into custody." Lily leaned over and gave James a peck on the cheek.

"We also discovered that an unidentified citizen defended others from the Death Eaters, incapacitating the four Death Eaters that the Aurors arrested," Dumbledore said. "However this citizen also caused the death of two other Death Eaters. I must stress that any loss of life is tragic. While those among you might believe that killing all those who fight us is the best way to end this threat, I warn you that you are wrong. No death should be taken lightly, regardless of the cause. This citizen has committed murder, while some of you might disagree; we know that this person was not an Auror or even a Hit-Wizard employed by the Ministry. If we kill those who don't agree with us, how are we any different then than the Death Eaters?"

Dumbledore's final comment silenced many of the doubts that some had. None of them wanted to become murderers.

"Now, at the moment the Order is nothing more than an intelligence gathering group," Dumbledore said, "We are not part of the Ministry or the ICW, even if some of you might work at the Ministry. And as such, we have no power to arrest or attack any Death Eaters, known or suspected. You may of course defend yourselves from attack but do not risk yourselves needlessly. We will only defeat Voldemort and his followers by not falling to their level and by showing the world that there is a better way than violence."

Most of the group was now nodding along with the Headmaster's words.

"So for the moment, we all will just gather all the information about the Death Eaters that we can," Dumbledore said. "Any names, possible targets or safe houses that you hear of, relay to myself or Alastor here. We must all persevere in the face of this Darkness. It will be difficult but I know that we will succeed if we all work together."

The meeting soon broke up after Dumbledore's speech, pockets of attendees breaking off and heading home. One such group was made up of the Marauders and Lily.

"Why don't we stop at the Three Broomsticks for a bit to eat?" Sirius suggested as the group made their way across the grounds toward the Hogwarts' gates.

"Why not?" James agreed. "Besides there is something we need to talk about."

The group of five made their way to the Three Broomsticks, chatting about random things.

"All right Prongs, what's up?" Peter asked, as the quintet found a table and each got a butterbeer from Madam Rosmerta.

"Hold up a moment Wormtail," James said. Taking out his wand, James cast several anti-eavesdropping charms over their table. "Now Sirius already knows this but we both think that you all deserve to know."

"Know what James?" Lily asked taking his hand in hers.

"This Voldemort character and his followers are a lot more dangerous than what the Headmaster is making things seem to be," James said. "Sirius and I were part of the response team that was sent to Diagon Alley today, and it was all but over when we arrived. If it wasn't for this other wizard, things would have been much, much worse."

"What do you mean Prongs?" Remus asked.

"From the evidence that we collected, this wizard who fought off the Death Eaters didn't use any Dark spells," Sirius said. "The most dangerous spells that he used was a **Blasting Spell** and a **Piercing Spell** , and even then those spells weren't aimed at a lethal area. This guys is not a murderer, he's a hero. If he hadn't fought back, then there would have been a lot more casualties, innocent casualties."

"How do you know all this?" Lily asked, "I would have thought that all the spells cast would have made it impossible to determine the exact spells."

"This guy gave Frank Longbottom his memory of the fight," James said. This was a surprise to Lily, Peter and Remus."

"Are you serious? Wait, don't answer that," Remus said as Sirius opened his mouth. "This is amazing. Why would this person hand over his memory, doesn't he realize how dangerous that could be?"

"Don't know," James said, "but whoever this guy is, he knows how to fight. He nearly took down an entire squad of Death Eaters, including Bellatrix Lestrange by himself."

Remus and Lily both shivered at the name of Voldemort's most brutal and devout follower. Bellatrix was the Wicked Witch of the West but real. Even in Hogwarts, Bellatrix had been considered deranged and dangerous. Anyone who crossed her path was a target for life, no matter how small the slight was.

"She got away though," Sirius said. "I swear to Merlin, I am going to take her down, even if it is the last thing I do."

"Sirius, don't say things like that," Lily said. "I know that you want to stop Bellatrix but don't become what you are fighting against."

"Yeah whatever Lily," Sirius said, brushing off Lily's concern. "Say James, did Frank ever tell you what that guy's name was?"

James only shook his head. "No mate, Frank didn't tell me," he said. "I don't even know if Frank rightly knows the wizard's name."

"Why didn't Auror Longbottom ask for the person's name?" Lily asked her boyfriend. "I would have thought that would have been the first thing an Auror would do. My dad has said that he would always take a witness's statement as quickly as possible."

"Lily does have a point James," Remus said.

"Look, it doesn't matter whether or not Frank got the guy's name," Sirius said, "it would be better if he doesn't show his face…"

A large explosion blew open the front of the Three Broomsticks, sending glass, wood and other debris flying through the crowded pub. The Marauders and Lily were thrown backward into the back wall.

"What the hell?" Lily groaned. "James, are you all right?" she asked looking over her shoulder. James had been sitting beside her, and closer to the wall then the explosion happened.

"I think so," James groaned, "I think my wrist is broken though."

"My ankle is busted too," Sirius grunted, his voice tight with repressed pain.

"Come out here Potter!" a shrieking voice came from out in the street. "We know you are in there, with the beast, blood-traitor and your Mudblood whore!"

"Remus, can you hear me?" James asked. Remus had been the one closest to the entrance of the pub, and had had his back to it when the explosion happened.

A low groan came from Remus.

"I will take that as a yes," Sirius said, hissing as some shifting rubble landed on his injured leg.

"Potter, I know it was you today!" Bellatrix screamed. "I know it was you who ruined my fun. Come out here you blood-traitor spawn! Come out here and meet your end!"

"What is she talking about James?" Lily asked. While Bellatrix had been screaming, she, Peter and Remus had managed to pull Sirius and James from the wreckage of their table, and behind cover. Lily cast a **Binding Charm** on James' wrist and Sirius' ankle.

"Peter, you need to go for help," Remus said. "You can slip out the back and get the Order or call the Aurors."

"But what about…" Peter started but Lily cut him off.

"Just go Peter," she snapped, "we will be fine."

Peter gave the pair one more look but transformed into his rat form and vanished into the night.

"Potter, if you don't come out here in the next five seconds, I will burn this grubby pub to the ground and leave my Lord's glorious Mark to light the path to your charred corpse," Bellatrix screamed.

"James, what are you doing?" Lily asked as James tried to get to his feet. "You can't go out there, if you do, she will kill you."

"Lily, I can't just hide back here," James argued. "She will burn this place down if I don't, and that would kill everyone. I can't let that happen." James brushed off Lily's hand and got to his feet, cradling his broken wrist to his chest.

Lily huffed, "Prideful, stubborn, stupid man."

James climbed over the debris and stood in the destroyed doorframe. "Here I am Lestrange," James called out, "are you ready to surrender?"

Bellatrix laughed darkly. "Perhaps your surrender Potter," she cackled. "But you have refused my Lord's gracious offer to join us, to cleanse our world of all the filth that has polluted it for far too long, and because of that, you are to be an example for those who refuse to join us. **Avada Kedavra!** "

James dove away as Bellatrix's **Killing Curse** soared over his head. It crashed into a pile of rubble that then burst into green flames. " **Stupefy!** " James barked, sending a **Stunner** at the left-hand of Voldemort.

Bellatrix laughed mockingly as she swatted aside James' spell with casual ease. "Please Potter, at least fight back like a man!" she said with a cruel smile. "But then again, perhaps that is why you needed to lower yourself to be with that filthy Mudblood whore. You couldn't please a true pureblood witch, could you?"

James' face grew dark. His wand came alive as he began casting various Transfiguration spells, creating different animals from the rubble, causing earthen spikes to rise from the ground all around Bellatrix. Now the Lestrange woman gave James a wide grin.

"There we go," she laughed, blasting apart James' Transfiguration spells with her own spells. "But not enough." Bellatrix slashed her wand down in front of her, and a wave of purple flame sped toward James. James conjured a shield and braced himself.

Bellatrix's spell slammed into James' shield with a sound like a bell ringing, however the spell was wider than the shield and it seemed to wrap around James' defense.

"Argh!" James cried out as the edges of Bellatrix's spell wrapped around his shield and caught him in his right arm. The burning pain caused James to drop his wand, his shield dropping as well, though it had blocked the rest of Bellatrix's spell. James could feel blood spilling down his arm, staining his shirtsleeve and making his hand sticky.

"And that is where you belong you blood-traitor Potter," Bellatrix laughed as she stalked toward a kneeling James. "Would you mind waiting a moment, I want to have your little Mudblood whore here to see this. Wouldn't want her, my blood-traitor cousin and that beast to miss the show." She sent a quick **Petrifying Charm** at James, causing him to fall to the ground, unable to do anything more than glare at Bellatrix as she walked by.

"Lestrange!" a deep and gravelly voice barked.

James turned to see Alastor Moody walking toward him, along with Fabian and Gideon Prewitt flanking him. The trio was a legend in the Auror Department; they had battled the Death Eaters four times, and had come out alive each time.

Bellatrix whirled around, looking furious that someone had come to ruin her fun, again. But when she saw who had interrupted her, her anger lessened as what seemed like unease entered her gaze. "Moody, and the Prewitts," she hissed.

"Drop your wand Lestrange," Fabian ordered as the three began to spread out. "You can come quietly, or as a corpse."

Bellatrix laughed as her eyes gleamed with madness. "Oh Fabian, you know just what to say to a girl," she cackled. Her wand came up with a green orb of light at its tip. The three Aurors raised their own wands in response.

"Lestrange, there is no way that you will see another sunrise if you cast another spell," Moody growled. His wand was up and its tip was glowing a deep blue. Fabian and Gideon's wands were at the same state of readiness.

Bellatrix snarled. In a flash, she sent a **Blasting Curse** right into the ground at her feet, sending a large amount of dust, dirt and debris into the air, creating a screen that made it impossible to see the crazed witch. The three Aurors rushed forward, casting wind charms to clear the air but it was too late. Bellatrix had vanished, leaving James still clutching his wounded right arm.

"James!" a shrill female voice cried from the Three Broomsticks. A red blur shot out of the damaged bar and skidded to a halt at James' side.

"Hey there Lils," James said with a pained smile.

Lily quickly pulled out her wand and began casting the few **Healing Charms** that she knew, all the while cursing out James for being a stubborn, prideful, pig-headed man who was always running off into trouble.

"Potter, Black," Moody grunted as Sirius and Remus approached. "Lupin."

"Moody," Sirius said with a nod. "Fabian, Gideon, what are you three doing here?"

"We were leaving the meeting when we saw the smoke," Fabian said. "Are you all right?"

"Just a little banged up but all right," Sirius said, limping his way out of the pub.

Just then a group of a half-dozen figures came racing up High Street, led by Hagrid. Behind the half-giant were Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and the Defense Professor, Augustus Rickenbacker, and the Hogwarts Matron, Madam Pomfrey, and then bringing up the rear was Peter.

"Is everyone all right?" Dumbledore asked.

"We are all right Professor," Remus said.

"What happened? Mr. Pettigrew only said that Hogsmeade was under assault," McGonagall said.

"It was Bellatrix Professor," James said. "She was alone, and looking for me."

"You Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. "Did she give any reason as to why she singled you out?"

James shook his head. "She said only that it was payback for this morning, though I don't know why since I didn't even cast a spell during the attack."

"There was that kid who gave Frank the memory, I don't know if you got a good look at him," Sirius said, "but the kid looked a bit like you James; black hair, skinny. Maybe she thought that was you. My cousin is not the brightest **Lumos** around."

"How is he Madam Pomfrey?" Lily asked.

"He will be fine," Poppy said, "the arm will have a scar though. Since I see nothing else that requires my attention here, I shall make myself available for the villagers who might require my assistance." "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew, Ms. Evans, why don't you all head home?" Dumbledore suggested. "There is nothing more that needs your attention tonight. I am sure that Alastor, Fabian and Gideon can handle things from here."

"Aye," Moody said. "Go get some sleep, all of you. Black, you and Potter report to my office at oh-seven-thirty tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir," James said while Sirius nodded. The Marauders and Lily bade good evening to their former teachers before Disapparating.

McGonagall noticed that her superior and old friend was watching the now empty spot where the Marauders and Lily had just vanished. "Albus, is everything all right?"

"What was that my dear?" Dumbledore asked, turning to see Minerva looking at him with curious eyes.

"I asked if there was anything wrong?"

"No, no Minerva," Dumbledore said airily. "Just thinking about the future, and how bright it shall be."

 **A/N: Well, there you have it. We have finally gone back in time, but obviously not to the time that Harry and Hermione were trying to get back too. There is so little information that we have gotten from JK Rowling, Pottermore, etc. about the first war, and the Marauders in general that I wanted to dive into that time period. It gives me a lot of flexibility and room to expand on the skeleton that JK Rowling has provided us. But anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and til next time,**

 **SlyNinjaKnight**


	9. Familiar Faces

**Disclaimer: The _Harry Potter_ series is NOT mine! I do NOT own any of it, aside from copies of the books and films. I am just having some fun in JK Rowling's creation, and trying to add my own twists and history to it since we know so little of the period that I am writing about. **

The two wayward time travelers had left the Leaky Cauldron after the Diagon Alley attack, not wanting to run into anyone that they might recognize from the future. However Harry and Hermione were in a bit of a bind, as they did not have any money to buy supplies or get a room at a hotel or inn. The only thing that Harry and Hermione had going for them was that they had been in this position before, during the Horcrux hunt the trio had to leave the Burrow in such a rush that they had forgotten their money pouches, they had only had a small amount of Galleons and pounds that Hermione had stowed in her beaded bag. So during the hunt, Harry, Hermione and Ron all learned how to steal enough money to survive.

"Hermione, you stay here," Harry told Hermione when they found a secluded clearing in a park in the Scottish city of Edinburgh. "I'll go find us some money and food."

The fact that Hermione just nodded instead of arguing showed that she was still shell-shocked at their predicament. Harry gave Hermione one more look over before pulling his jacket tighter around him and walked off through the trees. He quickly found a path that led him out of the park.

Taking a deep breath, Harry made his way down a busy marketplace street that bordered the park, his hands moving quickly and stealthily. He had never told anyone, not even Hermione, how he had become so adept at picking a person's pocket. It actually turned out a useful skill that he had been forced to learn thanks to the Dursleys. Pickpocketing was sometimes the only way that Harry had gotten to eat. The Dursleys routinely forgot to give Harry lunch for school.

Within an hour, Harry returned to the clearing where Hermione was waiting with his pocket full of pounds and arms holding a paper bag full of groceries.

"Come on Hermione, I've got us some food," Harry said, "You need to eat."

Hermione nodded as she looked up from the fire she had conjured. Harry knew that she had been busy since Harry had left, erecting several wards around the clearing including **Muggle-Repealing** , **Notice-Me-Not** and several types of warning wards. The wards would prevent any wandering eyes, Muggle or magical, from seeing the pair or entering the clearing. The pair ate a simple meal of fruit, toast and water.

"What do we do now Harry?" Hermione asked. "We have no money, no supplies and are nearly twenty years in the past. All of our plans are ruined, and now we have no clue what to do."

Harry set aside his cup and gathered Hermione in his arms. "It's all right Hermione," he said. "We have been in tight spots before and we have gotten out of them. And we will get out of this one too."

"How?"

"Like we always have, together," Harry said. "Now let's go over what we know: It is August of 1978, my parents and the Marauders are still alive, Voldemort and the Death Eaters are becoming a problem, and we know that Voldemort has most likely already created the diary, the ring, the locket and the Cup."

"Yes but we have no idea if they have been hidden yet," Hermione said. "We don't know when Voldemort placed the locket in the cave, put the ring in the shack or gave Malfoy the diary and Bellatrix the Cup. And we have no clue on how to get past the defenses even if we did."

"I am pretty sure that Voldemort has already hidden the locket and the ring," Harry said. "Remember Sirius telling us that his brother Regulus had joined the Death Eaters right out of school and then died before my parents were killed, and the locket was already there. And the ring I believe, was hidden after Voldemort killed his father and grandparents."

"We need help Harry," Hermione said. "We can't do all this alone."

"I agree," Harry said heavily. "But who do we ask for help from? We can't really ask the Order, it will get back to Dumbledore and who knows what he will do if he learns about the Horcruxes, if he doesn't already know."

"We don't have much of a choice Harry," Hermione said. "This is a much bigger problem then even last year. Last year, we at least had some clues and had only four Horcruxes to find and destroy. Now we have to find the five Horcruxes that Riddle has already made, destroy them and then kill Riddle, and all of that without alerting Riddle, his Death Eaters and Dumbledore. It is impossible!"

Harry winced. "Hermione, it is not impossible," he said, "I know that it will be hard. Harder than the original hunt probably but we do have an advantage that we didn't have before; we know where and what the Horcruxes are."

"But how can we destroy them Harry?" Hermione asked. "We don't have any basilisk venom, and neither of us can cast **Fiendfyre** or the **Killing Curse**."

"We will find a way," Harry said. "We will Hermione."

"How Harry?"

"I don't know just yet but we will, we have too," Harry admitted.

Hermione looked hard into Harry's eyes. She could see behind the façade of strength that Harry was trying to keep up, to the fear and desperation that Harry felt. She knew that fear and desperation that she saw in Harry's eyes were mirrored in her own eyes.

"Harry," Hermione sighed. "I know that you think we can do this alone but we don't have too. I have not been Dumbledore's biggest supporter ever since we learned more about the Headmaster, but he does want to see Voldemort defeated. Even if his methods leave much to be decided."

"But Hermione, weren't you the one who didn't want to deal with Dumbledore when we were supposed to return to fourth year?" Harry asked.

"That was if all went according to plan Harry," Hermione said. "It we had returned to fourth year, we would know how to proceed and what to search for, and where to look. But now, we have no clue how powerful Voldemort is right now, what defenses he has around the Horcruxes and how many Death Eaters we will have to contend with. We need help, and the Order is the only place we can get it."

Harry sighed but inwardly he agreed. He knew that alone he and Hermione had no chance of completing their mission now with everything having gone all pear-shaped. They needed to help, and the Order was the only place they could get help from that they could reasonably trust.

"All right Hermione," Harry said. "You are right, we need the help, and only the Order can help us. But how are we going to explain to the Order that we can be trusted, let alone that we are from the future. Merlin Hermione, how am I supposed to act around my parents who aren't my parents yet?"

"As you said earlier Harry, we will figure it out," Hermione said, "First things first, we need to come up with new names for ourselves, and you need a disguise. You look too much like your father to go unnoticed in the magical world."

"How can I disguise myself without any Polyjuice?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry Harry, we will just do the same thing as we did for…Ron when we went to Gringotts," Hermione said, pausing slightly at Ron's name. "I can change the color of your hair and that should be enough."

"Ok but what about names?"

"Well, like I said, I have the name that I used to go to Australia," Hermione said, "From now on you need to call me Juliet or Julie if you have too."

"You really don't like nicknames do you?" Harry chuckled.

"When you have been called by so many names like I have, any nickname brings back difficult and painful memories," Hermione said, "So Juliet will be acceptable."

"Ok Juliet," Harry said. "I will be…Patrick, Patrick James."

"Just Patrick James?" Hermione asked.

"Patrick James Daniels," Harry finished. "What about you Herm…Juliet? What will your last name be?"

"Watson," Hermione said quickly. "My full name will be Juliet Rachel Watson."

"Why that name?"

"My grandmothers were named Juliet and Rachel, and my mother's maiden name was Watson," Hermione explained. "Are you sure you should be using James as a middle name?"

"Yes," Harry answered firmly. "Like you want to keep honoring your family, I am honoring mine."

Hermione nodded. "All right Harry, I mean Patrick. Se we have our names, now what is our plan?"

"We need to get in touch with the Order, and figure out how we can get them to believe us," Harry said.

"Who in the Order do we contact?" Hermione asked. "Dumbledore and any of the old crowd either won't believe us, think we've gone Dark or try and control everything so that nothing happens."

"My parents," Harry said. "We need to find my parents, they will believe us and we can convince them to keep a secret."

"What about Pettigrew Harry?" Hermione asked. "If he has already joined the Death Eaters, then he can't be trusted."

Harry scowled at the thought of the rat traitor that had betrayed his parents and Sirius. "I know Hermione but it is a risk we have to take," he said. "If we go to Dumbledore, the rat will still find out and we won't be able to control what he finds out. If we talk with the Marauders, we will be able to control what information they, and Wormtail, knows."

"I suppose you are right but I do not like this Harry," Hermione said. "We are taking an awful risk."

"We don't have much of a choice Hermione," Harry agreed. Hermione nodded.

"Ok Harry, we will try it your way," she said, "Now stand still, I am going to change your appearance so you won't look like your father's twin."

Harry held himself still as Hermione waved her wand over his head, muttering a spell. He had to fight back the urge to squirm and scratch at his itching scalp. After thirty seconds, the annoying tingle on his scalp and face faded away. Hermione then conjured a small mirror and held it up for Harry. The distinctive inky black locks that marked Harry as a Potter were gone, replaced by dirty brown hair that hung nearly to his shoulders, and it also covered his scar. He still had green eyes, his mother's eyes but his chin and cheeks were now covered by thick stubble.

"There you go, no one will mistake you for James Potter now," Hermione said, stowing her wand back up her sleeve.

"Thank you Hermione," Harry said, running a hand through his changed hair. "What about you Hermione? Don't you need a disguise?"

She shook her head. "No, I am just a muggleborn," she said, "as long as I don't run into my future mother, I will be fine."

"Ok Hermione," Harry said, "now what?"

"We find your future parents, the Marauders, and pray to Merlin that we can somehow convince them to believe us," Hermione said. "Where do we start?"

"I don't know where my father's house is, and only know that my mum lived in Cokeworth while she went to Hogwarts," Harry said. "But I know that my father and Sirius are Aurors, so we could go to the Ministry if all else fails."

"Let us try your mother's home in Cokeworth first," Hermione said, "I really don't want to go to the Ministry if I don't have too."

Harry nodded in agreement. The pair quickly removed the wards around the clearing and vanished with twin pops.

* * *

"So James, why do you think my crazy cousin came after you?" Sirius asked, kicking his feet up onto his desk.

"I honestly have no clue mate," James answered, over the top of a report, at his best friend and Auror partner. "I thought she would come after you, not me, after your rebellion."

Sirius shrugged. "Honestly I have no idea what goes on in my cousin's head," he said. "My parents have always said the Blacks were the pinnacle of the wizarding world, that we shall bow to no man. Yet they have no problem falling at the feet of the Dark Lord. It was easy to go against them."

James chuckled as he quickly scribbled his signature at the bottom of his report and then tapped his wand to the top of the folder. The parchment folded itself up into a paper airplane that rose off the desk and sped away.

"Come on mate, I am starving," Sirius groaned. "Let's go to the mess and get some food."

"Always thinking with your stomach aren't you Sirius?" James laughed. But he rose with Sirius and the pair made their way down to the Ministry's mess hall.

The pair plopped down at an empty table, and James spun his wand around the pair, whispering a **Silencing Charm** to keep others from overhearing the two. Sirius arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything as he dug into his Shepard's pie. "So what did you really want to talk about Sirius?"

Sirius grinned around a mouthful of pie and quickly swallowed. "Caught that did you Prongs," Sirius grinned. "Well James, I was able to sneak a peak at the memory copy of the Diagon Alley attack."

"You were? How?" James shouted.

"That's not important," Sirius waved James down. "But I got a clean look at the guy who pout those four Death Eaters down."

"And?" James asked.

"He looks just like you mate," Sirius said. "And I mean exactly like you; hair, glasses, face, everything except for two things."

"What were the two differences?"

"This guy has a wicked looking scar on his forehead, like a lightning bolt, and he had green eyes," Sirius said.

"Green eyes and a lightning bolt scar?" James frowned.

"Yeah mate, the guy almost could be a cross of your and Lily," Sirius chuckled. "Maybe he's your son?"

A moment later the pair burst into laughter. Their actions drew the attention of the other Ministry workers but no one approached the two young Aurors, as they weren't disrupting anyone else due to the silencing ward James had erected.

"Come on Sirius, be serious," James said, shaking his head.

"I am always serious," Sirius grinned as James groaned at the pun. "But James, is it really that big of a surprise that you would have a sprog with Evans? Ever since second year you have been mooning over her, when she finally agreed to start dating you in seventh year, you looked like you wanted to start writing your vows. Sprogs would be the next step."

"Sirius, you know I haven't even asked Lily to marry me," James said.

"So you have thought about marrying Lily though?"

James blushed heavily, turning his face Gryffindor scarlet. "Of course I have," he admitted quietly. "But I don't know if either of us are ready. We are both really young, we just graduated from Hogwarts not even three months ago, and we haven't been dating a year yet."

"So?" Sirius asked. "Look at how many couples get engaged or hitched right out of Hogwarts, your parents did, so did mine."

"My parents had been dating since dad's fifth year," James pointed out. "And your folks were betrothed since they were kids, weren't they?"

Sirius nodded. "I guess my family isn't the best example," he admitted.

"And Lily is muggle-born, she would chop my bollocks off if I brought up a betrothal contract," James said. "If we are still together when you and I get through the Academy, then I will think about asking Lily."

"That might come quicker than you think James," Sirius said. "I heard some of the older Aurors talking about some changes that Crouch is trying to push through the Wizengamont. One of the changes would be cutting out the third year of the Academy in order to get more Aurors out onto the street sooner."

"Is this because of the Death Eater attack last week?" James asked.

"Probably," Sirius said, "It is all about politics. Bloody hell, I hat politics. It reminds me too much of those 'lessons' that my father made me and Regulus take before we went to Hogwarts. Course, as soon as I became a Gryffindor, my father forbade me from attending because he claimed that as a Gryffindor, I was too stupid and brash to understand the subtleties that a Slytherin used while dealing with politics."

James gave his best friend a sad smile as Sirius talked about his parents and family, knowing that while Sirius gave an impression of not caring or disinterest, the 'white' sheep of the House of Black still held out hope that he would one day prove his family wrong."

"What are some of the other changes then?" James asked, "Aside from the shortening of the Academy."

"Crouch is trying to push through harsher measures on any dissent against the Ministry," Sirius said. "The Death Eaters and the Dark Lord's supporters are at the top of the list but it is clear that he's aiming for the top spot, the Minister's chair."

"Is that not a good thing though?" James asked. "We will be able to fight back against the Death Eaters. That guy from the Diagon Alley attack was able to fight off the attack pretty much by himself."

"It depends James," Sirius said. The Black teen had always known that James was naïve when it came to politics, having come from a family that kept itself out of politics for the majority of the last century. The Potters were a strong family but one that many in the Wizengamont believed was too progressive, nearly radical in its interaction with the Muggle world. "It all depends on how many people agree with Crouch's methods. The Dark Lord's supporters will fight against Crouch to protect their friends, while many on the Light will believe that Crouch and his measures go too far."

"Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore," Sirius agreed. "You heard what he said in that meeting, he believes that the Death Eaters can be defeated without 'stooping' to their levels."

"And what do you believe Sirius?"

"I think that Dumbledore has started to lose the plot," Sirius said. "We are at the turning point. We can stop the rise of this Dark Lord if we take them seriously from the beginning. If we follow Dumbledore's plan, all we will be doing is fending off this threat, not actually stop it."

"You want us to become murderers then?"

"No James, I want us to survive this war that is about to begin," Sirius said. "You have no idea how dangerous these Death Eaters are, James. There are a lot more people who would agree with the Dark Lord than people think or want to believe. Not in the way you might think James, but a lot of people are angry with the Ministry and wouldn't mind seeing a new power in charge. Also the promises that the Dark Lord has offered to the werewolves, trolls and giants are alluring for them, the Ministry has always looked down upon those who aren't like them."

"Sirius, you are sounding like you agree with the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters," James said.

Sirius' face turned hard and as cold as ice as he regarded his friend and partner. "Don't be a fool James," Sirius said harshly. "I will never bow or grovel to any man, and certainly not the Dark Lord, but I am not naïve enough to believe that the Ministry is united enough to beat this Dark Lord, nor do I think that Dumbledore's way will be able to defeat the Death Eaters. There will be blood spilt in this conflict, the Death Eaters believe that anyone that doesn't agree with them are not worthy of living, and are less than human. You won't be able to defeat this type of person by trying to convince them through words."

"Sorry mate," James said. "It is just hard to think that I might have to kill someone."

"Don't think of it like that James," Sirius said. "We are Aurors, we are the protectors of our society, and sometimes blood will be spilt to protect our loved ones. Are you willing to let the Death Eaters kill Lily just because you wouldn't stop them with everything you have?"

James froze as an image of a dead Lily flashed through his head. "No," he said lowly. "I will not let that happen."

"I know you won't James," Sirius said.

"Merlin, here we are, in the middle of the Ministry, and talking about killing people," James said, "as if it were nothing."

"No James, it is not nothing," Sirius said, "It makes me sick that I am even thinking about this but I am not going to let these Death Eater animals attack, hurt or kill my friends and family because I wasn't strong enough or had the guts to put them down, and put them down hard."

"I am not hungry anymore," James said. Sirius nodded and the pair left the mess hall to return to their office.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place Hermione?" Harry asked.

"This is the address that the post office had for the Evans," Hermione said. "And it is Juliet, remember Patrick?"

"Oh right, sorry Juliet," Harry said. "So Juliet, are we sure this is the right place?"

"Yes Patrick," Hermione answered sharply. "Now stop asking me. Merlin's beard, it is like you are terrified of meeting your mother."

"It is not just that Juliet, my aunt could also be here along with my grandparents," Harry said.

"Oh bollocks, I forgot about your aunt," Hermione cursed. "If you want, I can do this alone, you don't have to be here."

"No, I think I do," Harry said. "I never met any of my grandparents, and my aunt never spoke about them."

Hermione nodded. "If you are sure…Patrick," she said, stumbling slightly over Harry's name. "Let's go then, the sooner we get this over with the better." Harry just nodded his agreement and followed Hermione up the path to the quaint looking two-story house. The stone path was worn but smooth, flanked by two small gardens filled with several plants, including roses, lilies and petunias.

Hermione knocked sharply on the soft blue painted door and stepped back to Harry's side. Harry's hand found its way into Hermione's as they heard someone approaching the door.

"Yes, can I help you?" a middle-aged woman with kind blue eyes and soft red hair asked when she opened the door.

"Yes, we were wondering if this was the Evans' household?" Hermione asked.

"Yes it is," the woman said, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I am Juliet Watson and this is my friend Patrick Daniels," Hermione introduced herself and a silent Harry. "We were looking for Lily Evans, is she home?"

"Are you friends of Lily's?" the woman asked. "From school?"

"Not exactly ma'am," Hermione admitted, unable to lie to the woman. "But we are from Hogwarts."

"Is Lily in some kind of trouble?"

"No, no, we just want to speak to her," Hermione said.

"Well, she went to the library earlier, and should be home soon," Mrs. Evans said. "Why don't you two come in for a cup of tea while you wait."

"Oh, that would be lovely, thank you ma'am," Hermione said.

"It is no problem," Mrs. Evans said. "Oh, and my name is Rose, Rose Evans."

"Mum, I'm back!" Lily Evans called out as she opened the front door.

"In the sitting room Lily dear," her mother's voice answered from down the hall.

"Hey mum, is the kettle on…" Lily trailed off when she entered the sitting room and saw that her mother was not alone. Two people, a young man and woman, were with her mother, drinking tea at the table. The strangers were roughly her age, maybe a year or two younger.

"Oh Lily, good you are back," Rose said. "This is Patrick and Juliet, they are from Hogwarts and have come to speak with you. You aren't in any trouble, are you Lily?"

"No mum, I am not," Lily answered. "Why don't you go and get us some more tea?"

"Very well dear," Rose said. She quickly gathered up the teacups and shuffled off into the kitchen. In an instant, Lily's wand was out of her sleeve and a low golden aura had surrounded the sitting room.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Lily growled, her wand trained on Harry and Hermione. "And why are you here?"

Harry looked over at Hermione for help.

"Ms. Evans, we are not here to hurt you or your family," Hermione said, keeping her hands visible on the table. "I am Juliet Watson, and this is Patrick Daniels, we need to talk with you."

"Why?" Lily asked, her wand fixed on Hermione.

"It is quite difficult to explain," Hermione said. "But we have information that is vital to not only your survival but also victory over Voldemort."

"How do you know that name?" Lily asked. "The only people I know that use the Dark Lord's name so openly are Professor Dumbledore or the Death Eaters. Are you Death Eaters?"

"No!" Harry and Hermione cried together.

"We would never join those bastards!" Harry growled.

"Patrick and I are not Death Eaters, we are the type of magicals they want to wipe out," Hermione explained. "I am a muggleborn and Patrick is a half-blood," she finished, rubbing her left arm.

"Why are you rubbing your arm?" Lily demanded. "What are you hiding?"

Hermione froze, her hand gripping her left arm. Harry shot to his feet, putting himself between Hermione and Lily. Lily's wand was now pointed right at Harry's chest. "She isn't hiding anything," he said, not paying attention to Lily's wand, just mere inches from his chest. "Lily, we are not trying to hurt you. We are not Death Eaters, nor are we supporters of Voldemort."

Lily's wand wavered ever so slightly but she kept it fixed on Harry's chest. "You will have to forgive me if I don't believe you," she said. "I know that the Dark Lord marks his followers on their left arm, so show me your arms."

Harry looked down at Hermione for advice. Hermione was gripping her arm so tightly that her fingers were white. "Juliet?" he asked softly.

"It is all right Patrick," Hermione said. "If Lily wants this reassurance, that is fine." Harry didn't look convinced but stepped aside. Hermione rose from the couch and pulled up her left sleeve, revealing the scarred word ' _Mudblood_ ' that had been carved into her flesh by Bellatrix at Malfoy Manor.

Lily's wand clattered when it fell from her nerveless fingers onto the table, and her hands covered her mouth in horror.

"Now do you believe us?" Harry asked sharply, as Hermione recovered the scar.

"How?" Lily asked as she picked up her wand and put it back up her sleeve.

"Bellatrix," Hermione answered, her face white. She sat down and hugged herself tightly.

"What did you need to tell me?" Lily asked.

"We need to get in touch with the Order," Harry said, speaking up, as Hermione did not look like she was going to reenter the conversation anytime soon.

"The Order, what Order?"

"We know about the Order of the Phoenix," Harry said. "And we know you are a part of it."

"If you know about the Order, why haven't you gone to them?"

"We believe that the Order will not believe us," Hermione said softly. "We are not from around here, and from your reaction, they won't like outsiders that much."

Lily nodded. She had noticed that most of the Order came from the 'same side of the street' as her father said, people that believed solely in Dumbledore. "Yes, I can see that," she said. "But what can I do? I have only just joined the Order, they won't listen to me either."

"We just need a way to get into the Order," Harry said, "if we can join the Order, then we can be sure our words will be more trusted."

"I do know that there is another Order meeting tonight," Lily said. "I can bring you two along, I am sure that the Order will believe you. To be honest, we need some good news after this past few weeks."

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look of disbelief but they agree to let Lily take them to the Order meeting.

"Great!" Lily said. "Oh I can't wait for you two to meet James and the others. It will be great; we will be able to go on double dates and everything. Oh right, James is my boyfriend's name."

"We are not together," Hermione said quickly. Harry nodded in agreement. "We are just best friends."

"Oh, I am sorry," Lily said, blushing as red as her hair. "I just thought that since you are both here, and you seem so comfortable together, it is almost like seeing James and I in the mirror."

"Well sorry to disappoint you," Hermione said a bit harshly. "Patrick has been my best friend for years, he's like my brother." Harry nodded.

"I see," Lily said. "Again I am sorry. But still, you have to meet James, Sirius and the others." Harry and Hermione stiffened at the names. "Is something wrong?"

"We are fine Lily," Hermione said. "It is just Patrick's father was called James, and a friend of ours was named Sirius. They were killed by Death Eaters some time ago."

"Oh, I am so sorry," Lily said. "I didn't know."

"It is all right," Hermione said. "Like you said, you did not know." Harry nodded once more.

"Thank you," Lily said. "I have been trying to work at that, not saying everything that comes to my mind. It has gotten me into trouble before."

"I know someone a lot like that Lily," Harry grinned, glancing at Hermione who noticed his gaze and blushed. Something did not escape the notice of Lily. She had to hide a smile from the pair, and knew that she would get them to see their feelings for one another.

' _Brother and sister, ha_ ,' she thought. ' _I am sure that Mary will help me show these two dunderheads that they care for each other, not as siblings but as man and woman._ '

"Hey Lily, are you ready?" a new voice called out.

"In the kitchen James," Lily called back. "Come and meet Patrick and Juliet."

"Oh hello there, I didn't realize that Lily had company over," James said. "My name is James Potter, Lily's boyfriend."

"We know Mr. Potter," Hermione said. "Lily has been telling us quite a bit about you."

"Only good things I hope?" James asked, glancing at Lily, who giggled behind her hand.

"Depends on your definition of good," Hermione smiled, causing James to feel several beads of sweat to slide down the back of his neck.

"Um, not to be rude but Lily and I actually have plans this evening, and we must really be going," James stammered.

"Oh don't worry about them James, they'll be coming along to the meeting," Lily said.

"What?" James cried. "We can't bring them along."

"What?" James cried. "We can't bring them along."

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"For one, aren't they muggles?"

"We are not muggles Mr. Potter," Hermione said. "I am a witch and Patrick is a wizard. And we also know about the Order, we actually have information that is vital for the Order to have in order to defeat Lord Voldemort."

James' wand came up in a flash, its tip glowing red. "How do you know about the Order?"

"That is a secret," Hermione said, "You will have to trust us though, as we cannot tell you how we know about the Order. But rest assured, we are not supporters or followers of Lord Voldemort."

"I trust them James," Lily said. "And besides, don't we need all the help we can get. We aren't getting much help from the Ministry and the Order doesn't seem very impressive from what I have seen."

James frowned but his wand lowered and he holstered it. He looked right into both Harry's and Hermione's eyes, his light brown eyes boring into the two time-travelers in a way that reminded Harry of both Snape and Dumbledore. "Fine," he said after a moment, "I trust Lily with my life, so I will trust that she trust you. But know this, if you are lying or are planning on betraying her trust, there will be no place on this earth that you can hide. Do you understand?"

Harry and Hermione nodded firmly. Harry was starring at his father with wide eyes. There was nothing in the very little that Harry had been told about his father that had prepared him for this. It had always been that James was a prankster, a troublemaker, a bully and someone who had a swelled head. The young man in front of Harry was someone that Harry could see himself in, a person who was willing to do anything to protect his loved ones.

"We understand Mr. Potter," Hermione said.

"Don't call me Mr. Potter, it makes me think you are talking about my father, it is just James," James said. Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Great!" Lily beamed, pulling her boyfriend into a tight hug. Harry blinked rapidly at the sight as he thought he was looking at himself being hugged by Hermione at her most enthusiastic. "We all better get going if we don't want to be late."

"Lily, you take Juliet, and I will take Patrick," James said. Lily nodded, gave James a peck on the cheek before grabbing Hermione's arm and dragging her outside. James looked at Harry who was watching Lily talking animatedly to Hermione. "Sorry about that, Lily can be like that."

"It is all right," Harry said. "Her…Juliet can be like that too, at least she was…"

James looked like he wanted to ask what Harry meant but the pop of Lily leaving with Hermione made him decide to wait. "Come on, we need to get moving," James said. The two men left the house and Harry took hold of James' offered arm, gripping tightly as James began to twist.

* * *

"Welcome one and all to our meeting," Albus Dumbledore said with a broad smile at the assembled group. "Now then our first matter of business is to open the floor up, as the muggles say, for anyone who has any new information that they wish to share with the group."

"Aye, I have some news," Moody growled as he got to his feet. "We now know that the Dark Lord has people inside the Ministry, high-ranking people. The Death Eaters that were caught last week have all been sprung from t heir holding cells."

"What!"

"That is awful!"

Lily turned to James in confusion but that turned to anger when she saw James nod, his own eyes filled with anger.

"Do you have any idea on who these supporters are Alastor?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Moody spat. "The scum were smart. They put a couple of the guards under the **Imperious Curse** and ordered them to release the Death Eaters when they had a chance. Crouch is furious, he sacked the guards on the spot, said weak-minded simpletons have no business in his department."

Mutters from the few Aurors, or Trainees, that were in the Order could be heard as Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers.

"Could Barty be made to give these men a second chance?" Albus asked. "After everyone deserves a second chance, it was only a mistake."

Harry and Hermione both frowned at Dumbledore's request. Yes, they could see that the guards had made a mistake, and maybe they shouldn't have been fired. But saying that everyone deserved a second chance was perhaps going too far; those like Voldemort, Bellatrix, Dolohov and many of the other Death Eaters were certainly unworthy of a second chance.

"Bloody unlikely," Moody said. "You know what Barty is like Albus, he took the failure of those men as a personal insult to his honor. But of course he wasn't going to let anyone blame him, so he sacked them. We will be lucky if they don't join the Death Eaters after what Crouch did."

"Surely you can't be serious Alastor!" McGonagall said.

"Aye lass, Crouch vowed that he would make sure that they would never work at the Ministry again while he worked there," Moody said.

"That is unfortunate," Dumbledore said. "Alastor, if you would, keep an eye on these men, see if they can be swayed from their path. Perhaps they can find other work."

"I'll try Albus but Crouch has got his fingers in a lot of pots these days," Moody said. "He is using these attacks to make a push at the top spot. He is gunning for the Minister's seat, and while this incident hurt him, Crouch is gaining followers quickly."

Dumbledore nodded as he mulled over the new information. "I see," he said. "Well we will have to keep an eye on Crouch. Does anyone else have any new business?"

"Actually sir, I have someone who says they have information vital to defeating the Dark Lord," Lily spoke up. She froze and her cheeks turned rosy as the group's eyes all turned on her.

"Yes Ms. Evans?" Dumbledore asked.

Lily turned around, looking at Harry and Hermione. "This is Juliet Watson and Patrick Daniels, they say they have the information."

"And you believed them girl?" Moody shouted. "Did it ever cross your air-headed mind that they might be…"

BANG!

There was a meaty thud and a low groan as Auror Captain Alastor Moody slid to the floor, having been flung there by a **Banishing Charm** fired by Patrick Daniels. Harry or Patrick ignored the dozens of drawn wands aimed at him as he walked around the room to the fallen Auror. Harry reached Moody and crouched down to whisper, "Don't you ever insult my friends, or you won't like the consequences. Also, Constant Vigilance."

Moody's eyes widened as Harry stepped back and turned to face the Order, most of whom still had their wands aimed at him. Some didn't, they included Hermione, Lily, James and surprisingly Dumbledore.

"Perhaps Alastor was a bit rash in his words about Ms. Evans," Dumbledore said mildly. "But resorting to violence over mere words does not make the best of impressions."

"We are not here to make impressions Headmaster," Hermione said. "We are here to help as many of you alive as we can in this conflict."

Dumbledore frowned and some of the Order began muttering and whispering at Hermione, though they fell silent at a raised hand from the Headmaster. "And how do you mean? What is this information you claim to have that is vital to defeating Lord Voldemort?"

"Well first off you can stop referring to the monster as Lord Voldemort," Hermione said sharply, her brown eyes gazing directly into Dumbledore's blue eyes. "The bastard's name is Tom Riddle, not Lord Voldemort."

Dumbledore froze at Hermione's words, a reaction that didn't go unnoticed by the Order. "How do you know that name?" he asked, his voice hard and sharp.

"I know it because I wanted to know everything I could about that bastard," Hermione said, not blinking at the demanding tone from the Headmaster. "He killed my parents, his bitch did this to me," she added, yanking up her left sleeve, showing her scar.

Many of the Order recoiled at the sight of Hermione's scar but Dumbledore's only reaction was that of pity, which Hermione caught.

"I don't need your pity Headmaster," Hermione snapped, rolling down her sleeve. "I want to know what you are going to do with this information."

"Well miss, all you have given me is a name," Dumbledore said. "While you are correct that Lord Voldemort's true name is Tom Riddle, I do not see how you believe that is vital to defeating him."

"How about the fact that Riddle is not a pureblood like he claims to be?" Harry said. "He gets the majority of his support from purebloods who believe that they are the only ones worthy of magic, or of life. It if were to come out that the man they are following so blindly is not a pureblood, but a half-blood, that support will rapidly vanish."

"The Dark Lord is a half-blood?"

"Did you know this Albus?" McGonagall asked from Dumbledore's side.

"I did," Dumbledore answered. Inwardly he was both fuming and a bit intimidated but outwardly he showed no reaction.

"Then why in Merlin's beard have you not spoken up before?" Moody demanded.

"I did not see the importance of revealing such a detail," Dumbledore said.

"Bloody hell Albus, for someone so smart you sure are dim," Moody shouted. "It is like the boy said, if people knew that the Dark Lord, Voldemort or Riddle, or whatever he calls himself, then he would lose a good chuck of his support."

"And what then Alastor?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes, some of his support would leave his banner but those that remain would be the worst of the worst. And those who would leave Voldemort's side would just continue to spread their bigotry and hate."

"We can deal with that later," Alastor growled. "They don't have the spine to fight without the backing of a 'Dark Lord', they will fade into the background like they always do. Albus, I don't know why you are even hesitating on this?"

Dumbledore frowned. "Very well, we shall use this information to our advantage," he said. "I have some extra documents about Tom Riddle that I shall copy and distribute at our next meeting. Now miss, sir, do you have anymore information that is vital to Lord Voldemort's downfall to give us?"

"At this moment no," Hermione said. "But we are hoping that you are not withholding any vital information about Riddle that would protect these brave people?"

The goodwill that Hermione had gotten by revealing Voldemort's true name suddenly began to vanish as she questioned Dumbledore.

"I tell you this miss, as someone who obviously knows the value of information," Dumbledore said, "I do not appreciate the accusation that I am withholding information that would cause my friends any harm or place them in danger."

"Of course not Headmaster," Hermione said with a slight bow. Harry glanced over at Hermione but a tiny shake of her had told Harry to keep quiet.

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "Now, is there anyone else who would like to bring any more vital information to our attention?" he asked, speaking to the assembled Order but his gaze was fixed on the two newcomers that Ms. Evans had brought along. He was going to have to keep a close eye on those two, there was something about them that sent alarms ringing in Albus' head, and that was something that Albus Dumbledore didn't like.

 **A/N: Well there you have it, the newest installment of _History is Written by the Victors_ , I hope you all enjoyed it. And hopefully you all will be able to read this as has been having some issues with uploading and alerts but I believe they have been fixed. Anyway, please let me know what you all think of the story so far, any ideas that you might like to see, or additions to the Marauders-era that I am writing about, it is such a blank state that this is going to be a lot fun. Til next time,**

 **SlyNinjaKnight**


	10. An Invitation Given and

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is NOT MINE! It all belongs to JK Rowling, Warner Bros and Scholastic Books, and I am not them. I only own several copies of the books and films. I am just having some fun JK Rowling's wonderful sandbox, and trying to add my own ideas to the amazing world that she created.**

It had been two weeks since Harry and Hermione had crashed the Order of the Phoenix meeting but their appearance and their information dump had caused quite a stir. From what they had heard from Lily and James, Dumbledore had fought with the upper levels of the Order after they had left; the upper levels had wanted to tell the world immediately about Voldemort's real identity but Dumbledore had urged caution. He claimed that attacks by the Death Eaters would escalate if Voldemort's real name was released, that Voldemort would be furious and order more attacks in retaliation.

But the Headmaster was overruled by a majority vote amongst the members of the Order, and word got out into the public that the Dark Lord Voldemort was not a pureblood like was believed, but that he was actually a half-blood named Tom Riddle who had gone to Hogwarts from 1938 to 1945, and had been Head Boy in his final year at Hogwarts.

The reveal that the Dark Lord, the man who espoused on the belief that purebloods were superior to all others, was a half-blood sent shockwaves through the wizarding world. Many of those who had agreed with Voldemort's ideals quickly began distancing themselves from the man they now claimed to be a charlatan and deceiver. They also claimed that they had been hoodwinked into agreeing with Voldemort, but not very many believed their claims.

"There was another attack last night," Hermione said. "In Lincolnshire. The Dark Mark was spotted over a house, inside was a family, all dead. Harry, we need to start finding and destroying the Horcruxes. The longer we wait, the more people are going to die and get hurt."

"I know Hermione but what exactly can we do?" Harry asked. "We can't get the diary or the cup because we don't know if Lucius or Bellatrix already have them. And we don't have a way to destroy them anyway; we need to find out a way to do that first before we go after the Horcruxes. That was the plan Hermione, your plan."

"I know that Harry," Hermione snapped. "But I can't just sit here and let Riddle go around killing people, not when I know that I can help."

"I know it is hard Hermione," Harry said. "It is hard for me too but if we start going off on our own, we will just make things worse. We have an in with the Order now thanks to my parents, and people are leaving Riddle's camp faster than they did after he was first defeated. That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yes…I think," Hermione answered. "Harry, I know we came back to change things, and we have but now we don't know how things are going to happen due to these changes. Sure we have reduced Riddle's support group by revealing he is a half-blood instead of a pureblood but what is he going to do now?"

"I don't know Hermione," Harry admitted. "What I do know is that we will figure it out Hermione, we always do."

"Riddle is smart Harry, he will not let this revelation stand," Hermione said. "These attacks the past week are just the beginning. I wouldn't be surprised if Riddle is changing his support base; I have honestly always wondered why Riddle didn't fight against the purebloods. There are a lot more half-bloods and muggleborns than there are purebloods, he could have easily rallied an army of half-bloods and muggleborns and toppled the pro-pureblood Ministry pretty easily. From what I have researched, there has always been a belief that being pureblood, or at least being from a magical family, is better than being solely muggleborn, though it only really became so prevalent and accepted since the Grindelwald War."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Many of Grindelwald's followers were muggleborns, or half-bloods that felt they were being discriminated against," Hermione answered. "Grindelwald didn't believe in the pureblood nonsense that most people claim he did. He believed that magic was magic, regardless of where it came from. Grindelwald only believed that magic was superior, and by having magic meant you were superior to the muggles."

Harry blinked. He had always thought that Grindelwald was just another Voldemort, a monster who only cared about himself and his own power and ambition.

"Of course Grindelwald was a brutal killing machine and pure evil," Hermione continued. "He almost caused the magical world to be discovered by the muggles, and there are rumors that he killed enough people to create an entire army of Inferi, and was behind some of the most disgusting and despicable acts that the Nazis committed during World War II."

"How do you know all this Hermione?" Harry asked. "I don't remember any of that History of Magic or whatever."

"You know me Harry, I am able to find out a lot that people don't want known," Hermione said. "And I was able to find all that I needed in the Black family library. It seems that Dumbledore didn't want anyone to know about his relationship with Grindelwald, and had any information pertaining to Grindelwald confiscated or destroyed to protect his reputation. Couldn't have the sheep thinking less of their Great White Wizard," she spat.

Harry glanced down at his watch. "Hermione, we need to get moving," he said. "We are supposed to meet my parents for lunch."

"Oh right," Hermione said. "You know Harry, you need to call them by their names or people will start asking questions."

"I know, it is just hard," Harry said. "I mean, they are my parents for Merlin's sake, I should be calling them mum and dad not Lily and James."

"I cannot imagine what you are going through Harry but you need to focus," Hermione said. "We know that Dumbledore is already suspicious of us, we cannot afford anymore mistakes."

"I know Hermione," Harry said. "I am not trying to mess up, and I know that Dumbledore is suspicious but there is nothing I can do about that right now. Let us just worry about getting through with this lunch."

Hermione nodded. She stood up and walked into the bathroom, throwing shut the flap that was the door. Harry turned back to the small kitchen table and with a swish of his wand sent the dishes and mugs soaring into the kitchen sink. For the past two weeks, the ten had been both their home and base of operations. Harry and Hermione weren't proud of the fact that they had stolen the tent from a shop in Diagon Alley after the Death Eater attack but they had had little choice. They had only the clothes on their back and their wands when they had returned to the past, though Hermione's beaded bag somehow came back with them. The bag was filled with books and scrolls of parchments, their notes and plans, but nothing else. And so, Harry and Hermione had no options except to resort to stealing what supplies they needed.

The bedroom flap was thrown back open and Hermione stepped out, dressed for a brisk, early September afternoon, wearing a pair of dark jeans with low-heeled boots. A thick, crimson woolen sweater was partially hidden underneath a black dragon-hide jacket completed the outfit.

"Ready?" she asked, picking up a crimson and gold scarf from the back of the chair and tossing it around her shoulders.

Harry nodded, grabbing his own jacket from the back of a chair. He followed Hermione out of the tent, and past the wards that they had erected to keep themselves safe and hidden from prying eyes. Hermione stuck out her hand for Harry to take without a word. Harry sighed but took Hermione's hand and an instant they were gone.

* * *

"Patrick! Juliet! Over here," Lily called out as she spotted Harry and Hermione entering the small pub, the Fox and Hound.

Harry and Hermione wove their way through the pub over to the booth where James and Lily were sitting along with three others. As Harry and Hermione rounded the bar, they froze slightly at the sight of the three others sitting with James and Lily.

"So glad to see you," Lily said, pulling Harry and Hermione into firm hugs. "So glad you both could make it. I am amazed at how difficult it is to contact either of you."

"Well, when you have been through what we have, you learn to hide very well," Hermione said. "Um, who are you friends?" she asked, even though she and Harry knew exactly who they were.

"Oh right, introductions," Lily said. "These are James' best friends from Hogwarts, and now they are my friends as well. From the right we have Sirius Black, James' best friend and Auror partner," Lily pointed at a younger looking Sirius Black who looked back at Harry and Hermione through a curtain of black hair that hung down over his eyes.

Harry's throat went dry at the sight of Sirius. He looked exactly like the young, laughing man that Harry had seen in his parents' wedding photos, not the emaciated, gaunt man who escaped from Azkaban. Sirius, in the future, had been the closest thing to a father that Harry had ever known.

"Well hello there beautiful," Sirius smiled, his gray eyes raking up and down Hermione's figure. "What's your name?"

"Down boy," Hermione said, pointedly ignoring Sirius. "I am Juliet, Juliet Watson."

"Ah, 'that which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet,'" Sirius said, taking Hermione's hand and quickly kissing the back of it, causing a faint blush to appear on Hermione's pale cheeks. Harry frowned as he stepped around Hermione to her side.

"I am Patrick, Patrick Daniels, nice to meet you," Harry said, extending his hand toward Sirius.

"Nice to meet you," Sirius said, though his voice was slightly flat as he shook Harry's hand.

"Next to Sirius is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew," Lily finished the introductions. Remus gave Harry and Hermione a friendly nod and smile while Peter barely looked up from stuffing his face with peanuts, only stopping when Lily slapped him on the back of the head.

"Hello," Remus spoke up. Harry had to once again fight down some raging emotions at the sight of Remus Lupin, the young man who would become the father of Harry's godson. Remus looked much healthier than he had in the future, his face less lined and drawn, and the young man's eyes were not clouded with despair and depression. Hermione ended up having to pull Harry down into a seat after Harry had kept staring at Remus.

"So Juliet, Patrick, how did you find out that You-Know-Who's real name was Tom Riddle?" Remus asked.

"After he killed my parents, I wanted revenge," Harry said. "I wanted to know everything that I could about the monster that had murdered my parents, to discover how to destroy him. It took a while but I finally did, though I couldn't have done it without Juliet's help. She's honestly the brain of the group."

"Brains and beauty," Sirius grinned, "looks like you are the total package Juliet, why are you hanging around this ragamuffin when you could be with a stud like me?"

Harry grit his teeth as Hermione's face became fixed.

"Sirius Black! Would you stop acting like such an immature prat?" Lily snapped, "Merlin, you are such a dog, chasing after every bone you see."

"It is all right Lily," Hermione said. "I can handle a prat like Sirius. But I was wondering why you asked Patrick and I here today? There isn't a meeting tonight, is there?"

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus all froze while Peter looked up from his bowl of peanuts.

"Don't worry," Harry said. "We are not new to this sort of thing. I set up an anti-eavesdropping ward before Juliet and I sat down. No one can hear what we are saying."

The Marauders all relaxed, James and Sirius' wands returned to their pockets.

"You know a spell like that?" Lily asked, a gleam appearing in her green eyes, a gleam that Harry had seen in Hermione's eyes quite often. "Can you teach me?"

"Another time Lily," Hermione said. "Now can you please tell us why you had us come here?"

"Look Juliet, Patrick, you are both already aware that Sirius and I are Aurors," James said. "And we both know that you, Patrick, was the one who fought off the Death Eater attack on Diagon Alley a couple weeks ago."

"And?" Harry asked. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, no nothing like that," James assured Harry. "But I want to know why you gave Frank Longbottom a copy of your memory from the battle. No one just gives a stranger, even if that stranger is an Auror, their memory, especially a memory of a fight."

"Oh, well thank you for the advice I suppose," Harry said. " But why are you asking me about the memory if you have already seen it?"

"It's not the memory that I am really asking about," James said. "What I am asking you about is that I want you to teach Lily how to fight like that."

"What!" Lily, Harry and Hermione cried.

"What are you saying James?" Lily demanded. "You think I can't fight?"

"Lily, I know that you are smarter than any of us, probably combined," James said. "And you are a whiz at Charms, and know more spells than any of us but in a fight, you are not going to have time to think about the spells to use. A fight is all about instinct and your guy feeling, and Lily, I don't want you to get hurt because you weren't ready or in over your head."

"James Charlus Potter, I am not some helpless damsel in distress who needs a prince to come charging in to save her," Lily hissed. She suddenly pushed her way free of the booth and stormed out of the pub.

"Lily, wait!" James called after her.

"James, I will handle this," Hermione said, getting up from her seat. "I know exactly what Lily is going through."

"Don't worry James, Juliet will talk Lily down," Harry said. "She knows exactly what to do. Anyway, why would you want me to teach Lily how to fight? Why can't you or Sirius, you are both Aurors."

"Patrick, it is because we are Aurors that we can't teach Lily," James said. "Both Sirius and I, when we became Aurors, made a vow to not share any secrets or spells with those outside the Auror Corps. And we are also limited by the spells we know and can teach. Some of the spells that we know that aren't covered by the Auror vow are familial magical spells that can only be taught to members of the family, through blood or marriage."

"Oh," Harry said. He had no idea that these safeguards were even in existence. "But surely there are other spells that you could teach Lily?"

"Patrick, Lily is the most accomplished witch of our generation, possibly going back several generations," Remus said. "There isn't a spell taught at Hogwarts that Lily doesn't know or hasn't perfected. And there isn't any spell that any of us know that Lily doesn't already know."

Harry felt a surge of immense pride fill him at Remus' words but that was followed quickly by a sense of shame. His parents were amazing, so smart and successful and here he was, a boy who only got one Outstanding on his OWLs, and had failed two other subjects. "James, I only got one Outstanding on my exams, and I failed two others," he said. "I am not the person who should be teaching anyone, let alone someone of Lily's abilities, if what you are telling me is true."

"Who cares about some stupid exams," James snapped. "Patrick, I saw your memory, I know you can fight and probably beat most of the members of the Order, including Sirius and myself. Look Patrick, I love Lily, so much that it scares me sometimes. I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe, even if that means making her hate my guts, as long as she is alive to do so. You are the best person to protect Lily, so please can you at least try?"

Harry had to look away, knowing that if he looked into James' eyes, his resolve would crumble in an instant. After a few moments of thinking, Harry took a deep breath and nodded. "All right James, I'll teach Lily but only if she accepts it," Harry said.

"Thank you," James said. "I just hope that Juliet will be able to calm Lily down. She has a really fiery temper, and can say some things that she doesn't mean when she is wound up."

"Don't worry, Juliet is good at getting people to calm down," Harry said with a fond smile, thinking back to all the times Hermione had calmed either himself or Ron down.

Meanwhile outside the pub, Hermione was discovering that Harry hadn't only gotten his green eyes from his mother; he had also gotten her explosive temper.

"I cannot believe that…that toerag!" Lily shouted as she stomped down the curb, Hermione trailing behind her. "How dare he think that I can't protect myself?"

"Lily, he's doing this because he loves you," Hermione said. "He is not saying you are not capable but there is always someone better. Trust me, I have learned a lot from Har…Patrick; he was the best at Defense at…our school. You couldn't ask for a better teacher."

"I don't need a teach Juliet!" Lily snapped. "I know more spells than all the Marauders put together!"

"Fighting for your life is not about the number of spells you know," Hermione said, hiding a small smile at the similarities between herself and Lily. "That was another thing that Patrick taught me. I was a lot like you Lily; smartest in the class, always picking up spells first, they even called me 'The Brightest Witch of the Age' but that title didn't allow me to save my boyfriend or my parents. Merlin's beard, if it hadn't been for Har…I mean, Patrick teaching me how to fight, I would probably be dead, or worse."

"I know how to duel Juliet, we were taught in seventh year," Lily argued though Hermione could tell that she was beginning to falter.

"This isn't a duel Lily," Hermione said. "This will be a fight, a fight to the death. In a duel, there are rules and penalties for breaking those rules. But in a fight, there are no rules, only that you survive. These Death Eaters will stop at nothing to hurt or kill you, they won't fight fair and neither should you."

"But won't that just make us as bad as the Death Eaters?" Lily asked.

"No," Hermione said. "Death Eaters and those like them deserve whatever is wrought upon them. They would not be merciful to their victims, so why should we show them mercy?"

"But…" Lily began.

"Lily, there is a quote by an American general from their Civil War, Sherman," Hermione said. "He said 'War is cruelty. There is no use trying to reform it. The crueler it is, the sooner it will be over.' There is another American general, Patton, from World War II. He said 'The object of war is not to die for your country but to make the other bastard die for his.' War is hell Lily, the only way to win this war is to send the Death Eaters to hell where they belong."

Lily looked at Hermione with wide, and slightly fearful, eyes. The brown-haired girl met Lily's gaze with a firm one of her own. In the hard brown eyes of Juliet, Lily saw the tiredness, the despair, the anger and the determination that sent shivers racing up and down Lily's spine. The only time she had ever seen such eyes was whenever she talked to her grandfather about his time in the RAF during the muggles' World War II. They were the eyes of someone who had seen and fought in war, and had seen friends and family die.

"Lily, I am not trying to frighten…actually that's untrue. I am trying to frighten you," Hermione said. "Not so that you will run away but in a way to show you why you cannot give any mercy to the enemy since they will not show you any."

Lily looked down; she knew Juliet was right, she had seen how deep the prejudices ran in the magical world up close. It had been the cause in the fracture of her long friendship with her childhood friend and neighbor, Severus Snape. Severus had been the one to introduce her to the magical world where they were eight years old, showed her the wonders of magic and she had latched onto Severus for his guidance. But even as children there were signs that Severus was not as understanding as Lily thought him to be.

When the pair finally got to Hogwarts, and were Sorted into separate Houses, Lily began to see how Severus acted away from Cokeworth and her. He had told her, before they had come to Hogwarts, that there was no difference between those who came from magical lineage and those who did not, and certainly not to him. But he had lied to her; it did matter to him.

As their years at Hogwarts passed, Lily and Severus' friendship drifted apart. Lily knew that she and Severus would drift apart as they grew older, made other friends and spent less time together but the space apart gave Lily perspective she hadn't had before. She saw that Severus was quickly falling under the sway of the Dark Lord's, Voldemort's, Lily corrected, followers. And she could see that Severus was enjoying the power that he was gaining and she began to see the real Severus, the one that he had kept hidden away from the world and her, the one that believed he was better than her and all other muggleborns because he had a magical bloodline.

"Lily, are you all right?" Hermione asked, putting a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"I am ok Juliet," Lily said. "Just some bad memories about an old friend."

Hermione's eyes widened when she realized that Lily was talking about Snape.

"We should go back inside Lily," Hermione said. "I am sure that James is worried about you, and wants to apologize."

Lily sighed. "I suppose you are right," she said. "And what about Patrick? I am sure that he is worried about you as well."

"Not this again Lily," Hermione huffed. "There is nothing going on between me and Patrick, we are just friends."

"Believe what you want Juliet but I have seen how he looks at you when you aren't looking, and how you look at him when you think no one is watching," Lily said. "But let's get back inside, I'm hungry."

Hermione smiled and followed Lily back inside the pub where James, Harry and the others were waiting, still at the booth.

"Lily, I am sorry," James said, getting up from his seat and hugging Lily. "I didn't mean to say that you weren't capable of defending yourself, I just want you to be protected. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. And I can't teach you the spells that I've learned in the Academy but Patrick can. Please Lily, just…"

"James, please stop," Lily said. "I understand what you are suggesting James, I just needed some time to think it over. I am sorry that I stormed off like I did. Juliet was able to talk me around, and Patrick, I would love to learn from you."

Harry glanced at Hermione, who gave him a small nod. "Ok Lily, I am sure that we can work something out," he said. Lily smiled at him, while James clapped Harry on the shoulder in thanks.

"So when do we start?" Lily asked.

"We will figure it out," Hermione said. "We will need to find a place to train, away from anyone who might be spying on us, and somewhere we can practice in safety."

"I know just the place," James said. "My parents' place, my childhood home. We have a large dueling room that my grandfather used when he was teaching my father to duel, and my father taught me and Sirius as well."

"That would be perfect," Sirius agreed. He turned to Harry and Hermione. "You two will love it. The Ranch is great, but the Kiln is even better."

"What?" Harry and Hermione asked.

"The Ranch? The Kiln?" Harry continued. "What is he talking about?"

"It is what the house and the dueling room are called," James answered. "The house is called the Ranch because my great-grandfather, Archibald, lived in the States for sometime and he fell in love there, my great-grandmother Anne. She lived on a ranch in Missouri, and so Archibald built a ranch house for his wife when they came back here, as a wedding gift. And the family has lived there since. The Kiln is just a pun on our name, Potter."

When Harry looked around, Hermione explained, "A kiln is where pottery is sent to be hardened and finished. Clever."

James just shrugged. "You both can come by after lunch," he said. "My parents will want to meet you both anyway."

Harry froze for a second at the thought of meeting his grandparents, the Potter ones. He had meet his maternal grandmother a week ago, though she didn't know it but his Potter heritage knowledge was limited to the small amount he know about his father, and what he had learned from his family's books before he and Hermione traveled back in time.

"I guess we have a plan then," Hermione said.

"All right then, let's eat," Sirius boomed.

* * *

"All right here's the plan," James said. "Patrick, Juliet, I will have to **Side-Along** the pair of you to the Ranch since you haven't been there before."

"Are you sure you will be able to take both of us?" Hermione asked. " **Side-Along Apparition** is difficult with just one person."

"I will be fine Juliet," James said with an easy grin, one that Hermione had seen on Harry's face in the future. "Now, we all ready?"

Harry looked at Hermione, who just sighed and nodded. Harry grinned and he and Hermione stepped to James' side and each took hold of one of his arms.

"Hang on," James said. Harry and Hermione tightened their grip as James spun on his heel.

One gut-wrenching, bone creaking trip later, Harry, Hermione and the Marauders were standing at the front steps of a two-story house with a covered porch that went all the way around the house.

"This is the Ranch?" Hermione asked, looking around. "It is beautiful."

The house looked out over a wide expanse of land, mostly open fields though there was a small thicket of trees at the base of a mountain, and peeking out from behind the house was a pond with three Quidditch hoops behind it.

"It's home," James said. Something was niggling in the back of his mind, like he knew he had forgotten something but couldn't recall what it was.

"Mum! Are you home?" James called out as he led the group inside.

I am in the kitchen honey," the strong voice of James' mother echoed down the hall.

"Hey mum," James said as the group entered the kitchen. Harry and Hermione looked around, they had only been in two wizarding kitchens before; the Burrow and Grimmauld Place. And this kitchen was much closer to the Burrow's kitchen than the basement kitchen at Grimmauld Place. A large window looked out over the backyard, with an old-fashioned wood stove was in the corner and there was an icebox in the opposite corner. A long wooden table spanned nearly the entire kitchen while pots and pans hung over the counter.

"Hello dear," James' mother said as James gave her a peck on the cheek. "Who are your new friends?"

"This is Juliet Watson and Patrick Daniels," James answered. "Juliet, Patrick, this is my mum, Annabeth Potter."

Harry found his throat go dry at the sight of his grandmother. She looked much like he had imagined her to be; brown hair that had a light dusting of gray in it, and kind and warm bluish-gray eyes that had laugh lines at their corners.

"Hello Mrs. Potter," Hermione said, noticing that Harry had frozen up. "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you," Annabeth said. "Are you hungry? I can whip something up."

"It is all right mum," James said. "We just ate. We are actually going to the Kiln for a bit."

"All right dear, be careful and send one of the elves if you need someone to heal you up," Annabeth said.

"We will mum," James said, rolling his eyes fondly. "Come on you guys."

"Nice to meet you Juliet, Patrick," Annabeth waved as the group left the kitchen.

"You as well Mrs. Potter," Hermione said before elbowing Harry in the side to get him moving.

"Yes, nice to meet you ma'am," Harry said before following the others in a rush, Mrs. Potter watching him go with a concerned and confused expression.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Hermione snapped, grabbing Harry's arm as they followed the others down the hall.

"Sorry, it is just that was my grandmother," Harry whispered. "It all just hit me back there, that this might have been where I grew up if Riddle hadn't come that night."

Hermione sighed and gave Harry a quick hug. "I know it is tough Harry," she said, "but you need to stay focused. We cannot let anyone know who we actually are. It could cause a temporal paradox, and wipe us from existence."

"I will do better, I promise," Harry said.

"I know you will," Hermione said.

"Here we are, the Kiln," James announced as he pushed open a thick, dark wooden door.

"Wow!" Harry and Hermione said in unison as they entered the room.

" **Space-Expansion Charms** ," James answered Hermione's unasked question. "They are rooted into the walls, floor and ceiling with runes, so that they don't wear off."

"This is amazing," Hermione said. The room was roughly one hundred feet long and fifty or so feet wide with a raised wooden platform in the middle of the room that was about thirty feet long and ten feet wide, just like the dueling platform that Lockhart and Snape, and Harry and Malfoy had dueled on in second year. The opposite wall looked out over the backyard through windows that spanned nearly the entire length of the wall. The walls at the other end of the room were covered with photos of people, all moving and obviously all Potters from the hair.

"All right Patrick, why don't you show us all what you can do?" James suggested.

"Um, ok," Harry said. "Who do I…"

"Not one of us, you would most likely wipe the floor with us judging from your memory," James said. "You can duel that." He pointed his wand at a wooden statue in the corner that came to life with a jerk.

"What is that?" Harry asked, though he thought that the statue looked a bit like the moving dummies that the DA had practiced against in the Room of Requirement.

"It is a prototype training golem that the DMLE uses to train Auror recruits," James answered.

"And how did you get your hands on one of those?" Hermione asked. "I am sure that the Ministry would never let one of those out of their possession."

"My grandfather was the one who helped create the ones that the Ministry uses," James said. "But of course he didn't give the Ministry all of his plans and ideas for the golem."

Harry and Hermione noticed the troublemaking grin on James' face and chuckled. It seemed that the Potter troublemaking gene stretched back farther than just to James Potter.

"Unless you don't think you are up for the challenge?" James asked.

"Let's see what this thing has got," Harry said, pulling off his jacket and tossing it to the side. He hopped up onto the platform, drawing his wand. The golem stiffly walked up the opposite steps.

"I have it set to level 8, the highest level I've ever faced it at," James said. "My father said that my grandfather is the only one who has reached the golem's highest level of 15."

Harry gave James a sharp nod as he readied himself.

"Begin!" James ordered. Instantly the golem raised its arm and began firing red spells at Harry.

"They might only be **Stinging Spells** but they pack something else," James said. "My dad always said to treat them as the worst curse you can imagine to make sure that you don't get hit by them. A curse can't affect you if it doesn't hit you."

Harry would have nodded but he was consumed by concentration on shielding or dodging the spells coming from the golem. He wasn't being overwhelmed but he knew that he couldn't spilt his concentration against a lesser opponent. If Harry had to rank the golem's skill, he would have to say it was that of a mid-level Death Eater. He ducked under a spell and sent his own **Stinging Jinx** back at the golem. To his surprise, the golem ducked the spell and rolled forward, firing a set of spells back at Harry.

Harry raised a shield that deflected the spells back at the golem. It was a shield spell that he had learned from his ancestor's books, and certainly not one that was taught at Hogwarts. He followed that up with a spell that created a tornado and sent the tornado at the golem. The golem, not knowing how to react, just sent more and more **Stinging Spells** at Harry but the tornado spell that Harry had cast knocked all of the golem's spells away.

James frowned as something about the spell that Patrick used seemed familiar but he couldn't place where he knew it from.

" **Expelliarmus!** " Harry shouted as he ducked under another **Stinging Spell**. A thick beam of red light shot from Harry's wand and slammed into the golem, sending it careening into the wall where it slumped to the floor with a clatter.

"Well done Patrick," James said. "Can certainly see that your skills are not just for show. Juliet, why don't you give it a whirl?"

"Oh, I don't know," Hermione said. "I am no where near as strong or skilled as Patrick is."

"Don't sell yourself short Juliet," Harry said. "You know way more spells than I do, you were always the first one to get a spell down in class. If I could take that golem, you certainly can do it."

"Yeah, come on Juliet," Sirius cheered. "Show us what you got!"

Hermione sent Harry a hidden glare before walking up onto the platform. James gestured with his wand at the golem, which came back to life with a clatter. It climbed back up onto the platform and assumed a dueling ready stance. Hermione drew her own wand.

"Begin!" James shouted.

Hermione quickly began casting as fast as she possible could, sending a flurry of spells at the golem, which raised a shield. The shield held but barely, and when Hermione paused to catch her breath, the golem switched from defense to offense with lightning quickness. Hermione barely had time to raise a shield of her own to block the golem's spells.

Harry winced as he saw Hermione stumble backward under the onslaught of spells from the golem. He knew that Hermione was better than what she was showing, she had always been the next best in the DA and during the war, Hermione had been the one who had taken down the most Death Eaters. But ever since Hermione had been tortured by Bellatrix, and had seen Ron die, she had become a different person, almost two separate people, her normal confident and demanding self, and a meek and scared version of herself.

"Come on Her…Juliet, you are better than this," Harry shouted. "Show this hunk of wood what you are made of!"

Cracks began to appear in Hermione's shield, her arm shuddering under the strain of keeping her shield up. She heard Harry's shout, urging her on and offering his support. Hermione grit her teeth as she stabilized her shield, Harry was right, she was better than this, and she would not let this think beat her! With a swift twirl of her wrist, Hermione reversed her shield and curved its edge, so that any spells it reflected were funneled back at the caster.

Hermione knew that she couldn't hold this shield for very long, she didn't have the sheer magical strength that Harry had, but she knew more spells than he did and was quite creative when it came to using those spells, something that Hermione had learned from Luna, who was the most unorthodox person that Hermione had ever met.

" **Incarcerous!** " Hermione cried, dropping her shield and sending a stream of chains at the golem. The golem raised its own shield but instead of the chains dissolving against the shield, they seemed to come alive, writhing like snakes and wrapped around the golem, causing it to topple to the floor.

Hermione got to her feet, slowly, and turned to the spectators, with a tired but satisfied grin on her face.

"Way to go Juliet!" Lily clapped. "That was amazing! I've never seen anyone do something like that. How did you make those chains move like that? Can you teach me that?"

"Of course Lily," Hermione said.

"What is going on here?" another voice asked from behind the group. They turned to find an older man standing in the doorway, wearing dark robes with a patch on the right lapel.

"Hi dad," James said.

' _Dad!_ ' Harry thought in shock as he looked at his grandfather, paternal, for the first time. He looked almost exactly like James, except for darker brown eyes and a sprinkling of gray in his unruly black hair.

"James, Sirius, Ms. Evans, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew," James' father said. "Who are your new friends?"

"Right, dad, this is Patrick Daniels and Juliet Watson," James said. "Patrick was the one who stopped the Death Eater attack in Diagon Alley a few weeks ago, and he and Juliet have discovered some information that will help us defeat Voldemort." He turned then to Harry and Hermione. "Patrick, Juliet, this is my father, and the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Charlus Edward Potter."

Harry shivered as Charlus Potter turned his gaze on him and Hermione. His brown gaze was much like Dumbledore's gaze, piercing and feeling as if he was looking through your entire being.

"Hello Mr. Potter," Hermione said. "You have a wonderful home."

"Thank you Ms. Watson," Charlus said. "I must say you are quite talented for someone so young, to be able to defeat our training golem. James, what level was it set at? 6, 5?"

"Level 8 dad," James said. "Both Juliet and Patrick did it. You should have seen it."

"I am sure I will hear all about it, though I am confused why you brought two strangers here James?" Charlus asked, his voice deep and demanding.

"Well, they are obviously skilled and Juliet and Patrick said they would teach us spells and how to better protect ourselves from the Death Eaters," James answered meeting his father's gaze.

"I see," Charlus said. "Why haven't you gone to the Ministry Mr. Daniels, Ms. Watson, if you have information that can defeat the Dark Lord?"

"Because we don't trust the Ministry," Harry said.

"But you trust my son and his friends?"

"Yes," Harry said, meeting his grandfather's gaze like James had. "We know that Riddle has infiltrators, informants and supporters inside the Ministry, and if we were to give the Ministry our knowledge, Voldemort would know within days."

"Quite true," Charlus said. "As much as many of my co-workers refuse to believe, this Dark Lord has managed to find support within the Ministry. So you were the ones who released the information about Voldemort's real name and heritage, or at least forced Dumbledore's hand, am I right?"

Harry, Hermione and the Marauders looked surprised at the elder Potter's observation.

"Don't look so surprised, I might not be part of the Order or an Auror any longer but I have friends in several places," Charlus chuckled. "And I know Albus Dumbledore better than most, he would not release such vital information unless he was forced too. Albus has always believed that he, and he alone, possessed enough wisdom to guide people."

"Is that why, dad, you don't like the Headmaster?" James asked. "You have always had this look when anyone talked about the Headmaster, like you couldn't believe people liked or looked up to the Headmaster."

"There are things about the Headmaster that you do not know James, that none of you know," Charlus said. "While the Headmaster is a very powerful wizard, and knowledgeable about a great many things, he forgets that the world is made up of people, not pawns. I want you to realize that just like any other person, Dumbledore can and has made mistakes. He is not the all-powerful person that many believe him to be."

"But he is the Headmaster!" Lily said. "He is the most powerful wizard alive, the one who defeated Grindelwald."

"Power doesn't make him right," Charlus said. "If being powerful meant you are always right, then the purebloods who believe that they are the only ones worthy of magic are right as well."

Lily's mouth fell open in shock.

"You can't honestly believe that dad!" James cried.

"I do not believe that rubbish James," Charlus said. "But believing that power equals being right is a very dangerous path, a path that can lead to some very dark places. Just because one has the power doesn't mean they should use it."

Harry and Hermione glanced at one another, both noticing the similarities between what Charlus had just said and what Dumbledore had become and preached.

"Are you talking about the Grindelwald War dad? Is that why you don't like the Headmaster?" James asked.

Charlus gave James a long, searching look. "I suppose you are old enough, and the fact that you have joined both the Aurors and the Headmaster's little club, you should know the full story. Bring your friends as well, if they are joining you on your foolhardy adventure, then they should know as well."

 **A/N: Well there you have it everyone, the newest installment of _History is Written._ Summer has finally arrived, and hopefully I will be able to write a bit more and post a bit more rapidly, though I am also searching for a new job, so it will be a trade off, and writing these stories don't make me any money so my stories might fall back. But hope you all enjoy this chapter, and til next time,**

 **SlyNinjaKnight**


	11. Information Received

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is NOT mine! I do not own any part of the wonderful world that JK Rowling created, aside from copies of the books and films. I am just having some fun in Rowling's magical playground. Also, as this is a fanfiction, it is obviously not canon, so I am not going to always follow the canon that JK Rowling has created, I am going to create my own fan-canon as that is what fanfiction is all about.**

The group was silent as Charlus Potter led them from the Kiln and into his study/office. The room was much like the office that Harry and Hermione had occupied in Grimmauld Place; a large wooden desk dominated the room, with large windows behind the desk, giving the visitors an excellent view of the backyard but at the same time shrouding Charlus Potter in shadow making it difficult for people to see Charlus' face. Tall bookcases covered both wall, filled with books and scrolls, and Harry could see that Hermione was visibly restraining herself from going over to the bookcases and start reading. It did make Harry feel better seeing Hermione act more like her old self but when Charlus sat down behind the desk, Harry could feel the tension grow in the room.

"Have a seat, all of you," Charlus said, gesturing at the chairs and sofa that also were in the office. While the sentence was spoken gently and calmly, it was obviously an order, one that Charlus expected to be followed quickly. James and Lily sat together on a two-seat couch, one of a pair in the office. Sirius, Remus and Peter dropped down onto a larger leather couch while Harry and Hermione took the other small sofa.

Charlus opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a ¾-full bottle of an amber liquid. He set the bottle down on the desk and then grabbed a glass.

"Dad?" James asked.

"One moment James," Charlus said, pouring himself half a glass of the drink and taking a sip. "Ok, you all want to know the full story about Dumbledore and the Grindelwald War, well here it is. First, we need to go back to the beginning, I went to Hogwarts during what the Muggles the Great War, and during that war, magicals around the world learned that muggles had advanced far more than any had believed them able too. And that terrified people. Not since the Inquisition had muggles instilled such fear in the majority of magicals, around the world." Charlus paused to look at Lily. "Lily, you should be glad to be here in Britain, even though you face some prejudice for being muggleborn, rather than another country."

"Glad?" Lily snapped. "How can you…"

"Let me explain Ms. Evans," Charlus said, a hand raised. Lily didn't look happy but she nodded after James put a hand over hers. "Britain, for all its faults, is not the most anti-muggle society in the world. In fact, it is the United States that have one of the most anti-muggle societies, stemming from this very time period."

James and Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Harry and Hermione were all stunned to hear this.

"Of course, this isn't common knowledge here in Britain," Charlus explained. "While many magicals believe we have the upper hand over the muggles in regards to transportation with Apparition, Floo travel, Portkeys and brooms, but the muggles have far surpassed us when it comes to long-distance travel. Their planes can make a trip from London to New York City in five, six hours, much faster than any broom toady. And witches or wizards can't Apparate over such a vast expanse of water. That distance between Europe and the New World severely limited the advancement of magical society over there, and after the Great War, the few magicals who fought in it and returned told their fellows the horrors of war and how advanced the muggles had come in killing each other."

"Even here in Britain, after the Great War, many wizards told stories of weapons that could kill hundreds in mere seconds," Charlus said. "They also reported of vast armies that the muggles had, thousands upon thousands of men. The fear that if those weapons and forces were ever turned against magicals, we would be wiped out grew, and America had the most extreme reaction. It is a crime there to interact with a muggle in any way."

"You can't be serious!" Hermione cried. "What about muggleborns?"

"There are muggleborns but when they enter school they are fully integrated into magical society," Charlus said.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, a dark feeling filling the pit of his stomach.

"They are adopted by an assigned magical family," Charlus said. "And then the child's family has their memories erased to preserve the National Statue of Secrecy as they call it."

Hermione and Lily looked horrified while Harry, James and the Marauders looked like they were going to be sick. Hermione began to shake in her seat, her face draining of all color. Harry instantly pulled Hermione to him and she began sobbing into his shoulder. Harry, noticing the concerned looks from the others, just shook his head.

"It's ok Juliet," Harry whispered, stroking her hair.

"Harry," Hermione wailed. "How…how could I?" she stammered. "How could I do that to them?" Hermione started sobbing again, her shoulders hitching up and down as Harry tried to calm her down by rubbing her back and hair.

Harry looked up at the others again, and asked, "Is there a place I can take her so she can calm down?"

Charlus nodded. "James, can you show them to a guest room, and I will have Anne bring her a **Calming Draught** ," he said.

"Thank you," Harry said as he picked Hermione up in his arms, bridal style. James handed Lily over to Sirius and had Harry follow him out of the office.

"This way," James said to Harry as he led Harry down the hallway. "You can lay Juliet down in here." James pushed open a door at the end of the hall; it was a small bedroom with a queen bed and dark wooden furniture.

Harry carried a trembling Hermione through the door and laid her gently down on the bed. "Harry," Hermione whimpered as Harry slowly slid her from grasp.

"Don't worry Hermione," Harry whispered. "Just get some sleep. Everything will be fine."

"Patrick, we should get back to my dad's study," James said. Harry nodded, and with reluctance cast a gentle **Sleeping Charm** over Hermione. She quickly succumbed to the charm and Harry followed James back to Charlus' study.

"Will Juliet be all right?" Lily asked, her puffy eyes as red as her hair when Harry and James sat back down.

"I don't know," Harry admitted.

"Why did she react like that?" Peter asked.

"Juliet was very close to her parents," Harry said. "And being a muggleborn she can't believe that anyone would tear a family apart like that. I can't either, there has to be a different way."

"Fear makes people do very strange things," Charlus said. "Are you sure you want to hear more?"

"Yes," the group said as one.

"Very well," Charlus said. "Of course, after the Great War or the First World War, there were those who sought to take advantage of this fear. And Gellert Grindelwald was the most successful. Now, most of his rise is shrouded in secrecy and shadow but I know this, this Voldemort character is nothing compared to Gellert Grindelwald."

The Marauders were stunned at Charlus' admission; Harry just narrowed his gaze at Charlus. He knew how powerful Voldemort had become, how dangerous he was, and to have someone say that Grindelwald was even more powerful than Voldemort was quite a claim.

"You all don't believe me," Charlus said. "That is understandable, you never met the man. And I thank Merlin that you never will. Grindelwald was someone that could take one look at you, and dissect your very being with just that one look."

"You met Grindelwald?" James asked.

"Not face to face," Charlus said. "But we have jumped ahead in the tale. Grindelwald took advantage of the isolation that our world suffers from to travel around the world, studying the darkest of magics and gathering followers. Then in 1932, Grindelwald reappeared in Germany as an advisor in a quickly growing political party, the National Socialist German Workers' Party."

"The Nazi's?" Lily asked. "So the rumors were true, Grindelwald worked for Hitler."

"It was more like Hitler was controlled by Grindelwald," Charlus said.

"But Grindelwald hated the muggles, why would he work with them?" James asked.

"Because Grindelwald was smart," Charlus explained. "He knew that the muggles outnumber magicals over 1,000:1, and if magicals were to try and take over, they would be wiped out. So he joined the Nazis and stoked the flames of war, hoping to reduce the numbers advantage that the muggles have. He knew that the wizarding world would, for the most part, ignore what they deemed a muggle war. Once the war had gone on long enough, killing off enough muggles, Grindelwald would then lead the magical world out of the shadows to assume what he believed magicals rightful place in the world was, rulers of the world."

"That's insane! He couldn't possibly think that the muggles would let that happen?" James explained.

"You have never been in war son, none of you have," Charlus explained. "It is something that you will do whatever it takes to never experience again. And muggles are no different. However Grindelwald underestimated the muggle ability to kill each other, and the fact that more magicals fear muggles than want to rule over them."

"What does that mean?" Lily asked.

"While there were plenty of people who followed Grindelwald in his quest for a magical utopia, there were more who were afraid of what the muggles might do if the plan failed," Charlus said. "And Grindelwald's plan also needed the support of the entirety of the magical world. And he did not have it."

"Why? Why did he need all magicals to support him?" Peter asked.

"Peter, don't you remember what my dad said," James said. "The muggles outnumber magicals 1,000:1, we would have no chance against the muggles."

"Oh right," Peter said, scratching his head.

"Dad, did you fight against Grindelwald?" James asked.

A shadow crossed over Charlus' face. "I did," the elder Potter said. "Though I did not fight the man directly, I fought against his followers and men, so I know exactly what I am talking about when I say that Grindelwald was a much greater threat than this Voldemort will ever be. Grindelwald nearly brought about the end of the magical, and muggle worlds, and the experiments that he performed were truly unspeakable. Ms. Evans, you probably know of the muggle atrocities that the Nazis committed?" Lily nodded. "Well what Grindelwald did would make those look humane."

Lily's face paled so rapidly that Harry thought a ghost had more color than she did at that moment. Harry guessed that he didn't look much better, he knew a bit about the muggle World War II, mostly because he wanted to learn as much as he could about warfare; muggle or magical.

"After Hogwarts, where I met your mother, I joined the Ministry, and became an Auror like my father, and my older brother had been," Charlus said.

"Uncle David?" James asked.

"Yes," Charlus said. Harry blinked; he had never heard Sirius or Remus mention that his father had an uncle, though Sirius and Remus didn't tell Harry much about James anyway. "David was born ten years before I was, and he was my hero. David was everything my father wanted in a son and Heir; strong, both physically and magically, smart and good looking. David graduated from Hogwarts as Head Boy and went right into the Auror Academy. He fought in the Great War, and when he came back, David was a different person."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

Charlus sighed, a look of pain crossing his face. "David became very fearful of the muggles, and their advancements in technology. And he feared that one day those weapons would be turned on witches and wizards."

"Wait, are you saying that he became a follower of Grindelwald?" James asked.

"No, never!" Charlus roared, slamming his fist on his desk, causing the group to jump back in surprise. "David would never join or follow that monster. No, David became a strict isolationist, he didn't want anything to do with muggles in fear that they would discover our world and destroy it. He even approached my father about speaking in the Wizengamont about a Bill that had been put forth that would 'safeguard the magical world' as he put it. But all it was, was a bill legalizing the abduction of muggleborn children, like the States had done."

The group was horrified; Lily was paler than ever while Sirius, Remus and Peter all had turned green. James however had turned red with rage.

"How could a Potter even think of supporting such a thing?" James bellowed. "I can't believe that a member of this family could even think that supporting that was a good idea. It goes against everything this family has stood for, for generations."

"James, sit down!" Charlus barked. The scion of the Potter did so, only after Lily had taken his hand. "Time were different then James, the world had just gone through the bloodiest war in history and there were many that felt that the muggles bloodlust would be turned on witches and wizards."

"But Grandpa didn't agree with the Bill, did he?" James asked.

"No, he did not," Charlus answered. "My father believed that one day the two worlds would collide and be known to one another, and if witches and wizards hid away until that time, they would be attacked and most likely be destroyed by the muggles. He felt that witches and wizards needed to leave the shadows in such a way that the muggles would not be frightened, perhaps a naïve dream but one that he hoped would come to fruition."

Charlus paused as he took a sip from his drink. "Of course, my brother did not like this," he said, "and left home. David moved to London, which was quite ironic since he came to fear muggles but he felt that the best way to convince those who disagreed with him was to gather intelligence on the muggles, to show evidence that they were getting ready to attack the magical world. The greatest regret my father ever had was not making more of an effort to reunite our family."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"David moved out in 1923, and he and my father never spoke again," Charlus said. The group was stunned. "I tried to get them to reconnect over the years but it never worked. My younger sister, Eliza, also tried to reunite the family but it didn't work. Eliza was the apple of my father's eye, and my brother loved her as much as anyone. Eliza was seven years younger than me, and idolized David as her gallant big brother. She had only just graduated from Hogwarts when David moved out, and had no idea why David was leaving. When the muggles' World War II broke out in 1939, the relationship between my father and David was nonexistent. David had believed that it was only a matter of time before the muggles discovered the magical world, especially with Grindelwald spurring things on. And then…"

"Then what Mr. Potter?" Lily asked.

"The Blitz," Charlus said. "The Battle of Britain. One day, Eliza was visiting David in London when the Germans bombed the city. While the wards around Diagon Alley were able to protect the Alley from muggle attacks, but followers of Grindelwald aided this particular raid and the Alley was specifically targeted. The Germans had bombs filled with Greek Fire jars that could break through the wards protecting the Alley. And that raid destroyed the apartment building that David was living in while David and Eliza were there. It was that raid that propelled the British magical world into the war. Before then the Ministry had ordered that no witch or wizard to fight in the war in fear of breaking the Statue of Secrecy. But after that raid, it was obvious that Grindelwald was using the Nazis to target his enemies."

James grit his teeth and his hands were clenched into fists. Lily put a hand on James' fist while Sirius put his hand on James' shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"So that's why you joined the war? To avenge your brother and sister?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Charlus said. "And no. Did I want justice for my brother and sister? Of course, but I also wanted to fight, I wanted to prove to my father that I was just as capable as David had been as Heir. So I joined up with a special division of the Aurors that would be trained up in warfare, sabotage and espionage. It took a full year before enough of us were trained up to the standards required, and we also needed a way to get onto the continent. The Nazis and Grindelwald's forces controlled the entire coast of France and the Netherlands, denying us any safe place to land."

"What about Portkeys?" Harry asked.

"They couldn't be trusted," Charlus said. "Like Apparition, you need to have seen the place you are taking the Portkey too, or have someone create the Portkey that has been there before. The French believed that the British had abandoned them by not joining the fight when Germany and Grindelwald invaded, and so they wouldn't provide us with trustworthy Portkeys."

"So how did you get to France then?" James asked.

"It wasn't until after the invasion of France by the Allies that we were able to get into France safely," Charlus said. "And once we did, it was all or nothing."

Harry watched as his grandfather closed his eyes and breathed out sharply through his nose. It was a gesture that Harry was very familiar with, one that he himself used to clear his mind of unpleasant memories.

"Did the Headmaster join you Mr. Potter?" Remus asked.

Charlus' eyes snapped open and he looked up at the Marauders, who all shivered under the elder Potter's harsh gaze. "No, he did not," Charlus said. "Dumbledore, who was still just the Transfiguration Professor at the time, refused to take part in the war, saying that we shouldn't involved ourselves in the muggles' war. He claimed that if we got involved, the Statue of Secrecy would be broken and the muggles would discover us."

Harry hid his frown at his grandfather's description of Dumbledore. It wasn't that Harry didn't agree with Charlus' assessment, it was that Harry knew the real reason why Dumbledore hesitated to join the fight against Grindelwald. And it made Harry's opinion of the Headmaster fall even farther than it already was. Dumbledore had once told Harry that the truth was a beautiful and terrible thing, Harry thought that Dumbledore believed that because Dumbledore couldn't handle the truth or the realization that he had been wrong about things, especially the death of his sister, Arianna.

"But the Headmaster had to know that if Grindelwald continued on, the Statue of Secrecy would be broken anyway," Lily said. "Why wouldn't the Headmaster want to stop Grindelwald as soon as possible?"

"I do not know," Charlus said. "But because of Dumbledore's reluctance to join the fight, I will never see the man in the same 'golden' light that many do. Do not get me wrong, Albus Dumbledore is a very powerful and wise man but he is just that, a man. And a man can make mistakes, and Dumbledore has made his fair share. Never forget that."

The Marauders and Harry nodded. Charlus met each of their eyes to insure that each of the young adults understood his message.

"When did Dumbledore finally join the fight?" James asked. To the younger Potter, it was difficult to wrap his mind around the idea that the Headmaster could be wrong about anything but James trusted his father.

"It wasn't until reports reached the Ministry that Grindelwald had raised an army of Inferi and was conducting his horrendous experiments on muggles and magicals alike. It was only then that Dumbledore decided to leave the safety of Hogwarts and join the rest of us fighting."

Remus blinked at the distaste in Charlus Potter's voice as the older man spoke about the Headmaster. Dumbledore was the man who allowed Remus to attend Hogwarts even though Remus was a werewolf; the Headmaster had made it possible for him to have a life outside of being a raving, rabid monster.

"Remus, I know you idolize Albus Dumbledore," Charlus said, noticing the young man's pensive and slightly disbelieving look. "And he did a wonderful thing for you, allowing you to attend Hogwarts but do not lose sight of the fact that Albus is a man, just like you or I. He can, and has made mistakes." The young werewolf nodded but to Harry's gaze, didn't look truly convinced. Harry felt a surge of sympathy for Remus, remembering how jarring having his view of Albus Dumbledore shattered had been.

The door to the office opened behind the group and in walked Anne.

"How's Her…Juliet?" Harry asked immediately.

"She is asleep right now," Anne said. "I have given her a **Calming Draught** so she should sleep for some time."

"Thank you," Harry said.

"Of course," Anne said with a smile. "When you are all done, I will show you to her room." Harry nodded to his grandmother before she left the office.

"So Dad, when the Headmaster joined the war, how did it go? It was easy right?" James asked with a grin. But that grin died when his father gave James a look that Harry could only describe as one someone gave a child when they were telling the child bad, heart wrenching news.

"No James, it was not easy," Charlus said darkly. "War is never easy, and especially with a group who do not all trust one another. Trust is the most important thing you can have out on the battlefield, without it, you are doomed."

"Who didn't you trust?" Harry asked, thought he felt as if he knew the answer already.

"Dumbledore," Charlus said. "Now, it was not for reasons you all might think. We all trusted Albus Dumbledore to fight with us, and to help us but he was an outsider to our group, a replacement. Dumbledore hadn't been there at the beginning, during training or in the beginning of our campaign. It is something you cannot understand unless you have been through combat, though James, you and Sirius as Auror partners will understand it better than most. When you are in combat, you can only trust your training and the man next to you, and if you don't trust the man next to you, your attention will not be fully focused on your opponent, and that can get you killed." Sirius and James looked at one another, and they could see what Charlus was getting at.

"Dumbledore joined my unit in August of 1944 while we were in Paris," Charlus said. "He choose our unit because we were the best. And of course, he thought that because he had been asked and begged by the Ministry to join the fight, he could just come in and take command," Charlus paused as a fond grin crossed his face, "that didn't go over well with the men."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"The men did not appreciate this replacement coming in and trying to order them around," Charlus said. "It didn't matter that Dumbledore was magically stronger than the others, he hadn't been fighting with us. Just because someone is strong doesn't mean they have the right to order others around. However, I will say this about Albus, he learned quickly enough to follow orders, and he was vital in several battles in keeping our unit alive." Charlus paused to take another sip of his drink. "The winter of 1944 was a brutal one, one of the coldest winters on record. Grindelwald knew that he was on the verge of losing the war, and committed much of his remaining forces to a surprise attack in the hopes of delaying his defeat. Trolls, giants from the mountains far to the east, werewolves, an army of Inferi and his own followers, they all tried to wipe us out. And without Dumbledore, we all would have been killed or worse that winter."

The Marauders and Lily shivered at Charlus' words, Harry's thoughts turned inward as he recalled the duel at the Ministry that Dumbledore had against Voldemort after Sirius' death. It was the most awe-inspiring and terrifying sight that Harry had ever seen, to have witnessed the full power that both Dumbledore and Voldemort each wielded. And to hear Charlus speak about Dumbledore's magical prowess in such terms was interesting.

"When Grindelwald's offensive was finally defeated in early January of 1945, we began to make our way toward Germany and Grindelwald's fortress of Nurmengard. It was slow going since we had to keep our activities hidden from the muggles and Grindelwald was growing more and more desperate by the day, and he also had no compunction of taking control of the muggles to send against us," Charlus said, a shadow falling over his eyes, a shadow that Harry knew quite well. "It took us four months of near-continuous fighting to reach Nurmengard, and then things got worse and more difficult."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"It turned out that Grindelwald had been holding back a large amount of his most ardent followers, and many of his creations, just for this occasion," Charlus said. "Our company, a force of one hundred wizards and witches, stormed the castle, against a collection of Trolls, several Giants, an army of Inferi and around fifty of Grindelwald's remaining Knights. Our job was to punch a hole through the defenses so that Dumbledore could defeat Grindelwald, and we did our job."

"You were there dad?" James gaped. "You saw the duel between Dumbledore and Grindelwald! What was it like?"

"I was there James," Charlus nodded. "But I did not see the duel, I was too busy trying not to be killed by several of the Knights. I saw some lights flashing high up in one of the towers, and then everything went quiet. Soon after that Dumbledore returned, limping and disheveled, and looking as if he had seen a ghost."

"What about Grindelwald? What about his body?" Sirius asked.

"Dumbledore didn't say," Charlus said. "Only that it was done."

"You didn't see the body?" Harry asked, knowing that Dumbledore had not killed Grindelwald.

"There had been too much death already," Charlus said. "And too many of my comrades and friends had been killed by that man's forces to care about his rotting corpse."

Harry nodded at his grandfather, realizing that Dumbledore had either lied to Charlus and the others, or had convinced them that he had killed Grindelwald.

"So that was it?" Sirius asked, sounding disappointed that Charlus' tale had ended.

"Yes Sirius, that was it," Charlus said. "Not all tales end in massive battles, or with dashing heroes rescuing damsels in distress. Real life is not like the fairy tales you've read about. And the sooner you realize that, the better off you will be."

"Dad, do you think you would help us train then?" James asked. "You are right, we hardly know anything about fighting in an actual battle, that attack in Diagon Alley was nothing like what the Academy prepared us for." Sirius nodded alongside James.

"I will think about it," Charlus said. "I need to know that you are ready," he raised a hand to keep James and Sirius quiet, "it is not a question of age but maturity. Now, I think it is time for dinner. James, why don't you and your friends go help your mother? Mr. Daniels, would you mind waiting a moment? I would like to speak with you about your female friend."

"Oh, of course Mr. Potter," Harry said remaining in his seat.

"Close the door behind you James," Charlus asked his son. James nodded with a questioning glance back at his father. The door clicked shut, echoing through the room as the Head of House Potter gazed at Harry. Harry met the gaze of his grandfather evenly; though he also felt the hairs on the nape of his neck begin to stand up.

"Who are you?" Charlus asked bluntly.

"What do you mean sir?" Harry responded with his own question. "I am Patrick Daniels."

"Don't play me for a fool boy," Charlus growled, his wand appearing in his hand and pointing at Harry across the desk. Harry kept his hands on the arms of his chair, he could feel a heavy weight settle over him, one that he recognized as the wards of the Potter home pinning him in place, just like at Grimmauld Place. "Who are you?"

Harry swallowed as he tried to come up with a way to keep his identity a secret but when Charlus rose from his seat, wand in hand, and with barely a twitch, ropes appeared and wrapped around Harry, securing him to his own chair.

"I will not ask again," Charlus said. "You will tell me who you really are or I will contact the Aurors."

"Ok," Harry said, sagging in his restraints. "Though you are probably not going to believe me, I know I wouldn't if it hadn't happened to me."

"We will see about that," Charlus said. "Now start talking."

"My name is Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, and I was born on July 31st, 1980," Harry said, looking directly at Charlus.

Charlus' wand twitched as his eyes' widened in shock. Whatever he expected this wasn't it. "So you are my grandson then?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"What happened? Why did you come back in time?" Charlus asked, releasing Harry from his restraints.

"That's it, you believe me!" Harry gasped.

"I do," Charlus said, sitting back on the edge of his desk. "The wards in here would have informed me if you had been lying. So why did you come back? How bad was it?"

Harry sighed. "Bad, we won but the price was too high," he said. "And we both knew that nothing would change, in fact things had gotten even worse."

"What happened?"

Harry hesitated, he wasn't sure how much to tell Charlus but something was telling Harry that he could tell his grandfather everything. Charlus was not Dumbledore, he was a Potter. "It will be difficult to explain," he began, "but Voldemort nearly takes over everything in 1981. He then succeeds in 1997 but is defeated for good in 1998."

"Explain?"

"Sometime in 1980, a Prophecy was made that a child at the end of July would have the power to defeat the Dark Lord," Harry said.

"You?" Charlus asked.

"Me," Harry nodded. "On Halloween 1981, Voldemort killed my parents before turning his wand on me. However, because both of my parents sacrificed themselves for me, Voldemort's curse didn't kill me. Instead it rebounded and destroyed his body."

"Destroyed his body, not killed him," Charlus said, to which Harry grinned without humor.

"Yes, he wasn't killed," Harry said. "He had done something that prevented him from dying. He returned in 1995 and then was able to take over the Ministry in 1997. But I was somehow able to kill him for good in May 1998. Except the Second Blood War left much of the Ministry dead, and those who survived were not on our side. The Ministry turned on my friends and me; they murdered my godson and his grandmother just because they were in the way. After that, my lone surviving friend, Hermione, and I used a Potter family ritual to go back in time."

"Hermione? Is that Juliet's real name?" Charlus asked. Harry nodded.

"But we were only supposed to go back to 1994, to stop the Second War," Harry said. "But I think that Fawkes, the Headmaster's phoenix supercharged the ritual and we both ended up all the way back here in 1978."

"I see," Charlus said. "So what were your plans when you realized you had returned to this year?"

"Destroy the devices that are keeping Voldemort from being killed, and then wipe out the Death Eaters once and for all," Harry said. "We want to stop the war from ever happening."

Charlus sat down behind his desk and pulled out another glass. He filled both glasses and pushed one over to Harry, whose restraints had vanished. "So my son does manage to woo Ms. Evans?" he asked with a rye smile.

Harry nodded, with a smile of his own. He took a sip of the drink, coughing slightly at the burn down his throat. "So then Mr. Potter…"

"I think you can call me grandfather, Harry," Charlus said with a chuckle. "Though when in public, it would be prudent to use Mr. or Lord Potter. I have a feeling that you do not want my son, his friends or your mother to know about your and Hermione's real identities, correct?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Hermione and I had planned to do what was needed by ourselves, in hopes of keeping the timeline unchanged but…"

"But you realized that you will need help," Charlus finished. Harry nodded. "Some advice Harry, do not shoulder a burden like this by yourself. It will crush you. I can see that you have dealt with heavy burdens in the past, and shouldered them well but I give you my word that I will do all I can to help you and Hermione. As I said earlier, I have seen enough of war and I will not see another tear my family apart."

Harry sagged in his seat, relief pouring off his body. "Thank you grandfather," he said. "We do not trust Dumbledore or the Ministry to help us without trying to take control or just plain screw it up. And we cannot allow Riddle to catch word of this."

"Do not worry Harry, there are those who do not blindly believe in the Headmaster," Charlus said. "Of course it won't be easy but I promise that we will insure that the future you escaped from will not happen. Now I think that it is time for dinner, I can smell my wife's excellent cooking. Come along grandson, saving the world can wait until after dinner."

Harry chuckled and rose to follow his grandfather out of the office and to join the others for dinner and a new hope for the future.

 **A/N: Well there you have it, the newest installment of _History is Written_ , I hope you all enjoyed it. I really liked writing this chapter as it allowed me to delve more into a part of JK Rowling's world that is not fully formed. We know so little about Harry's ancestors and the First Blood War, the desire to write about that is really what I wanted to explore when I started writing this story. I hope you all enjoy my creation of this hidden part of the history of the Harry Potter universe. Til next time,**

 **SlyNinjaKnight**


	12. Moving Pieces and Sides

**Disclaimer: The _Harry Potter_ universe is NOT mine, I do NOT own any of it aside from copies of the books and films. I am just adding in my own ideas, characters and thoughts into the amazing universe that JK Rowling created over twenty years ago. **

"What? Where am I?" Hermione asked out loud groggily as her eyes fluttered open. She was lying on something soft and felt warm and refreshed. Slowly the room came into focus, and Hermione saw that she was lying on a queen-sized bed and covered with a Gryffindor scarlet quilt. The door to the bedroom opened and an older woman with graying brown hair and warm blue eyes entered, and was carrying a tray of tea.

"Ah, you are up," the woman said, smiling gently at Hermione. The woman's kind face and tone immediately calmed Hermione who was struggling to remember where she was.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, trying to place the woman's face but she was coming up empty.

"I wondered if you would remember, we have only just met," the woman said with a chuckle. "I am Annabeth Potter, James' mother."

Hermione's mouth fell open as everything came rushing back to her. She and Harry had traveled back in time, all the way back to 1978, and had met James and Lily Potter, Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew, along with Harry's grandparents on both sides. But what was she doing in this bed, where was Harry? The last thing she remembered was being in Harry's grandfather's, Charlus, office, and the man had just said that Britain was one of the more progressive magical countries around the world when it came to muggleborns, that some countries went as far as to kidnap children from their muggle parents in order to raise them in the magical world.

I am sure it was quite a shock," Annabeth said, sitting down on the bed next to Hermione. The tray of tea was put down on the night table.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"Charlus told me why you fainted," Annabeth answered gently. "It is a lot to take in, even for a half-blood like me."

"Why would anyone agree to support such a thing?" Hermione asked.

"Fear of those they do not understand," Annabeth said. "Most witches and wizards have never interacted with a muggle unless they are an Obliviator. Our world fears discovery by the muggles more than anything else, even another Dark Lord. There are some of us who believe that we will eventually be discovered by the muggle world, and that we need to make sure that discovery is done in a peaceful manner."

"How?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know, yet at least," Annabeth admitted. "No one does, and that is the issue."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"All of the ideas that have been brought forward are completely foolhardy," Annabeth said. "Wild and crazy ideas of bringing our worlds together, the problem is that most of the ideas were brought up by purebloods, or half-bloods who have spent the majority of their lives in the magical world, people who haven't spent any meaningful time in the muggle world. In order to bridge the worlds, we need someone who had kept their feet in both worlds, a muggleborn who has the strength to stand up to all the doubters and bigots. Perhaps you could speak with Ms. Evans, she might try and hide it but I can see that she is torn between the magical world with her friends and my son, and the muggle world with her parents and sister. Much like you were, I am sure."

Hermione looked up at Annabeth who just gave the young woman a kind smile.

"Now, I want you to lay back down and relax, and I will send up that rather handsome friend of yours," Annabeth said, laughing slightly at Hermione's blush. "He has been quite concerned about you. He cares very deeply for you, you know."

Hermione nodded. "We are best friends, have been for years now," she said. "We are all each other has in the world."

"Dear, that young man will walk through the gates of Hades himself for you," Annabeth said. "Do not let him get away, there are too few men like him in the world."

"Oh, we are not like that," Hermione said quickly, a slight blush dusting her cheeks. "Just best friends, brother and sister even."

"Perhaps," Annabeth said with a smile. "Now, the washroom is right through there," she pointed to the door to Hermione's left, "in case you wish to freshen up."

"Thank you Mrs. Potter," Hermione said.

"It is no trouble dear," Annabeth said with a smile that made Hermione think of Mrs. Weasley. Annabeth quietly left the room and Hermione climbed out of bed and made her way to the washroom.

"Hermione?" Hermione heard Harry call her name from the bedroom.

"In the washroom, just a moment," Hermione answered as she dried her face and hands.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" Harry asked when she opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

"I am ok Harry," Hermione said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Do not lie to me Hermione," Harry said. "I have never seen you faint before even with all the shite that we have seen and been through. So tell me, what is really bothering you?"

Hermione looked up at Harry. "Harry, I just cannot believe that Britain would be considered progressive compared to other magical nations," she said. "What your grandfather said, how in America they kidnap children from their families, erase the parents' memories, all in the name of protecting themselves. It is exactly like what I did to my parents. I used magic to essentially kidnap my own parents, forced them to abandon their home and friends, and for what? So they could be killed by a drunk driver halfway across the world!"

"Hermione," Harry said, gathering a now sobbing Hermione in his arms. "You are not like them. You did what you had to do in order to keep your parents safe, it was not your fault that they died in that accident."

"But if I hadn't sent them away Harry, they would still be alive," Hermione sobbed, her tears staining Harry's shirt.

"You do not know that Hermione," Harry said. "If you hadn't sent them away, the Death Eaters would have most likely killed them."

"You don't know that," Hermione argued.

"You are right, I don't," Harry agreed. "But what I do know is that you are nothing like the bastards that kidnap children; you did all that you could to keep your parents safe. You are the strongest, bravest woman I know, and the smartest person as well. You are nothing like the cowards who kidnap kids away from their non-magical families. You made a decision to send your parents away in order to keep them safe. It worked, and then there was an accident. There was nothing you could do to prevent that, unless you were to lock your mum and dad away from the world. And now we have a chance to fix everything, make it so you won't have to send your parents away."

Hermione's sobs slowly subsided and she looked up at Harry. He was looking down at her with those expressive green eyes of his, they made Hermione feel as if she was back in primary or was sitting on her grandfather's knee at the Granger family Christmas party. Her grandfather had passed away when Hermione was only seven, and she only had a few memories of the man but they always made her feel safe, that no one could hurt her when he was around. It wasn't until Hermione was older that she discovered that her grandfather had served in World War II, and had fought against the Germans.

After hearing Harry's grandfather talk about his service during the war made Hermione wonder if they had served together during the war, as there was something about Hermione's grandfather's stories that made her believe that her grandfather, Arthur, was making things up to entertain his young granddaughter but now some of the more fanciable parts of the tales seemed more believable after all that Hermione had gone through in the magical world.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Harry asked, bringing Hermione back from her thoughts.

"I honestly don't know Harry," Hermione answered. "Everything that has happened since the end of the war has just been so much, piling one thing on top of another. I just don't know Harry."

Harry grimaced. He knew that what he had to say was just going to add more to what Hermione was feeling but he couldn't keep this from her. "Hermione, there is something I need to tell you," he said.

"Tell me what Harry?"

Harry wet his lips and took a deep breath. "My grandfather knows," he said.

"Knows what?"

"He knows that we are from the futures," Harry said.

"WHAT! HOW!"

"I told him."

"You told him?"

"He already knew that we weren't who we claimed to be," Harry said. "The wards in his office told him that we were hiding our identities. When he called me on it, I couldn't lie to him. I told him who we were and why we had come back. And he said that he would do all that he could to help us."

Help us?"

"Yes Hermione, we need all the help we can get," Harry said. "We both are in over our heads, maybe not as badly as we were on the Hunt, but we still need help. We might know what the Horcruxes are, and where some of them might be but we are still just a pair of teenagers who never even finished Hogwarts. My grandfather was an Auror and fought in the War, he can help us. We don't need to do this all by ourselves."

"Can we trust your grandfather Harry?" Hermione asked. "He said that his brother was one of the supporters of that bill that would kidnap muggleborn children from their parents, can we really trust him?"

"Yes Hermione, we can," Harry said. "He also fought against Grindelwald and doesn't trust Dumbledore anymore than we do. Grandfather Charlus is the ally we need, he has the contacts we can use and he knows the major players and environment."

"Harry, I know you want to believe in your grandfather but we have only just met them," Hermione said, "How can we be completely sure we can trust them? If even one rumor of what we are doing reaches Riddle, then all of our knowledge will be for nothing."

"My grandfather is not going to betray us to Riddle," Harry snapped. "Come on Hermione, why can't you see we need the help!"

"I do see that we need help but…"

"But what Hermione?" Harry asked. "Why are you so against this?"

"I am afraid Harry," Hermione admitted after a moment's pause. "We could make things even worse than they were."

"How?" he asked. "How could we possibly make things worse? And besides we came back in time to changes things anyways, that was the whole point."

"Yes but we only planned on going back a few years, to fourth year, not twenty years in the past," Hermione said. "We could seriously mess things up in the future, maybe even cause ourselves not to be born."

"Hermione, I think you are just overreacting," Harry said. "We need to get rid of the Horcruxes, and the faster we do, the faster this war ends and the faster everything can go back to normal."

"How can you be so sure?" Hermione asked. "Nothing has gone how we planned, and now your grandfather knows that we are time travelers. What if he tells your parents? That could seriously alter the future!"

"He won't tell my parents anything," Harry said. "Hermione, please, even if you don't trust my grandfather then at least trust me. I know how important this is, I will not let us fail."

"I do trust you Harry," Hermione said. She looked up at Harry, into her best friend's bright eyes, pleading with her to trust in him. "Ok Harry, I will keep quiet about this, we will see if your grandfather can be trusted."

"Thank you Hermione," Harry said, pulling her into a firm hug. Just then a low growl came from between the pair. Hermione blushed fiercely while Harry chuckled. "Come on, my grandfather said that dinner should be ready soon and we are of course invited."

"Ok Harry," Hermione said. Harry stood up and helped Hermione to her feet.

* * *

"Juliet! How are you feeling?" Lily asked when Harry and Hermione entered the dining room. The redhead leapt from her chair and raced over to Hermione, who was leaning slightly on Harry for support.

"I am all right Lily," Hermione said, "just a bit overwhelmed. I had never thought that Britain was one of the more progressive countries in terms of equality. I thought that Britain was completely backward."

"I know Juliet, it was a shock to me as well," Lily said, patting Hermione on the hand. "Let's all sit down and have some dinner."

Hermione smiled at the redhead and let Lily lead her to the table where she sat down next to Lily and Remus, with Pettigrew next to Remus. Harry was seated across from Hermione, next to James and Sirius, Charlus and Annabeth sat at the heads of the table. Charlus clapped his hands, and much like at Hogwarts, food appeared on the plates and platters that covered the table.

"You have House Elves?" Hermione asked as everyone began pulling food onto his or her plates.

"Of course," James said. "But we treat them like family," he added. "You are just like Lily, Juliet," James chuckled. "She claimed we were using slave labor. You know that House Elves need to bonded to survive, they have a symbiotic need for magic, our magic powers their own magic."

"Juliet can be little over zealous when it comes to House Elves," Harry said. Hermione blushed as she thought about SPEW; she had gone overboard with that crusade.

"This is delicious," Harry said as the group dug into the meal.

"Yes, Tibby and Lucy are excellent cooks," James said. "Better than the elves at Hogwarts."

"So Patrick, Juliet, what are your plans?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, to be honest we haven't given that a whole lot of thought," Harry said. "With what is going on right now, and both of us being non-purebloods we aren't planning on joining the Ministry, at least right now."

"I see," Annabeth said, setting down her glass. "And where are you two staying?"

Harry glanced at Hermione who had just taken a sip of her wine. "We have a place in London that we are staying in," he said.

"Well, if you ever need a hot meal or a place to stay for the night, you are welcome here," Charlus said.

"Thank you sir, that is very generous," Harry said.

"It is the least we can offer in exchange for teaching our son and his friends," Annabeth said. Harry and Hermione smiled at the older woman, Hermione then glanced at her watch.

"It is getting late, Patrick and I should be getting back," she said. "We have taken up your hospitality long enough."

"Oh that is quite all right," Charlus said. "Anna said our home is open to you both, we can easily set up a pair of guest rooms for you."

"Thank you but it is all right," Hermione said.

"If you are sure dear," Annabeth said, looking down the table at her husband. "You can use the Floo of course."

"Actually our flat is not connected to the Floo Network," Hermione said, "we live in a muggle building, and we both feel more comfortable acting completely muggle while in the muggle world."

"I see," Charlus said, "well then, you will be able to Disapparate from the front hall when you need too."

"Thank you," Harry said. "And thank you very much for the dinner, it was delicious."

"You are both welcome anytime," Charlus said, as he led Harry and Hermione out to the front hall.

"Have a good night Mr. Potter," Hermione said, taking Harry's arm.

"You as well Ms. Watson, Mr. Daniels," Charlus answered with a slight twinkle in his eyes. Harry gave his grandfather a rye smile before the pair vanished with a CRACK.

"Anna, I will be in my study for a moment," Charlus said, "don't wait up."

"Of course dear," Annabeth said.

Charlus entered his study and sat down behind his desk and pulled a piece of parchment toward him, and a quill. He quickly wrote down out a letter and then sealed it with a tap of his wand. There was a flutter of wings and handsome barn owl landed on the desk.

"Not this time Horace," Charlus said, stroking the owl's feathers. "This letter is going somewhere where an owl can not go very easily." Charlus flanked up into the rafters of the room, and a shadow detached itself from the wall and glided down to land on the desk. "You know who to give this to, right Ares?"

The raven cawed and nodded. Charlus tied the scroll to the raven's leg and then it took off on silent wings, flying out the window and into the night.

* * *

While the two time travelers were gathering allies to their cause, the Dark Lord Voldemort was dealing with a set back in his plans that he never saw coming. A substantial amount of the Dark Lord's followers had deserted him when the news broke that Voldemort was a half-blood, instead of the pureblood heir of Salazar Slytherin that he claimed to be. Voldemort's spies had informed him that it was two teenagers that had forced Dumbledore to confirm Voldemort's heritage. When members of his Death Eaters about the information had confronted the Dark Lord, he had to contain his rage at both Dumbledore for releasing the information and his own followers for attacking his integrity and pureness. Voldemort had known that there was a risk when he had deceived the majority of his followers with his heritage but he felt it was a risk worth taking for the substantial backing he would receive.

Voldemort did have all of his Dark creature allies still by his side, as they did not care about his heritage or so-called tainted blood, as long as Voldemort kept his promises of equality, or victims, as was the case for Fenrir and the Dementors. If Voldemort were to be honest with himself, he didn't care about the whims of werewolves, and giants and Dementors, they were all just tools to be used and then discarded when appropriate. And also Voldemort didn't care about the pureblood philosophy that many of his followers did, they were just the easiest to convince to follow him.

"Master?"

The voice of his most devout disciple, Bellatrix Lestrange, drew Voldemort out of his thoughts. Voldemort looked down at the wild-haired woman who was kneeling at his feet.

"Master, what is your command? What should we do to the traitors?" Bellatrix asked, licking her lips.

Voldemort looked over his Death Eaters, they were all awaiting his word, his command, to go out and wreak havoc and terror upon those who would oppose them and their Master. The Death Eaters had been attacking their former comrades for abandoning their Lord and Master but they had not done much as they hoped to achieve. The deserters had hidden themselves behind the wards of their manors, or their friends in the Ministry. Voldemort had wanted to just wipe out those who dared to abandon him without pause but he realized that he would be hurting his cause by doing so. The Dark Lord had followers in place before the abandonment, nearly ready to take complete control of the Ministry but now he had to tread carefully. He had lost several key supporters who had infiltrated the Ministry, and it would take time to replace them. But time was something that Voldemort had plenty of.

"For now we will do nothing," Voldemort answered. "We have suffered a setback but only that. We will bide our time, rebuild our forces with those who are more worthy of belonging with us. And we shall focus on our true enemy, the muggles."

"But my Lord, the muggles are only just that, muggles," Rodolphus said, "how could they threaten us when they have no magic?"

"Because the muggles outnumber us by such a margin that should they ever turn their gaze on us, they would overwhelm us by sheer numbers," Voldemort said. "We must convince all those with magical blood that the muggles are our greatest enemy, not each other."

"But my Lord, you can't mean that we must ally ourselves with the Mudbloods?" Bellatrix asked in horror.

"All those with magical blood," Voldemort repeated. "Mudbloods only know of the dirty muggle world when they enter ours. We must show them the wonders of our world, and of magic. If we do that, we gain even more strength and think of how delicious it will be to see the Mudbloods embrace our world and then help cleanse the world of the muggle insects, beginning with their own families."

The assembled Death Eaters laughed and cheered as they visualized the Mudbloods killing their own families.

"Now I must think on how we shall remind the Ministry of our strength, leave me," Voldemort ordered. "Do not launch any attacks unless directed by myself, am I clear?"

The Death Eaters all nodded slavishly. Voldemort grinned terribly as he dismissed them. That smile fell away as Voldemort was left alone on his throne. He had to discover more about these two teenagers who knew his true name and heritage. He had been extremely careful in making sure that no one could ever connect the Dark Lord to the muggle Tom Riddle Senior. Voldemort knew that some of his older supporters like Avery Sr., Lestrange Sr., Rosier, Nott Sr., and Malfoy Sr. knew his birth name but they have been sworn to secrecy when Voldemort had taken up the mantle of the Dark Lord Voldemort. For a pair of teenagers to have discovered his birth name was slightly worrisome, how could a pair of teenagers know about him, and have the power to force Dumbledore to cede to their demands. He needed to know more about these two people; he had to know who they were and what their plans were. They were obviously against him since they had gone to Dumbledore but they were young, and stupid. They obviously did not know about Dumbledore and the charade that the Headmaster portrayed to the public. Perhaps the pair could be swayed to his cause, they were obviously powerful to be able to force Dumbledore's hand, and he needed more competent supporters. Most of his remaining Death Eaters were what would be considered thugs or muscle rather than true soldiers that he needed. He needed to think on this more.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming," Dumbledore said as the last members of the Order filed into the Hogwarts' trophy room. "I know that many of you are quite busy with the recent events but I have called you here to discuss these changes to the status quo. Since the release of the Dark Lord's parentage, we have seen a splintering of his supporters."

"Good riddance," Moody growled. "We should have done this years ago when the bastard first reared his ugly head."

"Yes I suppose that would have been a prudent course of action," Dumbledore said though several members could tell that the Headmaster did not like admitting that he had been forced into a corner by the newcomers, Patrick Daniels and Juliet Watson. "Now we must decide on our next course of action."

"What do you mean Albus?" Minerva asked.

"Voldemort has changed targets," Dumbledore said. "While he has lost quite a few of his followers, he is still a dangerous foe. Voldemort has not focused solely on those who have left his service, something that has surprised many. That tells me that Voldemort is biding his time, though he is walking a fine line as the muggles would say. His remaining forces will not continue to wait and be patient, they will be clamoring for blood and vengeance on their former comrades."

"We should let them," Fabian said. "Less enemies for us to worry about."

"Voldemort is a very cunning adversary," Dumbledore said over the rumblings of agreement to Fabian's comment. "He will not stay idle for long. I am certain that Voldemort is searching for targets to unleash his remaining allies on."

"And who do you think those targets will be Headmaster?" James asked.

"The muggles," Dumbledore said. "Voldemort will unleash his Dark creature allies on the muggles, in order to keep them satisfied. We must be ready to protect the muggles lest they become aware of our world and break the Statue of Secrecy. If the muggles learn of the wizarding world's existence through such an act of aggression they would label all of us as Dark and an enemy."

Concerned muttering broke out around the room. Everyone knew that if the muggles at large learned of their existence, they all would be in danger. The muggles had advanced at a very rapid pace in the last century, and their numbers would overwhelm witches and wizards with relative ease.

"So what is the plan then Albus?" Elphius Doge asked.

"For the time being, we can only be vigilant," Dumbledore admitted.

"Headmaster, what about those who have abandoned Voldemort?" Harry asked. "What should be done about them?"

"What would you have us do Mr. Daniels?" Dumbledore responded. "These people have realized their mistake and have turned away from the Dark. They should not be thought of as Death Eaters or our adversaries, as they have turned their backs on Lord Voldemort."

"You mean we should let them get away with what they have done already?" a female voice asked from the back of the room.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, a chance to better than they were in the past," Dumbledore said.

"Does that include Riddle?" Hermione asked. "Does he deserve a second chance, even after all that he has done?"

"Revenge is not the path of the Light," Dumbledore said. "We must show those who follow the Dark a better path."

"So you would let Riddle go unpunished for all the crimes he had committed?" Harry spoke up.

All chatter in the room fell silent. The Order members knew that the newcomers, Patrick and Juliet, did not think as highly of Dumbledore as others did, they constantly questioned Dumbledore's decisions and had forced Dumbledore into making a choice that they could easily see that Dumbledore did not want to make.

"That is not what I mean Mr. Daniels," Dumbledore said. "Lord Voldemort has committed terrible crimes, and he will pay for those crimes I assure you."

"How?" Hermione asked. "Send him to Azkaban? Let the Ministry punish him, when he owns or is supported by the majority of the Ministry. So how can Riddle be punished if not by those who have a reason to see him punished."

"Again, revenge is not the right path," Dumbledore said. "If we allowed revenge to cloud our judgment, we will become what we are fighting against. Would you become the next Dark Lord or Lady just to defeat this one?"

"Just because someone seeks justice for a crime doesn't make one Dark," Harry said. "One person's revenge is another's justice. We want Riddle to pay for his crimes, murdering our parents and friends. Being Dark means causing pain, anguish, death and destruction for no reason, wanting justice does not mean we are going Dark. And the funny thing about being considered Dark, it is a matter of perspective. We all want this war to end as soon as possible, and with as few deaths of our friends and families as possible but we cannot have that if our enemies are allowed second and third chances to attempt to harm or kill us, our friends and comrades."

Dumbledore's face grew stern as he stared down Harry and Hermione. He did not like these two teenagers; they would not stop asking questions. Now usually Dumbledore embraced inquisitive minds and those who wanted to expand their knowledge. But there was a difference between asking questions and asking the right questions. And these two were bringing to ask the wrong types of questions.

"War is a terrible thing, one that must be avoided at all costs," Dumbledore said. "You, Mr. Daniels, and you, Ms. Watson, are much too young to have experienced war but let me tell you, the horrors of war are just that, horrific. One can only explain them properly to someone who has experienced war as well."

"Do not mistake us for mere schoolchildren Professor Dumbledore," Harry said. "We have gone through the horrors of war, and are not naïve to the horrors that come with war. But we also know that the longer this war goes on, the more causalities and devastation there will be upon the innocent."

"You yourself said, Headmaster, that if the muggles find out about our world while we are fighting a war it would be disastrous," Hermione said. "And that is why we must strike decisively, to insure that Riddle and his followers are not able to expose our world to the muggles. And if that means being cruel and terrible to our enemies, so be it."

Many of the Order now wore expressions of shock and stunned disbelief at Harry and Hermione's words, though Moody, the Prewitt twins and Sirius looked pleased at what Harry and Hermione had pointed out.

"There is a quote by an American muggle general who fought in their civil war that states what war really is quite well," Hermione said. "He said, 'War is cruelty, and you cannot refine it.' What that means is that war cannot be changed to fit your beliefs, now matter what you might think."

"There is another quote by another American general who fought in the muggles' World War II, the muggles' conflict that happened at the same time as the Grindelwald War," Hermione continued over the mutterings coming from the older Order members. "War is simple, brutal and ruthless. Riddle and his Death Eater will not just give up and change their ways because we ask them nicely. They need to be shown that their beliefs are not going to be accepted by society, and shown with force."

Dumbledore frowned behind his thick white beard at Harry and Hermione. He did not approve of their constant questioning of his decisions and beliefs, and ability to lead the Order. He knew that the pair had not attended Hogwarts, and they were much to young to have fought against Gellert's forces. He did not know enough about these two children, and that was something he did not like. Albus also did not approve how these two children had managed to convince several of his Order members, including Alastor, to argue against him, as well as force him to release Tom's true name and heritage.

"Mr. Daniels, Ms. Watson, I am sorry but I must ask you to leave this meeting," Dumbledore said. "Your words and actions have sown dissension and doubt within our ranks which I am sure is your goal. But we cannot have dissension and doubt right now when we are battling for our very way of life."

The room was completely silent at Dumbledore's announcement. Harry and Hermione were in shock. They had never thought that Dumbledore would do this, and so openly.

"You want us to leave?" Hermione asked, "Just because we are asking questions, and not following you blindly?"

"You are being argumentative and trying to lead my friends down a Dark path," said Dumbledore as he got to his feet, his blue eyes growing hard and icy. Several of the Order members shivered as a chill settled over the room, emanating from the Headmaster. "I will not let you confuse and divide my friends, trying to drag them down a Dark path by hiding it behind a façade of justice. Now leave!"

Harry looked ready to explode at the Headmaster but a hand on his shoulder by Hermione calmed him, slightly. The pair could both feel the aura of magical power flowing off the Headmaster, it was powerful and partially intimidating but the pair had been around Voldemort too much to be truly frightened.

"Very well Headmaster," Hermione said. "We will leave, I just hope that your stubbornness, pride and belief that you alone know what is right and best does not come back to harm any of these brave people."

"I hope you all remember, that help will always be available to those who ask for it," Harry said, swallowing the feeling of irony having quoted Dumbledore from the future. He and Hermione then turned to walk out of the room but stopped when they reached the door.

"Oh Professor before you accuse someone of being Dark, perhaps you should take a long look in the mirror because accusing someone of being Dark solely because they do not agree with you is not very Light," Hermione said. "And for more proof how about this, **Expecto Patronum!** "

A silvery otter shot from the tip of Hermione's wand and danced around the room before coming to a stop right in front of Dumbledore before dissolving into mist just as the door slammed shut behind Harry and Hermione. A split second later the Order member erupted into shouting, much of it directed at the leader of the Order.

 **A/N: There you have it, the newest installment of _History_ , hope you all enjoyed it. We jumped around a bit in this chapter but I wanted to widen the scope of the story just a bit. The First Wizarding War is such an unexplored part of the _Harry Potter_ world, and it allows me to take the story in pretty much any direction that I want since who knows (aside from JK Rowling) what exactly happened in the First Wizarding War. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and til next time,**

 **SlyNinjaKnight**

 **PS: Anyone who can guess where the inspiration for the final scene in this chapter gets five kudos points. Good luck.**


	13. The Full Story and Breaking of Trust

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is NOT mine! JK Rowling owns the recognizable characters and settings from her masterpiece, _Harry Potter_. I am only having some fun in a unexplored part of the JK Rowling _Harry Potter_ universe, the First Wizarding War. **

_The Ranch_

 _Home of House Potter_

 _England, United Kingdom_

"Hello Harry, Hermione," Charlus said as the two time travelers entered the Head of House Potter's office.

"Grandfather," Harry said as he and Hermione settled into the two chairs in front of Charlus' desk.

"You both have had an interesting week I hear," Charlus said with a slight grin, one that Harry had seen James' face before.

"You could certainly say that Mr. Potter," Hermione said, crossing her arms. "Stubborn old fool," she muttered though it was clearly audible to both Potter men.

"Yes that is an issue with old men who have held power for quite long sometime," Charlus said. "You should both know that my son and his friends, as well as several others, were not happy with how Albus treated you."

"That is all well and good," Hermione said. "But until the Order realizes that Dumbledore is not the leader he portrays himself to be, they are going to suffer. The fact that it took several weeks just to get Dumbledore to agree to let the country know that Voldemort is a half-blood and that should tell them all that he isn't treating this threat as seriously as he should."

"It is much the same attitude that he took during the Grindelwald Crisis," Charlus said. "He cautioned our Ministry about getting involved in a war that was not our concern. It wasn't until Grindelwald had conquered magical France that Dumbledore decided to join the war."

"So Grandfather, why did you call us here?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry, after our discussion several weeks ago, when you introduced yourself," Charlus said, "I reached out to some of my comrades for advice."

"And what did they say?" Harry asked.

"They need more information before they can make a decision," Charlus said.

"What kind of information?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"As much as you can give me," Charlus said. "From what my grandson has told me, the Dumbledore of the future still likes to hoard all the relevant information, but of course you probably know much more than what Albus would want you two to know."

Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance, it was true they had gathered quite a bit of information that they were certain that Dumbledore would not want to become public. "We do," Hermione said.

"Good, we will need that leverage in the future," Charlus said. "But now, I want to know everything, from your births until the minute you decided to return to the past."

Hermione nodded and turned to face Charlus. "Well Mr. Potter, my name is Hermione Jean Granger," she began, "my parents are…I mean were, or will be Robert Anthony Granger and Danielle Olivia Granger nee Watson. We lived in Kensington, or will. Both of my parents were dentists, or at least my father was, my mother was an oral surgeon."

Harry looked over at Hermione and took her hand and squeezed it, offering as much comfort as he could. Hermione's lips twitched in a smile as she squeezed his hand back.

"I was born on September 19th, 1979," Hermione said. "I didn't know I was a witch until Professor McGonagall came to my house on my eleventh birthday. She explained that the unexplained events that had happened during my childhood were bouts of accidental magic, and that I had been accepted to Hogwarts."

"What type of accidental magic incidents did you perform?" Charlus asked.

"What? Why do you need to know that?" Hermione asked.

"My wife has a theory that the types of accidental magic that a young witch or wizard performs can tell what branches of magic the child will have talents in," Charlus said. "For instance, if a child is able to Summon a toy, they are more likely to succeed in Charms while a child who manages to transform something that frightens them into something that makes them happy shows signs that they could be skilled in Transfiguration."

Both Harry and Hermione were surprised at the idea but it did make sense. Harry was also interested in what accidental magic Hermione performed. Harry felt a touch of shame as he realized that how very little he knew about Hermione and her childhood and family.

"Well, the first incident that I can remember was when I was six years old," Hermione said. "I had gotten lost from my parents while we were visiting the Botanical Gardens in London. I was so scared and then all of a sudden I felt this tugging sensation, and then I was standing next to my mum. I think I did Apparition by accident."

"Very impressive," Charlus said. "Only a very powerful witch or wizard can Apparate at such a young age. Did you have any other incidents?"

"When I was nine, I was walking across the playground during recess carrying some books," Hermione said. "Some bullies from by class caught me and knocked my books into a puddle. I was so embarrassed and angry but when I picked the books up they were all dry."

Harry had to smother a grin at Hermione's story, though a flare of anger whispered in his mind at the thought of Hermione being bullied. Charlus didn't hide his amusement at Hermione's story, and his grandson's reaction to it, while giving the young woman a grandfatherly smile.

"Excellent," Charlus said. "Then I am right to assume that you excelled in Charms?"

Hermione blushed but nodded.

"She excelled in all our classes," Harry added proudly. "Top of the class across the board."

"That's not entirely true," Hermione argued. "You were, and still are, better at Defense than I am."

"We can argue about specifics later," Charlus said. "Now Harry had told me about your Hogwarts years and so I would like to know about the relationship you had with your parents."

"Why is that relevant?" Hermione asked.

"I want to know if our world has learned anything in the future," Charlus said. "My wife was a member of the Department of Magical Education and took a noted interest in how muggleborns interacted with their families as they grew more entrenched in the magical world. I want to know if muggleborns are still facing that issue."

Harry turned to Hermione, who looked pained, biting her lip and wringing her hands. "Hermione?" he asked. She took a deep breath and looked up at Charlus and Harry.

"It is true," Hermione said. "My parents and I never had the closest relationship with one another growing up. My mother had difficulty conceiving, and suffered a miscarriage about four years before I was born." Harry froze; he had never heard this from Hermione. "I was actually born several weeks early, and after I was born, my mother discovered that she would be unable to have anymore children. So my parents put everything into raising me to be the perfect child: manners, grades, everything. I needed to be the best at everything to prove to my parents and everyone that I was the best."

Hermione wet her lips, and took a sip of water from the glass that Charlus had conjured then continued. "When we found out that I was a witch, my parents were confused, I was too. I had spent all this time, effort and energy becoming the best but not there was a whole new world, one where I was at the bottom. My parents were furious, all the time and energy put into making sure I was the best, wasted. They didn't want me to enter the wizarding world; they didn't want me to have deal with doing it all over again. Professor McGonagall was able to convince my parents, barely, to let me come to Hogwarts."

"So that's why you pushed yourself so hard? Always had to answer first and correctly?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes," she said. "I had to be the best. I was afraid that if I wasn't, my parents would remove me from Hogwarts and the wizarding world."

Harry froze, he couldn't fathom a world without Hermione, she had always been there right by his side. Without Hermione, he probably would have died at least a half-dozen times while at Hogwarts, and probably that many times on the Hunt as well.

"I didn't tell anyone because I knew that most people wouldn't have cared," Hermione said. "I am only a muggleborn. No one would have really cared if I had left the wizarding world. I know that you would Harry, but while you might have been the Boy-Who-Lived, you weren't powerful enough to stop the Ministry from wiping my parents' memories and mine if they caught wind that I wanted to leave the wizarding world. You knew that Malfoy would have told his father in an instant, and Lucius would have made Fudge get rid of me easily."

Harry grit his teeth but had to agree with Hermione. Malfoy would have relished the chance to get rid of Hermione, and then would have gloated about it for weeks.

"Ah, I see the Malfoy family is still causing problems," Charlus said. "Abraxas Malfoy is the Head of the Malfoy family, his son Lucius just married Narcissa Black, and is one of Voldemort's followers I am sure."

"He is," Harry said. "Lucius becomes one of Riddle's top lieutenants in the future though Narcissa betrays Riddle in the end."

"Only to protect Draco," Hermione argued. "She lied to Riddle only to see if Draco was still alive, not because it was the right thing to do."

"She saved my life Hermione," Harry said. Hermione just huffed and crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair.

"One good deed does not balance the scales," Hermione said. Harry sighed in amusement but turned back to his grandfather.

"Who else is a Death Eater that you know of?" Charlus asked, pulling a piece of parchment and a quill to him.

Harry began listing off the Death Eaters that he knew of, with Hermione chiming in of the ones he forgot.

"And Severus Snape," Hermione added. "Oh, and Regulus Black."

"Hermione, Snape was Dumbledore's spy, and Regulus died stealing the Locket," Harry argued.

"Harry, I know that you have a lot of unresolved issues with Snape but the man was a Death Eater," Hermione said. "He only became a spy for Dumbledore because he felt guilty about sending Riddle after your parents and you."

"He did what?" Charlus growled. A low groan filled the room as the walls and wooden beams strained in keeping together as Charlus' magic swelled around the office. Harry could feel the heavy weight pressing down on his chest, making it quite difficult to breathe. "Explain!"

Harry and Hermione gasped as the pressure on their bodies was released. "Ok," Harry said, glancing at Hermione. "The reason that Voldemort came after me was because he heard a Prophecy foretelling his defeat."

"A Prophecy?" Charlus asked, an eyebrow raised in skepticism.

"This was or will be a true Prophecy," Harry said, seeing that his grandfather apparently had the same skepticism of Divination as Hermione did. "It said that a child born at the end of July, whose parents had defied the Dark Lord three times would have a power that the Dark Lord didn't know and would be able to vanquish him."

"I need the exact wording Harry," Charlus said.

" _The one with the power to the vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the end of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_ " Hermione recited. (Prophecy from _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ )

"So that's the Prophecy," Charlus said as his quill froze after writing down the words. "Who gave it and who heard it?"

"Sybil Trelawney gave the Prophecy to Dumbledore, sometime in early 1980," Harry said.

"And Snape overheard the first half of it," Hermione added. "And then he relayed what he had heard to Riddle."

Harry shot Hermione a look but the young woman ignored it.

"Harry, I honestly do not care what you think about Severus Snape," Hermione said. "To me, he was a Death Eater, murderous thug and bigot who thought himself better than muggleborns just because he had magical ancestors."

"But Hermione, he did save my life," Harry argued.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't make up for all the terrible things he did before joining Dumbledore," Hermione shot back. "Dumbledore might have vouched for Snape but his decision making is very questionable and skewed. Dumbledore used Snape like a chess piece, mostly because he needed a spy in Riddle's camp, and Dumbledore also never attempted to curb Snape's attitude toward you or Neville, or anyone not in Slytherin. Face it Harry, Snape was a petty, angry little man who was bullied by your father and his friends and then became an even bigger bully to get back at his own tormentors. He used being bullied as an excuse to make other people's lives miserable."

Harry wanted to argue with Hermione, it had been Snape who had sent them the Sword of Gryffindor, who had saved Harry's life during his first Quidditch match, had protected him, Ron and Hermione from a transformed Lupin in third year, and had loved his mother for all of Severus' life.

"And Harry, don't even think about claiming that Snape loved your mother," Hermione said, reading Harry's mind. "It is quite possible that he had feelings for her, but if he had truly loved her, Snape wouldn't have called Lily a 'Mudblood', nor would he have thought that Lily would come running into his arms after James and you were killed by Riddle."

"Wait a moment, in your time, this Severus Snape told Tom Riddle the Prophecy that sent that bastard after my son, future daughter-in-law and future grandson," Charlus said, cutting off the argument, "and he did this because he was jealous and angry that Lily chose James instead of him."

"Essentially," Hermione said. "He was also a terrible teacher, and Harry, what about fifth year? You told Snape about Sirius, about how you thought he was being held by Voldemort in the Ministry, and yet Snape didn't tell the Order until hours later. If he had informed the Order immediately, they would have met us in London and then Sirius wouldn't have been killed."

Harry winced, he hadn't thought about that, not wanting to remember anymore about that disastrous night than he had too.

"Ok, ok, let us settle down," Charlus said calmly, even though his blood was boiling at the thought of this 'man' helping Riddle murder his son, daughter-in-law and grandson. "This obviously has not happened, and it will not happen. Harry, when was this Prophecy given? Do you know the date?"

Harry shook his head. "No, only that it happened before I was born and that it was a dark and stormy night when Dumbledore met with Trelawney," he said.

"Harry, do you mind if I give this copy to Anne?" Charlus asked.

"I don't mind," Harry answered. "But why, I thought grandmum worked for the Ministry in the Department of Education."

"She did," Charlus said. "But she also worked for the Department of Mysteries, I am sure she could decipher this Prophecy much better than me."

"My grandmother was an Unspeakable?" Harry asked.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that," Charlus said, though there was a twinkle in his eye. "Now about how Riddle survived? Harry said that Riddle created these devices that allowed him to become immortal?"

Hermione's head whipped around at Harry. "You told him?" she hissed.

"Yes I did," Harry answered, meeting Hermione's gaze firmly. "This is my grandfather, I trust him. If you trust me, then trust me with this."

Hermione huffed. "Very well Harry," she said.

"These devices, they are called Horcruxes," Harry explained, shivering slightly. "They are among the most foul pieces of magic imaginable. A Horcrux is an object that houses a piece of a Dark witch or wizard's soul that has been severed from the whole. That way the Dark witch or wizard cannot be killed."

"And that is what Riddle has done?" Charlus asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "In our timeline, Riddle made seven Horcruxes, meaning he spilt his soul into eight pieces."

Charlus' face grew sickly pale and he fell back into his chair. He could not believe that someone could be so depraved and deranged as to destroy his or her own soul in such a way. "Splitting his soul, how so?" Charlus asked.

"Murder," Harry said.

"No, no I could guess that," Charlus said. "What I mean is how is the soul spilt, divided? By half, by quarter, how?"

"No one is quite sure," Harry said. "We think that with each Horcrux created, the creator's soul is halved."

"So that means Riddle would only have 1/128th of his complete soul after creating seven Horcruxes?" Charlus asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Though this is only a theory."

"And you know what these Horcruxes are and where they are hidden?"

"Most of them at least," Harry said.

"Explain," Charlus ordered.

"Our research and knowledge of the timeline, we know that Riddle will have already made five Horcruxes," Hermione said.

"Only five?" Charlus asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Riddle creates the final two after his resurrection in 1995, so we don't have to worry about those two."

"I will take your word for it," Charlus said. "What are the five Horcruxes that he has created, and where has he hidden them?"

"There is a diary, a ring, a locket, a diadem and a cup," Harry said.

"And what are the importance of these items?" Charlus asked. "I am sure that these items would be very important to Riddle to place bits of his blackened soul in."

"You are right," Harry said. "The diary was his first, a memento to prove that he was the Heir of Slytherin. He made it after killing Myrtle Warren in 1944, framing Hagrid for the crime. Then he killed his father and paternal grandparents, and created the ring Horcrux, that was in 1945 or 1946. After he graduated from Hogwarts in 1945, he created the Locket, the Ring and the Diadem over the next two decades."

"So what are the ring, the locket, the cup and the diadem to him?"

"The ring is the Gaunt family ring," Hermione said. "His mother was Merope Gaunt, and the family was allegedly descended from Salazar Slytherin."

"As was the Locket, though that belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself," Harry added. "The cup was stolen from a Hephzibah Smith, a supposed descendent of Helga Hufflepuff. And the Diadem was Rowena Ravenclaw's."

"The Founders? He used Founders' objects for his Horcruxes?" Charlus asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "Riddle wanted to use Founders' objects for his trophies as a way to show his dominance, as Heir of Slytherin, over the other Houses. He wanted to find something of Gryffindor's to create another Horcrux, but couldn't find any."

"I suppose that is something," Charlus said. "If you know what these items are, you must know where they are?"

"We know where they will be," Harry said. "But not if they are there now. By Halloween 1981, we will be one hundred percent certain of their locations."

"We obviously cannot wait that long," Charlus said. "Can you tell me where the Horcruxes will be hidden?"

"The diary is in the possession of Lucius Malfoy, or will be by 1981," Hermione said. "The cup will be given to Bellatrix Lestrange who puts it in her Gringotts vault. The ring is hidden beneath the Gaunt home in Little Hangleton. The diadem is in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts, and the locket is in an underground cave on the coast near Dover."

"All right, are any in these locations right now?" Charlus asked.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another, causing Charlus to grin as he could see the two teens communicating without words, just like he and Anne could.

"The ring and the diadem should be in those locations right now," Harry said. "Sometime in the next year, the locket will be placed in the cave. The other two, the diary and the cup, we are not sure when they will be given to Bellatrix and Lucius."

"All right then, we have at least a place to start," Charlus said.

"Start?" Harry asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you said that we need to destroy these devices in order to completely kill Riddle once and for all," Charlus said, "so we find these three that are already in place and destroy them."

"Yes but our original plan was to gather all the Horcruxes first, destroy them and then kill Riddle once and for all," Hermione said. "That way Riddle won't know until it is too late."

"Well that isn't going to happen now," Charlus said. "No plan survives first contact with the enemy. We need to get rid of these things as quickly as possible. Now, when a Horcrux is destroyed, will the creator feel its destruction?"

"We do not think so," Harry said. "At least in the future, Riddle never felt them being destroyed. Though that could have been because he had already been 'killed' once before."

"I am sure that Riddle would not leave his treasures unprotected, so what type of defenses can we expect?"

"The diadem is more protected by the fact that no one knows where it is than anything else," Harry said. "The Room of Requirement is a magical room, a room that will become anything you desire. The place where Riddle hid the diadem is a place where others have hidden other things over the centuries that the school has been standing."

"The ring is protected by much more advanced and unknown defenses," Hermione said. "We don't know exactly what those defenses are, only that Dumbledore struggled to breach them. There was also a curse on the ring, a curse that ended up costing Dumbledore his life."

"I see," Charlus said. "So we should find the diadem first, get that foul thing out of Hogwarts, then focus on the others. I am sure you know how to destroy these things?"

"There are three things that we know of that can destroy a Horcrux," Harry said. "Fiendfyre, Basilisk venom and the Killing Curse are the only things that we know of that can destroy a Horcrux."

"Well the venom is obviously out, for now," Charlus said. "Fiendfyre is a wildly unpredictable spell, only an extremely skilled witch or wizard can even attempt to control it. So the Killing Curse will be our best bet."

"You can cast the curse?" Hermione asked.

"I can if I have too," Charlus admitted. "It is an Unforgivable only if it is cast on a human, magical or muggle," he added heading off Hermione's question. "And I do not believe that a Horcrux is considered a human. Besides, are you going to tell the Ministry on me?"

Hermione shook her head, a touch of embarrassment coloring her cheeks while Harry's lips twitched in a small grin.

"We need a plan to get Albus out of the castle if we are to get this diadem," Charlus said. "Dumbledore will want to know why any of us are in the castle, so he cannot be there when we make our move."

Harry and Hermione nodded, knowing that Dumbledore might very well screw things up if he were to discover that Harry and Hermione were the future, and not under his control.

* * *

 _Headmaster's Office_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Scotland, United Kingdom_

The man in question was sitting in his office at Hogwarts, trying to discover how the two newcomers had discovered the Dark Lord's birth name. Dumbledore knew it, having followed Tom Riddle's journey from the very beginning, and he had told no one that information. Dumbledore also knew that several of Tom's old schoolmates knew his birth name but Albus was sure that Tom would have taken precautions to ensure that none of them would tell anyone. Albus had also checked his own sources, trying to find out just who Juliet Watson and Patrick Daniels were. They were not Hogwarts students, he was certain of that. Yet they were English. It was possible that they were from the States but Albus quickly dismissed that, as the pair seemed too familiar with the British magical world.

While the information Daniels and Watson had brought up was true, Albus Dumbledore did not like having all the answers. He was supposed to be the one with all the answers, the one that provided the answers to those who were worthy. But now these two youngsters were quickly becoming thorns in his side. They knew things that only Albus Dumbledore was supposed to know, and they claimed to know even more than what they had already disclosed. That could not stand. Albus knew that the timely release of information was just as important as how accurate the information was. In a war, information could turn the tide just as easily as a single spell. Those who controlled the information controlled the world.

Reaching a decision, Dumbledore conjured his Patronus. "Minerva, would you please come to my office?" he told the silvery bird. The Patronus nodded before diving away through the floor.

Ten minutes later, a chime sounded through the office signaling that someone was making his or her way up the staircase behind the gargoyle below.

"Enter," Dumbledore said, inwardly grinning as the door swung open before Minerva could knock and announce her presence. "Ah Minerva, thank you for coming so promptly. I know that you are getting ready for the first Hogsmeade weekend of term."

"Yes well, Albus what do you need?" Minerva asked, her lips thin. Albus knew he needed to be prompt with Minerva when she was in this state.

"I have decided to call a meeting of the Order for this evening," Dumbledore said. "I was hoping that you could inform our friends."

"Of course Headmaster," Minerva said. "Will there be anything else?"

"Ah yes, could you impress upon our friends that this meeting is for members only," Dumbledore said. "I have come across some information that cannot fall into the enemy's hands."

"Of course Albus," Minerva said, standing slightly straighter. "Would ten p.m. work for our meeting time?"

"That would do fine," Albus said with a smile.

"Then I shall take my leave," Minerva said, "and will see you later this evening."

"Excellent," Albus said. "And thank you Minerva."

McGonagall nodded and then left the Headmaster's office, leaving Albus leaning back in his chair with a wide smile, hands clasped in front of him.

* * *

 _Later that evening..._

"Thank you all for coming," Albus said, smiling at the gathered members of the Order. "I know that this meeting was unplanned, and I think you for answering the call of the Light so promptly."

The Order all sat up a bit straighter at the Headmaster's praise, something that didn't go unnoticed by Albus himself.

"I have called this meeting because I have discovered our enemy, the Dark Lord Voldemort, is attempting to infiltrate the Order and spy on us," Albus said. There were several gasps and cries of disbelief from the crowd. "Now, now, we must remain calm. Now that we are aware of the threat, we can take precautions to protect ourselves and our friends and families."

"How Albus?"

"I have come up with an oath, a vow, that we all shall take promising not to pass on any information discussed in our meetings to those who are not members of the Order," Albus said. "This way, we can be sure our enemy cannot discover what we know."

Shock rippled through the Order, they had never been asked to take an oath or vow in a situation like this before. The members of the Ministry who were also Order members were more familiar with the idea of an oath or vow but this was somewhat different.

"Are you sure that this is wise Albus?" Minerva asked. "Surely the situation is not so dire?"

"I understand this is a large surprise to many of you but it is a necessary one," Dumbledore said, his hands up to clam the Order members. "In this war, every single piece of information is vital. We cannot allow the enemy to know our plans, or our membership, lest they use that information against us. And the only way to protect ourselves is to ensure our enemy does not get that information, and that means not sharing any information with those outside the Order."

"What about Patrick and Juliet Headmaster?" Lily asked.

Albus' face turned grave. "I am afraid not even Miss Watson or Mr. Daniels can be informed of what goes on in these meetings," he said.

"But sir, they were the ones who told us what You-Know-Who's real name was!" Lily argued. "They are fighting against the Death Eaters and Riddle just like we are."

"Our enemy is extremely cunning Ms. Evans," Dumbledore said. "He is a Slytherin through and through, and he could have easily maneuvered those two into our midst as spies, giving them just enough truthful information to make them seem trustworthy."

"Juliet and Patrick are not spies," James said.

"No, of course not," Albus said. "I am only pointing out how easily such a move could be made. We must be united if we are to defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters. So that is why I have come up with this protection plan to ensure that our enemy cannot discover our members or what we know or are planning against him."

James and Sirius glanced at one another, feeling slightly uneasy with what the Headmaster was asking of them. Being Aurors, they were supposed to protect the populace, and they knew that the Order had informants that the Ministry did not.

"Headmaster, what about those of us who are Aurors?" James asked. "We are supposed to protect the wizarding world, if the Order has information that can prevent an attack, we are bound by duty to inform our superiors."

Albus frowned. "I understand your concern Mr. Potter," he said, "but I must ask you to trust me. As you know, we have senior members of the Auror Office in the Order, so you will be able to inform them and they will be able to take the necessary steps to protect the populace."

James and Sirius frowned, and looked at the senior Aurors who were members of the Order: Moody, Fabian and Gideon Prewitt and Frank Longbottom. The four Senior Aurors didn't look happy with Dumbledore's announcement but they were willing to go through with the vow. They knew the value of information and how dangerous that information could be if it fell into the wrong hands.

"Excellent," Albus said, clapping his hands. "Now if you all will take the vow, then we can begin our meeting."

The members of the Order rose and took the oath, vowing not to give any information that they learned in their meetings to anyone who was not a member of the Order.

"Outstanding, now Alastor, you have some information you wish to bring forth," Dumbledore said.

"Aye," Moody growled. "Ever since those two kids, Watson and Daniels, brought us the intel on Voldemort's birth identity, there has been a change in the recruits that Riddle has been snapping up."

"What do you mean Alastor?" Minerva asked.

"With the release of the fact that Riddle is not a pureblood but a half-blood, he has seen a huge drop off in his support from the blood bigots," Moody reported, "and because of that, Riddle has changed his message. He is now claiming to be the 'champion' of all those who have been treated poorly by those in power, including the Ministry."

"What?"

"You cannot be serious!"

"Quiet down you lot!" Moody barked, his wand bucking as he shot off a **Cannon Blast Charm**. "It is true. Riddle is smart, certainly smarter than most. He is taking a page out of Grindelwald's book, claiming to be a patron of all those who have suffered under the yoke of a corrupt Ministry. Have to admit, it is a smart strategy."

"But people can't honestly be believing this?" Lily asked, standing up. "Riddle has been claiming that all muggleborns and half-bloods are the scum of the earth and deserved to be killed. This change of message won't fool anyone."

"Don't be naïve Evans," Moody growled. "People are sheep. They will follow anyone who shouts loudest. And he has a willing audience, the Ministry has not made many friends with muggleborns or half-bloods over the years. Riddle is giving those who feel ignored and hated a voice, a way to get back at the Ministry and those in power who looked down on them."

"Tom is not stupid," Dumbledore said. "He will use any advantage that he can. What he does next will tell us much. We need to keep our ears open for any word of muggleborns or half-bloods making threats toward the Ministry, they could have been swayed to Tom's camp."

"Headmaster, do you really think that muggleborns or half-bloods will follow someone who has called them animals or sub-human?" Lily asked. "I just cannot believe they would be so easily fooled."

"I do not want to believe that they would but we cannot be certain," Dumbledore said. "We must be ready. If Tom is able to sway those who feel disillusioned with the Ministry, he will gain an army much greater in size than before."

"Well then we need to everyone that we know," Lily said. "That way they will know that Riddle is trying to use them, and then we can draw Riddle out into a trap or at least get some information from inside the Death Eaters."

"I will discuss that idea with the others leaders of the Order to see if it is a viable option," Dumbledore said. "Until we have more information, no one outside of the Order is to know what was discussed here. Is that understood?"

The Order members nodded their agreement, though Lily did not like the arrangement.

 **A/N: Well there you have it, the newest installment of _History is Written by the Victors_. I hope you all enjoyed it. Decent amount of things happening in this chapter, please let me know what you all think. Until next time,**

 **SlyNinjaKnight**


	14. Familiar Faces, Unfamiliar Spells

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is NOT mine! I do not own any part of the amazing world that JK Rowling created, aside from copies of the books and films. I am just trying to add my own twist to a very undiscovered part of the _Harry Potter_ world and universe.**

 **Diagon Alley**

 **London, England**

"There you are Juliet," Lily said with a touch of exasperation as Hermione and Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. "We have been waiting."

"Sorry Lily," Hermione said. "Had trouble convincing Patrick to let me come along today."

"Oh don't worry Patrick, Juliet will be fine," Lily said to a grumbling Harry at being made the scapegoat. Inwardly Lily was squealing with glee, she could see that Patrick certainly held stronger feelings for Juliet than just being friends, and Lily could also see that while Juliet was acting annoyed with Patrick's behavior, she was also pleased with his protectiveness.

"All right," Harry said. "Just send me a Patronus if you need anything."

"I will, don't worry Patrick," Hermione said. "What are you planning on doing for the rest of the day?"

"Lord Potter wishes to talk with me," Harry answered. Lily and Hermione both nodded, though for separate reasons, Lily thought that Patrick would be talking with Charlus' about training herself and the other Marauders, while Hermione knew that Harry was going to talk with his grandfather about the war and the Horcruxes.

"Well have fun," Lily said before grabbing Hermione by the arm and pulling her deeper into the Leaky Cauldron. Harry just shook his head before leaving the pub.

"So what are you planning Lily?" Hermione asked when she yanked her arm free of Lily's grip.

"Well, I figured that you could use a girl's day since we both have been surrounded by the boys for so long," Lily said. "And I want to introduce you to my girlfriends, Alice and Mary. There they are."

Hermione looked ahead and saw two young women waving at she and Lily, one a brunette and the other had black hair. As Hermione and Lily approached, Hermione realized that the brunette was Alice Longbottom, or she would become Alice Longbottom. Hermione could see the resemblance that Neville had to his mother, the same kind and slightly rounded face along with the brown hair. Inwardly, Hermione realized that Neville was the opposite of Harry, where Harry looked much like his father though with his mother's eyes, while Neville looked much like his mother but with most likely his father's eyes.

"Alice, Mary, this is Juliet," Lily introduced Hermione as the pair reached the table that Lily had reserved at Fortuscue's Ice Cream Parlor. "Juliet, these are my two best friends from Hogwarts, Alice Stewart and Mary MacDonald."

"Hello," Hermione said, "nice to meet the both of you."

"So Juliet, you are the one that had Lily here all in a tizzy," Mary said with a smile that seemed to belong on Sirius or James' face.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked sharply.

"I don't mean anything bad," Mary said. "It is just that Lily was the best of us in DADA, and she told us all about how you took down a DMLE training golem by yourself. That's really impressive, and none of us could have done it, that's for sure."

"Oh," Hermione said while Lily beside her blushed in embarrassment. "Well, Lily is still very talented with Defense. I have just had a bit more experience in dueling and fighting than she has."

"But I hear your boyfriend is even better," Mary giggled.

"H…He is not my boyfriend," Hermione said. "We are just best friends, almost brother and sister in fact."

"That's not what Lily thinks," Alice said with a grin. "She told us how he has always treated you like you are the only thing in his world. From what has told us, you two don't act like brother and sister."

"Well we are," Hermione said sharply.

"All right Juliet," Alice said, putting her hands up. "Why don't you both just sit down and we all can talk?"

Hermione nodded, and she and Lily sat down across the table from Alice and Mary.

"So how did you all meet?" Hermione asked, as a waitress brought over a cup of tea for the group.

"Well, we all met on the train," Mary said. Hermione could tell that Mary was the most outgoing of the group. "And it all sort of just clicked. You know that Lily is a muggleborn," Hermione nodded, "well Alice is a pureblood from a pretty distinguished family, and I am a half-blood; wizard father, muggle mother. Me and Alice took Lily under our wing, we could see that she was struggling to adapt to the wizarding world."

"Were you all in Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.

"No, I was in Ravenclaw," Mary said, "and Alice was in Hufflepuff."

That was a surprise to Hermione; she had thought that Alice would be in Gryffindor like Neville. "You all stayed friends even though you were all in different houses?" she asked.

"It wasn't easy," Mary admitted, "but it did help that none of us were in Slytherin. The divisions between the Houses are growing wider, no thanks to this Dark Lord proclaiming that all muggleborns are not worthy of having magic, and a lot of Slytherins are falling in line with that rubbish. So where did you go to school Juliet? You obviously didn't go to Hogwarts."

"Beauxbatons," Hermione answered. "After my parents were killed, I saw sent to live with family in France."

Mary nodded though Hermione could tell that Alice was a bit more skeptical. She recalled that both of Neville's parents were Aurors as well as members of the Order of the Phoenix, so Alice was probably more suspicious of strangers in the current climate than some others might be.

"So what do you both do Mary, Alice?" Hermione asked.

"I am an Auror Trainee," Alice said, "the same class as James and Sirius are in."

"And I am working in the Department of Magical Cooperation," Mary said. "What about you Juliet? What do you want to do?"

"I don't know honestly," Hermione answered. "I think once the war is over I will be able to have some time to figure it out."

"I suppose that is wise," Lily said. "No one really knows if they will even survive the war, perhaps it is better to wait."

"Oh no Lily, don't you even think of turning down Flitwick's offer!" Mary said.

"Flitwick's offer?" Hermione asked.

"You didn't know?" Mary asked. Hermione shook her head. "Our little genius here was offered an apprenticeship under Professor Flitwick in order for Lily to get her Mastery in Charms."

Hermione snapped her head around at Lily. "Lily, that's amazing!" she exclaimed. "Why are you even thinking of not accepting? That would be an amazing opportunity!"

"I know it would," Lily said. "And I really want to take it but if I do, I would be away from James, and I feel that I would just be hiding behind the wards at Hogwarts while others are out risking their lives."

"Don't think of it like that," Hermione said, "you are getting an opportunity people would kill for, to learn under Flitwick. I am sure that James will support your decision."

"Oh I know he would," Lily said. "In fact, he has been very supportive, almost like he's trying to make me take the apprenticeship, like he wants me out of the way."

"I am sure that he just wants you safe Lily," Mary said. "You-Know-Who has been targeting muggleborns, half-bloods and blood traitors, and you, as the Brightest Witch of the Age and muggleborn to boot, blows any pureblood supremacy belief out of the water. You are a huge target."

"And even though You-Know-Who has been revealed to be a half-blood, there are still a lot of purebloods out there who hate to see a muggleborn succeeding in the world," Alice said.

"You know you can call him Tom or Riddle," Hermione said, somewhat surprised that an Auror Trainee like Alice would still be using the You-Know-Who moniker.

"Sorry, habit I suppose," Alice said. "In the Academy, we were taught not to call him by the V-name since Intelligence had found out that Riddle was making notes of who called him what in order to discover targets."

"Oh I see," Hermione said, surprised at the actual logical answer. Hermione wondered if the Taboo that Riddle had placed over Britain in the future was the culmination of this idea. "Well, I always felt that fear of a name only increased the fear you felt of the person or thing itself. How can you fight against him if you can't even say his made-up name? And besides Voldemort is French for 'Flight from Death'."

"Really?" Mary asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Not remotely as scary as you might have thought. Almost as if he is the one afraid of death."

"Afraid of death?" Lily asked. "Well aren't you afraid of dying Juliet?"

"Dying, yes I suppose I am," Hermione admitted. "But of death, no I am not afraid of that."

"Really?" Alice asked. "Why not?"

"Because I know that my parents and my former boyfriend, and many of my friends will be there waiting for me," Hermione said. The three young women were all surprised at the calm answer that Juliet provided.

"You believe that there is something after death?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "You are a muggleborn Lily, surely you attended Church services before Hogwarts, didn't you?"

"I did," Lily said. "But I guess once I entered the wizarding world, I removed myself from the Church, mainly because I was afraid of what might happen if the Church found out about my magic."

Hermione nodded. She too had felt frightened after reading about the witch burnings in Salem, Massachusetts, and the Spanish Inquisition in regards to the magical world, and had distanced herself from the Church as she grew older.

"Former boyfriend?" Mary asked, in an obvious attempt to change the subject. "Don't you mean your ex?"

"No," Hermione said. "I mean former, Ron was killed by Death Eaters about a year ago."

Mary's face went ghostly white. "I am so sorry Juliet," she stammered. "I didn't know."

Hermione gave Mary a weak smile. "It is all right Mary, as you said, you didn't know," she said.

"Perhaps we should get moving," Lily said, aiming to move the group along. She knew that Juliet's past was something to be steered away from, and Mary had already put her foot in her mouth.

"Let's just finish our ice cream and then we can go shopping," Alice said. The three other girls nodded and dug back in.

"So where do you want to go first?" Lily asked the girls as they left the ice cream parlor.

"No clue," Mary said. "Why don't we just wander around? There isn't anything specific you need, is there Lily?"

"Lily?"

The four girls turned at the sound of a man calling Lily's name. Hermione froze when she recognized the speaker as a younger looking Severus Snape. The future Potions Master looked very much like he would in the future; sallow skin, hooked nose and lank hair. But the man was much younger looking, no lines creasing his forehead, no dark bags under his eyes and his eyes were not filled with anger, rage and hate like they had been in the future.

"Mr. Snape," Lily said sharply, her eyes narrowing at the young man. Hermione knew some of the story between Lily and Snape, her knowledge coming from Harry. She knew that Lily and Snape had been friends since before they attended Hogwarts up until their fifth year when Snape had called Lily a Mudblood while being bullied by James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Lily please," Snape pleaded. "Just let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain Mr. Snape," Lily hissed. Snape's face folded in on itself at Lily's acid tone. "You have made your choice, and I have made mine. We have nothing to talk about. Good day Mr. Snape."

Lily quickly spun on her heel and stalked off up the Alley away from Snape, Alice and Mary followed quickly behind while Hermione brought up the rear. Hermione glanced back over her shoulder at Snape, who was still looking after Lily with a stricken look on his face. But when he caught Hermione watching him, Snape's face twisted into a very familiar sneer, one that Hermione had seen on the man's face nearly everyday in the future.

"Juliet!"

Hermione turned and jogged to catch up with the other girls, who were waiting for her by Flourish & Blotts.

"What were you doing Juliet?" Lily asked.

"Who was that man Lily?" she asked. "He seemed to know you."

Lily's face fell slightly while Alice and Mary both gave Juliet harsh looks.

"I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too," Hermione said quickly.

"No, it is all right Juliet," Lily said. "When we finish our shopping, I will tell you. I am going to need a stiff drink with this talk."

"If you are not comfortable with talking about this Lily, then you do not need too," Hermione said.

"No Juliet, you need to know about this story," Lily said. "And I need to get this all off my chest."

Alice and Mary looked at one another, knowing that Lily had a lot of baggage when it came to Severus Snape.

Two hours later, the four women found themselves in a booth in the back of the Leaky Cauldron. Tom the barkeeper had come by and handed drinks to each of them.

"Thank you Tom," Lily said, picking up her butterbeer. The barkeep nodded and shuffled off. Lily glanced around before palming her wand and whispered, " **Muffliato!** "

Hermione was surprised at Lily's knowledge of the Half-Blood Prince's spells. She knew that the Prince was actually Snape but for Lily to know one of Snape's spells raised several questions.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"A spell that will keep others from overhearing our conversation," Lily said. "Not many people know this story, or at least all of it, and I don't want it to become public knowledge. The Order already doesn't trust me very much, they think that I am just a naïve woman who doesn't understand the magical world because I am just a muggleborn."

Hermione frowned at Lily's comments, she could understand where Lily was coming from, especially the fact that the old crowd would not believe the younger generation because the older generation could never believe that they were wrong about something, solely because they were older and had more experience.

"And if they found out that I had been friends with a Death Eater, then I would be treated with even more mistrust," Lily finished.

"That man was a Death Eater?" Hermione asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Well, I am pretty sure that Severus Snape is a Death Eater, but not 100% sure," Lily admitted. "He hung out with a lot of Slytherins who are most certainly Death Eaters while at Hogwarts."

"How do you know this Snape person?" Hermione asked.

"We grew up together," Lily said. "We both lived in Cokeworth before Hogwarts, though Snape lived in a different part of the town, a place Spinner's End. It was…" Lily paused.

"The wrong side of the tracks, right?" Hermione suggested.

Lily nodded. "Yes, Snape lived on the poorer side of town," she said. "But he was the one who introduced me to magic. He is a half-blood; his mother was a witch and knew about magic before Hogwarts. We were best friends while growing up; he understood what was going on with me, and could answer most of the questions that I had about magic. But…"

"But what Lily?" Hermione asked.

"That friendship ruined my relationship with my sister Petunia," Lily said. "She became jealous of me having magic and not her, and I think Severus was jealous of how close I was to Petunia while he was all alone. Snape was my best friend, he and I had a lot in common especially when we were younger but Petunia was my sister as well. And then when we got to Hogwarts, we began to drift apart. I was Sorted into Gryffindor and Severus went to Slytherin."

Lily paused and took a sip of her butterbeer before continuing on with her story. "The fact that we were Sorted into Gryffindor and Slytherin made it difficult to spend time with one another. And the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin made it even worse. I think I always knew that Severus was drawn to power; his home life was not the best. His father was a drunk who did not like magic, and Severus' mother while a witch, seemingly would not use magic to protect herself or Severus from him. I think that is where is started, Severus saw magic as a way to protect himself from his father, and anyone who wanted to hurt him. And then being immersed in Slytherin helped feed Severus' belief that being magical meant you were better than anyone else."

"I thought that Severus would be able to stand up to those in Slytherin," Lily said. "Whenever the Slytherins had classes together with Gryffindor, I would try and partner with Severus but there was always something that gave me pause about Severus. He began to change as our Hogwarts years went on. He started hanging around with some of the older Slytherins who were just foul."

"Foul?" Hermione asked.

"They were bigots," Alice said. "They thought that just because they were purebloods, they could do whatever they wanted. They bullied, hexed or cursed anyone who got in their way."

"Didn't the staff do anything?" Hermione asked.

"Couldn't or wouldn't," Mary growled. "Say what you want about the bastards but they were smart enough to not get caught or they had powerful enough friends and families that would protect them, and they would also go after victims who had no one to protect them."

Hermione frowned, her mind going back to her own Hogwarts years and how easily bigots like Draco Malfoy or Pansy Parkinson got away with bullying and tormenting muggleborns while essentially being protected by Snape and Dumbledore.

"How did this Snape change then?" Hermione asked.

"It was subtle," Lily said. "It wasn't until our third year when I started to get suspicious of Snape. When we studied together or partnered together in class, Snape was fine if only just quieter than usual but whenever I saw him outside of class, Snape would glare or sneer at me or anyone who wasn't a Slytherin or pureblooded. When I would confront him on it, Snape would only say that he had to act a certain way while in Slytherin in order to not be targeted."

Lily paused again to take a sip of her butterbeer again. "Obviously that was a lie," she said. "But I was young and naïve, and Snape was still my best friend, really my only childhood friend. I wanted to believe that Severus was telling me the truth, that it was he was only acting that way to protect himself. But I learned my lesson at the end of the fifth year when Snape called me a Mudblood."

Hermione's eyes narrowed at the epithet while her hand twitched to rub her left arm.

"That was the final straw for me," Lily said. "While I know that Snape was being humiliated and embarrassed by James and Sirius, it didn't give him the right to use that word. I also knew that it wasn't the first time he had used the word, he had been calling other muggleborns that when he thought I wasn't around or couldn't hear him. Snape tried to apologize after that but it was just too much. I thought that our friendship was stronger than his need to fit in and belong, but I was wrong. I also thought that Snape was smarter than to fall in with that crowd."

"It's all right Lily," Alice said, reaching over and patting Lily's hand. "Snape made his choice and you made yours."

"I know," Lily said. "It is just I never thought that we would be on opposite sides of this war. I still remember how much fun we would have together while we were growing up."

The other three women looked at one another, not knowing exactly what to say. Alice and Mary knew that Lily was still hurting over what Snape had done, though they were not exactly sure why. They had seen how Snape acted when Lily wasn't around, and also when the pair was together, and they could see that Snape was not the friendliest of people even when he was putting on a nice face, mainly due to their distance.

"All right, what's the plan for after lunch?" Hermione asked, trying to raise the spirits of Alice, Mary and Lily.

* * *

"Well done Harry," Charlus said as he immobilized the training golem that Harry had been dueling. "You have certainly improved these past few weeks."

"Thank you grandfather," Harry said wiping his face down with a towel. He hopped down from the dueling platform and took a glass of water from a nearby table.

"You obviously excel at Defense with spells," Charlus said, "but you could use work on your Transfiguration and Charms abilities. Dueling and fighting are not just casting spells at one another. For all my distrust of Albus Dumbledore, he is an excellent duelist and magical fighter due to his ability with Transfiguration. There is also Filius Flitwick who is the Charms Professor, and a former European Dueling Champion before joining the Hogwarts staff. I believe he won the European Championship three years in a row in the late 1950s. His use of Charms during those Tournaments was revolutionary. The rumors that I have heard about Riddle, along with your own tales, tell me that Riddle likes to overwhelm and overpower his opponents."

Harry nodded, thinking back to all the duels he had had against Voldemort over the years as well as the duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore at the Ministry. Voldemort had always used powerful spells, especially the Unforgivables, to batter down his opponents' will and defenses. Harry's research into the Unforgivables showed him that the power requirements for each of the spells were immense, and the casual ability and use that Voldemort had with them showcased his magical strength and that aided to the fear that Voldemort held over the magical populace of Britain.

"What were your OWL scores in Transfiguration and Charms?" Charlus asked.

"I got Exceeds Expectations in both," Harry answered to which Charlus nodded.

"Good, that will make things easier," he said. "We will focus on your Transfiguration and Charms abilities for the time being. That should help you against Riddle and his followers. Most Dark witches and wizards only use curses to battle their enemies, and thus most Aurors or magical law enforcement officers only use counter curses or jinxes and hexes. Using Transfiguration and Charms will give you an advantage. Now the first thing I will be teaching you is to conjure a rock slab."

Harry set aside his glass of water and picked up his wand. "Ready," he said.

"Now the spell is **Sielapis** ," Charlus said. "The wand movement is a clockwise twist followed by an upward flick. Depending on the amount of magic you put into the spell, that is how high and thick the wall will be. Also, if you are around rock or stone you can use another spell to draw the material from the earth. That spell is **Ortumlapis** , and the movement is a counter-clockwise twist and then an upward flick of your wand."

Harry nodded and quickly began practicing the wand movements for the two new spells. Charlus grinned as he saw his grandson eagerly practice the spells; he could see James and Lily's enthusiasm for learning shining through Harry.

"I would wait until we go outside to actually use those spells, Anne wouldn't like us ruining the floor in here," Charlus chuckled. "Also there is one more spell I want to show you." Harry paused in his practice and looked up. "Now this Charm will turn pretty much anything into stone. The incantation is **Duro** and the wand movement is an upward flick followed by a downward clockwise twist."

"Oh, Hermione used that spell in the Battle of Hogwarts to turn a tapestry into a stone wall," Harry said.

"Yes, that is a common use of the spell," Charlus said. "It is also much less strenuous magically than conjuring stone. Now let's go outside and practice."

Harry grinned and the two Potters left the Kiln and went outside to the backyard.

"All right Harry, once I am sure that you can perform the spells properly, I am going to start casting spells at you," Charlus said. "Those spells are primarily used for defense. So whenever you are ready."

Harry wet his lips but nodded. He pointed his wand at the ground and said, " **Sielapis!** "

Immediately a slab of stone about three feet tall and two feet wide faded into existence in front of Harry.

"Well done," Charlus said. "Now do it again," he added after Vanishing the stone slab. "You will need to be much quicker than that if you were to use that spell in an actual combat situation."

Harry nodded. " **Sielapis!** " Another slab faded into existence, this one appearing slightly faster than the first one but it still took a full ten seconds for it to solidify before the two wizards.

"Better but not good enough," Charlus said. "Keep going until you can conjure that slab in under a second."

Harry blinked at the instructions but nodded. He Vanished the stone slab and then took a deep breath before recasting the spell. Again a slab shimmered into view in front of Harry. Harry then Vanished the slab and recast the conjuring spell. This time he could feel the slight strain on his magic as he cast the spell for the fourth time. Harry could see why conjuring was such an advanced magical act.

"Good Harry," Charlus said after Harry had managed to cut down the time it took him to conjure a stone slab from ten seconds to eight seconds.

Harry fell back onto the grass, panting heavily. Charlus handed Harry a hand towel and a glass of water. Harry wiped his face clean and quickly drank the cold water.

"You've done well Harry," Charlus said. "Take a break, you don't want to completely drain yourself. I will have Milly bring you something to eat."

"Aren't you going to join me?" Harry asked.

"I am afraid not Harry," Charlus said with a smile. "I need to take care of some things in my office. When you are done with lunch, continue to work on your conjuring."

"Ok grandfather," Harry said, taking another deep drink from the charmed glass.

Charlus grinned at Harry before leaving the young teen, ' _No not a teen, Harry is a man grown after all he and Hermione have been through,_ ' Charlus thought.

"Are you two done then?" Anne asked as Charlus entered the kitchen.

"Harry is just taking a short break," Charlus told his wife. "I need to check on some things in my office. I shall be there if you or Harry need me."

"Of course dear," Anne said. She then looked out the kitchen window, seeing Harry getting back to his feet and resuming his practice. "How is Harry doing?"

"Quite well, especially for someone who did not complete his seventh year at Hogwarts," Charlus said. "But there are obvious holes in his abilities, we are working on conjuring right now, and once he has that done we will move on to adding to his Charms knowledge though you might be better for that than I would Anne."

"I might just do that, Merlin knows the trouble you have with basic Charms," Anne chided her husband, to which Charlus just rolled his eyes but didn't disagree. He did struggle with many basic Charms, usually overpowering them. It seemed to be a male Potter tradition, as most Potter males were gifted with large amounts of magic, and that lent itself to their talents with Transfiguration and Defense, both very power heavy magical disciplines.

Charlus was still chuckling under his breath when he entered his office. His chuckling quickly died away when he spotted a large black raven sitting on his desk. The raven turned and watched as Charlus closed the door and walked around the office before sitting down behind his desk. The raven then stuck its leg out and Charlus quickly untied the letter.

"Thank you Ares," Charlus said, stroking the raven's plumage. He unfurled the letter and flattened it out on his desk. It was blank. Charlus took out his wand and laid its tip at the top of the letter and then channeled magic into the parchment. The parchment glowed a low golden color for a brief second before black ink began appearing on the parchment.

 _Potter_

 _Your information about this new Dark Lord is most troubling. If what your sources say is true, then this Riddle is truly lost and mad. Our ancient mutual friend has discovered that the procedures he had undertaken will have stripped away much if not al of his humanity, making him less human and more animal-like. This, as you know, will make him even more dangerous, more prone to uncontrolled outbursts._

 _The team has been notified and all have agreed to your proposal. They will be contacting you through the usual methods when they have arrived in country._

 _May Merlin protect you my friend,_

 _Henry_

Charlus leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. With a pop, a glass of whiskey appeared on the desk. Charlus picked up the glass with a mental thanks to Milly. After taking a sip, Charlus reread the letter. He was glad that the others had agreed to return to England, they had rarely set foot in Britain since the War, having to deal with the experiences and memories of surviving the War. Charlus had been the only one who had family to go back too afterwards, so the others had decided to traverse the world instead. They had all stayed in touch but with the group being scattered around the globe it made keeping in regular contact difficult.

Charlus set his glass down and looked at the framed photograph that was on his desk. It showed a younger looking Charlus with his arm around a good-looking young man with short wavy hair. Next to them was a group of four men and two women. The eight all had big smiles on their faces. The photo had been taken just after the group had completed basic training and were getting ready to ship out to the continent with the muggle armies.

Their smiles weren't around for long as by the end of the war, the group would be reduced by half, with only Charlus, Henry, Nigel and Christine surviving the war. And Charlus hoped and prayed that this brewing war wouldn't claim anymore of his friends or family.

 **A/N: Howdy all, I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. Real Life has been kicking my ass recently, with job hunting, moving and then starting working again. But things have settled down somewhat recently so hopefully I will be able to start updating more regularly in the coming weeks. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter. Til next time,**

 **SlyNinjaKnight**


	15. New Issues and Plans

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Harry Potter_ , that all belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I am just having some fun in JK Rowling's universe, and trying to add in some depth to an area of the _Harry Potter_ universe that doesn't have enough. Hope you all enjoy.**

"Order! I will have order!" the **Sonorus** -enhanced voice of Archibald Henderson, the Wizengamont Court Scribe, echoed all around the chamber. The Wizengamont chamber slowly quieted as the members took and settled into their places. Harry and Hermione were seated in the guest gallery, having come along at the invitation of Charlus Potter. Charlus had heard a rumor that a bill was going to be brought before the Wizengamont, which was not all that uncommon but with the raising tensions in their world, Charlus knew that he needed to know what was happening. The problem was that Charlus had not heard any other information about the proposed bill from any of his allies, friends or sources and this concerned him very much.

"I now call this session of the Wizengamont, the Winter Solstice of 1978, to order," Henderson said. "I shall now call role for a quorum."

Harry looked around the chamber, he had only been here twice: his trial before fifth year and then to retrieve Slytherin's Locket from Umbridge during the Hunt. The stands and seats were much more filled than either time that Harry had ever been in this chamber; prior to fifth year with his trial and then during the Hunt when he, Hermione and Ron infiltrated the Ministry to get the Locket from Umbridge. With a small jolt, Harry realized that Dumbledore was not sitting in the Chief Warlock's chair at the front of the chamber. Instead the Headmaster was seated in a row just below the Ministry seats that included the Minister for Magic Millicent Bagnold, Head of the DMLE Barty Crouch Sr. and Head of the Department of Magical Cooperation James Peterson.

Harry was startled once more when the scribe stood up and called out for the representative for the House of Black.

"I, Arcturus Orion Black, Lord of the House Black stand for House Black," an elderly man announced with a deep and powerful voice. The man had black hair streaked with silver, and piercing gray eyes. He was also gripping a dark wooden cane with long and gnarled fingers. But Harry could tell that while the man seemed old, that did not make him weak. As the man's eyes swept over the chamber, Harry likened them to a hungry wolf, searching for any ounce of weakness that he could use and exploit.

"That must be Sirius' grandfather," Hermione whispered as the roll call continued. "He certainly looks the part of an elder statesman."

"There is something more Hermione," Harry whispered. "I can almost feel his presence, just below the surface, a lot like Dumbledore would do to hide his power."

Hermione blinked but then focused her gaze tighter on Sirius' grandfather. "I see what you mean," she said. "There is something about him."

The scribe finished the roll call ten minutes later, and turned to the gray haired wizard sitting in the Chief Warlock's chair. The old wizard rose to his feet and addressed the chamber.

"My fellow witches and wizards, thank you for traveling from far and wide to attend this historic meeting," the man said. "Our society is under threat from a group of witches and wizards that believe they know better than those in this hallowed chamber. This group of radicals under the leadership of a dangerous and deranged wizard has attacked our homes, our places of work and our very way of life."

Harry and Hermione looked at one another in surprise, they could not believe what was happening. Harry looked over at his grandfather who looked very concerned which set off alarm bells in Harry's head.

"Something is wrong," he whispered to Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"My grandfather looks very concerned," Harry said. "I have never seen him look like that, I don't like this."

Hermione fell silent as she mentally went over what the Chief Wizard had said. Her face suddenly grew pale. "No, he can't be thinking," she whispered.

"What Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Just listen Harry, and pray that I am wrong."

"A piece of legislation has been brought forward by an esteemed member of this body, Lord Iabod Fawley, that promises to see to both the protection of our society and its growth," the Chief Warlock said. "I now cede the floor to Lord Iabod Fawley, Head of House Fawley."

A thin man with long wispy gray hair, reminding Harry a bit of Xeno Lovegood, rose from his seat and walked down to the chamber floor.

"Thank you Chief Warlock," Fawley said. He then turned to address the assembled Wizengamont. "My friends, we have been deceived. The threat to our society does not come from the so-called Dark Lord and his followers but from those who enter our society without the proper education and beliefs that they would have with my proposal. My proposal would ensure that those who are to enter our society but have no support would receive that support that they desperately need."

A shiver raced down Harry's spine as Hermione gripped his hand tightly.

"We underestimate how difficult it is for those of mu…non-magical descent to adjust to our wondrous world," Fawley said. "This difficultly comes from the fact that these children do not have the education or the knowledge of our world. We as the leading families of our world, each with our own rich histories and legacies, need to reach our a friendly hand to all non-magically raised children and show them the proper path."

Harry glanced down at his grandfather who was frowning darkly down at the Head of House Fawley. Harry knew that something was very wrong but the tight grip on his hand by Hermione as well as the promise he made to his grandfather made him stay quiet.

"My proposal would adjust the age in which we approach those non-magical families who have children gifted with magic from the age of eleven to as early as possible," Fawley said. "This would allow those children the chance to embrace the wondrous world they are entering without the limitations of living in the muggle world."

There was quite a bit of muttering and whispering now coming from the gallery. To Harry's ears, most of it seemed to be supportive, which did not make Harry feel confident.

"A question Lord Fawley?" Charlus asked, getting to his feet.

"Yes Lord Potter?" Fawley said.

"How do you propose we teach these muggleborn children about their powers and abilities?" Charlus asked. "Are you suggesting that we welcome these families into our world?"

"No Lord Potter," Fawley said. "Not their entire families, only the magical children."

"How?" Charlus asked.

Fawley paused as he took a deep breath, to steady himself which made Harry feel even more nervous. "This bill will allow the Ministry to remove any child who display magic from muggle families, and let them be adopted by magical families, to raise them as proper members of our world," he finished.

The chamber was deathly quiet, any minute sound echoed all throughout the chamber as the members of the Wizengamont tried to gather themselves.

"Surely Lord Fawley, you cannot be serious!" Charlus shouted. "You are saying that the Ministry should kidnap children from their homes!"

"For the good of our society!" Fawley argued. "The children of these muggle families enter our world bereft of knowledge and history, they do not know what or who they are. Their existence is a risk to the Statue of Secrecy, anytime a muggleborn child has an episode of accidental magic; they risk the muggles discovering our world. If those children are brought up in the care of a magical family, they will not have to face the struggles of joining a whole new society and world."

"Order! Order!" the Chief Warlock shouted, his voice augmented by a **Sonorus Charm**. "I will have order in this chamber!" The uproar slowly died down to a simmer, just waiting for another spark to ignite the room once more. "We are the Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamont, not a gaggle of squabbling children. Now Lord Fawley has brought forth a bill, and has the opportunity to defend his proposal. And we shall allow him to do so. Once Lord Fawley has concluded his proposal, there will be an opportunity for those who disagree or agree to speak on the matter. There shall be no more interruptions, those who do interrupt will be removed from this chamber."

There was a shocked murmur that ran through the chamber, this was obviously something that was not done.

"Lord Fawley, if you would please continue," the Chief Warlock said.

"Thank you Chief Warlock," Fawley said with a slight bow toward the older man. "As I was saying, this bill would protect both our world and the muggle world. We have all heard the horror stories from muggleborn children who escaped their muggle families who saw magic as evil, and sought to stamp out the gift of magic from these defenseless children. This bill will protect those defenseless children by rescuing them from unsuitable home environments."

Harry glanced around the chamber as Fawley espoused on the points of his bill. He noticed that several of the dissenters had changed their reactions as they listened. Harry turned to Hermione who wore an expression of disgust that he had only seen her use toward Draco Malfoy and then the Ministry after the fall of Voldemort.

"This bill is a way for our world, our society," Fawley said. "Every year, with the introduction of muggleborn families, the threat that our world is discovered grows. With this measure, we not only safeguard the present but our future as well. We know that most muggleborns struggle to find a place in our world; this bill will ease their transition from the muggle world to our own world. With the proper guidance, those muggleborns will quickly become productive members of our world in a way that they would never be able to achieve if they were left to flounder with their muggle families."

Fawley then returned to his seat and sat down with a small but noticeably smug grin on his face.

"Thank you Lord Fawley," the Chief Warlock said. "Now that Lord Fawley has concluded his proposal, we will open the floor to those who agree or disagree with the proposed legislation."

Over a dozen wands were raised and their tips lit up, signaling that they wanted to speak.

"Lord Black, you have the floor," the Chief Warlock announced, gesturing to Sirius' grandfather. Harry and Hermione could see the resemblance between Sirius and his grandfather; the same gray eyes, long dark hair and handsome, if only lined, face.

"Thank you Chief Warlock," Arcturus Black said, stepping out onto the chamber floor. "Members of this esteemed body, we cannot be hasty on this issue. Lord Fawley brought forth this legislation that, he says, will save and protect our world and society. And I admit that several of his points stir at my own fears of the muggles, and I certainly do agree with Lord Fawley that muggleborn children do struggle mightily when they enter our world. And how could they not? These children do not know anything about the abilities they have been gifted with, and their parents do not have the means to help their children."

Arcturus paused to catch his breath. "You all know that I am no friend to the muggles," he said, "and I find many muggleborns to be pretentious and arrogant in their belief of knowing more than those who have lived in our world for generations, or believing that a muggle method is immediately better than what we have now. And so while I do agree that we do need an answer for the muggleborn issue, I believe that Lord Fawley's proposal goes too far."

This announcement was an immense shock to the Wizengamont. The Blacks were one of the most virulent in their anti-muggle feelings within the Wizengamont for as long as most could remember, and for the Head of House Black to say something went to far against muggles was astonishing."

"Quiet please!" the Chief Warlock shouted, a **Cannon-Blast Charm** silencing the murmurs and whispers coming from the crowd.

"Thank you Chief," Arcturus said. "Now I have studied the muggle, to beat one's enemy, you must know one's enemy. And I have learned that the muggles have advanced significantly, much further than we might think. And their abilities and ways of storing information are much more advanced than we might think. Simply **Oblivating** the child's parents will not work as easily as Lord Fawley claims. I urge the Wizengamont to table this proposal so that we can find a safer and more discreet way of protecting our future."

The Black patriarch walked back to his seat and sat down in complete silence. Harry looked over at his grandfather who was staring at the Head of House Black with a very shrewd expression, like he couldn't decide whether to be surprised or concerned.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered. "Did you see what just happened? A Lord Black just voted against a law that was against muggleborns, I don't think that has ever happened."

"Judging from the reactions I am seeing from the Dark families," Harry said, "I don't think it has. But why would Sirius' grandfather do that? What was in it for him?"

"Yes Lord Potter, you wish to speak?" the Chief Warlock asked noticing that Charlus had raised his wand.

"I do Chief Warlock," Charlus said.

"Very well, you have the floor Lord Potter."

"Thank you Chief," Charlus said. He strode down the steps to the chamber floor without a ward. He then looked around the chamber, looking at every member of the Wizengamont and the spectators. "I am sure that most of you, like myself, was very surprised at Lord Black's vote against Lord Fawley's proposal. However I am very happy as well, Lord Fawley's proposal goes much too far. You all know that my family has had a closer history with the muggles than most other families, and because of this I can confirm that the muggles have advanced in both record keeping and in surveillance. If this proposal were to pass, and we start removing children from their families, they will not stop looking for those children. We would not be able to just make a child vanish without a trace, there will be some record of the child in the muggle world, and the muggles will not stop searching for their children ever. Put yourselves in their places, if your child had suddenly vanished, you would do all that you would to find them, wouldn't you?"

Around the chamber, several Lords and Ladies began muttering as they thought about Lord Potter's comments, though there were several others who were glaring down at Charlus with disgust. Lord Black however was watching Lord Potter with an unreadable expression.

"Thank you Lord Potter," the Chief Warlock said. "Now is a perfect time to end this discussion, and as protocol dictates, we will not vote on this proposal at this current session. We will vote on Lord Fawley's proposal at the upcoming Summer Solstice session of the Wizengamont. Now, are there any other proposals that need to be brought forward?"

* * *

"Please everyone calm down and take a seat," Albus Dumbledore said as the Order came storming into the abandoned classroom. "I am sure that you all have quite a lot to say but we all need to take a moment and settle down."

Most of the Order threw the Headmaster dirty looks but did sit down at the large table.

"I realize that most of you wish to discuss the recent legislation proposed by Lord Fawley," Dumbledore said. "But we must first speak of more pressing matters."

"More pressing than legalizing the kidnap of children?" Marlene McKinnon cried. "What could be more important than that Headmaster?"

"I did not mean to claim that the legislation was unimportant only that we have other matters to discuss first," Dumbledore said. "I promise you all that we will talk about the proposal."

"Fine," Lily spat. "But these other matters better be urgent."

"I assure you Ms. Evans, that they are," Dumbledore said with a hidden frown.

"So what are they then Headmaster?" Alice asked. "What are those reasons?"

"I have learned that Lord Voldemort has sent envoys to the continent in hopes of gaining allies to replace his depleted forces," Dumbledore announced. "He knows that he will no longer find a fertile recruiting ground here in Britain but he does have allies throughout the continent that he can call upon."

"But won't they abandon him like those here did since they know he's a half-blood?" Daedalus Diggle asked.

"Some might," Dumbledore admitted. "But Lord Voldemort has immense powers of persuasion, he can convince anyone to do just about anything. It will not be difficult for Lord Voldemort to convince people to follow him regardless of his heritage or blood status."

"So what are we going to do about this?" Moody growled. "We don't have many contacts on the continent ourselves."

"That is true," Dumbledore said. "That is why I must ask for volunteers to travel to the continent in search of allies and friends to aid us in our fight against Lord Voldemort and his forces." He looked around the room, searching for volunteers but no one seemed willing. "I understand this is a very difficult choice to make, with such little information but this mission is vital."

"Who would you recommend for this type of mission Headmaster?" Frank asked.

"Our envoy must be someone who can move within high social circles, circles that I am sure that Lord Voldemort's envoy will be well acquainted with," Dumbledore said. "And they must also be able to show our potential allies that they have no issue with muggleborns or half-bloods. Much of the continent is much more open in regards to blood status and equality than British society is. Perhaps a couple would be best."

"A couple?" James asked. "What do you mean Headmaster?"

"Well Mr. Potter, a couple would be able to insert themselves in high society," Dumbledore said. "They would be able to act as just a couple traveling the world."

"So who would you recommend?" Sirius asked.

"I think Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans or Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Stewart would fit the criteria best," Dumbledore said. "Both Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom come from well respected magical families, and are in relationships with a muggleborn in Ms. Evans, and a half-blood in Ms. Stewart. Either couple would be perfect fit for our needs as envoys."

"But Headmaster, both James and I are Aurors," Frank pointed out." We cannot just leave our posts to go gallivanting across the continent, the Ministry would never allow such a thing, even in a more peaceful time."

"Let me handle the Ministry Mr. Longbottom," Dumbledore said. "I am sure that I will be able to press the needs of this mission to the Minister and Director Crouch. So then Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter, are either of you willing to take on this responsibility?"

James and Frank looked at one another, neither really looking like they wanted to say yes to the Headmaster.

"I think we will need to discuss this Headmaster," Frank said. "We cannot give you an answer just yet."

"Of course," Dumbledore said, though there was a definite tone of disappointment in the Headmaster's voice. "I only stress the importance of this mission and the timeframe we are under."

"We understand Headmaster," James said.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said. "Now the second piece of information I must tell you before we discuss Lord Fawley's proposal is that Lord Voldemort has begun to adjust his recruiting efforts and message, in response to the release of his heritage. He has begun to emulate Grindelwald's message of Magic First rather than Purebloods Above All. This could prove very problematic for our cause as there are still those who secretly follow or agree with Grindelwald's beliefs of a world ruled by those with magic and those without as slaves."

A hush fell over the Order at Dumbledore's announcement. The older generation knew what havoc Grindelwald had wrought upon their world and the wider world as well. The young generation had only heard stories from their parents or families about Grindelwald and his atrocities, though James, Sirius and the Marauders knew somewhat more due to Charlus' stories.

"I am sure that you all recognize the importance in neutralizing Voldemort," Dumbledore said. "While I know that none of you would go over to the Dark, we cannot expect others to be so courageous and vigilant. If Voldemort is able to use his immense cunning and talents of persuasion to sway the so-called neutral families to his new cause, then that spells ill for us."

"So what do we do?" an Order member asked.

"We must continue to inform our world the folly in following Voldemort," Dumbledore said. "He might claim to be acting in the best interest of our world and society but Voldemort is only about himself. He does not understand good or sharing anything, he only cares about power, his own power."

"We all know that Headmaster," Sirius said. "Riddle doesn't like to share and is a power-crazed lunatic."

"This is one of the issues I foresaw when Voldemort's true heritage was released," Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean?" Moody growled.

"When no one knew Voldemort's true heritage, he was solely being assisted by like-minded individuals," Dumbledore said. "Now with the reveal of the non-pureblood heritage, it allows Voldemort a much larger recruiting base to work with. That allows him to change his message and bring more to his cause. Most regrettably, our society is very fractured, and those fractures have allowed Voldemort to take advantage."

"So you mean we should have just let people follow Riddle, thinking he was a pureblood?" James asked.

"What I mean is that every action has consequences," Dumbledore said. "While revealing Voldemort's true heritage was the right decision at the time, we now see the consequences of that decision. Voldemort has adjusted his message to better suit his plans, and now we must adjust our own."

"So how do we do that Headmaster?" Lily asked.

"We will have to search for other allies, allies that we might have avoided in the past," Dumbledore said.

"Speak plainly Albus," Moody barked.

"We should reach out to those Voldemort have cast aside to bolster our forces," Dumbledore said.

"You cannot be serious Albus!"

"No way in hell will we help those bigoted bastards!"

A loud bang echoed around the room, bringing all the shouting to an immediate halt. Dumbledore lowered his wand and returned it to his robes.

"I understand this is not the most agreeable of plans but we are faced with an unsavory choice," Dumbledore said. "Many of you do not agree with this path but I ask you, what else can we do?"

"We don't ally ourselves with those who loathe and despise us," Lily said, glaring at her former Headmaster. "These people were all too willing to see those like me or Alice or Mary thrown into the streets or worse all because we did not have an all-magical background. And now you want us to join forces with them?"

"Ms. Evans, I know that this path is not the most agreeable of plans but we need allies," Dumbledore said, "and those who Voldemort has cast aside will certainly wish ill toward Voldemort and we can use that."

"Why would they join us Headmaster?" Remus asked. "As Lily said, the people who left Riddle or those he cast aside will not ally with us, they hate us, muggleborns, half-bloods and any pureblood who doesn't agree with their beliefs. They will not join with us."

"It will be difficult, yes," Dumbledore admitted. "But we need to show the others the errors of their ways. We need to show them a better way."

"That is if they don't curse us in the back first," Sirius whispered.

"Fine Headmaster, we will try and be civil with the bigots who want us dead," Lily snapped. "Now can we finally discuss what we are going to do about the bill that would allow the Ministry to kidnap children from their families?"

"Very well Ms. Evans, we will now discuss the proposed bill by Lord Fawley," Dumbledore said. "Obviously, we shall garner as many votes as we can in the Wizengamont to vote against the bill at the Summer Solstice session but we also must ready ourselves to adjust the bill if we are not able to defeat is completely."

Lily made to argue but James put a hand on her arm, stopping her. "No Lily, the Headmaster is right," he whispered. "We cannot afford to think that we can easily stop this bill. Too many witches and wizards fear the muggles and fear muggleborns for us not to at least entertain the idea that the bill could be easily stopped from being passed."

"But James?" Lily gasped.

"I don't like it anymore than you do Lily," James said. "But you saw my father speak today, he was laying the ground work for at the very least control the bill if we cannot stop it completely."

Lily glanced at James but sat down and crossed her arms.

"Correct Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said with a wide smile. "We must not count out chickens before they hatch, as the muggles say. We need to prepare ourselves to modify this proposal if we cannot find enough votes to stop it completely. Our world fears discovery by the muggles more than anything, even being dominated by Lord Voldemort. And with Voldemort's smarts and cunning, he will certainly take advantage of that fear, I am sure he is behind this bill being created. And by using that fear, he has found a way to advance his agenda without seeming too."

"So what should we do then Headmaster?" Lily asked. "You have told us that we must make peace with the very same bigots that joined Riddle in the beginning because he said that those who weren't purebloods were nothing more than sub-human. How can we really work with these people?"

"Ms. Evans, as I have said, we must show ourselves to be better than those who oppose us," Dumbledore said.

"What if I don't want to be better than them?" Lily asked. "For years, I have been treated like an animal by those people, like something not even worth acknowledging. I proved that I was better than them, I never fought back aggressively, I only fought to defend myself or those who needed my help…"

"And now these people need our help," Dumbledore said, cutting Lily off. "Would you let Lord Voldemort have free reign?"

"Why should they be afraid?" Lily countered. "After all, Riddle is only a half-blood, and they are purebloods. A mere half-blood can't possibly defeat them, can he?"

"You know that blood means nothing Ms. Evans," Dumbledore said. "I would not think a Gryffindor would recommend such a cowardly action."

Immediately the Marauders were on their feet, along with several others, all with wands drawn but not pointed at the Headmaster.

"You go too far Headmaster," James growled. "You dare to call any of us cowards! We have all agreed to fight for what we believe in, and lay down our lives if need be."

"I apologized Ms. Evans," Dumbledore backtracked quickly, seeing how few people came to his defense. "I spoke rashly and did not mean to demean your courage, I am just trying to understand why you would be willing to allow Lord Voldemort to attack these innocents when we can prevent these attacks."

"In war, you must make sacrifices," Lily said harshly, though James and the others could tell she didn't like any of the words she was saying. "Why should we risk our lives for those who would not do the same if the situations were reversed? And as long as Riddle is focusing on those who left him, that means he isn't attacking muggleborns or the muggles who can't defend themselves."

"Any loss of life, if it can be prevented, is to be lamented and should be prevented at all cost," Dumbledore said, "if only to protect our souls from being stained."

"Those purebloods can defend themselves against Riddle," Lily said. "Muggles can't! We should be focusing on defending who can't defend themselves. You said that the magical world fears discovery by the muggle world more than anything, well then we need to stop any attacks on muggles by Riddle and this thugs before they threaten to expose our world even more so."

Dumbledore paused, he truly did not know how to answer Ms. Evan's query. She was correct in the fact that the pureblood families who had abandoned Tom's service could defend themselves against attacks by magic while the muggles couldn't. Albus had been battling with this dilemma for a very long time; he knew that he and his comrades could not protect all, it was impossible. But the question had always been, who to protect and who to sacrifice?

Dumbledore had battled with this question for over a century, ever since those boys had attacked his sister and his father had gotten revenge. Since that day, Albus had struggled with the belief that due to his power, his intelligence and wisdom that he was better than others. That belief was expanded upon when he met Gellert and they shared that magical summer together. But Albus knew that Gellert had been wrong in his belief that magicals must rise up and take over the muggle world, especially if it were done rashly. The only way to insure that the magical world was protected from the muggle world was to keep the worlds separate.

"Albus, are you all right?" a sharp voice asked, drawing Dumbledore from his own thoughts.

Dumbledore blinked, looking up and seeing Minerva looking at him like he was one of her Lions that she had just caught woolgathering in class.

"Yes Minerva, I am fine," Albus said with an airy wave. "Just pondering on Ms. Evans' excellent question. She is correct in the belief that we must protect the muggle world from any attacks by Lord Voldemort and his forces, I will reach out to my sources within Lord Voldemort's remaining forces to see if we can discover their next target. I do believe that Lord Voldemort will lay low for the time being while trying to gain more followers, so we have some time. But when I learn anything new, I shall let you all know. And so I believe that is all for tonight."

The Order quickly broke apart and headed to their various homes, while Dumbledore headed up to his office to think on what was discussed during the meeting and how to regain control of the Order in order to lead them down the correct path.

 **A/N: Hey there everyone, I am sorry that it has taken so long to update, real life has been kicking my butt recently. I hope to continue updating at a more regular schedule but with working part-time and searching for a full-time** **position, it is quite difficult. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Til next time,**

 **SlyNinjaKnight**


	16. Yule Time Tradition and Threat

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is NOT mine! All of the recognizable characters and settings belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and Scholastic, not me. I am just having some fun in JK Rowling's masterpiece, as well as adding my own twists to it. **

"Looking sharp there Patrick," James said as Harry stepped out of his room, smoothing out the front of his dress robes. "Glad to see that my old pair fits."

"Yes, they fit well," Harry said, "and thank you again for lending me these robes, and for inviting Juliet and I to your family's Ball."

"Of course Patrick, its no problem," James said. "We are happy to have you and Juliet. Besides, no one should be alone on Christmas."

Harry grinned. "So who all is coming to this?" he asked. "I've never been to a Christmas Ball like this, my school had a Christmas dance once but that was just a school dance."

"Well usually the majority of the Ancient and Noble Houses will make an appearance," James said, "along with some of my classmates from Hogwarts and their families will show up."

"What about those families who are Dark? Do they come as well?" Harry asked.

"Sometimes," James said, though it seemed like the words were being forced from him. "Christmas is a bit of a ceasefire for politics, or at the very least it makes us all be polite to one another. It has been nearly a century since any family attacked another on Christmas, and that family was kicked out of polite society for it."

"Who was it?" Harry asked.

"The Gaunt family," James answered, causing Harry to nearly miss the bottom step of the stairs. "Are you all right there Patrick?"

"No, I'm all right," Harry said quickly, "just mistimed my step. So what is this Ball like? Like I said, I've only been to one school dance, nothing like this."

"Well to be honest, its probably pretty similar to what you are used too," James said. "Food, drinking, dancing, all of that."

"Don't tell me you are afraid of a little dancing Patrick?" Sirius laughed as he, Remus and Peter appeared around the corner. All three teens were wearing dress robes like Harry and James' robes.

"Not afraid, just not very good," Harry said. "I don't like being the center of attention."

"No one is ever really good at dancing," Peter said, "well, except for Sirius. He knows how to dance better than all of us put together."

"Really?" Harry asked, surprised.

"It's one of those things that you have to know when you live in high magical society," Sirius said, "as an heir, you are expected to put on a certain face, and being able to dance well is just one part of it. Now of course, no one can match my style and grace on the dance floor."

"Of course," Harry said, rolling his eyes causing the other Marauders to chuckle.

"Where are Juliet and Lily?" Peter asked. Harry had to force himself to keep his face straight at Peter's question. The future-traitor had seemingly developed a crush on Hermione, who of course had noticed but just brushed aside Harry's concerns. Harry did have to admit that the Peter Pettigrew in front of him was nothing like the cowardly traitor that Harry had met in the future. This Peter was still a smaller man, an inch or so shorter than Harry but he was solidly built, a bit like Charlie Weasley, and his blue eyes gleamed with mischief and happiness, not fear and loathing.

Harry could see why his father, Sirius and Remus were friends with Peter and it was difficult to see how this young man turned into the traitor that he had. To Harry, Peter seemed to just fit in with the other Marauders, while Peter wasn't a genius like Remus, or the heir to a powerful house like James or Sirius, he was the everyman, the one who kept the others grounded in reality.

"They are still getting ready," James said. "They should be down in a few moments. You know how girls are."

The other Marauders nodded while Harry kept silent. A chime then rang through the house causing the five men to look around.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"That was the incoming Floo alarm," James said. "Our guests should be arriving soon, I need to be there to greet them. See you all in a few."

"We'll come with you James," Sirius said. "I'm getting hungry anyway."

"You guys go on ahead, I'll wait for Lily and Juliet," Harry said.

"I'll wait too," Peter said. Harry looked at Peter out of the corner of his eye but he didn't say anything.

"Ok Peter, Patrick, we'll see you inside," James said. He, Sirius and Remus left the front hall, heading toward the main hall where Charlus and Anne were already greeting guests.

"Why don't you like me Patrick?" Peter asked suddenly.

"What?" Harry sputtered, his mind racing." Why would you say something like that?"

"Don't play dumb Patrick," Peter said. "Ever since we met, you have been keeping me at an arm's length. You haven't done that with James, Sirius or Remus, just me. Why?"

Harry cursed himself mentally; he hadn't realized that he had been so obvious, or that Peter would be astute. The other Peter had been a sniveling coward, only concerned about saving his own skin, though he was obviously smart enough to trick the Order.

"Sorry Peter, I hadn't realized that I was acting differently toward you," Harry said, "I guess I have been so concerned about what is going on with the Wizengamont and Riddle that I didn't realize I was acting differently. I apologize Peter."

"That's all right Patrick," Peter said with a friendly smile. "I can understand you are worried about that Bill. To be honest, it scares me that the Wizengamont would go so far. If it were to pass, who knows how far they could go in the name of protecting our world from the muggles."

"You don't think the Bill is a good idea?" Harry asked.

"I'm not really sure," Peter admitted, scratching his chin. "I know some muggleborns, like Lily, and their families are very accepting of their magical abilities, but I also know of some muggleborns who were cast out of their families due to them having magic. So I think that the bill has some good points, about protecting our world and any muggleborns from families who don't want them, but not all muggleborn families are the bad ones."

Harry frowned, he knew all about not being wanted. The Dursleys had made that abundantly clear every chance they could that Harry wasn't wanted with them. "So you think that the Wizengamont should just remove children from their families?" Harry asked.

"If those families are harming the kids, then yes, I think the Ministry or Wizengamont should step in," Peter said firmly. "It's better for everyone. These kids go somewhere safe, and where their powers will be nurtured and taught properly, and the magical world's secret is kept because I am sure the Ministry can Obliviate the family."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Peter's answer; it certainly was not something he had been expecting from Pettigrew. "And what about those families that don't hate or fear their child's magic?"

Peter wet his lips as he thought about his answer. "You mean like Lily's parents?" he asked. Harry nodded. "I think in cases like that, nothing should change, except maybe the Ministry should contact muggleborn families long before their 11th birthday especially if those kids have birthdays close to September 1st."

Harry paused as he considered Peter's suggestion. He knew that Hermione, with her birthday coming after September 1st, had nearly a year to learn all about the wizarding world before she started at Hogwarts while Harry had only a month. He could have certainly used more time to learn about the world that he was entering, or re-entering.

"That's actually a very good idea," Harry said. "I know I could have used more time to learn about the wizarding world."

"I thought you were a half-blood Patrick?" Peter asked.

"I am but I was raised by muggles," Harry said. "They feared magic so I didn't know until I turned eleven."

Peter was about to say something when a soft cough caught both men's attention. At the top of the stairs were Lily and Hermione, and both looked spectacular. Lily was wearing a black, sleeveless dress that made her pale skin and red hair stand out to great effect, while Hermione wore nearly the same dress that she had at the Yule Ball, though she was also wearing elbow-length white gloves that covered the scar on her left forearm.

"Wow," Harry said softly as the two young women descended the stairs. Lily had a small but smug grin on her face, noticing the reactions of both Patrick and Peter. She also noticed that Patrick and Peter were not looking at her, but focusing their attention on Juliet. Lily's grin only widened as she spotted the blush bloom across Juliet's cheeks as the two women walked down the stairs.

"James, Sirius and Remus in the other room?" Lily asked.

"Yes, James said he needed to be with his parents to help greet the guests," Harry said, finally taking his eyes off of Hermione. "Sirius and Remus went with him."

"We decided to wait for you and Lily," Peter said, his eyes fixed on Hermione, which caused Harry's lips to dip in a slight frown.

"Thank you for that Peter, Patrick," Lily said, noticing Harry's frown. "Since you boys are here, why don't you escort Juliet and I inside? Come on Peter, you can go with me and Patrick can take Juliet."

"But…" Peter began but Lily had already grabbed his arm and pulled him off toward the main hall before Peter could continue.

"You look amazing Hermione," Harry said softly once Lily and Peter were out of earshot. His earnest statement caused Hermione's blush to deepen and to look away. "Just like at the Yule Ball, is that the same dress?"

"No," Hermione said, "It is the same color though."

"Well, you look lovely," said Harry. He turned toward the main hall were they both could hear voices chattering away. "Are you ready for this?"

"I am not really sure," Hermione said, rubbing her left arm where Bellatrix's mark had scarred her.

"We don't have to go in there Hermione," Harry said. "I am sure that everyone would understand."

"No, no we can't do that Harry," Hermione argued. "I will be fine. It is just a dance, nothing more."

"If you are sure Hermione," Harry said, extending her arm for Hermione to take. She did so, with a slight blush, and the pair slowly made their way into the dance hall where the hosts and guests were talking and greeting one another.

At the front of the hall were the Potters, greeting their guests as they entered the hall like the proper hosts they were. Charlus and Anne were standing right next to the main doors, with James standing just behind his parents. Lily had made her way over to James and was standing at his side. The hall was just starting to fill up with guests as Harry and Hermione entered, and they didn't recognize most of the guests. There were some familiar faces to Harry and Hermione including Frank Longbottom and Alice Steward, Mary MacDonald and several other members of the Order of the Phoenix including Dedalus Diggle and Elphias Doge.

But in addition to the Light families or members, there were members of families that were considered Grey or Neutral or even Dark, including an older man with slicked back blonde hair, a pointed chin and gray eyes.

"What is a Malfoy doing here?" Harry hissed as he and Hermione approached the Marauders.

"My father invited them, well perhaps a better way of phrasing it is that he didn't not invite them," James said. "This party is an open event, anyone can come unless specifically not invited. You'll notice that there are quite a few families here that dad doesn't agree with, something about keeping enemies closer he says."

"It is part of a muggle quote," Lily said. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"That's dumb," Sirius scoffed, "why would you want to keep your enemies close by, it would just give them a chance to hurt you."

"Perhaps," Hermione said, "but it also would let you watch them more easily, and see an attack coming and prevent it."

Sirius just rolled his eyes and wandered off toward a buffet table. Harry watched him go with a frown, "Is he all right?" he asked.

"It is his brother's birthday," James said.

"Brother?" Hermione asked, even though she knew about Regulus.

"Yeah, Sirius has a younger brother, Regulus," Remus said. "He was two years behind us at Hogwarts, and went into Slytherin. Sirius doesn't like to talk about Regulus all that much, he thinks that he failed Regulus by leaving for Hogwarts because it allowed their mother to corrupt Regulus, Sirius' words, with all the pureblood supremacy shite that You-Know-Who spouts off."

Hermione turned to watch Sirius load up his plate with food with a soft expression that Harry recognized as one she used when she saw a problem that needed to be solved but wasn't sure how to approach it.

"Regulus is a Death Eater?" Harry asked.

"No one is really sure," James answered. "He is suspected to be one, and certainly acted like a Death Eater while we were at Hogwarts; bullying muggleborns and everything. Sirius was hurt because when they were younger, Regulus looked up to him. Sirius hoped that Regulus would follow in his footsteps and not their parents', and not go into Slytherin."

"Welcome Lord Black," Charlus' voice cut over the chatter of the hall.

Harry, Hermione and the Marauders whipped their heads around to see the Head of House Black, Arcturus Black, greeting the Head of House Potter with a handshake.

"What is Lord Black doing here?" Lily asked.

"Like I said Lily, anyone who isn't specifically told that they can't come is allowed to arrive," James said, "and remember the Wizengamont meeting when they worked together to beat that kidnapping bill."

"Where's Sirius?" Hermione asked. "Wouldn't he want to see his grandfather?"

"Sirius has a complicated relationship with his grandfather," James said, glancing over at Sirius who was watching the two Lords greet one another. "His parents cast him out when Regulus gained his OWLs, claiming that Sirius was unworthy to carry on the name of Black. However, his grandfather, as Head of the House, allowed Sirius to keep the Black name. It is something that is never done, especially for a family like the Blacks."

"Why would Lord Black do that?"

"No one is really sure," James said. "As most know, the majority of the Black family has allied themselves with Riddle but apparently Lord Black has not, he has not said anything either way. My father believes that Lord Black is doing this as a way to keep a foot in both camps, he doesn't want his House to be completely wiped out."

"That's wise, I suppose," Hermione said, looking over at Sirius who was pointedly ignoring his grandfather's presence.

"Enough of the politics, there's a party going on," James said with a wide grin that everyone could tell was forced. He then turned and asked, "Would you care to dance Lily?"

The redhead blushed nearly to the roots of her hair but nodded with a smile. "I'd love too," she said, taking James' offered arm. The others watched as James led Lily out onto the dance floor as music began to play and several other couples began to join them.

"Um Juliet?" Peter asked. "Would you care to dance?"

Harry blinked as he saw Peter blush and look down at his feet. He turned to Hermione who was looking slightly stunned at Peter's request. Hermione looked then over at Harry, who had turned away from Hermione.

"If you want to that is?" Peter added, noticing Hermione glance at Harry.

"No, no Peter, I'd like to dance," Hermione said with a small smile. Peter's face lit up and he offered Hermione his arm. She took it with a second of hesitation but let Peter lead her onto the dance floor.

Harry watched Peter lead Hermione onto the dance floor, a heat growing deep in his stomach. ' _Must be hungry_ ,' Harry thought as he turned away from the dance floor and walked over to the buffet table to where Sirius and Remus were eating and talking.

"Hey there Patrick," Sirius said, grinning broadly but Harry could tell that the smile was slightly forced. "Where's Juliet?"

"Oh, she is dancing with Peter," Harry said. "How's the food?"

"Excellent," Sirius said, "course the Potters couldn't have anything less, it would show weakness if the hosts couldn't provide a feast. Bloody pureblood politics," he spat before taking a big drink from his goblet.

"I think you should take it easy there Sirius," Remus said, "you have already had quite a bit to drink."

"Oh don't worry about me Moony," Sirius said. "I can handle my liquor. Here Patrick, have a drink." Sirius pushed a smoking glass into Harry's hands. Harry took the glass and was just going to set it down without partaking when, as he turned, he saw Hermione smiling at something Peter had said. A rush of heat leapt from the pit of Harry's stomach up into his chest and throat.

"Hey, careful there Patrick," Sirius said, "You are spilling the booze all over yourself."

"Oh," Harry said looking down at his wet hand. He had spilt nearly half of his drink all over his hand and robes. "Sorry," he muttered, setting his glasses down and drying his hand off on his robes.

"Are you all right there Patrick?" Remus asked.

"Yes, yes I am ok," Harry said, "just slipped there."

"Can't believe Peter finally found the courage," Sirius muttered, glancing out at the dance floor.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Oh come on Patrick, you aren't that dense, are you?" Sirius laughed. "Peter has been crushing hard on Juliet for a while now. He just hasn't mustered up the courage yet to ask her out."

"Peter fancies He…Juliet?" Harry choked.

"Yes Patrick," Remus sighed. "I honestly think all of us fancy her a bit, except for James of course."

"All of you?"

"Yes Patrick, all of us," Sirius said, "you can't be that daft. Juliet is the total package; she's gorgeous, brilliant, feisty and sweet. To be honest, we were all waiting for you to pull your head out of your arse and make your move. I guess Wormtail was tired of waiting."

Harry turned back to watch Peter dance with Hermione. It was quite a sight as Wormtail was the same height as Hermione; he had been shorter than all of them when he, Hermione and Ron had discovered him in the trio's third year. ' _I suppose hiding as a rat for over a decade will stunt any growth,_ ' Harry thought. ' _She really is beautiful though. Ron is…was a lucky bloke._ '

Harry felt his breath catch in his chest when Hermione looked up from across the dance floor. He could see Hermione's brown eyes sparkle from all the way across the room, and a warmth flooded Harry's chest when he saw her smile. Harry remembered the scaly monster that had roared within his chest whenever he saw Ginny with Dean during his sixth year but this feeling was different. Harry didn't feel the burning sensation that he had felt toward Dean back then, no, now he felt almost a sense of longing. He wanted to be the one who was making Hermione laugh and smile, he wanted to be the one who was twirling her around the dance floor.

"You all right there Patrick?"

Harry jumped slightly as he realized that James had appeared at his side. He turned to find his father staring at him with an arched eyebrow as well as a tiny grin on his face.

"I'm fine James," Harry answered, tearing his gaze away from Hermione.

"Really? Cause you have been staring at Juliet for pretty much the entire time she and Peter have been dancing," James chuckled. "Don't be jealous Patrick."

"Jealous? I'm not jealous," Harry argued.

"Take it from someone who knows jealousy Patrick," James said, "you are jealous. I had that same look on my face whenever I saw Lily talking with any other bloke, even when we weren't dating. It wasn't' the best look, and it wasn't until after my fifth year that I realized how poorly my attitude was. My father told me that my behavior was reflecting poorly on the House of Potter, and that no woman would ever be with me if I kept acting like I had been, especially a woman like Lily."

"But I have never had feelings for Juliet," Harry said.

"You might think that Patrick," James said. "But I can tell, deep down you do have feelings for Juliet, you probably don't even realize it."

"I am not jealous of Peter, James," Harry argued, even though he could tell that his argument was not very strong. "I am just worried about her, you know that Juliet was involved with my best mate, I don't want her to get hurt."

"Well don't worry about that Patrick," James said. "For one, Peter won't hurt her, she'd take him down in a heartbeat, and that doesn't include what you and Lily would do to him if he did."

Harry gave James a small smile. "I suppose so," he said.

"Why not just ask Juliet to dance next?" James suggested. Harry snapped his head around at James. "You say you aren't jealous Patrick, but again you barely have taken your eyes off Juliet all night." James smirked as Harry's mouth opened as he tried to come up with a retort but came up with nothing. "Look Patrick, what do you have to lose? The worst is that Juliet will say no and then you will know."

"Know what?" Harry asked.

"If Juliet fancies you as much as you fancy her," James said.

"Juliet doesn't fancy me James, be serious," Harry said.

"Sirius is over there," James grinned while Harry groaned at the bad pun. "But I am serious Patrick, Juliet might hide it better than you, but she does have feelings for you. Just get off your arse and go and ask her to dance Patrick. The worst is that she will say no."

"I suppose you are right," Harry said, setting his drink down.

"Good on you mate," James grinned, clapping Harry on the back. "I am off to find Lily, but if I don't see you and Juliet out there by the time I get back, you will be the Marauders' next target."

"Ok James ok," Harry said holding his hands up. "I'll go and ask her in a minute, you just go and find Lily."

James grinned before moving off to find Lily, leaving Harry along by the buffet table. He barely noticed the other partygoers maneuvering around him to reach the refreshments as he watched Hermione continue to dance with Peter. Harry, even though they had been in the past for four months now, was still having trouble separating the cringing and cowardly rat that Pettigrew would become with the bumbling yet earnest Peter that he watched. To Harry, he couldn't fathom why Peter had betrayed his parents and friends.

"Are you all right Patrick?" Peter's question broke through Harry's thoughts. "You looked like you were a million miles away just then."

"Oh I am all right Peter," Harry said after shaking his head, clearing it of unwanted thoughts. "Just woolgathering I suppose."

"Ok then," Peter said, slipping past Harry to grab a drink. Hermione, who had been talking with another partygoer, noticed Harry standing by the table and swept over, her face slightly flushed and eyes sparkling like gems. For Harry, it drew him back once again to the Yule Ball and mentally kicked himself for not asking Hermione to the Ball, he would have certainly had a better time with Hermione than with Parvati.

"Ha…Patrick, are you all right?" Hermione asked when she reached him.

"I'm fine Juliet," Harry said. "You seem to be having a nice time with Peter."

Hermione blinked, taken aback by Harry's tone. "Yes I am," she said. "Peter is a sweet boy, and besides it was only a dance."

"He's the one who betrayed by parents," Harry hissed. "He sold them out to Riddle to save his own skin."

Hermione's eyes hardened. "Peter is not that person," she hissed back. "He has done nothing to earn your hate Harry," Hermione added, using Harry's real name. "This is what we've come back to change, to make sure that he doesn't betray your parents."

Harry growled in frustration and turned away.

"You are acting like Ron did when I went to the Yule Ball with Victor," Hermione said.

"I am not," Harry snapped. "I just think you are being too friendly with the scum who sold my parents out to Riddle."

"You are being ridiculous!" Hermione shouted, gaining the attention of several other partygoers. Hermione noticed and quickly cast a **Muffliato** spell around the pair to keep eavesdroppers from listening in. "Look Harry, Peter is not the sniveling, cowardly traitor that sold out your parents. He is a sweet boy who reminds me of Neville a bit. He doesn't know what his place is yet, and he is always compared to the other Marauders, and is found lacking to most. Think about it; you have James and Sirius, two heirs to powerful Houses, both powerfully magically and in personality. And Remus is one of the smartest of this generation, and while not as powerful as James or Sirius, is still very formidable. But Peter, everyone thinks of Peter as only the hanger-on, the lack wit who got lucky to latch himself to James and Sirius. Peter is much like Neville was, he needs someone who believes in him, to take the time to get to know him and encourage him like you did with Neville in fifth year."

"Pettigrew is nothing like Neville," Harry grumbled. "Neville was a true Gryffindor; standing up to his enemies and his friends."

"And Peter became an Animagus, a dangerous and difficult procedure, as a fifth year in order to keep his friend company on the full moon," Hermione pointed out. Harry opened his mouth but closed it when he realized that he couldn't refute Hermione's point. To which Hermione then grinned smugly. "Look Harry, I understand that this is difficult for you…actually, I probably can't understand," she said, "but you need to realize that this Peter is not the Wormtail from the future. We have a chance to change everything and save everyone."

Harry took a deep breath and slowly nodded. "All right Hermione, I'll try," he said. "That's all I can promise you."

"That's all I ask Harry," Hermione said with a smile. She dispelled the **Muffliato Charm** , and upon noticing the crowd growing around them, she continued, "Come on Patrick, I believe you owe me a dance."

Before Harry could resist, Hermione had grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the wall and out onto the dance floor, leaving behind several chuckling or amused partygoers along with a disappointed blonde-haired who was holding two drinks.

"Come on Patrick, I am not made of glass you know," Hermione said with a sly smile as she wound her arms around Harry's neck. Harry slowly relaxed and placed his hands on Hermione's hips, his fingers gliding along the smooth fabric of her dress.

It was quite difficult for Harry to look Hermione in the eye as he was not about three inches taller than Hermione, and if he looked down, his gaze would most likely be drawn lower than Hermione's eyes.

Meanwhile Harry's dance partner was feeling torn. Here she was dancing with her best friend, in a beautiful dress, at what was essentially the Yule Ball all over again. But for Hermione, it wasn't the picture she had been hoping for. In her dreams, her dance partner didn't have thick black hair, wear glasses or the most beautiful green eyes, no he was supposed to have bright red hair and blue eyes that always seemed to smile when he saw her. Hermione's breath hitched as she buried her face in Harry's chest as a vision of Ron appeared over Harry's face.

Harry froze as Hermione clutched at him, her face buried in his robes. To those watching, it might seem like a couple in love embracing one another but Harry could feel Hermione's tears beginning to dampen his shirt front as well as the shaking of her shoulders. Slowly, Harry's arms came up in a comforting embrace with one hand rubbing gentle circles on her back.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry whispered.

"Nothing Harry," she answered back, quickly wiping her eyes. "I was just thinking about the Yule Ball back in fourth year."

"Oh," Harry said, unsure of what he should say. "You know, you really did look stunning that night. Looking back, I wish I had asked you instead of waiting."

Hermione looked up at Harry in astonishment.

"What? You don't believe me?" he asked with a rye grin, which grew when Hermione nodded. "I suppose you wouldn't. But seriously Hermione, you took everyone's breath away when you showed up with Krum. I felt like kicking myself for not asking you, and I am sure that Ron would be saying the same."

Hermione gave Harry a watery grin before hugging him tightly. Harry returned the hug and looked up at the ceiling. ' _Wish you were here mate,_ ' Harry thought. ' _She misses you so much, and so do I._ '

The song ended and the pair slowly released one another. Harry looked over at the side of the hall where the Marauders and Lily were watching him and Hermione with wide smiles, well aside from Peter who was standing off to the side with a smile that Harry could tell was somewhat forced.

"Are you all right Harry," Hermione whispered, noticing that Harry had gone quiet.

"I am fine Hermione," Harry said, "just thinking about things."

"What things?"

"Just things," Harry said. "I think the others want to talk, Lily looks like she is ready to come running over here and rip you away."

"Yes she does," Hermione said with a fond smile. "Let's get this over with." She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him off the dance floor and over to their friends.

"You are coming with us Juliet," Lily said as soon as Harry and Hermione reached the group. She grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled Hermione away from the boys with Alice and Mary following close behind.

"Way to go Patrick," Sirius laughed, slapping Harry on the back.

"What are you talking about Sirius?" Harry asked.

"You finally worked up the nerve to dance with Juliet," Sirius said. "We all saw how close you two were dancing, so when are you going to ask her out?"

"Padfoot, could you cool it," Harry said. "I have already told you that neither of us are ready for any type of romantic relationship. You all know that Juliet was with my best mate, and that I was dating his sister before we came here. And don't forget that Juliet saw Ron die right in her arms, and I saw Ginny killed by Dark Wizards as well. I know that I am not going to betray my best mate by moving on and dating his girl. And I will not let anyone try and take advantage of Juliet, she means too much to me."

Sirius wanted to continue arguing but the look that Patrick gave him shut his mouth with a snap. It was a look that gave Sirius shivers up and down his spine, and one that he had only seen his grandfather use to silence his mother and father. It was a look that commanded obedience, and Merlin help you if you didn't obey.

"Ok Patrick, I'll lay off," Sirius said. "But I do think that you and Juliet would be good for one another."

Harry just grunted and turned back to the buffet table, and poured himself a butterbeer.

Meanwhile Hermione was facing a similar interrogation from Lily, Mary and Alice, as Harry had, and Hermione was certainly having mixed feelings about it. One the one hand, Hermione had never had that many girlfriends in the future, with only Ginny and Luna being considered, and most of the gossip that they had talked about was what was happening with the war and how they were going to survive, that and those crazy, imagined animals that Luna always talked about.

"So…" Mary said, drawing out the word as she looked at Hermione with gleaming and excited eyes.

"So what Mary?" Hermione asked, playing dumb.

"Oh come now Juliet, you can't deny that there were sparks between you and Patrick," Mary said with glee. "You two looked like a bunch of newlyweds out there."

"Come off it Mary," Hermione said, "We were just two friends having a dance."

"It wasn't just one dance Juliet," Lily said. "You two were dancing for several songs. I'm not surprised that you didn't notice, you and Patrick were so wrapped up in one another."

Hermione couldn't contain her blush as her mind drifted back to the dance that she and Harry shared.

"See Juliet, you can't deny it anymore," Mary cried, "You fancy Patrick."

"Patrick is my best friend, he's practically my brother, Mary," Hermione argued. "There is no fancying between him and I. We have been friends since we were eleven, and have gone through too much together to even think about messing things up by becoming romantically involved."

"So there are feelings there," Alice spoke up. Hermione spluttered while Lily and Mary grinned. "Come on Juliet, you cannot deny the attraction you have toward Patrick. We all fancy Patrick, I mean, look at him, he is scrumptious."

"But what about James or Frank?" Hermione asked.

"Don't get us wrong, both Alice and I are crazy about our boys but that doesn't stop us from looking," Lily said. "Patrick is very good looking, and if we weren't in relationships, we would certainly be interested in Patrick."

Hermione frowned at the thought of Mary or Alice or Lily hanging all over Harry like Romilda Vane. She of course didn't notice the knowing smirks on the other girls' faces.

"Face it Juliet, you do fancy Patrick, no matter how much you deny it," Mary said. "We know that you have gone through a lot of stuff recently but you shouldn't let that experience hold you back from being happy. Do you really think that Ron would want you to stay unhappy for the rest of your life?"

Hermione shook her head, quickly wiping her eyes clear of tears. "No, he wouldn't," she whispered but the girls all heard it. "But I can't think about relationship right now, not with the war and everything going on."

"This would be the perfect time Juliet," Lily said. "With all the darkness around us, we need to take hold of any happiness that we can find."

Hermione blinked as she thought over Lily's words, noticing how similar they were to something that Dumbledore had once said. "I will think about it," Hermione said. "But I don't believe that Patrick has any feelings for me aside from brotherly affection."

"I don't believe that for a single second," Mary said. "That man worships you Juliet, and will do absolutely anything to protect you."

Hermione glanced over her shoulder and saw that Harry was talking with the Marauders. He then looked up and saw her watching him, and gave her a smile which caused Hermione's face to heat up and make her turn away.

Just then a bell rang throughout the hall and all noise quickly died away. Harry noticed that his grandparents were staring at the front door with confused looks.

"What's going on James?" Harry asked.

"I am not sure," James answered. "I thought that all the guests had arrived. But what I don't understand is why they are coming through the front door and not the Floo?"

A shiver raced up Harry's spine. "Something doesn't feel right James," he said. "Let's find the others."

James didn't look fully convinced but nodded. He had learned to trust Patrick's instincts. "Oi Sirius, grab Remus and Peter, and go get the girls," he called.

Sirius seeing the look on James' face just nodded and grabbed the other two Marauders, and pulled them over to where the girls had been talking at the other end of the dance floor. Suddenly the hall doors flew open with a bang, which was quickly followed by a blast of cold air that filled the entire hall and snuffed out several candles closest to the doors. Harry's wand dropped into his hand as he saw several dark robed figures standing in the open doorway.

"Welcome," Charlus Potter's strong voice echoed around the hall. "Please come in and warm yourselves by our fire and eat your fill. If you would remove your cloaks, I have can my staff put them away."

"That is quite all right Lord Potter," a high, clear voice said. "We shall not be intruding upon your gracious hospitality for long."

Harry felt his blood freeze as the speaker lowered his hood. He dimly heard Hermione gasp beside him, as his eyes never wavered from the face of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Are you are sir?" Charlus asked. "I do not recognize you from any of the Wizengamont meetings."

"Ah yes, you would not find me there Lord Potter," Riddle said with a smile that looked charming to all but Harry and Hermione. "My family lost its seat quite some time ago."

"Harry!" Hermione whispered, pulling on his sleeve. "That's…"

"I know," Harry hissed back.

"And that family was?" Harry's grandmother, Anne, asked stepping up to her husband's side.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, Head of the Ancient House of Gaunt."

"Gaunt? Riddle?"

"I see you are aware of my family's unfortunate reputation," Riddle said. "I give you my oath that I, nor any of my companions here with me, shall not harm you or any of your guests, and shall only use magic to defend ourselves." A bright flash of light surrounded Riddle and then vanished.

"Patrick, no!" James hissed, grabbing Harry's arm stopping it from rising up anymore. Harry's wand was tightly gripped in his hand, and a spell on the tip of his tongue. "You can't!"

"That is Riddle, that is Voldemort!" Harry growled. "You can not expect to do nothing!"

"He gave a magical oath that he wouldn't harm us or use magic unless to defend himself or his companions," James said. "If he tries anything, his magic will be stripped from him and he'd become nothing more than a Squib. But if we attack, then he could be free to use all and any magic to defend himself. And if he is as strong as you claim, he could do a lot of damage and hurt a lot of people."

Harry grit his teeth but returned his wand to its holster. He then saw the white flash of teeth in a smile from beneath one of the hoods of Riddle's companions.

"Why have you come here Mr. Riddle?" Charlus asked.

"My companions and I have come this evening only to speak with you and your guests Lord Potter," Riddle said, spreading his arms wide.

"Speak to us about what?"

"The future of our society and world of course," Tom said.

"What do you mean by that?" Anne asked.

"My Lord and Ladies, you are all the Heads of your respective families, and as such you are the leaders of our world," Riddle began. "You have the ability to shape the future of our world for the betterment of our children and future generations. And yet you sit back and do nothing when the opportunity to advance our society is given."

"What do you mean 'the opportunity is given'?" Neville Longbottom asked. Harry and Hermione had been stunned to find out that their Neville had been named after his grandfather.

"Every year more and more children, born of muggles, are blessed with the gift of magic, and each year you allow our world to teeter on the brink of discovery," Riddle said. "You all could make our world safe and secure if you only had the vision to do so. Lord Fawley's proposal would have safeguarded our world from the threat of discovery by the muggles, and it would have provided a safe and loving place for those children to grow up in a place where their gifts could be explained and nurtured, not hated and feared."

"Lord Fawley's proposal was ill-conceived and draconic to the extreme," Charlus said. "It was little more than legal kidnapping of children. We cannot save our society by committing such heinous acts. No Mr. Riddle, I will never vote for such a thing, and I will fight against those who think that is the right thing to do."

Harry saw Riddle's eye twitch at Charlus' retort, it was miniscule but it was there. He also saw a flash of red fill Riddle's dark eyes for a brief second.

"Very well Lord Potter," Riddle began, "I had hoped that you would see the vision that I have for the future of our world. But alas, it seems I was wrong that you would care more for the future than your selfish positions of power. I wonder what those who are not as privileged to be born to such families would think when they hear that you would refuse them the chance to fully accepted by our world. So I ask those here, come and join us. Be a part of the change that our world so desperately needs. Do not be afraid, join us and we shall lead our world into a glorious future!"

Harry could feel the passion behind Riddle's words, and a small voice was whispering in his head, telling him to go with Riddle, that Riddle was right. That voice was however quickly quashed when he realized that Riddle was using magic through his voice to influence the room.

"No!"

Harry looked over and saw that James had stepped forward, with Lily at his side. A hard look was on James' face, his eyes blazing with anger, anger aimed at Riddle.

"We will not join you Riddle!" James said. "You claim to have our world's best interests at heart but as my father said, our society should not be saved by committing such crimes as kidnapping children. I will not be party to the mass kidnap of innocent children because bigots are afraid."

Harry felt his chest swell with pride at his father's words. He then noticed that once again red flashed in Riddle's eyes at James' public refusal.

"Very well," Riddle answered. "Then we shall take our leave. I only hope that your pride and fear do not lead you down the wrong path."

Harry bristled at the veiled threat and watched as Riddle and his cohorts left the hall. As the black robed figures left, Harry noticed that one paused and looked over his or her shoulder, he couldn't tell due to their hooded cloak, at someone in the hall. Even after Riddle had left, there was a slight chill throughout the hall, Harry noticed that Hermione was rubbing her left arm and was looking very pale.

"James, we should get everyone some chocolate," Harry said. "This chill is not natural, it's the work of a spell."

James nodded and called for a house elf to have the staff provide everyone with a mug of hot chocolate. The Potter elves leapt into action, and soon everyone was holding a hot mug of chocolate and taking bracing sips.

"Brilliant idea son," Charlus said. "The chocolate I mean, I don't know what was happening, why everything suddenly went so cold."

"It was a spell Lord Potter," Harry said.

"A spell Patrick?" Charlus asked. "I have never heard of such a spell that could have such an affect on such a large group of people."

"And besides, how could Riddle cast a spell when he gave an oath to not perform any magic against us," Sirius pointed out.

"Riddle is as brilliant as Dumbledore, only more cunning and devious," Hermione said. "If anyone could find a loophole in an oath, it would be Riddle. Most likely because that spell is an area affect spell rather than specifically aimed at a single person, it didn't trigger the oath."

"Or someone outside of the hall cast the spell," Sirius suggested. "He did say that neither him or any of his companions with him would cast a spell, someone could have easily cast the spell from outside and not been under the constraints of the oath.

"What was that spell?" James asked. "I have never felt anything like it before."

"It is a spell that mimics the effects of a Dementor, only on a grander scale," Harry said. "It is used to induce fear in other people, making it more difficult to fight back effectively."

"How do you know?" Charlus asked.

"I have felt the spell's effects before, and I know how difficult it is to function when under the effects of a Dementor," Harry said.

"So what do we do now?" Lily asked.

"We prepare," Harry said. "Those words of Riddle's were a threat, anyone who doesn't agree with him are his enemies, and are put right at the top of his list of targets. He might claim to be the champion of the downtrodden now, but he will never share his power with anyone else. Anyone who survives his wrath will be either a servant or a slave, that's it."

"You know quite a bit about this Riddle Mr. Daniels," a curt voice said. The group turned to find Lord Arcturus Black standing behind them.

"Lord Black," Harry inclined his head. "This man and his followers murdered my parents, family and many of my friends, and so I have made it my mission to learn everything I can about him."

Lord Black gave Harry a firm and penetrating look that had quailed many witches and wizards during his life but this young man met the look evenly, without the slightest waver. Lord Black nodded and then turned to Sirius. "Grandson, would you please follow me? There is something we need to discuss."

Sirius looked like he wanted to argue but a nudge from James forced his hand. The son of House Black took a deep breath and nodded to his grandfather. The two Blacks excused themselves and walked to a quiet corner of the room, and with a twitch of his wand, Arcturus erected a cone of silence and an obscuring ward so that no one could overhear or lip-read the pair.

"I wonder what they are talking about?" Peter asked.

"It doesn't concern us Peter," James said. "If Lord Black has taken measures to keep people from overhearing or lip-reading his and Sirius' conversation, then it must be important to the House of Black and none of our business."

"Just wondering James," Peter said.

"What are we going to do about Riddle, Dad?" James asked. "I mean, if what Patrick said, he just threatened most of the people here."

"We must not rush into action without thinking things through James," Charlus said. "Riddle knows what he is doing, he came here to force a reaction from those who voted against Lord Fawley's bill, and perhaps tried to intimidate some of us. If we go rushing after him, we will most likely fall right into his trap if Riddle is as devious as young Patrick believes."

"So we do nothing?" Lily asked.

"Of course not dear," Anne said. "As my husband said, we must think about a proper response. Those who rush headlong into danger can soon lose their heads."

"So what would be the proper response?" Hermione asked.

"Obviously we won't be kowtowing to the man," Charlus said. "We will not allow him scare us into going along with Fawley's proposal. But as of right now, we will not make any drastic moves until I know more about our opponent. Mr. Daniels, you and I need to have a talk."

Harry nodded. "I think that we do Lord Potter."

 **A/N: Hey all, I am so sorry it has taken me so long to post a new chapter. Real life has been hitting me hard these past few months, with work and job hunting, and I suppose just the slog of working through writer's block. I hope that this chapter makes up for my disappearance. This chapter is a bit of a filler but I did enjoy writing it because it allowed me to dive deeper into the characters, so please let me know what you all think. Til next time (which I hope won't be five months),**

 **SlyNinjaKnight**


End file.
